Tєєŋɑgє Ðяєɑм
by Megan Devonne2
Summary: Megan es una chica que llega a New York, en donde conocerá a los Hamato, unos hermanos con los cuales compartirá una muy linda amistad, pero sólo con uno de ellos llevará una relación de amor-odio. ¿Podrán estar juntos?, ¿O será acaso que el destino querrá lo contrario?. DonniexApril, RaphxOc, MikeyxOc y LeoxOc (Pero finalmente con Karai). Todos humanos. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Se que dije que lo subiría el sábado, pero termine antes de escribirlo, ademas tengo que actualizar otros fics x3_**

**_Está bien, solo el primer capítulo estará desde el punto de vista de Megan, creo que el segundo desde el punto de vista de Raph y ya desde el tercero estará normalmente, pero lo del segundo no es nada seguro u.u_**

**_Y esta Megan es igual a la de mi fic anterior, solo que esta tiene el cabello más corto, algo así como un corte tipo am… Extensión, es algo así como corto por encima y la parte de abajo del cabello es más larga, lo cual da la impresión de que uses extensiones. Lo mismo con los chicos, ellos son iguales que mi antiguo fic, cuando estaban en su forma humana._**

**_Y voy a responder un review que tenia que ser respondido x3_**

**_Daira-Sakamaki: _**_La verdad es que actualizo pronto ya que las ideas en mi cabeza se mezclan y si no las saco pronto se me olvidan :c Y como tengo tantos fics que terminar, tengo que subir las ideas pronto, pero si gustas puedo darte aviso de cuando actualice esta historia, por mi no hay problema ;3_

**_Y muchos me lo pidieron así que les digo que si, este fic si tendrá lemon xd_**

* * *

Eran ya las 06:30 AM. Yo no quería despertar, mi madre me gritaba como loca para que lo hiciera, decia que era mi primer día de escuela, que sería fabuloso, que haría muchos amigos y blah, blah, blah. Opte por levantarme, aún tenía tiempo para estar lista. Me di un baño, me maquille un poco y me cambie de ropa, luego fui a la cocina y mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno, le di los buenos días y me senté en la mesa que estaba en la cocina. Yo solo vivía con mi madre, nunca me había mencionado a mi padre, y a mí no me interesaba en lo más mínimo saber de él, después de todo, un padre que abandona a su familia no vale la pena, así que nunca me preocupe por saber si estaba vivo o muerto. Yo estaba feliz con mi madre, ella y yo nos entendíamos a la perfección, de verdad, yo siento que ella es la mejor madre del mundo. En fin, dejemos de hablar de mi madre, ahora hablemos un poco de porque estoy en una puta nueva escuela, la cosa esta así, mi madre consiguió un empleo con mejor paga en New York, antes de esto vivíamos en Chicago, en ese lugar deje atrás a mis amigos, y todo lo conocido por mi desde siempre… Se fue a la mierda, entiendo a mi madre, pero es que ni siquiera pidió mi opinión, solo llego un día y me dijo _"Nos tenemos que ir"_ y yo cuando iba a decir algo, ella puso esa carita de perrito y yo no pude negarme, esa era mi única debilidad. Mi madre me había enseñado el antiguo arte del ninjutsu desde siempre, ella era muy buena en lo que hacía, y siempre me decía que quería que yo fuera mejor que ella.

Termine mi desayuno y fui por mi bolso, mis auriculares y mi teléfono celular, nuevamente baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá y le dije un _"adiós"_ y antes de irme ella me dijo que trabajaría hasta las 10 de la noche, así sería todos los días, yo le dije un _"Bueno"_ y salí de mi nueva casa. La escuela quedaba cerca así que decidí caminar, mientras lo hacía pude notar como eran las personas de ese lugar, exactamente igual a las de mi antiguo hogar, solo preocupadas por si mismas, _"idiotas"_ pensé. Al llegar a la escuela, fui directamente hacia la dirección para que me dijeran todo lo que tenía que saber, una mujer en la entrada me dijo que tenía que hablar con el director, eso hice cuando el tipo me dejo pasar, al hacerlo, pude notar que el hombre era muy extraño, tenía puesta una especie de ¿Armadura?, si, era una armadura, ¡¿Que mierda con este tipo?!

.- Toma asiento – Me ordeno y así lo hice – Puedo ver que eres una chica con un comportamiento no muy bueno – Me dijo con mi informe académico en sus manos

.- Si, soy muy impulsiva – Le respondí

.- Hmm… - Se puso de pie y me observo de pies a cabeza – Interesante – Susurro y entrecerró los ojos

Yo solo lo observe, sentí un escalofrió enorme en mi espalda cuando el tipo clavo su mirada en la mía, era extraño y ¿Me daba miedo? No, eso no podía ser, a mí no me daba miedo cualquier persona, pero este tipo era muy extraño

.- Puedes irte, aquí tienes tus horarios y los salones a los que tienes que ir – Me dijo dándome una hoja de papel

.- Ajá – No soy buena dando las gracias

Salí del lugar y vi que todos me observaron, no sé qué era y supongo que fue el hecho de que era nueva, pero aun así me molesto, no me gusta que me miren tanto

.- ¿Qué tanto están mirando? – Dije molesta, y luego me gire y camine hacia el salón especificado en el papel que me había dado el director

Caminaba y veía como todos me observaban, odiaba esa sensación, pero ya para ese entonces me daba igual, encontré el lugar y ni siquiera pude entrar, cuando una chica pelirroja se paró enfrente de mí impidiéndome entrar, yo solo arquee una ceja

.- Hola, mi nombre es April O'Neil ¿Y tú eres Megan, verdad? – Me dijo

.- Eso depende, ¿Qué quieres?

.- Yo soy la encargada de mostrarle la escuela a los alumnos nuevos – Me sonrió alegre

.- No es necesario, este es mi salón, así que si me disculpas… - Estaba dispuesta a entrar, pero nuevamente esa molesta chica me impidió entrar

.- ¡Esta bien! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! – La observe

.- Solo quiero que seamos buenas amigas

.- … - La observe unos momentos - ¿No tienes muchos amigos, verdad?

.- ¿Qué? Pff… Claro que los tengo, jejeje – Rió nerviosa

.- Entonces ve con ellos y deja de molestarme – Me volví a girar para entrar de una buena vez

.- ¡Esta bien, está bien! A los chicos de esta escuela no les simpatizo

.- ¿Eh? – Me gire interesada - ¿Y eso por qué?

.- Veras… Hace un tiempo salí con un chico de esta escuela llamado Casey Jones y cuando le dije que entre nosotros ya no pasaba nada, él se encargó de dejarme como una perra entre todos en la escuela

.- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Y tú no hiciste nada?!

.- No podía, él es mucho más popular y ya sabes cómo funciona eso en las escuelas

.- Si, lo entiendo… - Por alguna razón la chica me dio algo de lastima y no parecía mala persona - En fin, está bien, seré tu amiga

.- ¿No te importa lo que los demás piensen? Digo, eres nueva y…

.- ¿Parezco alguien a quien le importe lo que digan los demás? – Le sonreí

.- No… Pero…

.- April… A la mierda con ellos… ¡A la mierda con el mundo!

.- Jejeje, tienes razón – Me sonrió

.- Ahora… ¿Estás conmigo en las clases o qué?

.- La verdad es que si

.- Todo planeado… Muy lista O'Neil

.- Jejeje gracias

Ambas entramos al salón, solo estaban unos cuantos chicos, no los tome mucho en cuenta y seguí a April hasta llegar a unos de los lugares de adelante

.- No, no… April, escucha… Yo nunca, nunca, me eh sentado ni me sentare adelante, ¿Entiendes?

.- Pero…

.- No hay peros, vamos – La tome del brazo y la lleve al fondo del salón, justo al lado de los chicos que estaban en el lugar – Aquí estamos bien

.- Si… Se siente bien… - Me dijo acomodándose en su lugar

.- ¿Lo vez?, no es tan malo –Saque mi teléfono celular y comencé a jugar en el, April se vio interesada en el juego, así que le preste mi celular para que ella lo intentara, está de más decir que ella acepto gustosa, todo esto lo hicimos ante la mirada de los chicos que estaban ahí

El timbre había sonado, al entrar, todos me observaron junto a la pelirroja, yo sonreí orgullosa, no me interesaba si dejaban mal a la chica, yo sabía que ella era una buena persona, estaba concentrada en mi celular cuando las chicas del salón comenzaron a dar unos gritos que me molestaron, pero no las tome en cuenta y seguí observando la pantalla del aparato. Entro el maestro y luego de una charla hizo que me presentara, odiaba eso, solo me puse de pie, dije _"Mi nombre es Megan y vengo de Chicago"_ luego de eso tome asiento, no quería especificar mucho mi vida. El maestro parecía estar conforme con eso ya que no me dijo nada más después de eso, mejor para mí.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, hasta que por fin, era hora de comer, llegamos a la cafetería y April se ofreció a pagar mi comida, yo obviamente no acepte y pague mi propia rebanada de pizza y mi refresco, buscamos una mesa vacía y por fin nos sentamos, nos conocimos un poco más, tanto ella a mi como yo a ella, era interesante conocer a alguien que no te mirara feo en esta escuela, estaba a punto de responderle una pregunta cuando se escucharon las puertas de la cafetería abrirse fuertemente, los gritos de las chicas se hicieron presentes y yo no entendía que sucedía, hasta que divise a cuatro chicos entrar, eran guapos, no lo negaba, pero se notaba que eran unos egocéntricos, así que solo me voltee y los ignore

.- ¡Oh no! – Dijo April

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunte

.- Estamos en la mesa de ellos

.- ¿Y qué con eso?

.- Que nos van a correr de aquí

.- No señor, llegamos primero, de aquí nadie me mueve

.- Pero Meg…

.- No April, tu solo cállate

Los chicos llegaron y uno de cabello tan negro como el mío me hablo

.- Vete, es nuestra mesa

.- Olvídalo, niño bonito, llegamos primero y aquí me quedo – Le dije desinteresada

.- No era una pregunta - Me volvió a decir

.- Para mí si lo fue

.- Es… - Pero otro chico de cabello castaño lo interrumpió

.- Esta bien, Raph, busquemos otra mesa

.- Pero ella esta…

.- Eh dicho… Busquemos otra mesa

.- Tú no me das órdenes

.- Asombroso, no peleaban desde hace 10 minutos – Dijo uno de ellos, uno pequeño y rubio, al verlo, lo primero que pensé es que es una ternurita

.- Ya basta chicos, vamos a comer tranquilos - Hablo el más alto

.- Como quieran – Volvió a decir el azabache y luego de eso, se fueron

.- Ves que si fue fácil – Le dije a April

.- Tu, definitivamente, estás loca ¿Sabes quiénes son ellos?

.- Claro que no, llegue hoy

.- Bueno, pues ellos son los hermanos Hamato y son los más rudos y respetados de este lugar y tu te enfrentaste a Raph, el chico malo de los cuatro

.- Y yo soy Megan, y puedo ser peor que ellos si se meten conmigo… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… Yo también tengo de apellido Hamato

.- Quizá son parientes

.- ¿Ellos y yo?… Jamás

.- Jejeje si tú lo dices

El resto del día paso rápido, al salir acompañe a April a su casa, no vivía tan lejos de la mía, luego de dejarla en su casa decidí pasar a comer algo, no soy buena cocinando y mamá no había dejado comida, así que pase a comer a una pizzería que había cerca de mi casa, estaba tranquilamente comiendo, cuando uno de los chicos de la escuela entro, era ese que se le enfrento al azabache, pidió una pizza tamaño familiar y mientras esperaba se sentó en la mesa que estaba frente a la mía, al verme sonrió y se acercó a mí, yo solo lo observe

.- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Pregunto

.- … - Lo pensé por un momento – Claro – No sé por qué mierda había aceptado

.- Solo quería pedirte una disculpa – Dijo mientras se sentaba

.- ¿Disculpa?… ¿Por qué? – Me extrañe

.- Por el comportamiento de mi hermano, hoy en la escuela

.- Aah, así que es tu hermano - Menti, April ya me había dicho que ellos eran hermanos

.- Si, jejeje

.- No te ofendas, pero veo que tú y él no se parecen mucho… Creo que él es de esas personas que no piden disculpas, ya que no esta aquí pidiéndolas

.- Si, tienes razón – Me sonrió, ante eso yo también sonreí

Pasamos toda la tarde charlando, el chico de verdad era muy simpático, no como el idiota de su hermano, me dijo los nombres de sus hermanos, al parecer el alto se llamaba Donatello y de cariño le decían Donnie, el pequeño rubio se llamaba Michelangelo (Miguel Ángel) y de cariño le decían Mikey, el azabache molesto, idiota, al cual odiaba con todo mi ser, se llamaba Raphael y de cariño le decían Raph, y él se llamaba Leonardo y de cariño, Leo, el chico me dijo que estaban en el equipo de fútbol americano, eran temidos por eso, porque todos pensaban que si les decían algo saldrían lastimados, también porque ellos eran rudos y si los buscaban para pelear, ellos siempre ganaban, eso era interesante, también me dijo que su comida favorita era la pizza, eso me pareció genial. Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando, hasta que ya eran las 9:30, yo le dije que me tenía que ir, que mi madre llegaría a eso de las 10 y él dijo que sus hermanos lo matarían por no llevar la pizza a tiempo, a pesar de lo que le hicieran sus hermanos, me acompaño a mi casa, llegamos y nos dijimos un _"Nos vemos mañana"_, él se fue y yo desde el marco de mi puerta le dije adiós con mi mano, luego entre y puse la mesa, mi madre llegaría a comer algo y querría que yo comiera también, así que me adelante. Mi madre llego y nos sentamos a comer, había traído pizza, eso no me interesaba, yo amaba la pizza, así que mejor para mi comer dos veces en menos de dos horas, mientras comíamos me hizo preguntas sobre mi nueva escuela, ¿Si había hecho amigos?, ¿Si la escuela estaba bien? y cosas así, típicas preguntas de los padres a los hijos cuando es su primer día en una nueva escuela, yo solo las respondí y luego cuando terminamos de comer, nos fuimos a dormir, estaba en mi cama pensando como seria el siguiente día, ya que tenia que ir por April, después de todo su casa me quedaba de camino a la escuela, pero lo que más pensaba era si ese simpático chico me volvería a hablar o si seria un idiota y haría como si no me conociera. En fin, el día había sido interesante, estaba claro que el resto del año podía ser igual si yo seguía el mismo ritmo, definitivamente New York se ponía interesante.

* * *

**_Y eh aquí el primer capítulo :3_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, háganme saber en un review si les gusto, al menos el primer capitulo ;D_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Creo que seguiré con el punto de vista de Megan, al menos hasta un lemon x3 o no lo sé, la cosa es que la chica seguirá teniendo el control xd**_

_**Y me preguntaron por el nombre del fic y esta inspirado en la canción de Katy Perry "Teenage Dream" ;)**_

* * *

Eran una mañana igual a la anterior, solo que esta vez pase por April de camino a la escuela, ella estaba muy feliz, creo que de verdad no tenía muchos amigos, digo, si te dejan de perra en la escuela, te dejaran de lado, eso es obvio, pero a mí no me importaba, porque yo veía que April no era así, ella era una muy buena persona, yo lo sé. Llegamos a la escuela y todos me miraron feo, para variar, era mi segundo día y ya tenía muchos "amigos", ¿Lindo, no? En fin, caminamos con April por el pasillo, yo iba mirando mi teléfono celular mientras ella me contaba una anécdota, de repente sentí como alguien choco fuertemente conmigo

.- ¡¿Por qué mierda no tienes más cuida…?! – Estaba en el suelo muy enfadada, no quería ni ver al idiota que me había tirado, pero luego observe a la persona - ¿Leo?

.- Lo siento mucho, Meg – Se puso de pie y me extendió la mano para que yo también lo hiciera

.- Gracias – Dije mientras me ponía de pie, mis "gracias" solo eran para las personas que valían la pena, este chico la valía

.- Lamento haberte tirado al suelo – Puso su mano detrás de su nuca apenado y miro hacia otro lado

.- Jejeje no te preocupes, no hubo daños – Le sonreí

.- Si, tienes razón – Me devolvió el gesto

.- ¿No me presentas? – Dijo el hermano de Leo, era el más alto, Donnie

.- ¡Ah, sí! Megan, él es Donnie, Donnie, ella es Megan

.- Hola – Lo salude y le sonreí

.- Hola – Me devolvió el saludo

.- Y ella es April – La presente

.- Hola – La pelirroja sonrió

.- Ho… Hola… Jejejeje – Rió Donnie nervioso… A este chico le gusta April

.- Muy bien… Tenemos que irnos a clases ¿No April? – Le dije

.- Si, tienes razón

.- Pero… Nosotros estamos en sus mismas clases, junto a nuestros hermanos – Explico el castaño alto

.- ¿De verdad? – Pregunte

.- Claro – Volvió a decir el hermano de Leo

.- Esta bien… Entonces vamos – Les dije

Caminamos por el resto del pasillo y pude sentir las miradas de todos y todas en April y en mí, yo solo sonreí, me causaba gracia la envidia de los demás. Llegamos al salón y ya estaban casi todos, yo entre, seguida por April y detrás de ella los chicos, los cuatro nos fuimos a sentar en la parte trasera, y los chicos se encargaron de dejar dos lugares apartados, claramente para sus hermanos

.- Hola chicos – Saludo el pequeño rubio que me causo ternura, su voz era un encanto al igual que él

.- Hola Mikey, ¿Dónde estabas? – Le pregunto Donnie

.- Estaba patinando, hasta que el maestro Xever me reprendió – Luego de decir eso, nos observó a April y a mí - ¿Quiénes son ellas? – Pregunto con una sonrisa

.- Ellas son Megan y April – Dijo Leo

.- Hola – Saludamos ambas

.- ¿Son amigas suyas? – Pregunto nuevamente el rubio

.- Si, lo son – Respondió Leo

.- ¡Entonces también son mis amigas! – Su sonrisa se amplió - ¿Les gusta la pizza?

.- ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Amo la pizza! Tanto como patinar

.- ¿Patinas? – Los ojos de Mikey parecía como si tuvieran pequeñas estrellas brillando

.- Claro, desde siempre – Respondí

.- ¡Genial! ¡Te amo, Meg! – Me abrazo, no me gustaba mucho recibir abrazos, pero los de este chico eran tan tiernos – A ti también te amo April, son mis dos nuevas amigas – Este chico confiaba muy rápido en las personas

El timbre había sonado y una vez lo hizo, entro el azabache al que tanto odio, se sentó en el lugar que quedaba al lado de sus hermanos y me miro feo

.- No te eh hecho nada para que me mires así – Lo desafié con la mirada

.- ¿Qué no me has hecho nada? ¡Pues me hiciste algo cuando te robaste nuestra mesa en la cafetería! – Me respondió molesto

.- No era "su" mesa, es la mesa de la cafetería, es igual a todas las otras

.- No es cierto – M respondió

.- ¿Qué mierda tiene de diferente?

.- Que es nuestra

.- ¡Que la estúpida mesa no es suya! – Le grite

.- ¡A mí no me grites!

.- ¡Te grito si quiero!

.- ¡Tu no p…!

.- De acuerdo, tomen asiento – Dijo el maestro interrumpiendo a Raph

.- Esto no se quedara así – Me amenazo el azabache

.- Créeme que no – Le respondí

La clase de matemáticas fue tan, pero tan aburrida… Eso no me sorprende, yo, para variar, no sabía nada, de hecho fue bueno que me sentara junto a Donnie, ya que me ayudó mucho en los ejercicios ¡Gracias Donnie!, las clases pararon algo lentas, pero no tanto, era hora de comer, los chicos, excepto Raph, nos invitaron a April y a mí a estar junto a ellos, nosotras aceptamos a pesar de que las chicas nos miraran feo, y vaya que lo hicieron, sus miradas asesinas nos causaron gracia a todos, incluso a Raph. Ellas se dieron cuenta cuando nosotros comenzamos a reírnos, pero no nos importó, nos reíamos solo por el hecho de que ellas solo estaban celosas de nosotras, ¿Por qué estarlo? De verdad eran unas imbéciles. Me habían dado ganas de ir al baño y se los dije, ellos fueron conmigo, al llegar, me esperaron afuera, mientras April entraba conmigo, las chicas tenemos esa mala costumbre de ir juntas al baño, en fin, me estaba lavando las manos cuando dos chicas entraron y de la nada una de ellas empujo a April

.- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! – Le grite, mientras tomaba a April del brazo y la posicionaba detrás de mí

.- ¡No es posible que esta perra este junto a los chicos más guapos de la escuela! – Me grito una rubia, la que había empujado a April

.- ¡A mí no me gritas, oxigenada! – Le volví a gritar, la otra chica no decía nada

.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Tu solo eres una chica nueva, nada más, y ella es una zorra, ambas son unas don nadie que están con los chicos más populares

.- Escucha rubia, no me importa quien seas, pero no te metas conmigo

.- ¿Y qué harás si lo hago?

Yo solo sonreí

April y yo salimos del baño y luego las mismas chicas salieron del mismo lugar

.- ¡Mi papi hará que te arrepientas de esto! – Me grito, mientras la otra intentaba arreglarle la ropa, yo la había golpeado y luego la moje, eso no sé porque lo hice, pero hice que su maquillaje se corriera por completo

.- ¡Oh por Dios! – Comencé a exagerar mis expresiones y hable sarcásticamente asustada - ¡Su papi me va a hacer sufrir!, ¡¿Qué hare ahora?! – Mi expresión se volvió seria – Eres tan patética que solo me recuerdas a una Barbie – Le sonreí

.- ¿Por qué? – Sonrió – ¿Por qué soy alta, bella y perfecta?

.- No… Porque eres plástica y sin cerebro… Además… Eres de goma ¿O me equivoco? – Dije apuntando a mis senos y luego mi trasero, haciendo referencia a los suyos. Todos los que estaban en el pasillo, incluyendo a los chicos y April, se burlaron de la rubia

.- Eso estuvo mal… Pero a la vez bien – Dijo Leo, y luego sonrió

.- Sé que estuvo mal… Pero no me gusta que se metan con mis amigos o familia – Le dije

Él solo me observo, mientras los otros aún seguían riendo

.- Eso fue fabuloso, en serio – Me dijo Raph mientras se reía

.- Gracias, Meg – April se acercó a mi

.- No hay de que, no dejaría que alguien se metiera con mi nueva amiga – Le sonreí

.- Gracias – Se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo

.- Jejeje relájate April – Le sonreí

.- Chicos, ¿Qué dicen si vamos por algo de pizza? Ya me dio hambre – Mikey se tocó el estomago

.- Jejeje claro – Sonreímos y April me soltó

Estos chicos son muy simpáticos, creo que de verdad los demás no los conocen y ya los están juzgando mucho, no son malos, todo lo contrario… Aunque Raph… Él no estoy segura si es bueno o malo, pero lo que son sus hermanos, esos chicos son un encanto, nunca conocí a unos chicos como ellos, creo que chicos así ya no quedan, la chica a la que le toque ser la novia de alguno de ellos, esa si es una chica con suerte, y lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra, esa chica tendrá que cuidar a estos chicos, y no los tiene que separar, porque si lo hace yo me encargare personalmente de hacerle la vida imposible. En fin, ellos creo que son los chicos más asombrosos del mundo, de verdad me gustaría seguir con ellos y conocerlos más, a pesar de los celos de los demás, sé que si seguimos así, lograremos una asombrosa amistad.

* * *

**_Claaaaro, solo una amistad x3_**

**_Eso fue el capítulo 2_**

**_Lamento si quedo horrible, pero la inspiración me jugo en contra u.u_**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y creo que mañana subiré el capítulo 3 ;)_**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

_**Sus reviews :3**_

_**EliTurtleFan:** Mi primer review *-* Gracias por tu opinión sobre mi nuevo fic y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ;) ¡Beso!_

_**Luisa Tatis: **Gracias por tu review Luisa... Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el primero :3_

_**Daira-Sakamaki:** Jejeje entonces te daré aviso de cuando suba algún nuevo capitulo ;) Y si, Leo es un muy buen partido, quizá pase algo entre ellos y... ¡Ups! Mucha información :x_

_**Tory-H:** Gracias y no, no eres mala dejando reviews, de hecho, amo tus reviews *-* En fin, si necesito una recomendación o algo ten por seguro que te preguntare ;) Si, Meg es tan terca como Raph -.- Y lo dejo Im-pac-ta-do, pobre de él x3 Y secuestra a Leo cuando quieras antes de que pase algo con Meg... ¡Ups! Tu y Daira me sacan los spoilers xD ¡Un abrazo y un saludo!_

_**Sara Mury 11:** Extrañe tu palabra loca del día u.u En fin, eh aquí el capitulo 2, espero que te haya gustado y si, pienso ponerle un Ooc a Leo u.u ¡Besos!_

**_Veronica34: _**_¡Si, poder femenino! lml... Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, Veronica :3_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ademas de **Tory-H** en su review, muchos me han preguntado como se llama la pareja de MeganxRaph y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea xd Si pueden déjenme un review con su idea para el nombre de esta pareja y si no quieren decirme en un review pues por inbox también se puede ;D Tal y como lo hicieron para preguntarme como se llamaba la pareja xd**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer! :D**_

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegue a la nueva escuela, en ese tiempo, había llegado a conocer bastante a los chicos y a April, de hecho, estaba ayudando a Donnie a conquistar a mi amiga pelirroja, ella le gustaba desde que la vio por primera vez, fue algo así como amor a primera vista, según él, yo no lo sé, no me llevo bien con el amor. En fin, los chicos, April y yo estábamos sentados en la cafetería, Mikey y yo siempre hacíamos el ridículo por diversión, es que hacer estupideces con ese chico era asombroso, en especial en la clase de ciencias, cuando el maestro am… ¿Spackman? Sí, creo que ese era su apellido, bueno, ese maestro a veces olvidaba que Mikey y yo no podíamos ser compañeros, ya que cuando lo éramos, siempre había una explosión, Donnie nos decía que podíamos causar una explosión grande, pero eso a nosotros no nos importaba, que la escuela explotara no era algo malo ¿O sí?, según nosotros, no. Con Leo me gustaba pasar el tiempo tranquila, él y yo íbamos al jardín de la escuela a meditar un poco, mamá me decía que eso era bueno, y si este chico lo hacía, mejor para mí, así no lo haría sola. Con Donnie me sentaba muy cerca para las clases de matemáticas, ya que él era el que literalmente hacia mis tareas, en los exámenes, yo misma me ayudaba poniendo las respuestas en mi sostén y cuando necesitaba algo, solo observaba el interior de mi prenda íntima, después de todo, el maestro no puede ver esa parte de mí. Y con Raph, bueno, él y yo siempre peleábamos, era costumbre, aunque ahora solo peleábamos por diversión, porque nos gustaba ver enfadado al otro, de hecho él en una ocasión me dijo _"Me gusta hacerte enojar"_, en ese momento comprendí que le caía bien al chico, solo peleaba conmigo porque le gustaba verme enfadada no porque me odiara, eso era algo bueno

Estábamos tranquilamente en la cafetería, cuando unas chicas entraron, unas chicas que conocía bien, ¡Oh! Pero que idiota soy, olvide mencionar a dos chicas que conocí hace poco, una de ellas se llama Abigail, de cariño le decimos Aby, esa chica me entendía completamente, la verdad es que en tan poco tiempo ya nos habíamos vuelto muy unidas, muy amigas, esa chica era sumamente anormal, al igual que yo, con ella y Mikey podíamos volver a ser niños, de hecho, ella y Mikey eran muy parecidos, ellos tampoco podían estar juntos en la clase de ciencias, ya que también hacían que algo explotara, esos dos estoy segura que acabaran juntos, eran tal para cual, Aby poseía un cabello rubio, pero no como el de Mikey, el de ella era más obscuro, sus ojos eran verdes, no como los de Raph, los de ella eran un verde un tanto diferente, no sabría explicarlo, sus ojos eran raros, su tez era blanca y era de un tamaño normal, de hecho era de la altura de Mikey. La otra chica era Daniela, de cariño, Dani, esa chica era todo, pero todo lo contrario a mí, era tan rosita para sus cosas, era tan nena, es que todas sus cosas o eran rosas o eran floreadas o tenían algún colorido animal y no cualquier animal, o eran pandas o unicornios o algún animal "tierno", pero a pesar de ser todo lo contrario a mí, éramos buenas amigas, la chica era muy buena persona, muy tierna, era asombrosa, poseía una cabellera roja, no como la de April, la de esta chica era muy roja, sus ojos eran marrón claro, su tez era blanca y era solo un poco más baja que Aby . En fin, esas dos chicas entraron a la cafetería, ellas también se habían vuelto muy amigas de los chicos, Aby se nos unió a Mikey y a mí para hacer alguna cosa divertida, mientras que Dani se sentó junto a Leo y nos observó. Mi amigo líder de los hermanos Hamato, siempre me decía que ellos antes eran solo cuatro y ahora de la nada llegamos nosotras y cambiamos todo, éramos esa pequeña alegría que necesitaban tanto en la escuela, como fuera de ella. De verdad, estos chicos y nosotras creo que tendremos una linda amistad que durara por más tiempo, además era como si cada uno tuviera algo así como una ¿Pareja?, Donnie y April, Leo y Dani, Mikey y Aby, y yo y Ra… No, nosotros no, nosotros solo servimos para hacernos enojar, no nos veríamos bien como pareja ¿Verdad? Creo que New York me está afectando, esperare al fin de semana para descansar de estos chicos, si, eso es lo mejor.

Estábamos en la clase de ciencias y Mikey y yo nuevamente hicimos explotar unos líquidos que nos hicieron mezclar, nos mandaron a la oficina del director, el tipo nos dio una hoja que decía no sé qué, pero nuestros padres la tenían que firmar y se la teníamos que devolver al director firmada al día siguiente, Mikey y yo salimos de la oficina y nos dispusimos a ir a la cafetería por algo de beber, ya que no podíamos entrar nuevamente al salón, llegamos a la cafetería y las cocineras conocían al chico y a sus hermanos, y me estaban conociendo a mi desde hace unas dos semanas, ella nos recibieron con una sonrisa, a lo que nosotros les devolvimos el gesto, nos dieron dos coca-cola, estábamos sentados en una de las mesas jugueteando con una hoja de papel, la cual fue convertida en barco, balón de futbol, avión, y muchas cosas más. Jugamos por un largo rato, mientras las cocineras nos observaban y reían por nuestros juegos idiotas, el timbre sonó y nosotros nos dispusimos a ir a el salón, ya que teníamos que ir por los chicos, así lo hicimos, pero cuando íbamos por mitad de camino, nos encontramos a la oxigenada junto a cuatro hombres enormes que la rodeaban, se acercó a mí y quedamos frente a frente

.- Estos son los guarda espaldas de mi papi… Me los presto por un tiempo, después de lo que me hiciste – Me dijo, a lo que me sorprendí, los trataba como si fueran objetos

.- ¿Y que con eso? – Le dije desinteresada

.- Que ellos se encargaran de darte una lección

.- Aja, ¿Y luego?

.- Bueno, pues… Am… Pues… ¡Ash! Si me tocas aunque sea un cabello, ellos te dejaran mal

.- ¿Enserio?... Interesante – Me acerque a ella – ¿Te refieres a este cabello? – Sonreí y le arranque uno o dos cabellos, no vi cuantos eran

.- ¡Auch! – Chillo - ¡Estas muerta! – Acto seguido, los guarda espaldas de papi se acercaron a mi dispuestos a golpearme

Yo sabía que podía con ellos, al menos con dos, y de los otros dos am… ¿Mikey sabría pelear?, ¿Podría con ellos?, me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando uno de ellos me tomo por el cuello de mi blusa, yo estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme a pelear con ellos, pero no pude, ya que de la nada, salió Raph y golpeo fuertemente en la cara al tipo que me tenía tomada por el cuello

.- ¿Raph? – Dije yo, después de caer de pie en el suelo

.- ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto

.- ¡Yo podía con ellos! – Le grite

.- ¡Eran cuatro enormes gorilas contra ti, Meg, no les habrías ganado!

.- ¡Podía con dos de ellos!

.- ¡Si, claro! – Dijo sarcástico, lo había olvidado, ellos no sabían que yo sabía pelear

.- ¡Ya dejen de pelear!, ¡Raph, ayúdanos! – Grito Leo, mientras golpeaba a otro tipo en el estomago

.- ¡Deja de darme ordenes! – Le grito el azabache, mientras iba por el tipo al que había mandado a volar de un golpe, segundos atrás

Los chicos habían comenzado a pelear como si fueran expertos en… Esperen, ¿Eso que estaban haciendo era ninjutsu?, no… Imposible. Los observe mientras pateaban los traseros de los tipos, pero no pude seguir observando ya que la oxigenada me tomo por sorpresa, comenzó a gritarme en la cara no sé qué cosa, yo la observe aburrida y le di un golpe en la cara, el cual, la mando lejos. Cuando observe nuevamente a los chicos, ellos ya tenían a los hombres inmóviles en el suelo, las chicas gritaban como locas diciendo que los amaban, eran patéticas, mis amigas se acercaron a mí y me preguntaron lo que había sucedido, yo se los dije y antes de que ellas pudieran decir algo, los chicos llegaron y nos dijeron que nos fuéramos del lugar, eso hicimos, al llegar, todos nos observaron, a nosotros no nos importó. Nos sentamos a comer algo en la cafeteria, en un momento estábamos jugando con Mikey y Aby, pero Mikey hizo algo mal y derramo una coca-cola en mí playera, el pequeño rubio se disculpó unas mil veces, las cuales yo perdone

.- Meg, tengo una playera en los vestuarios del equipo, te la podría prestar para…

.- Si… - Lo interrumpí – Ya me está incomodando este estúpido líquido en mi playera

.- Esta bien, vamos – Leo se puso de pie y yo lo imite

Caminamos rápidamente hasta los vestuarios masculinos, al llegar, Leo hizo que me sentara frente a su casillero, busco por unos segundos dentro del lugar, hasta que se volteó, pero con las manos vacías

.- Al parecer no tengo mi playera – Me dijo

.- ¿Qué hare entonces? – Le pregunté

.- Mmm… Ya se – Se acercó al casillero que estaba al lado del suyo y lo abrió

.- ¿Qué haces?

.- Se quien tiene una playera de sobra

.- ¿Quién?

.- Raph – Dijo sacando una playera completamente negra con un estampado rojo

.- ¿Cómo lo sabias?

.- Siempre guarda playeras y luego lo olvida – Se acercó a mí y me extendió la playera

.- ¿Y cómo sabes su clave?

.- Eh estado a su lado por mucho tiempo, me su combinación desde hace unos meses

.- Ya veo… – Tome la playera entre mis manos y lo observe

.- ¿Qué?

.- Voltéate, ¿O quieres ver el color de mi sostén? – Le sonreí pícaramente

.- ¡Oh! Lo siento – Dijo volteándose, su cara parecía un tomate - ¿No prefieres que salga?

.- No seas idiota, ¿Y si te vas y entra otro chico? Además, es solo una playera… Ya esta

.- ¿Lista?

.- Si

Leo se volteó y me observo de pies a cabeza con una cara de idiota

.- ¿Me veo tan mal? – Le pregunte

.- N… No… Todo lo contrario… Te ves hermosa – Me sonrió

.- Am… Gracias – Le sonreí

.- Solo digo la verdad – Mantuvo su sonrisa – Aunque no hace falta una playera, tu siempre lo eres

.- Gr… Gracias – El color de mis mejillas no se notaba, lo agradecía, gracias al color de mi piel no era muy notorio cuando mi cara parecía tomate maduro

Ambos nos observamos y nos comenzamos a acercar lentamente, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, su respiración chocaba con la mía, era un momento tan perfecto, nos observamos directo a los ojos, el acaricio mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar, yo sonreí tiernamente ante eso, nos estábamos acercando lentamente, ya solo nos estábamos rosando los labios, cuando el teléfono celular de Leo comenzó a sonar, eso hizo que nos separáramos instantáneamente, nos observamos y reímos nerviosos

.- Deberías contestar, jejeje – Seguía nerviosa

.- Si, creo que es lo mejor, jejeje – Al parecer él igual. Se tardó unos minutos en hablar, hasta que colgó – Era Raph… Pregunto porque nos tardábamos tanto, así que mejor vamos

.- Si, creo que es lo mejor

Salimos del lugar y di, al menos yo, gracias al cielo que no hubiera nadie afuera, ya que de ser así, habrían pensado quizá que cosas, cosas que casi pasan y gracias a Raph no pasaron.

_**Normal POV (Lo lamento pero la situación lo ameritaba xd)**_

Megan y Leo llegaron a la cafetería, todos se giraron a ver a la chica, ya que traía puesta una playera de Raph, todos lo sabían porque era la playera favorita del chico, ella y Leo caminaron hasta llegar a la mesa de los chicos, al llegar, se sentaron y todos observaron a Megan

.- ¿Esa es la playera de Leo? – Pregunto Aby algo confundida, el chico no parecía del tipo que usa algo completamente negro

.- No, es mía – Respondió Raph

.- Si, es que yo no tenía una playera y encontré esa en tu casillero – Leo sonrió

.- Aja – Raph observo detenidamente a la chica y trago saliva – Se ve… Ella esta… Tiene puesta mi playera favorita, ¿Quién se cree que es?, es "mi" playera y esta puesta en ella, espero que la lave después de usarla… - Pensaba Raph – Aunque… Admito que se ve muy guapa así, se ve sexy, si tan solo no tuviera nada puesto en la parte de abajo, si no tuviera ese estorboso pantalón, si tan solo estuviera solo con mi playera después de… - El chico se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?... Esta chica no puede hacer que… - Observo su parte inferior y vio que su "amigo" había despertado - ¡Demonios!... No puedo dejar que vean que está despierto, ¿Qué mierda hago?... ¡Ya se! – El chico tomo la cartera que Daniela siempre llevaba con ella y la puso en su entrepierna, fue un movimiento tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, tenía suerte que la chica dejara su cartera sobre la mesa. Después de unos 20 minutos el timbre sonó y ya para ese entonces, el chico ya estaba tranquilo, así que aprovecho que todos se ponían de pie para dejar la cartera de la chica sobre la mesa nuevamente

.- ¿Qué es ese olor? – La chica comenzó a oler por todos lados, incluso a sus amigos

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Daniela

.- ¿Acaso algo huele mal? – Hablo Donnie

.- No… De hecho, huele muy bien… Es un olor muy… Masculino – Esta última palabra la susurro. Acto seguido, dejo de caminar y comenzó a oler el cuello de la playera de Raph, mientras sus amigos seguían su camino, dejándola sola – Este es el olor – Aspiro el olor más profundo – Es un olor tan… Tan… Seductor – La chica casi cae de espalda, pero cayó en otra cosa, algo duro, lo cual, no era el suelo

.- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Raph, tomando a la chica por los hombros para evitar que cayera

.- ¿Eh? Ah, si… Solo estaba, am… Me maree un poco

.- ¿Un poco? Casi caes, Meg, ¿De verdad estas bien?

.- Si, de verdad

.- ¿No estas embarazada, verdad? – Por un momento, a Raph casi le da un mini infarto

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! – La chica se volteó y quedo frente al chico

.- Esta bien, relájate – Se calmó, por alguna razón le preocupo el hecho de que la chica pudiera estar embarazada, ¿Qué mierda le importaba a él? – En fin, ven – Poso su mano en la cintura de la chica y la acerco más a él

.- ¿Qué haces? – Las mejillas de la chica querían ser adornadas por un color rosa, pero no se le noto, aunque ella lo sentía, sabía que el color estaba ahí

.- Solo no quiero que te vuelvas a marear y que caigas… No te dejare caer, Meg

.- ¿Qué tu no…? – Lo observo a los ojos, esas palabras que pronunció el chico, era como si… No, la chica saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza – Esta bien, vamos, ¿Si?

.- Como quieras – El chico comenzó a caminar, pero su cara se tornó completamente roja cuando sintió como ella lo abrazaba por la espalda, miro hacia otro lado para que la chica no lo notara, cosa que logro

Esos dos de verdad son un caso, en especial la chica, le sucedió algo "lindo" con dos de los hermanos Hamato el mismo día, ¿Qué pasara ahora si le llega a gustar uno de ellos?... ¿O ambos?

* * *

_**Ay Raph... Eres un sucio por pensar así de Meg xD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :D**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Las quiere**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

* * *

**_Sus reviews :3_**

_**Tory-H:** Las amistades con lemon son hermosas xD (? Yo también soy fan de Leonarai, pero en este fic tengo otros planes para Karai o... No se quizá no salga, depende de como se vaya desarrollando la historia u.u Gracias por devolverme a Leo para este capitulo Cx Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ;D_

_**Daira-Sakamaki:**_ _Yo también amo esa canción *w* Y si, amo spoilear a la gente xD de nada, te daré aviso de cada capitulo ;)_

**_Sara Mury 11:_** _Me alegra que hayas pensado que el capitulo estuvo geniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal y que fue ponytastico xD Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Besos a mi mayor lectora, Sara, osea ser TÚ xD_

_**Noah:** Gracias por tu review *-* Espero que este capitulo te guste ;D_

_**Belen:** Ya esta listo el tres, espero que lo hayas disfrutado ;D_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	4. Chapter 4

Tres meses y medio, ya han pasado tres meses y medio desde que llegue a New York, habían sido unos asombrosos meses, los amigos que tengo son asombrosos, es genial todo lo que eh logrado en este lugar, nunca pensé ser tan feliz en una ciudad como esta, los chicos me habían mostrado cada rincón de New York, conocí muchos lugares asombrosos, si tuviera que escoger una ciudad para vacacionar, seria esta, la ciudad de verdad es asombrosa. Las cosas han ido bien, de hecho, los chicos han ido a mi casa, claro, cuando mamá no está, ya que ella llega muy tarde de su empleo, ellos estaban en mi casa por unas dos o tres horas, a veces se quedaban por más tiempo, pero no era todo el tiempo, a veces necesitaba algo y Leo era el primero que se ofrecía para llevarlo a mi casa, llegaba, tocaba mi ventana, le abría, me entregaba lo que necesitaba, charlábamos un rato y luego él se marchaba, otras veces era Raph, el cual, por alguna extraña razón, a veces se ofrecía para llevar cosas a mi casa, con él era lo mismo que con su hermano, no había nada nuevo con él, enserio, nada, después de lo sucedido esa vez en la cafetería nada nuevo había sucedido, de hecho su playera esta… ¡La playera de Raph! Oh cielos, olvide devolvérsela, aunque él tampoco me la había pedido, eran mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo había olvidado su playera favorita? Me dispuse a saber que sucedía, así que tome mi teléfono celular y llame al dueño de la prenda, espere unos segundos, hasta que contesto mi llamado

.- Meg, ¿Qué pasa? – Me dijo

.- Raph… Oye… Al parecer olvidaste algo

.- ¿Yo? – No dijo nada por unos segundos – No creo que haya olvidado nada

.- Tu playera, Raph, sigue conmigo

.- ¡Es cierto!, ¡Mi playera favorita!, ¡Voy por ella ahora mismo! – Y sin decir más, me colgó

Fui paciente por unos minutos, vi televisión, bebí algo, y jugué con mi celular, hasta que por fin el timbre de mi casa sonó, me levante y fui a abrir la puerta

.- Hola – Me saludo Raph

.- Pasa y siéntate, iré por tu playera

El chico me hizo caso y se sentó en el sofá, encendió la televisión, puso los pies sobre la mesa y se bebió mi coca-cola, ya era costumbre que hiciera eso, fui a mi habitación y busque la playera, busque por todos lados, no la podía encontrar, no podía ser posible, yo sabía que la había dejado sobre mi cama

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Raph, entrando a mi habitación

.- Sucede que… Am… Tu playera… Se esfumo – Le sonreí ampliamente

.- ¿Perdiste mi playera favorita?

.- No es perder… Es am… Es solo que no la encuentro momentáneamente

.- La perdiste

.- No, no es eso

.- Si, claro… Esta bien, comencemos a buscar

Comenzamos a buscar por toda mi habitación la dichosa prenda, mi habitación estaba hecha un asco, no me gustaba ordenar nada de ella, ¿Qué? Yo conozco muy bien mi desorden. En fin, estábamos buscando por todo el lugar, de hecho, Raph había encontrado un anillo que yo no encontraba desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo

.- Mira – Me dijo al encontrarlo

.- Ese es el anillo de plata que me dio mi abuela antes de morir – Salte de la alergia

.- Hm… - El chico me observo

.- ¿Qué? – Estaba algo confundida, normalmente sabía lo que pensaba al ver sus ojos

.- Ven aquí – Se puso de pie y tomo mi mano, ante eso yo me puse nerviosa, está bien, demasiado nerviosa, acerco mi mano hacia él y puso el anillo en mi dedo medio – Ya está – Me sonrió

En ese momento me di cuenta de una cosa… Este chico tenía ese tipo de actos solo conmigo… Soy una jodida suertuda

.- Gracias – Le susurre

.- No hay de que, Meg – Me sonrió, me regalo esa sonrisa tan típica de él

Nos quedamos así, observándonos por unos momentos, hasta que mi teléfono celular sonó, eso me saco de mi transe e hizo que él soltara mi mano, tuve suerte de que sonara mi celular, ya que estaba verdaderamente perdida en los ojos de él, es que ¿Cómo no perderse en los ojos de Raph? Decían mucho y a la vez no decían nada, tenían un color tan único, unos ojos de un color que lo hacían ser aún más rudo. Saque mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo y vi que era mi mamá, le conteste y hable con ella por unos segundos, hasta que cortó

.- Demonios – Bufe

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Raph seguía buscando su playera

.- ¿Me acompañas?

.- Depende

.- Mi mamá me dijo que tenía que ir al supermercado a comprar unas cosas para cuando ella llegue, ¿Vamos?

.- Mmm… - Raph estaba dudando

.- No será mucho tiempo - Insistí

.- Hm…

.- Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, yo iré al supermercado y tú quedas buscando tu estúpida playera… - Tome mis auriculares de mi mesita de noche y comencé a caminar fuera de mi habitación – Estoy seguro que va a aparecer un violador y me va a robar todo lo que tengo

.- Los violadores te violan, no te roban, Meg

.- No me dejaste terminar – Pare un momento – Me robara todo lo que tengo y luego me va a violar, si, eso hará y luego si le quedo gustando quizá me secuestre y me siga violando hasta aburrirse – Seguí así hasta ir a la habitación de mi madre, y sacar dinero, luego baje las escaleras y camine hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de mi casa, tome las llaves mientras seguía actuando paranoica a propósito - ¡Y cierra cuando salgas! – Le grite y luego cerré fuertemente la puerta. Solo alcance a dar dos pasos más allá de mi casa y Raph llego de la nada junto a mí… Mi plan había funcionado

.- ¿Qué no ibas a buscar tu playera? – Pregunte haciéndome la enfadada

.- No entiendo porque te enfadas, después de todo es mi playera favorita

.- Lo sé, pero no habías querido acompañarme y… - Me di cuenta de algo - ¿Cerraste la puerta como te dije?

.- Claro, no soy tan descuidado… Después de todo, si no lo hacía, el violador que te quiere robar tus cosas, luego violarte y secuestrarte podría entrar a tu casa – Sonrió divertido

.- Hahaha, muy gracioso – Me ofendí

.- Jejeje, relájate

.- Hm – Gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado

Estábamos caminando tranquilamente por la calle, en todo el camino los chicos me gritaban piropos, me silbaban, pasaban por mi lado y me sonreían pícaramente, y otras cosas que no quiero ni mencionar. En un momento me arte de esos idiotas y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue entrelazar mis dedos con los de Raph, típico de una pareja, así lo hice, esperaba a que él se opusiera, pero para mi sorpresa, no lo hizo, creo que capto que me molestaba lo que los otros hicieran, si, eso debe ser. En ese momento los tipos dejaron de actuar como idiotas y solo observaban como caminaba tranquilamente tomada de la mano de Raph. Me di cuenta de que la mano del chico era enorme en comparación con la mía, mi mano no era pequeña, no era delicada, era todo lo contrario, pero a pesar de eso, la mano de Raph era enorme, aunque acepto que se sentía muy bien estar así con él… Esperen, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

**_Normal POV_**

.- ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?... Yo, el chico más rudo de la escuela estoy actuando como todo un idiota ante esta estúpida chica, primero lo de la cafetería, bueno, las dos ocasiones, luego lo del anillo y ahora me da la mano y yo, por alguna razón, no quiero soltarla – Pensaba el chico. La observo unos momentos, la chica era extraña, pero era guapa, eso el chico no lo negaba. Nunca de los nuncas él se había dejado llevar así por una chica, pero ella tenía algo que la hacía diferente, algo que la hacía especial, que la diferenciaba de las otras chicas, aunque el chico aun no sabía lo que era

Llegaron al supermercado, y tuvieron que soltar sus manos para que él sacara un carrito, la chica guiaba mientras él solo veía como ella llenaba cada vez más el carrito

.- ¿No crees que es mucho? – Dijo él

.- No, es todo lo que necesitamos

.- Solo eres tú y tu madre, no vive un ejército

.- Lo sé, pero con esto aseguramos el mes completo

.- Que organizadas

.- Ella es la organizada, yo solo sigo órdenes – Dijo ella, tomando una leche y echándola dentro del carrito

.- Si, como no – No le creyó

Cuando el carrito ya estaba lleno, ella decidió que era hora de irse, la chica estaba pagando, cuando el chico que guardaba todo en las bolsas observo lo senos de Megan, cosa que Raph noto, se preguntó que tanto miraba, después de todo, la chica traía puesta una playera que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sus senos no eran pequeños, pero su playera era holgada así que no se le notaba mucho. El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía extraño, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de golpear al tipo, era extraño, el chico nunca se había sentido así antes, pero no dejaría que se le notara, así que solo apretó los puños fuertemente. Ella por su lado, estaba observando a otra tipa, la cual estaba un poco más alejada de ellos y miraba de pies a cabeza a Raph, pero no era una mirada cualquiera, era como si quisiera comerse al chico, Megan en ese momento odio a esa tipa, es que no sabía que es lo que era, pero era un sentimiento extraño, tenía mucha furia reprimida, esa chica no podía mirar de esa forma a Raph, Megan no lo permitía

Ambos chicos, inconscientemente, nuevamente entrelazaron sus dedos, a lo que ambos miraron a las personas, a las cuales, odiaban en esos momentos, los chicos se soltaron solo unos segundos para tomar las bolsas y cuando lo hicieron, volvieron a entrelazar sus dedos. Salieron del lugar y cuando iban a mitad de camino se dieron cuenta, se dieron cuenta del acto que habían hecho, ambos habían entrelazado sus dedos pero ¿Por qué? Corrían el riesgo de que alguien de la escuela los viera, pero eso les importaba una mierda, podía ser que uno de los hermanos del chico los viera, pero eso les valía, la opinión de los demás simplemente no importaba, ellos habían hecho eso y ya, no sabían porque era, él se engañaba a si mismo diciendo que era para que los idiotas no molestaran a la chica, y ella se engañaba diciendo que él lo hacía por la misma razón, ambos se engañaban con el mismo cuento, ambos reprimían ese sentimiento que sentían por el otro, simplemente no querían que esos sentimientos salieran a flote

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, soltaron sus manos para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, al hacerlo, fueron hacia la cocina y dejaron todo sobre la mesa, mientras ella guardaba todo en su lugar, él comenzó nuevamente la búsqueda de su playera, sin éxito alguno. Eran las 21:50 y él aun no encontraba su prenda favorita, hasta que se dio por vencido, decidió que ya era muy tarde y con lo floja que era Megan, no se pondría a buscar la playera, en vez de eso, la chica solo miraría el suelo y no buscaría a fondo. Bajo las escaleras y vio a la chica que estaba dormida en el sofá

.- Ay, Meg – Susurro él mientras la observaba

En cualquier caso, habría dejado a la persona tirada ahí, pero no, este no era ese caso, se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, la llevo a su habitación, ahí le quito las zapatillas, y la dejo con ropa, le tentaba ponerle su pijama, pero estaba 100% seguro que si lo hacía, ella podría despertar y golpearlo, o no despertaría, pero a la mañana siguiente se daría cuenta de lo que hizo el chico y lo asesinaría, por ambos lados Raph perdía, así que solo la dejo así, la cubrió y la dejo ahí, antes de salir la observo, se veía muy tranquila mientras dormía

.- Lastima no verla así de tranquila siempre – Rio divertido

El chico salió de la casa de ella y se fue a la suya propia, no sabía que es lo que era, pero se sentía extraño, sentía que algo le faltaba, ese día no habían tenido clases por un problema de la escuela, era viernes, así que al día siguiente no verían a la chica, eso hizo que Raph nuevamente se sintiera extraño, no lo tomo en cuenta y decidió pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, su playera perdida. No le tomo mucha importancia a eso de la chica, ya que estaba seguro de que Mikey querría ver a su "Hermana mayor" el fin de semana, si, el menor le decía así, desde que supo que el apellido de ella era Hamato, decidió que ella sería su hermana mayor, ella acepto gustosa, de verdad le tenía un cariño muy especial a ese pequeño. En fin, el chico siguió su camino, estaba seguro que al día siguiente volvería a ver a la chica.

* * *

**_Ay estos chicos, ¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de lo que siente el otro? Idiotas :C_**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en este me enfoque más en RaphxMeg, creo que el otro será más centrado en LeoxMeg y… ¡No diré más! xd_**

**_Hasta pronto_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

**_Sus reviews :3_**

**_andyhamato99: _**_Hola y gracias por tu review :3 Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, Andy... Nos leemos pronto ;D_

**_Luisa Tatis: _**_Siii x3 Yo ya quiero que se besen y ver como reacciona Raph, si se llegara a enterar xD En fin, gracias por tu review y nos leemos en el próximo__ capitulo ¡Un abrazo! ;D_

**_Tory-H: _**_¡Hermana pervertida! *w* Tu solo espera ese beso para morir muerta *-* Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo al igual que el anterior, nos leemos pronto __;D_

**_Daira-Sakamaki: _**_¡Megan aprovecha el momento, Raph te esta dejando! /(._.)/ Amm... Spoileo (? Leo y Meg quizá__ se besen en el próximo capitulo y quizá los celos de Raph estén, pero él no lo hará notar x3 Mi am... 2do spoiler del día, creo xd En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;D_

**_Sara Mury 11: _**_Oww ADORAS mi fic y yo soy encantadora *w* Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, Sara, nos leemos en el siguiente loca del pou xD_

**_fati2-turtle: _**_Gracia por tu review, perdón__ por no responderlo antes xd En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto ;D_

**_Noah: _**_Oww me amas *w* El nombre esta en proceso por el momento, ya que también me han mandado nombres por Inbox xd En fin, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, nos leemos pronto ;D_

**_jessy: _**_"__Her-mo-sa y per-fec-ta", oow gracias*w*El nombre para la pareja me gusto, pero como le dije a Noah, sigue en proceso u.u En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya había pasado otro mes desde que llegue a New York, sinceramente esta ciudad cada vez me sorprendía más y más. Era día viernes, yo solo quería llegar a casa a dormir, estaba lloviendo así que era el día perfecto para descansar, salimos de la escuela y llegue a mi casa, estaba cambiándome de ropa, me estaba poniendo mi pijama, al hacerlo, me recosté en mi cama y cuando me estaba acomodando, mi puto teléfono celular sonó, siempre los teléfonos celulares arruinan todo. En fin, conteste y era Leo

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte

.- Am… La cosa es que tengo una coca-cola y una pizza – Me respondió

.- ¿Y que con eso?

.- Que quería compartir estas delicias contigo

.- Es… - En ese momento me hubiera sentido muy mal si le hubiera rechazado la oferta, después de todo, era pizza y coca-coca gratis – Esta bien, pero la pizza llegara helada

.- No te preocupes de eso

En ese momento sentí como golpeaban mi ventana y la silueta de Leo se hizo presente, yo sonreí y fui a abrirle la ventana

.- ¿Y si hubiera rechazado la oferta? – Pregunte una vez abierta la ventana

.- Si lo hubieras hecho me habría tenido que ir sin poder disfrutar de tu compañía

.- Lo haces todos los días, de hecho, lo hiciste hoy

.- ¿Pero quien dice que no puedo hacerlo por más tiempo?

.- Jejeje buen punto, entra

Leo entro a mi habitación y al hacerlo me observo de pies a cabeza

.- ¿Interrumpí tu siesta? – Pregunto con algo de culpa

.- No te preocupes, prefiero comer pizza – Le sonreí

.- Eso me tranquiliza, Meg

Nos sentamos en el suelo y comenzamos a comer pizza, yo traje unos vasos para la coca-cola y Leo la sirvió, estuvimos hablando de cosas cotidianas, hasta que a él se le ocurrió jugar un juego que yo tenía en mi celular, llamado "Pregúntale a tu compañero", consistía básicamente en preguntarle a la persona que tenías a tu derecha, izquierda o delante de ti, alguna pregunta al azar que te daba la aplicación, decidimos que haríamos y responderíamos todo lo que nos pidiera la aplicación, así comenzamos el juego y jugamos un largo rato, hasta que una pregunta algo incomoda apareció en la pantalla, la cual decía "¿Sabes dar buenos besos?, si sabes tienes que darle uno al compañero que tienes frente a ti"

.- Bueno, la pregunta, sí, creo que se dar buenos besos y am… Está bien – Leo respondió y luego se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano – Primero se besa la mano - Y así lo hizo, beso mi mano – Y luego, se besa a la chica – Acto seguido, me beso, fue un beso tan tierno, tan dulce, tal como lo era Leo

Entre ese pequeño beso, yo sonreí, el chico era muy caballero, estoy segura que si hubiera sido otro idiota, de inmediato me habría besado y quitado la ropa, pero Leo no, él poso su mano en mi mejilla y ahí se quedó, este chico era tan especial, y lo digo enserio, pero había un problema, su hermano, Raph, yo aún no tenía mis sentimientos claros y no podía hacerle esto a Leo, ya que corría el riesgo de que a mí me gustara su hermano y no me sentiría bien si le hiciera esto a él, así que me aleje lentamente del chico, lo observe a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que poseía, le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo

.- De verdad das buenos besos – Le dije, aun con mi sonrisa

.- Tu opinión era la que más me importaba – Su sonrisa se amplio

.- … - No sabía porque lo decía, pero yo solo mantuve mi sonrisa

El resto de la tarde paso rápido, yo creí que luego del beso seria todo muy incómodo, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario, tuvimos un poco más de confianza, el tema no se toco, lo del beso quedo en el olvido, de hecho hablamos sobre muchos temas que nos habían marcado, hablamos sobre el peso que él cargaba al ser algo así como el líder de sus hermanos, hasta que llegamos al punto en el que me iba a contar sobre su familia, pero no pudo porque sus hermanos estaban afuera de mi ventada, eran iguales, no sabían que existían puertas, les abrí y ellos entraron felices, se integraron a Leo y a mí, hasta que, el chico decidió que me seguiría contando sobre ellos y ahora, su familia

.- Esta bien, nuestro padre no es nuestro padre – Comenzó Leo

.- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunte

.- Somos adoptados

.- Oh… Ya veo – Me apene un poco por preguntar

.- No te preocupes, nadie nos dijo, nosotros teníamos la edad suficiente como para saberlo… Teníamos 5 años y vivimos toda nuestra vida en un orfanato, en el cual nuestro director nos maltrataba, era horrible, si vieras como están nuestras espaldas, te sorprenderías – Leo se volteó y descubrió su espalda, era horrible, tenía cicatrices por todos lados – El hombre nos golpeaba con las cuerdas con las que las niñas del lugar jugaban – Se volteó y continuo - El hombre nos odiaba ya que decía que nadie querría adoptar a 4 niños, y que estábamos estorbando en ese lugar, pero no nos tiraría a la calle porque la hermana Clara, la monja que había en el lugar, estaría todos los días con que no es posible que nos tirara a la calle y blah, blah, blah, así que para sacar sus frustraciones nos azotaba la espalda, hasta que un día llego un hombre, el cual dijo que quería adoptar a 4 niños, nosotros pensamos que querría a unos pequeños escogidos por él mismo al azar, pero no fue así, nos vio y nos quiso de inmediato, nosotros fuimos de mala gana, era sospechoso que un hombre que era solo, no tenía esposa ni un perro, quisiera a 4 niños , nosotros los primeros meses no caímos ante su amabilidad, hasta que descubrimos que el tipo sabia ninjutsu, él nos enseñó y mientras entrenábamos y convivíamos con él, fuimos confiando más y más, hasta que llegamos a quererlo como a nuestro padre, no la pasamos bien en el orfanato, pero ahora estamos bien… De hecho, Raph es el único que era rebelde y era el único al que lo golpeo en el pecho un par de veces

.- No es cierto – Mi cara cambio completamente

.- Si lo es – Raph descubrió su pecho y yo me sonroje levemente ante el asombroso cuerpo que poseía este chico, pero vi sus cicatrices y me dio mucha lastima

.- ¿Y tú, Meg?, ¿Solo son tú y tu madre, no? – Pregunto Mikey

.- Jejeje sí, no hay mucho que contar, solo que mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía 7 meses en la pansa de mi madre, aunque estoy bien, de hecho no me ha hecho mal la idea de no tener a un padre, aunque es extraño no poder llamar a alguien papá, no poder decirle "Hola, papá", "Papá ven un momento" o cosas así, mi madre también me enseño ninjutsu, bueno, me siegue enseñando

.- Pero ella trabaja todo el día ¿No? – Dijo Donnie

.- Si, pero cuando llega entrenamos por una hora, ella llega a las 10, comemos algo y luego entrenamos de 11 a 12 de la noche, aunque a veces ella llega muy cansada y nos saltamos el entrenamiento – Le respondí

.- Ya veo- Me volvió a decir el alto

.- En fin, am… ¿Qué más sobre mi vida? Nunca eh tenido muchas amigas, por alguna razón las chicas me odian sin conocerme antes – Les dije

.- Envidia – Dijo Raph

.- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunte

.- De que am… - Se comenzó a poner nervioso – Tú eres… Y tienes… Y ellas son… Y así – No entendí nada de lo que dijo y creo que nadie lo hizo

.- Esta bien… Creo que eso es bueno – Le dije

.- Son las 20:38, chicos, creo que es hora de irnos, sensei nos debe estar esperando – Dijo Leo

.- Si, tienes razón – Agrego Donnie

.- Esta bien, adiós, Meg – Se despidió Mikey de mí con un beso en la mejilla, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos

.- … - Me despedí de todos, pero me di cuenta de algo - ¡Raph, espera! – Le grite

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Me dijo mientras se volteaba, sin moverse del marco de la ventaba

.- Encontré tu playera, resulta que estaba en…

.- Olvídalo – Bajo de la ventana – Quédate con ella

.- Pero es tu playera favorita

.- Era… Ahora es tuya – Me regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas, me guiño el ojo y si decir más, se fue

Este chico era un caso, a veces discutía conmigo y a veces me trataba bien, era extraño… Pero creo que… Que él me estaba empezando a… Am… ¿Gustar?... No, eso no puede ser, yo lo odio, ¡Eso no puede pasar!

* * *

_**Si, te gusta, lo sabemos, Meg ;D**_

_**Primero que nada ¡Mil gracias a todos los que me mandaron dibujos a mi Facebook de Megan o de Megan y Raph! De verdad, les quedaron asombrosos y gracias por preguntarme primero como lo quería, ya que amo las imágenes en blanco y negro, y por preguntarme antes de dibujar, como Meg tiene el cabello y esas cosas x3**_

_**Segundo, este capítulo es para todos los que me pidieron un Leogan (Si, así se llama esa pareja xd) Por inbox**_

_**En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ;D**_

_**Las ama**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

* * *

_**Sus reviews :3**_

**_Daira-Sakamaki: _**_Puta gente :c Y si, Raph la quiere, yo lo se xd En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D_

**_Tory-H: _**_*Cantando* Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a otra chica, tengo celos, turututu celos x3 Jejeje Osbvio, los violadores vuelan xd En fin, espero que este capitulo__ te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D_

**_Luisa Tatis: _**_Si... ¡Meg escoge a un chico por todos los cielos! :( E___spero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D__

**_**_Sara Mury 11: _**_**__"____chachiruli" xD Que es eso? x3 Bueno, _E_spero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D____

**_**_jessy: _**_**__Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo t________e haya gustado, Jessy, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D______

**_**_**_**_**_**_Noah: _**_**_**_**_**_**______Me alegra de que Raph te guste de esa forma :3 _______________E_spero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D__________

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	6. Chapter 6

Iba tarde a clases, iba tarde por April, los chicos pasarían tarde por mí, este día no podía empeorar, al menos eso pensé hasta que mi madre me dijo que iba a llover, odiaba que lloviera los días de semana, al menos cuando no tenía vacaciones, ya que si fuera así, no me movería de mi cama. Baje las escaleras cuando Mikey me llamo diciendo que él y sus hermanos iban a unos pasos de mi casa, estaba saliendo, cuando mi madre me observo y me detuvo

.- Meg, hija, mejor lleva un paraguas – Me dijo

.- No te preocupes, mamá, solo serán unas pocas gotas que caerán

.- Dijeron que llovería muy fuerte, mejor lleva, o al menos una sudadera

.- Mamá, no te preocupes, enserio… Nos vemos más tarde – La bese en la mejilla y Salí de mi casa

Al salir me encontré con los chicos, los salude y fuimos en busca de April, al pasar por ella, nos regañó solo un poco por lo retrasados que íbamos, luego fuimos casi corriendo a la escuela, las motocicletas de los chicos estaban en el taller así que nos quedamos sin transporte para llegar rápido, llegamos a la escuela y nos dejaron en la biblioteca por llegar tarde, no nos dejaron entrar al salón y tampoco a la cafetería, ni al jardín, ni a ningún otro lugar, pero acepto que la tranquilidad de la biblioteca me gustaba, estuvimos ahí hasta que la campana sonó y pudimos ir al salón, el día paso muy rápido después de eso, hasta que llegó la hora de salida, y para mi mala suerte, llovía demasiado fuerte

.- Mierda – Susurre

.- ¿Qué sucede, Meg? – Me pregunto Donnie

.- Lo que sucede es que no tengo nada con que abrigarme

.- ¿De verdad? – Volvió a preguntar el alto

.- Si, me voy a mojar y… - Raph me tomo del brazo y me "arrastro" al salón

.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Le pregunte al llegar

.- Ponte esto – Me lanzo su sudadera

.- Pero…

.- Yo no la voy a usar y tú te vas a resfriar si no te abrigas

.- Am… Gracias

.- Como sea… Vamos

.- Esta bien

.- Pero antes de salir, ponte la sudadera

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque no te la pondrás afuera, así que no saldremos de aquí hasta que te pongas la sudadera

.- Pero…

.- Hazlo, Meg

.- Hmm… Está bien – Me puse la sudadera a regañadientes, me quedaba enorme

.- Ahora sí, vamos

El chico estaba saliendo, pero lo tome del brazo antes de que abriera la puerta

.- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- Perfectamente hubieras dejado que me mojara, con lo que te gusta hacerme sufrir, jejeje

.- No digas eso – Se volteó y quedamos a solo unos centímetros, nuestros torsos estaban muy juntos, pero por la poca diferencia de estatura, nuestras caras estaban algo alejadas – No me gusta hacerte sufrir, solo me gusta molestarte

.- No es cierto, a ti te gusta verme sufrir de una u otra forma, te puedo caer bien, pero te gusta hacerme sufrir

.- ¡No es cierto, Megan! – Me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió un poco – Nunca te haría sufrir

.- Yo… No… - No sabía que decir, es que ese _"Nunca te haría sufrir"_ que me dijo fue tan sincero

.- Nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño, solo te molesto, pero nunca haría algo que te afectara

.- De… ¿De verdad?

.- Claro

.- … - Quede en shock por unos segundos - ¡Oh, Raph! – Luego de decir eso, lo bese, aunque después de unos segundos me separe apenada - Cielos, lo siento mucho, yo no quería…

.- Yo si quería – Me volvió a besar, aunque esta vez, me beso con más intensidad, este chico definitivamente era muy salvaje, no era para nada como Leo, aunque eso estaba de más decirlo, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco más a él, yo tuve que ponerme en la punta de mis pies, Raph no era tan alto, pero aun así me ganaba en altura, si soy sincera… El beso me encanto

La falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvimos que separarnos

.- Meg… Yo… - Intento decirme

.- ¿De verdad quieres discutirlo? – Pregunte

.- Claro que no – Y me volvió a besar

El chico rompió con nuestro beso y me tomo firmemente de las manos y me estampo, con delicadeza, cosa rara en él, en la puerta, la cual, estaba cerrada

.- No sabes cuánto llevo esperando esto – Comenzó a besar mi cuello

.- Raph, esto no está bien – Dije con algo de dificultad, el chico sabia como usar su boca

.- ¿Quién lo dice?, ni tu ni yo le pertenecemos a otras personas… Aunque eso ahora cambiara

.- ¿A qué te…? – No pude seguir hablando, Raph comenzó a succionar mi piel, en ese momento lo entendí, él quería dejar una marca en mi cuello, quería que yo fuera suya

.- Listo – Dijo mientras separaba su boca de mi cuello – Marque mi territorio… Ahora eres mía – Me dijo al oído

.- Solo mi cuello es tuyo – Sonreí

.- ¿Estas segura?

.- Claro, se tienen que hacer otras cosas para que alguien sea de otro alguien

.- Estas jugando con fuego, Meg

.- Amo el fuego… Casi tanto como la lluvia

.- Por eso me gustas

En ese momento quede en shock, ¿Les ha pasado que se quedan pensando algo y para ustedes es como una hora, pero solo ha pasado uno o más segundos? Bueno, eso me paso, comencé a pensar en lo que me dijo _"Por eso me gustas"_, le gusto a Raph, lo dijo… ¡Le gusto a Raph!

En ese momento lo bese como si no hubiera mañana, él no tardo en corresponder, me abrazo posesivamente, el chico era muy posesivo, eso me gusta.

.- Al menos tu cuello es mío – Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello

.- Yo s… - No pude terminar de hablar, ya que alguien comenzó a forcejear la puerta

.- Raph, Meg, ¿Están ahí? – Era Mikey

.- Enseguida salimos – Le dije

.- Espera – Raph me volvió a besar, yo le correspondí, su lengua inquieta entro en mi boca y danzo con la mía, ambos queríamos seguir así, pero no se podia

Salimos del salón y los chicos me dejaron atrás, ya que cuando estaban afuera Mikey dejó caer el teléfono celular de Raph a un charco, se lo dijo y él salió tras su hermano menor, el cual comenzó a correr… Pobre Mikey

Iba por los pasillos, cuando vi a tres chicos, nunca los había visto, así que no les di importancia, ellos me observaron extrañados y uno de ellos, una chica, me hablo

.- ¿Megan?, ¿Megan Hamato? – La voz de la chica se me hacía familiar

.- ¿Quién eres tú? – Le pregunte

.- ¿No me recuerdas?, pero que poca memoria tienes, Meg, soy yo Vanessa Lin

.- ¿La chica de mi otra escuela?

.- Si, hola, y ellos son Christian y Nathaniel, también de tu antigua escuela

.- Ah sí, hola, ahora adiós – Me quería ir, pero la chica me tomo del brazo

.- Vamos, al menos charla con tus antiguos amigos

.- Ustedes nunca fueron mis amigos – Le dije

.- Pero yo si fui tu ex novio – Me dijo Christian

.- Si, y por eso es la palabra "ex" porque nunca fuimos amigos antes, nunca nos conocimos bien y por eso terminamos

.- Vamos, Meg, nosotros solo… - Nathaniel intento decirme algo, pero por suerte mis amigos llegaron, al menos Raph y Mikey

.- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto el azabache

.- Chicos, ellos son unos chicos de mi antigua escuela – Los "presente"

.- Ya veo, ¿Entonces nos vamos? – Volvió a decir el puto marcador de cuellos

.- Si, creo que…

.- ¿Tú quién eres? – Pregunto Christian

.- ¿Qué te importa? – Raph, como siempre tan simpático

.- Me importa, yo soy el ex novio de Meg y me importan sus amistades

.- ¿Enserio?, me alegra escuchar la palabra "ex", ya que yo soy su nuevo novio

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron todos, incluso Mikey y yo

.- Ya lo escuchaste, soy su novio, ahora… - Me beso, aunque fue algo corto – Adiós, estorbos, vamos – Tomo mi mano y con la otra tomo la de Mikey y nos arrastró fuera de la escuela

.- Bueno… Pues ¡Nos vemos el lunes, ya que entramos a estudiar aquí! – Me grito la chica

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Aunque no pude parar para encararla y decirle quien la invito a esta escuela, ya que Raph seguía arrastrándome

Al llegar afuera, Mikey nos observó pícaramente

.- Así que ustedes… - Nos dijo

.- Fue solo algo para que la dejaran en paz, Mikey – Dijo el azabache, yo lo entendía, yo tampoco quería que esto fuera tan rápido, aunque el chico ya me hizo "suya"

.- Pero ese beso fue tan real, fue con tanto sentimiento – El pequeño se estaba volviendo molesto

.- A eso se le llama actuar – Le dije

.- Pues actúan de maravilla, deberían dedicarse a eso – Nos sonrió

.- Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué están aquí? – Raph estaba intrigado

.- Ni idea, pero les diré lo que se de ellos cuando estemos todos, necesitan conocerlos mejor – Los observe y ellos asintieron

Y así lo hice, cuando todos estuvimos reunidos les explique la situación, les dije que Nathaniel era un mujeriego, y que era uno de los mejores, ese chico sabia como hacer que las chicas cayeran a sus pies, nunca logro que yo lo hiciera, pero nunca le dio mucha importancia, así que no me preocupe nunca por él, aunque odio a los mujeriegos y ese chico era uno de los peores. La otra chica era su novia, Vanessa, la chica era una zorra, un mujeriego y una zorra no van bien, pero para ellos era perfecto, ella era de esas zorras necesitadas, la chica no tenía un físico envidiable, todo lo contrario, no se maquillaba y eso no era lindo, ella era del tipo de chica que necesita maquillaje, no porque fuese horrible sin el, pero le hacía falta para que por lo menos sacara partido de eso, ya que no podía hacerlo con su cuerpo. Por último, Christian, mi ex novio, ese chico luego de terminar conmigo comenzó a coquetear con otras chicas, comenzó a tomar el ejemplo de su amigo y se convirtió en un mujeriego, el chico era guapo, así que podía jugar a ser mujeriego, aunque su cara de idiota no lo ayudaba mucho, pero al momento de hablar y coquetearle a una chica, en pocos minutos ya la tenía a sus pies, a mí me gusto, pero termine con él porque no era lo que yo buscaba, y al hacerlo se terminó todo tipo de contacto entre nosotros, por suerte al año siguiente yo me fui, no dure mucho con él, de hecho solo dure unos cuatro meses creo, no, creo que fueron dos, la verdad es que no recuerdo, la cosa es que nuestra ruptura no fue bonita. Al terminar de explicarle a los chicos, ellos me llenaron de preguntas y yo las tuve que responder sin otra opción

La llegada de estos idiotas no me haría bien, yo lo sé, pero tendré que acostumbrarme a su presencia, aunque lo sucedido con Raph creo que me ayudara a sobrevivir, pero… Leo… Él no me gusta… ¿Verdad?... Creo que... Am... O no.

* * *

**_El tan anhelado beso de Meg y Raph /(._.)/ Aunque los fan de Leogan que me mandaron inbox me van a odiar xd pero espero no lo hagan ya que por ustedes puse eso último… Lo que me recuerda, ¡Por todos los cielos, Meg decídete por un chico! Aunque ¿Quién te culpa? Esos dos son un muy buen partido ;D_**

**_En fin, ¿Qué se le va a hacer a esta chica? -.-" ¡Ah! y el nombre de la pareja de RaphxMeg ya esta en proceso, ya que por inbox me llegaron muchos nombres xd En el próximo capitulo ya tendrá nombre esa pareja ;3_**

**_Nos leemos pronto_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

_**Sus reviews :3**_

_**Tory-H: **Si, los teléfonos, en especial los Nokia, son buenos para golpear gente, en su tiempo golpee a muchos con uno de esos :'3 *Megan del fic mode on* Si quieres le digo a Raph que te compre una playera igual :3 Y si, son tan waaa, wiii y asdasdasd x3 Este fue el esperado beso de ambos, espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como ellos (? x3_

_**Daira-Sakamaki: **Splinter para el padre de todos (? Si, se besaron... Y ahora se beso con Raph, Meg eres una golosa x3 Y am... ¿En que periódico lo publicaste? *0*_

_**andyhamato99:** Claro, todos lo sabemos, Meg, eres muy obvia xd_

_**Luisa Lane: **Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado :3 ¡Un abrazo!_

_**cookie-ninja432:** Me encanta que te encante como es Raph con Meg x3 Espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo ;D_

_**Noah: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, tanto el capitulo como el nombre de la pareja, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado ;3_

_**jessy:** Eh aquí el siguiente, espero que te haya gustado ;D_

_**Bad Girl:** Relax, a todos nos vuelve loca xD En fin, si, la pareja de RaphxMeg es mejor, pero aun así hay chicos a los que les gusta Leogan u.u_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	7. Chapter 7

La semana había pasado tan jodidamente rápido, esa no era la idea, ya que sabía que me encontraría con los idiotas de mi antigua escuela. En esa semana había tenido uno que otro, bueno, muchos encuentros con Raph, el chico era insaciable, no desaprovechaba las oportunidades, cada vez que estábamos solos, se aprovechaba de la situación, eso no era lindo, ¿A quién engaño? Era asombroso, el chico era asombroso, pero… Aún tenía un pequeño dilema, Leo, el chico era tan tierno conmigo, habíamos tenido oportunidades para besarnos o algo, pero yo no lo hacía, ya que me dolería mucho lastimarlo, lastimar a alguien tan importante como Leo, era lo que menos quería, era como lastimar a sus hermanos o a mis nuevas amigas, eso no estaría bien y me sentiría como una mierda. En fin, era día lunes y ya me había encontrado con los idiotas, pero por suerte a ellos les habían tocado otras clases, eran como unas 3 las que me tocaban con ellos, entre ellas, ciencias, en donde ustedes ya saben lo que sucedía cuando me juntaban con Mikey, ellos se burlaban cuando nos sacaban, pero ante eso, la mayoría del salón los miraba feo, después de todo, en esa clase eran, la mayoría, muy simpáticos y solo con ellos me llevaba bien, y ellos eran los que miraban feo a los idiotas, de verdad amaba esta escuela.

Estábamos en la cafetería comiendo, cuando me acorde de algo

.- Raph, necesito que vengas un momento – Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la salida

.- Pff – El mencionado no dijo nada más y me siguió

Llegamos hasta mi casillero, lo abrí y saque la sudadera del chico

.- Ten, siempre olvido devolverte las cosas – Le lance la prenda y le sonreí

.- Si, y yo siempre olvido que tú las tienes… Pero ten, ahora es tuya – Me la lanzo nuevamente

.- Pero es tuya, ya me quede con tu playera – Estire mi mano para devolvérsela

.- Pero esto ahora es tuyo – Tomo mi mano e hizo que volviera a mi

.- Pero tú la necesitas

.- No, ahora es tuya

.- Pero no veo porque tendría que ser mía

.- Solo es tuya

.- Dame una razón

.- No tengo porque hacerlo

.- Pues entonces sigo diciendo que tú tienes que…

.- ¡Pienso que te vez sexy con la sudadera, al igual que con la playera, ¿De acuerdo?! – Alzo un poco la voz

.- … - Lo observe con los ojos como platos

.- ¿Eso querías escuchar?

.- De acuerdo, la sudadera es mía – La volví a guardar en mi casillero y luego le sonreí al chico

.- Así me gusta, Meg… Ven, necesito hablar contigo… En privado

.- Esta bien, pero no veo que es tan importante como para… - Me di cuenta de sus intenciones – Oooh, claro, vamos a hablar en privado

Fuimos al armario del conserje, el tipo nunca estaba y ese se había vuelto el lugar de nuestros encuentros, a penas él cerró la puerta, me tomo de la cintura, me atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, su lengua, siempre aventurera, busco por donde entrar a mi boca, yo no se lo permití, él me observo y me hizo un puchero, yo lo observe por unos segundos y luego lo volví a besar, y esta vez, el chico pudo hacer que su lengua se abriera paso

.- Eres un tonto – Dije entre el beso

.- Pero aun así te gusto – Él también dijo entre el beso, a lo que yo me separe, él me observo sin entender

.- … Tienes razón, me gustas, y mucho – Le sonreí

.- Tu también me gustas mucho – También me sonrió

Ambos nos quedamos así por unos segundos, hasta que la tentación de los labios del otro nos ganó y volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente. Estuvimos así un largo rato, hasta que a él se le ocurrió tomarme del trasero, levantarme y apoyarme en la puerta, yo por instinto, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, Raph comenzó a meter su mano bajo mi playera, llego hasta la mitad de mi espalda, cuando bajo a mi cuello, comenzando a succionar mi piel, al chico le gustaba marcar su territorio, cada encuentro que teníamos, era una nueva marca en algún lugar, antes de esta, me había hecho una en el hombro. En un momento, creo que toco un punto débil, ya que gemí, aunque lo tuve que reprimir, ya que, podíamos estar escondidos, pero se escucharía si diera un gemido grande

.- Eso fue… - Me observo por unos momentos, estábamos con la respiración agitaba, pero él continuo hablando – Necesito más de esos

.- No se puede… No aquí

.- … Tienes razón… Por ahora me conformare – Y siguió marcando su territorio, creo que esta marca me costara esconderla más que las otras

.- Mi abuela debe estar odiándome

.- ¿Y eso como por qué? - Dijo sin separarse de mi cuello

.- Siempre me dijo que no estuviera con chicos que tuvieran persings en las orejas

.- Pues que pena por tu abuela, ya que estas con uno así

.- Lo siento, abue – Dije divertida mirando al cielo

Volvimos a la cafetería, y los chicos nos observaron extrañados

.- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Pregunto Leo

.- ¿Qué te importa? – Respondió Raph

.- Necesitaba entregarle la sudadera a Raph, pero ni idea de donde estaba, así que él me ayudo a buscarla – Mentí

.- No tienes que darle explicaciones – Me dijo el azabache algo molesto

.- Yo le doy explicaciones si quiero

.- Gracias, Meg – Leo me sonrió

.- Jejeje, de nada – Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo, a lo que él se sonrojo, observe a Raph y logre ver que estaba apretando fuertemente los puños, esos eran celos, era obvio

La jordana transcurrió normalmente, cosa rara, ya que los idiotas no se aparecieron, mejor para mí. Fui al baño y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Vanessa entro, yo no la iba a tomar en cuenta, hasta que me hablo

.- Tu novio es muy guapo… Demasiado

.- ¿Y qué con eso? - Le dije sin voltear

.- El chico tendría que estar con alguien como… Am… No lo sé, yo

.- ¡JA!, ¿Tu?, si claro – Me voltee a verla – Hay dos pequeños problemas en tu plan, princesita

.- Jajaja, ¿A si?, ¿Cuáles?

.- Uno: Tu ya tienes novio, y…

.- Y dos… No me gustan las zorras – Raph entro al baño

.- Si, claro, ¿Entonces qué haces con Me…?

.- Si llamas zorra a Meg, te asesino, no me importa que seas una chica

.- N… No te atreverías… Nathaniel no lo permitirá

.- No creo que se entere, ya que está muy divertido con una chica en el salón, llevan ahí un muy buen rato, no creo que estén jugando cartas… Adiós, vamos, Meg – Me tomo de la mano, pero esta vez, entrelazo nuestros dedos – Tu anillo comienza a estorbar

.- Raph, los demás nos están mirando demasiado… Van a pensar que…

.- ¿Qué somos novios?, ¿Y que con eso?

.- Que nosotros no…

.- Tú lo dijiste en el armario del conserje, estás conmigo… A la mierda con todos – Me beso, ahí, enfrente de todos los presentes

Los comentarios de los demás no tardaron en hacerse presentes, todos susurraban cosas a nuestras espaldas, pero como dijo Raph, a la mierda con todos. Estábamos en clase de artes y la maestra comenzó con su típica charla, nadie la tomo mucho en cuenta, hasta que comenzó con un tema interesante

.- Todos alguna vez hemos tenido algún sueño, en el caso de ustedes, un sueño adolescente, veamos… Amanda, ¿Cuál es tu sueño de adolescente? – Dijo la maestra

.- Ser una cantante – Respondió la chica, con su voz chillona

.- Con esa voz llegaras lejos, chica – Raph rió, todos, al escucharlo, también reímos

.- Ash, idiota – Amanda se cruzó de brazos indignada

.- ¿Y tú Raphael?, ¿Cuál es tu sueño de adolescente? – Pregunto nuevamente la maestra

.- ¿El mío?... Ni idea

.- ¿De verdad no tienes uno?... Está bien, nueva tarea… Pero esta vez, será una tarea para el fin de este año escolar… El último trabajo será decirme su sueño adolescente, piénsenlo bien, ya que está en juego una calificación… En fin, solo nos quedan 15 minutos, así que hagan lo que quieran – Y sin decir más, la maestra se sentó en su lugar

Los 15 minutos pararon y yo seguía con mi duda, ¿Cuál era mi sueño adolescente?, algo que quisiera tener, algo que quisiera ser… En estos momentos no necesitaba nada de eso, no tenía un sueño adolescente por el momento, o como le decía el chico ingles de la clase _"Teenage Dream"_

.- Meg, ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos visto a tu madre, solo Dani y Aby la conocen, dime, ¿Cómo es ella? – Me dijo Mikey, sacándome de mis pensamientos

.- ¿Tú piensas? – Dijo Raph divertido

.- Hahaha, que gracioso – Mikey se ofendió

.- Jejeje, mi madre es una mujer con… Esperen… Yo tampoco conozco a su padre

.- Es cierto, hoy lo puedes conocer - Me dijo Donnie

.- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? – Pregunte intrigada

.- Porque vendrá para llevar a Mikey donde el hombre de blanco - Leo me observo y me dijo todo con la mirada

.- Oooh… Ya veo, espero conocerlo, ustedes pueden conocer a mi madre hoy, llega temprano del trabajo, llega a eso de las 5

.- ¡Genial! Conoceremos a la señora mamá de Meg – Se emocionó Mikey – Esperen… ¿Dónde me llevara sensei?

.- A comprar helados para todos – Mintió Donnie

.- ¡Genial! – Mikey se emocionó nuevamente, a lo que todos reímos por lo crédulo que era el chico

El resto de la jornada escolar paso, Raph y yo nos tomamos de las manos, nos besamos en ocasiones, y cosas por el estilo, mis amigas y los hermanos de Raph, aceptaron nuestra "relación", aunque Leo no nos miraba de una forma linda cuando hacíamos eso, de hecho era como si nos quisiera separar con la mirada, acepto que no me gustaba hacer que Leo se sintiera así, ¿Pero que se le iba a hacer?. Salimos de la escuela y efectivamente, ahí estaba el padre de los chicos, era un hombre con una presencia muy imponente, pero parecía una muy buena persona, las chicas y yo nos acercamos detrás de los chicos, ellos nos presentaron y él nos saludó amablemente, pero al verme algo cambio en su expresión

.- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunte con algo de preocupación

.- No, no es nada, pequeña, no te preocupes – Me respondió amablemente el hombre

.- De acuerdo – Le sonreí, y él me devolvió el gesto

.- Esta bien, Michelangelo y yo ya nos vamos, ustedes vayan a casa, nos vemos a las 4

.- Sensei, nosotros iremos a casa de Meg, ¿No hay problema con eso, verdad?

.- Am… No… Claro que no – Algo en su voz no me dejo muy segura

.- Sensei, yo iré a casa de Meg cuando volvamos de los helados, ¿Si?

.- Claro, Michelangelo, claro – Dijo el padre de los chicos, mientras se alejaba junto a Mikey

.- Pobre Mikey, no se imagina que van al dentista – Hablo Abigail

.- Si… Qué pena por él, vámonos – Les dije a los chicos mientras caminaba, ellos me siguieron y Raph al llegar a mi lado, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos

Pasamos la tarde en mi casa, Mikey llego a las horas después, llego diciendo lo mucho que nos odiaba por mentirle de esa forma, pero cuando vio la pizza, se relajó y amo nuevamente a todo el mundo, ya eran las 5:30, cuando por fin, mi madre llego

.- Hija, ya estoy aquí – Grito mientras cerraba la puerta - ¿En dónde estás?

.- Aquí mamá, hola – La salude con un beso en la mejilla

.- Hola - Saludaron Daniela y Abigail

.- Hola, niñas – Mi madre les sonrió amablemente

.- Mamá, ellos son mis amigos, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo - Los presente

.- Hola, mucho gusto, chicos, soy la madre de Megan, mi nombre es Tang Shen – Mi madre le sonrió a los chicos, a lo que ellos devolvieron el gesto

* * *

**_Si, ella es la madre de Meg :3_**

**_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ;D_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	8. Chapter 8

_**En este capitulo me pidieron que sacara el lado tierno de Raph, o como yo lo llamo, su lado obscuro x3 Eso hice y am... Creo que lo saque demasiado xd**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo puede causar diabetes.**_

* * *

Era día jueves, las chicas y yo estábamos en el jardín, los chicos tenían entrenamiento, el equipo de fútbol americano entrenaba demasiado, ¿Los chicos no se agotaban?, entrenaban en la escuela y en su hogar también, debe ser agotador para ellos. Mis amigas y yo decidimos que era hora de entrar, el cielo amenazaba con llover, lo que menos quería era que lloviera, esperen, tenía la sudadera de Raph… Sí, no había problema, lluvia, no te tengo miedo

Ya era hora de irse, los chicos salieron del gimnasio, yo los vi salir uno a uno, los primeros que salieron, se quedaron ahí, comenzaron a decirme lo hermosa que era, que me harían de todo, que darían todo por una noche conmigo, entre otras cosas, eran unos idiotas

.- ¡Hey!, ¡Ya basta! – Leo y los chicos salieron del lugar, al escuchar a Leo hablar, los idiotas se fueron casi corriendo

.- Jejeje, gracias, Leo – Le sonreí – Pero no debiste haberlo hecho, yo no los tomo en cuenta

.- Si, pero para estar seguros… - Me sonrió

.- Am… ¿Y Raph? – Pregunte

.- Sigue entrenando, ¿Algún día aprenderá que no le hace nada de bien forzar su cuerpo de esa manera? – Pregunto Donnie

.- Lo dudo… Iré a decirle que se aburra de entrenar tanto – Entre al gimnasio

.- ¡Suerte con eso! – Me grito Mikey

.- Gracias – Me voltee y vi como todos se iban

Busque a Raph con la mirada, pero no estaba, estuve pensando por unos segundos, hasta que se me ocurrió un lugar en el que el chico podría estar, salí del gimnasio por la puerta que daba al campo de fútbol americano, y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Lo observe por unos minutos, él no se percató de mi presencia, yo no le di importancia y lo seguí observando, hasta que el muy idiota hizo un mal movimiento y cayó al suelo, yo de inmediato corrí hacia él

.- ¡Raph!... – Llegue hasta él y lo tome entre mis brazos

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su voz sonaba débil

.- Nada nuevo, solo vine a admirar el césped – Dije sarcásticamente

.- Hahaha, que graciosa. Ahora vete, necesito seguir entrenando – Se iba a poner de pie, pero lo detuve

.- Olvídalo, estas muy débil para seguir

.- Tengo que hacerlo, Meg

.- No, no tienes… No lo hagas… Deja de entrenar, al menos hasta que llegues a tu casa, ¿Si?

.- Hmm… - El chico lo estaba considerando

.- ¿Por mí? – Le hice un puchero

.- ¿Por qué me haces eso?... - Me tomo de la nuca, me acerco a él y me beso – No resistí a no besarte mientras hacías un puchero… Me encanta cuando haces eso – Me sonrió

.- ¿Eso quiere decir que dejaras de entrenar? – Pregunte esperanzada

.- Si si si… Ahora vámonos, tengo hambre

.- Si – Le sonreí

Ambos entramos, él fue a las regaderas, hizo que yo entrara a los vestidores de chicos y me sentara frente a su casillero mientras él tomaba una ducha, salió solo con una toalla en la cadera, las pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían su torso desnudo, su cabello estaba mojado y revuelto, y traía otra toalla alrededor del cuello, con la cual de vez en cuando secaba un poco su cabello. Yo estaba como tomate maduro, el chico de verdad era muy apuesto, y así se veía apuesto, guapo, y muy, muy, demasiado sexy, no tenía palabras ante lo perfecto que se veía en ese momento

.- Mejor yo salgo de aquí, para que así tú puedas…

.- No seas idiota, tengo mi bóxer bajo la toalla – Quito la toalla que llevaba en su cadera y la lanzo a mi lado, yo seguía igual, es que dentro de ese bóxer se escondía algo grande, lo supe por el enorme bulto que tenia

.- Pero aun así, tengo que… - Me di cuenta de algo y observe fijamente su torso

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunto

.- Es que… - Me puse de pie – Tus cicatrices, no las había visto bien – Eran de esas cicatrices que te quedarían de por vida, con ningún tipo de crema podrías quitarlas

.- Si, es lo único que me hace ser imperfecto

.- Sabes… Eres un tonto – Este chico mato todo el momento – Jejeje

.- Y tú eres muy extraña… ¿Ahora de que te ríes?

.- Es que yo también tengo muchas cicatrices en mi cuerpo, demasiadas, diría yo… Cuando pequeña era tan inquieta, que por las estupideces que hacía, me quedaron "recuerdos" de por vida

.- No creo que se te vean tan mal – Me sonrió

.- Tú crees, pero para las chicas esto es algo que nos acompleja mucho… Después de todo, ahora están con la idea de que si no tienes un buen cuerpo, no encajas en esta sociedad de mierda… Es una tontería, pero así piensan ahora

.- Yo no pienso eso – Me tomo la mano y me acerco más a él – Tu no me gustaste por tu cuerpo… - Comenzó a acercar su rostro al mio - En eso me fije después… Primero me fije en tu actitud, y en si eras buena persona, me gustaste por dentro primero, luego me fije en lo físico… Tú eres hermosa para mí, tanto por dentro como por fuera… Te quiero, Meg – Me susurro en el oído y luego bajo hasta mi cuello para esconder su cabeza en el – Me gusta tu perfume – Susurró

.- … - Yo no sabía que decir, bueno, si sabía, pero estaba en shock, Raph me dijo _"Te quiero"_, nunca pensé que él sería el que diera ese paso, ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Raph me dijo que me quiere! – Yo también te quiero – Lo abrace, y él a los pocos segundos correspondió a mi abrazo

Nos quedamos así por unos segundos, hasta que yo le dije que era hora de irnos

.- Yo soy el que mato los momentos, no tu – Rió

.- Esta vez yo quería matar el momento – Sonreí

Raph se separó de mí y comenzó a vestirse, yo observe como lo hacía, no sé porque, pero era lo más interesante en ese momento. Una vez que termino de hacerlo, salimos de la escuela, me acompaño hasta mi casa, me beso apasionadamente por unos minutos y después de muchos _"5 minutos más"_, se fue, me sentí extraña cuando lo hizo, realmente me había acostumbrado a estar con ese idiota. Entre a mi casa y así dieron las 10 de la noche, mamá llego y entrenamos, al término del entrenamiento ella me dijo que al día siguiente se iría antes que yo, ya que en su empleo si entraba más temprano, salía más temprano y dijo que quería estar más tiempo conmigo, yo solo le dije un _"Está bien"_, luego fui al baño a darme una ducha, y luego a mi habitación, quería dormir, estaba cansada. Estaba quedándome dormida, cuando sentí que alguien golpeaba mi ventana

.- No puede ser – Me dije a mi misma, luego me levante y camine hacia mi ventana - ¿Quién mierda viene a esta puta hora? – Abrí mis cortinas y lo vi, era Raph, le abrí y el chico paso enseguida - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Susurre para que mi madre no escuchara

.- No podía dormir – También susurro

.- ¿Y por eso vienes a molestar?, ¿No podías despertar a Mikey?

.- Él no tiene lo que necesito

.- ¿Lo que necesitas?... ¿Y que necesitas?

.- A ti – Me beso apasionadamente

.- Raph… Mi madre está aquí, no podemos…

.- Relájate, no haremos nada malo… A no ser que quieras algo más – No podía ver su rostro por la falta de luz, pero estaba 100% segura de que estaba poniendo su típica mirada de pervertido

.- No – Dije

.- Estamos muy obscuros, encenderé la luz – Camino hacia el interruptor

.- No – Me puse frente a él

.- ¿Por qué no?

.- Por… Porque… Porque soy un asco sin maquillaje

.- ¿Qué eres un…?, jejejeje, idiota – Me beso la frente y no sé cómo encendió la luz – Meg – Me observo fijamente – Jajajaja – Rió

.- ¿Lo ves?, soy un asco – La verdad es que mi cara no era de porcelana, la verdad es que tenía algo de acné, no en exceso, pero mi cara no era perfecta, tenía una que otra imperfección, y eso me acomplejaba demasiado

.- No seas tonta… Eres hermosa sin maquillaje, Meg – Me volvió a besar la frente – Pero si estas más cómoda así… - Apago la luz – Mantengamos la luz apagada ¿Si?

.- Gracias – Lo abrace

.- No seas idiota… Estés como estés, así me gustas… Así te quiero – En la última oración sentí como si estuviera forzado a decir _"Te quiero"_

.- Raph, no te sientas forzado a decir te quiero, si no lo sientes está bien, yo…

.- Yo digo las cosas porque las siento, y en este momento, siento eso, ¿Entiendes?

Yo solo sonreí

Nos besamos, nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana, comenzó a acariciar mi pierna por encima de mi pijama, bueno, técnicamente no era pijama, solo el pantalón, lo de arriba solo era una playera cualquiera que deje de usar hace mucho. Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi cadera, hasta mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él y no sé cómo, pero ya estábamos en mi cama, me recostó lentamente, mientras él se posicionaba sobre mí, sus manos no duraron mucho a mis costados y una de ellas volvió a mi cintura, su lengua se encontró con la mía, su mano comenzó a subir, llego hasta un lugar que no pensé que llegaría y apretó, apretó mi seno, eso hizo que yo diera un pequeño gemido, el cual él evito que fuera fuerte con un beso, su mano no salía de mi seno, seguía apretándolo. Bajo hasta mi cuello y para variar, comenzó a marcar su territorio

.- Esta la tendrás que ocultar bien, esta vez no dejare que se pueda ocultar con maquillaje, será difícil de borrar – Y sin decir más, comenzó a succionar mi piel

.- Raph… Yo… Aah – Gemí despacio, el chico estaba ocupado con mi seno y mi cuello – Creí que los chicos no podían hacer dos cosas a la vez

.- Yo soy diferente, si no me crees seguiré así – Apretó más fuerte mi seno, eso hizo que soltara otro pequeño gemido

.- Me encanta escucharte dar pequeños gemidos… Me pregunto, ¿Cómo será uno grande?

.- Raph… Aquí no… No ahora

.- Relájate… Lo se… Pero no pienses que seré paciente por mucho más tiempo

Dejo mi cuello y mi seno, se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo posesivamente, yo me acurruque más en su cuerpo

.- ¿No pretendes irte, verdad? – Le pregunte

.- No te preocupes, de noche nadie entra a la habitación de nadie en mi casa, y por las mañanas todos tienen su hora de despertar, me iré antes de que todos se despierten, tú relájate

.- ¿Estás seguro?

.- Claro – Apretó más su abrazo

.- Esta bien

Dejo su agarre por unos segundos, y nos cubrió a ambos con mi sabana y mi cubre cama, hasta que después de unos minutos, no supe más del mundo, me quede profundamente dormida

Al día siguiente, la alarma de mi teléfono celular sonó, lo busque por mi mesita de noche, pero no estaba, abrí un ojo y vi que estaba en mi escritorio, eso quería decir que tenía que ponerme de pie y apagarla, era extraño porque yo había dejado mi celular en mi mesita de noche, no lo deje en mi escritorio, seguramente… Raph, ¡Voy a matar a ese chico!, ¡Yo quería quedarme 5 minutos más y este idiota me deja mi celular en otro puto lugar!. Me puse de pie y fui hacia el aparato, al apagarlo, vi que al lado había una nota, era de Raph, la estupidez decía

* * *

**_Meg, tuve que dejar tu celular lejos de ti, ya que tu madre se fue y no ibas a despertar si decías "5 minutos más"_**

**_Espero que logres ocultar lo que te hice en el cuello_**

**_Nos vemos en la escuela_**

* * *

Ay este chico, me dispuse a darme una ducha, así que fui al baño, pero cuando me observe en el espejo, vi que tenía una "marca" enorme, Raph esta vez se había pasado

.- No puede ser – Me dije a mi misma – ¡Este chico ahora si me va a oír!

Me duche, me vestí, me maquille y desayune, luego salí de mi casa y afuera estaba April

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo pasaría por ti – Le dije cerrando la puerta de mi casa

.- Si, lo que sucede es que estuve lista antes y vine por ti, iba a llamarte pero saliste antes de que pudiera hacerlo – Me sonrió

.- Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? – Y así, fuimos rumbo a la escuela

Llegamos y en los pasillos estaba Raph, pude ver que los chicos habían entrado al salón, April también entro al lugar y yo fui directo hacia Raph, el chico estaba en su casillero, así que no tuve que dar muchos pasos más allá del salón

.- ¿Por qué mierda me dejaste eso en el cuello? – Ni siquiera dije _"Hola"_, es que el chico esta vez me había enfurecido

.- ¿Eh? – Solo eso me dijo

.- Mira – Aparte un poco mi sudadera y le mostré el lugar "afectado"

.- Ah, eso – Me observo el cuello

.- Es que eres sorprendente, no puedes hacer esto y luego hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, eres un… - Evito que siguiera hablando, me beso

.- Normalmente se dice _"Buenos días"_, o al menos _"Hola"_ – Me dijo al dejar de besarme

.- Eres un idiota – Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello

.- Idiota o no… Aun así me quieres… Ya lo aceptaste, Meg – Me dijo en tono burlón, mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba más a él

.- Tú también lo aceptaste

.- Lo se… Y no me arrepiento… Aunque no esperes que me comporte así en frente de todos, sabes que tengo una reputación de chico malo que mantener

.- Lo sé, y siendo un chico malo me gustas más… No te pediré ser bueno

.- Eso me gusta – Y me volvió a besar

Este chico era un tonto, idiota, egocéntrico, tarado, y todo lo malo del mundo, pero a pesar de eso, quería a este idiota… De verdad lo quería, nunca me había sentido así por algún otro chico, pero con Raph era diferente, ¿Y saben qué? Me gusta cómo se siente.

* * *

**_Al fin pude terminar el capitulo 8 x3_**

**_Me pidieron mucho que sacara el lado tierno de Raph, aunque creo que me pase xd_**

**_Otra cosa era... Am... ¡Ah, si! Me han dicho que seria genial que Meg apareciera en TMNT y yo como que "No ._.", algunos me han dicho que harán "una marcha en facebook para que Meg salga en TMNT" xD_**

**_En fin, nos leemos pronto ;D_**

* * *

**_Lamento no responder sus reviews, pero el tiempo me ah jugado en contra y a penas tengo tiempo para escribir los capítulos u.u_**

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	9. Chapter 9

_**NORMAL POV**_

Tres meses más, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que la chica llego a esa ciudad, en esos tres meses lo habia pasado de maravilla, en especial ahora que ella y Raph estaban juntos, aunque él y su querido hermano, Leo, seguían teniendo peleas por algunas cosas relacionadas a la pareja. Fuera de eso, todo iba excelente.

Megan y Raph se sentían extraños, ambos sentían algo por el otro, algo que no habían sentido nunca por alguna otra persona, aunque no lo quisieran aceptar, estaban sintiendo más que un "te quiero mucho", y no, no era un "te quiero demasiado", era algo así como un… Am… "Te amo", para ambos era algo nuevo, y por ende no lo sabían reconocer, pero ese sentimiento estaba ahí, y no se iría fácilmente.

_**Megan POV**_

Llegue a mi casa y extrañamente estaba mi madre, la salude y ella me dijo que me sentara, así lo hice y ella se sentó frente a mi

.- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estás tan seria? – Le pregunte

.- Hija… Lo que sucede es que… Me tengo que ir

.- ¡¿Qué tú qué?!

.- Si… Pero no será por mucho, serán uno o dos meses, es que en mi empleo me dijeron que querían probar mi forma de trabajar en otro país y bueno, pues, me dijeron que si les gustaba me podía ir, y si no, no había problema, me quedaba aquí

.- ¿Y si les gustas?

.- Si les gusto, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para decir si me quiero ir, ya que a los trabajadores buenos, sea el día que sea, los reciben con los brazos abiertos

.- Ya veo… ¿Cuándo te vas?

.- Pasado mañana

.- ¡¿El domingo?!

.- Si… Te mandare dinero para que puedas mantenerte en ese o en esos meses, ¿De acuerdo?... Megan, eres fuerte, independiente y completamente capaz de quedarte sola

.- Gracias por eso… Pero aun así te extrañare

.- Lo se… Pero será poco tiempo, ¿Si?

.- Esta bien – Le sonreí

Pase todo el día con mamá, de hecho la mayor parte del día me entreno, me dijo que no debía perder esos meses, ya que no me iba a entrenar y quería aprovechar el tiempo.

Los días pasaron y ya era domingo, tuve que llevar a mi madre al aeropuerto, nos despedimos y cuando la puta mujer dijo "Pasajeros del vuelo 986 a Francia, favor de abordar", mi madre tuvo que irse, me despedí y ella me dijo que apenas llegara me llamaría, yo solo asentí. Después de que su vuelo se fuera, yo estaba saliendo del aeropuerto, y cuando pensé que me iría a casa en un taxi, de la nada, apareció Raph en su motocicleta

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunte al verlo

.- ¿Qué no dices hola?

.- Hola, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – Comencé a acercarme a él, hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros

.- Vine por ti – Estiro su brazo, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él

.- ¿Cómo lo sabias?

.- Aby se lo dijo a Mikey y él me lo dijo a mí – Sonrió

.- Ya veo… ¿Así que me llevaras a casa?

.- Claro… De hecho… Ahora que tu madre no está… Sabes lo que significa – Me susurro al oído

.- ¿Por qué mierda eres tan pervertido?

.- Nací así – Se encogió de hombros – Ahora, ten – Me lanzo el otro casco

.- Ay, Raph – Me puse el caso y me subí a la motocicleta

Llegamos a mi casa y los chicos estaban afuera de esta, todos entramos, Raph fue al baño, los chicos fueron a la sala y yo fui a la cocina, estaba pidiendo dos pizzas familiares para todos, deje el teléfono de lado y escuche a Raph gritar

.- ¡Aaaah!, ¡Cucaracha! – Grito

Fui rápidamente hacia el baño, me saque una de mis zapatilla y abrí la puerta lista para asesinar a la asquerosidad que estaba en el baño y no, no hablo de Raph, él no era para nada asquerosos, pervertido sí, pero asqueroso no

.- Vamos Raph, no es para tanto, es solo… - Observe a la cucaracha - ¡Oh Dios, es de las que vuelan!, ¡Corre, Raph, corre!

_**Normal POV**_

Mientras ambos gritaban en el baño, dos personas estaban afuera preguntándose por qué tanto alboroto

.- Esta bien, lancemos una moneda, si cae cara, tu entras a ver porque gritan tanto – Dijo Leo sacando una moneda de su bolsillo

.- Pero… ¿Y si cae cruz? – Pregunto Mikey

.- Am… Pues la volvemos a lanzar – Sonrió

.- Esta bi… Espera un segundo, tu…

El pobre Mikey no pudo seguir hablando ya que Raph y Meg, al abrir la puerta, cayeron sobre los hermanos del azabache

.- ¡¿Qué mierda hacían aquí?! – Pregunto enfadada Megan

.- Te vimos correr hasta aquí y luego comenzaron a gritar, así que pensamos que les podía haber pasado algo – Respondió Leo

.- ¿Ah sí? Pues… - A Megan la interrumpió el timbre, la pizza había llegado – Los salvo la campana – Dijo la chica, después de ponerse de pie, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

.- Técnicamente es un timbre, por lo que…

.- ¡Ahora no, Donnie! – Le grito la azabache molesta – Hola, gracias – La chica ya tenía las pizzas en sus manos - ¿Cuánto es?

.- Son am… - El sujeto observo a Megan – Si me das tu número, son gratis

.- Si, pues…

.- Lastima que no va a poder ser – Raph se posiciono al lado de la chica

.- Ah, jejeje… Yo… Pues… Am… - El chico de las pizzas no sabía que decir

.- Adiós – Se despidió Raph, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al pobre tipo

.- Oye, tenía que pagarle – La chica regaño a su novio

.- Lastima por él – El azabache llevo a la chica a la cocina – Ahora, no te preocupes por eso, ¿Si? – La beso en los labios

.- Esta bien… Ahora que estas aquí… Lleva los vasos y algo para beber – Le sonrió y salió de la cocina

.- Pero… Yo… ¡Ash! – Solo eso pudo decir el chico

Los chicos comieron y luego de eso, decidieron que se quedarían en la casa de la chica, fueron por sus cosas a cada una de sus casas y luego volvieron a la de la azabache, estuvieron hasta las 4 de la mañana jugando videojuegos y burlándose de Aby y Dani, las cuales, no sabían absolutamente nada de videojuegos, aunque Mikey y Leo fueron muy amables al ayudarlas a jugar, al día siguiente tenían que ir a la escuela, aunque ellos, obviamente, no lo harían, ya era muy tarde, y no despertarían para ir en unas horas, así que decidieron seguir divirtiéndose.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, todos decidieron que era hora de dormir, así que, para que todo fuera justo, decidieron que la cosa estaría así, Las chicas dormirían en la habitación de la madre de Meg, Raph dormiría en el sofá, Leo dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes, Mikey en la habitación de la azabache y Donnie dormiría en la otra habitación de huéspedes.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana, y a una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, se le había ocurrido bajar por un vaso con agua, gran error, ya que abajo estaba su pervertido novio, el cual, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, menos, si la chica solo traía un short muy corto y una playera algo ajustada, no era su culpa, toda su ropa para dormir, ya que técnicamente no eran pijamas, se la había prestado a sus tontas amigas, las cuales, no habían llevado nada para pasar la noche. Llego a la cocina y no se molestó por encender ninguna luz, ya que conocía su nueva casa, además la luz del día ya la dejaba ver, comenzó a beber el agua que se había servido y sintió un ruido extraño, no lo tomo en cuenta, ya que se dijo a si misma que era Raph el cual se estaba acomodando en el sofá, volvió a sentir como si alguien se le acercara, no lo tomo en cuenta y dejo su vaso sobre la mesa, al rato lo sacaría de ahí, fue hacia la salida y luego llego a la escalera, cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón, sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y la llevaban hasta la sala, y una vez allí, la lanzaban, algo bruscamente, al sofá

.- ¡¿Qué mierda te…?! – La chica no pudo terminar de hablar, Raph ya la estaba besando

.- Cállate – Solo eso dijo él

El chico de inmediato comenzó a subir por el abdomen de la chica, hasta posar su mano sobre el pecho de ella, no lo apretó, solo puso su mano sobre él. Cuando los besos se intensificaron, en ese momento, él apretó ese lugar de la fémina, a lo que ella gimió levemente, con la mano que Raph tenía desocupada, comenzó a bajar por el torso de su novia, llego hasta el muslo y lo acaricio, pero él quería más, así que comenzó a acercarse a "ese" lugar de la chica

.- Raph… ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto ella, con algo de dificultad

.- Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – Respondió él

.- ¡Estás loco! – Alzo un poco la voz – Están tus hermanos y amigas en este lugar

.- Me importan una mierda… No me molestaría dejar con un trauma a Mikey – Dijo divertido y bajando al cuello de la chica

.- Eso no te lo permitiré, es Mikey de quien hablamos, es como un pequeño hermanito para mí, no permitiré que… - A la fémina casi se le escapa un gemido enorme, Raph poco a poco había llegado a "ese" lugar de ella

.- Así me gusta, Meg – El chico comenzó a acariciar ese lugar de la chica por encima del short que llevaba

.- Raph… Yo… Aah – Gimió

.- Shh… Tu solo disfruta del momento

Raph estaba disfrutando mucho hacer feliz a su chica, pero lamentablemente ese momento no duro mucho, ya que alguien había encendido la luz de las escaleras

.- Mierda – Gruño el chico

Ambos se quedaron estáticos mientras veían al hermano menor de él bajando somnoliento las escaleras y yendo hacia el baño, ignorando completamente lo que su hermano y su "hermana" estaban haciendo hace unos segundos. Entro al baño y la pareja solo se observó, ambos se sonrieron, se besaron apasionadamente, él dejo que ella se pusiera de pie y la chica así lo hizo, pero al verlo ahí volvió a besarlo, para ese momento, era horrible para ambos el estar separados

.- Siempre me gustaron tus tatuajes – Dijo ella, mientras le sonreía coquetamente a su novio

.- ¿A tu abuela le gustaban? – Pregunto él divertido

.- No, pero ella ya no está, y ya la desobedecí antes – Le guiño un ojo y camino hacia las escaleras para volver a dormir a la habitación de su madre junto a sus amigas

Él, por su lado, odio a su pequeño hermano en ese momento, el pequeño los había interrumpido en la mejor parte. Raph observo su mano y sonrió al recordar lo que le había hecho a su novia hace unos segundos, definitivamente si otra oportunidad se le presentaba, no la dejaría pasar, pero todo dependía de la chica, si ella estaba lista, él lo haría, pero si ella no lo estaba, él no haría nada que le pudiera afectar… Aunque con lo que acababa de ocurrir, la chica, según él, ya estaba lista

Eran las 5 de la tarde y todos estaban despertando, Megan fue la primera y se dio prisa y fue hacia el salón, para despertar a Raph, al hacerlo lo encontró, ahí, durmiendo tan desordenado como fuera posible, rio al verlo así, pero luego se acercó a él y lo beso en la frente, a lo que el chico despertó

.- No tienes el sueño pesado – Rió ella

.- No me llamo Megan – Ahora rió él

.- Hahaha, que gracioso – Se ofendió – Oye… Algo me dice que tú sabes usar muy bien lo que tienes ahí abajo – Sonrió pícaramente, mientras se sentaba al lado del chico

.- ¿A qué te…? – Lo entendió – Si te refieres a lo de anoche… Bueno, pues… Esto es algo difícil de decir para un chico, pero… Meg… Yo aún no eh tenido sexo – El chico parecía un tomate maduro

.- ¿No es cierto?... El gran Raphael, el chico con un pasado de mujeriego, ¿Nunca ha tenido sexo? – Se burló ella

.- Ya te dije que dejaras atrás mi pasado, Meg… Además, físicamente hablando, nunca me atrajo lo suficiente una chica como para querer verla desnuda… Hasta ahora – Observo a la chica y relamió sus labios de una forma sexy

.- Pero… Hay muchas chicas con las cuales saliste en el pasado que tenían un físico despampanante… Lo sé porque las eh visto en la escuela… Mikey siempre me dice quiénes son, las chicas también – Sonrió

.- Hm… Esos idiotas bocones… Pero esas chicas estaban chupadas por el diablo, ya las habian "provado" todos los idiotas de la escuela, yo quería algo más… A una chica, con la cual pudiera decir _"ella es mía"_, en todo el sentido de la plabra , a una chica que fuera como el diamante más caro del mundo y que solo yo tuviera el dinero suficiente para poseerlo… - Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo –En fin, la cosa es que aún no ha pasado nada con ninguna chica

.- Pero sabes usar muy bien las manos

.- Eh tocado… Pero nada más

.- Ya veo… Oye

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿Puedo ser tu diamante? – Pregunto ella, acercándose a él

.- Ya lo eras desde antes, Meg…

Y así ambos acortaron la distancia que los separaba y se besaron, pero fue un beso tan tranquilo, tan lento, tan precioso, era como si quisieran disfrutar del momento, aunque eso se terminó cuando ella se dio cuenta de que sus amigos necesitarían comer algo, y como ella no sabía cocinar y sabía que sus amigas no querrían hacerlo, decidió que lo mejor sería pedir unas pizzas para la todos, así que después de ponerse de pie, le dijo a su novio que también lo hiciera, a lo que él lo hizo de muy mala gana, y así ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina para dejar vasos, platos, y todo listo para cuando sus amigos despertaran, y él siguió a su novia no tanto para ayudarla, sino que para evitar que nuevamente algún repartidor se quisiera pasar de listo con ella

* * *

_**Ya se acerca el lemon *q* Enserio, en el próximo capitulo ya estará el lemon entre Meg y Raph *q***_

_**Nuevamente lamento no responder sus reviews u.u**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Las quiere **_

_**Megan Devonne**_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	10. Chapter 10

_**ANTES DE LEER: Chicas, el lemon no es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora, lo siento, pero el tiempo me ha estado jugando en contra en estos últimos días así que el lemon no me salió tan bien como esperaba, en fin, habrán más encuentros entre ellos así que no se preocupen x3**_

* * *

Era día jueves, solo un día más y llegaba el fin de semana al fin, estábamos en ciencias, yo no me preocupe mucho por lo que decía el maestro… ¿Stechman? O como sea que fuese su apellido, la cosa es que decía algo que no me interesaba, luego me pondría al tanto con Donnie, en un momento Mikey me hablo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo lo observe y el apunto con su dedo índice hacia la puerta, en donde estaba la maestra de teatro, me extrañe, pero aun así me acerque a ver que quería la mujer, ella me saco del salón y antes de salir, me di cuenta que Vanessa se estaba riendo, pero era de esas risas que tú sabes que es por algo que te va a afectar, no la tome mucho en cuenta luego de eso y salí junto a la maestra. Al llegar afuera, esta comenzó a observarme de pies a cabeza

.- Ahora sé porque te escogieron – Me dijo

.- ¿Qué? – Realmente no entendía

.- Linda, tú fuiste escogida por más de 28 alumnos para participar en el concurso de belleza que realiza esta escuela una vez al año, ¿No te lo informaron?

.- Am… No, y no participare en un estúpido concurso de belleza – Le dije molesta y cruzándome de brazos

.- No puedes, tienes que estar, es obligatorio

.- Pero yo-no-quie-ro, ¿Entiende?

.- Mira, linda, la cosa esta así, a ti te hicieron participar, pero es cosa tuya si quieres hacer una campaña o no, si no la haces, es problema de cada alumno si vota o no por ti – Me sonrió

.- Ya veo, pero no van a pegar carteles con mi foto en ellos, y ese tipo de cosas, ¿No?

.- Eso si lo haremos, de hecho venia por ti para que vayas a tomarte la fotografía

.- Gracias – Dije sarcástica - … Pero no, gracias

.- Solo es una foto, linda, nada más

.- Deje de decirme _"linda"_, no me gusta, y… Además ya le dije, no quiero estar en este concurso, no me interesa

.- Es solo una foto… Por favor – Me pidió

.- Esta bien, solo una foto y nada más

.- Gracias, vamos

La mujer me guió hasta el auditorio, en donde habían muchos chicos, haciendo carteles, dibujando no sé qué cosas, otros hablando con las chicas del concurso y anotando lo que estas decían en una hoja de papel, y estaba el chico con el que tenía que ir, el cual, tomaba las fotografías

.- Hola – Nos saludó amablemente el chico cuando llegamos junto a él

.- Dj, ella es Megan, ¿La recuerdas?

.- Si

.- Ahora es su turno de tomarse la fotografía, ya sabes que hacer

.- Claro

La mujer se fue y nos dejó al chico y a mí

.- Entonces, Meg… Necesito que hagas una pose algo am… Que Raph me ersone por esto, pero tienes que hacer una pose provocativa, algo que incite a los chicos a votar por ti

.- Pero a mí no me interesa que voten por mí – Me cruce de brazos

.- Todas dicen eso – Rió divertido

.- Yo no soy como esas idiotas – Me enfade

.- Esta bien, relájate, ahora, am… ¿podrías hacerlo?... Por favor, si no logro que las chicas cooperen me sacaran de aquí y es lo que me gusta hacer

.- ¿Fotografiar chicas?

.- Solo la parte de fotografiar, amo eso, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

.- Esta bien – Hoy estaba amable - ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Me posicione en frente de la cámara, con un ¿Fondo rosa? – Espera… Con este fondo, yo no me tomare ninguna puta fotografía

.- Esta bien, ¿Qué fondo quieres?, tenemos todos los colores

.- Negro

.- Am… Está bien, ese no lo tenemos… Pero tenemos un morado muy oscuro

.- Eta bien, entonces ese – Rodee los ojos

.- De acuerdo

Llegaron unos chicos y cambiaron el fondo, a lo que yo sonreí, ese si era mi estilo, luego llegaron unas chicas de la nada y comenzaron a maquillarme, no opuse resistencia, ya que no importaba, era parte de la fotografía, luego me lo quitaría y me maquillaría a mi manera

.- Bien, entonces am… ¿Puedes posar ahora? – Me sonrió suplicante

.- De acuerdo – Pose para el chico, la típica pose de chica sexy, mirada sexy, labios sonriendo de forma sexy, ¡Y todo mi puto ser tenía que ser sexy!

Cuando la fotografía estuvo lista, el chico me dijo que habíamos terminado, y me extendió una toallita desmaquillante diciendo que estaba 100% seguro que me quitaría yo misma el maquillaje al salir si él no me daba algo para hacerlo ahora, le di las gracias y él me guió hacia el lugar en donde estaban las chicas que maquillaban, me dijo que ahí podía encontrar el maquillaje que quería usar, se lo volví a agradecer y me dejo sola para maquillarme, así lo hice y luego de eso, el timbre sonó, salí del lugar y me dirigí hacia el salón, no necesite entrar, ya que los chicos estaban afuera de este esperándome, Raph estaba con mi bolso, así que de verdad no tenía que entrar, al llegar a ellos me preguntaron porque me habían llamado, yo se los dije y se sorprendieron de sobremanera, en especial Raph, aunque este, a los pocos segundos se enfadó, me entrego mi bolso y salió al jardín, dijo que iría a su lugar, sabíamos porque había salido, iba a fumar, si, el chico fumaba de vez en cuando, no me gustaba esa mala costumbre de él, pero al menos ahora que él sabía que no me gustaba, no lo hacía tan seguido como antes. Los chicos me dijeron que fuera a hablar con él y así lo hice, fui rápidamente hacia "su lugar", era solo un lugar muy apartado del jardín, pero en el camino me encontré con el odioso y mujeriego de Nathaniel, me observo de pies a cabeza y yo ni lo observe, me dijo _"Hola… Tú… Niña emo"_, este chico me decía _"Niña emo"_ desde que íbamos en la antigua escuela, me decía eso por como vestía y por mi forma de ser, además de que mi cabello se iba hacia mi cara de vez en cuando y a mi no me molestaba, así que no me lo quitaba, él nunca llego a conocerme realmente así que lo decía solo por cómo me veía, aunque yo nunca lo tomaba en cuenta y a este punto de mi vida, tampoco lo haría, así que seguí mi camino hasta llegar a al lugar de Raph, llegue y ahí estaba, con su cigarrillo encendido en la boca, me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarme frente a él

.- ¿Ahora me saludas con un beso en la mejilla? – Me pregunto algo enfadado - ¿Te vas a poner así solo por estar en ese puto concurso?

.- ¿Y tú te vas a poner así de desagradable solo por tus putos celos? – Le dije igual de molesta

.- No es mi culpa que esos idiotas quieran ver tu cara en un enorme cartel

.- Vamos, Raphael, no seas tan insufrible

.- Meg, escucha – Saco el cigarrillo de su boca, lo tiro al suelo y luego lo aplasto con su zapatilla - No es mi intención estar así, pero me molesta demasiado la idea de que esos bastardos te pusieran en ese concurso solo para verte en fotografías, haciendo campañas para que voten por ti y esas cosas, no dejare que…

.- Raph, Raph… - Cuando el chico dejo de hablar yo continúe – Cállate… No voy a hacer ninguna campaña

.- ¿A no?

.- Claro que… Espera, ¿Así de poco me conoces?… ¡Me sorprende Raphael Hamato!

.- Pues, Megan Hamato, sabes perfectamente que las chicas se vuelven locas por estas cosas

.- Pero yo no soy como las otras chicas, lo sabes – Dije con algo de tristeza

.- Esta bien… Pero odio que los demás te miren – Se acercó a mí y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello

.- No seas idiota… Aunque lo hagan… Siempre estarás ahí para asesinarlos – Sonreí

.- Ya me conoces – Lo sentí sonreír

Estuvimos abrazados por unos minutos, pero no duro mucho ya que una chica castaña nos interrumpió

.- ¡Oye tú, niña nueva!, ¡Suelta a mi amado Raphie! – Me ordeno

.- Te dije… ¡Que dejaras de decirme así! – Raph le grito volteándose hacia ella, y dejando solo una mano alrededor de mi cintura

.- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Le exigí saber

.- Mi nombre, es Mona Lisa – Se apuntó a si misma – Y soy la presidenta del club de Fans de Raph

.- ¿Mona Lisa?, ¿Cómo la pintura?... ¿Tus padres no te querían, verdad? – Le pregunte

.- Mis padres me aman mucho – Me dijo molesta

.- Pues no se nota – Reí

.- Hahaha, que graciosa, pues ya te dije, suelta a Raph

.-Raph, es "Mí" novio - Marque el "Mi" - No dejare que tú me ordenes soltarlo

.- Pues yo debería estar con él, yo lo conozco al derecho y al revés

.- Eso no es cierto, Lisa, lo sabes – Le dijo seriamente el chico

.- Yo… Pues… Ustedes… No pueden

.- Vámonos, Meg – Sin soltarme, Raph me llevo nuevamente dentro del establecimiento

El resto del día paso tranquilo, aunque al salir, la fría lluvia comenzó a caer, Raph me presto su sudadera del equipo, mientras que en el camino le aconseje a Donnie que hiciera lo mismo con April, me hizo caso y logro que la chica lo besara en la mejilla y luego él tuviera la oportunidad de abrazarla todo el camino, todos nos dimos cuenta que ambos necesitaban un tiempo a solas, así que decidimos irnos por otro camino para dejar a los tórtolos a solas, luego, los chicos decidieron irse también por otro camino, para dejarnos a Raph y a mi solos, aunque prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrar a Leo, ya que él se negaba a irse. Mi novio y yo llegamos a mi casa y él se encargó de pedir una pizza, mientras yo subía por algo de la ropa de él para que se pudiera cambiar, si, en mi casa estaba algunas prendas de Raph. Baje y llegue con unos calcetines, un pantalón y una camiseta, él se cambió en la sala mientras veía televisión y en lo que yo estaba en la cocina sacando los vasos y los platos, llego el chico de las pizzas y fui a recibirla, era otro y también intento coquetear conmigo, pero después de unos segundos, Raph salió hecho una furia y cerró la puerta en la cara del pobre chico, fuimos a la sala y comimos la pizza, luego decidimos que iríamos a recostarnos en mi cama, la cual, era la más grande de mi casa, se la había cambiado a mi madre cuando llegamos a esta casa. Fuimos a mi habitación y nos recostamos a ver televisión, pero no duramos mucho así, ya que el chico no resistió mucho y comenzó a besarme el cuello

.- Jejeje, ¿Qué haces?

.- No desaprovechare esta oportunidad, ¿O acaso no quieres? – Me pregunto

Había llegado el momento en el que había estado pensando tanto, ¿Le daría algo tan importante al chico?, ¿De verdad lo quería tanto?... No, ahora me doy cuenta de que sinceramente no lo quiero… Amo a este chico, de verdad lo hago, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, aunque… ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo?, ¿Y si hace esto y luego me deja?, no lo podía permitir, al menos tenía que preguntarle

.- No… Espera – Lo detuve

.- ¿Qué sucede?

.- Raph… Sabes que yo no soy de decir estas cosas, pero… ¿Qué sientes por mí en estos momentos?

.- Meg… Yo… Am… Es difícil decir esto… Y no esperes que lo vuelva a repetir… Meg, de verdad estos han sido unos meses asombrosos a tu lado, haz cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida, no puedo creer que una chica como tú este conmigo, enserio, necesito que am… Que sepas que ese _"Te quiero"_ que te dije hace un tiempo, ahora no existe… Ahora es un am… Es tan difícil decir esto… Meg… Yo te amo

.- T… Tú me… Raph – Me lance a abrazarlo - Eres el mejor… No sabes lo que me haces sentir… "_Mi corazón se detiene cuando tú me miras, simplemente con un roce, ahora creo que esto es real, así que aprovechemos la oportunidad y no miremos atrás"_… Sinceramente tu… Idiota, sin cerebro, arrogante, maldito, ex mujeriego… Lograste hacer que te amara – Lo observe a los ojos

.- Meg… – Me abrazo fuertemente

.- Estoy segura – Susurre

.- ¿De verdad? – Me observo a los ojos para asegurarse

.- Si, idiota – Le sonreí, a lo que él correspondió al gesto

**_NORMAL POV_**

El chico se encargó de que ella quedara recostada en la cama mientras él se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo, comenzó marcando el cuello de la chica mientras su mano viajaba hasta su seno y comenzaba a masajearlo, haciendo que ella soltara pequeños gemidos, dejo el seno y fue hacia la espalda de ella buscando algo para quitarle, pero no encontró nada, luego recordó que había sentido algo en la parte delantera de la prenda y la solución era obvia, el sostén se desabrochaba por delante, así lo hizo, provocando una risita divertida por parte de ella, su pobre novio no había encontrado ese lugar antes

.- No es momento para reírse, Meg… Además, veamos si esto te causa gracia – Acto seguido, saco, o más bien, rasgo y dejo hecha pedazos la playera de ella

.- ¿Por qué mierda tienes que romper mi playera?

.- Porque la usaste para la fotografía del estúpido concurso… Y no dejare que nunca más te vean con ella

El chico se levantó un momento y observo los senos de la chica, no eran ni muy grandes, ni tan pequeños, eran del tamaño perfecto para sus manos grandes y masculinas

.- ¿Qué tanto estas mirando? – Pregunto ella algo enfadada

.- La perfección – Dijo él antes de acercarse a ella nuevamente y con una mano masajearle un seno y con su boca succionar el otro

Estuvo así por unos minutos, provocando a la chica muchos gemidos pequeños, luego fue bajando por el abdomen de ella, dejando pequeños y húmedos besos en el camino, fue observando cada una de las cicatrices de la chica, las cuales si eran notorias, pero a él le daba igual, esa chica no le había gustado por su físico, le había gustado por su forma de ser, así que a la mierda con las imperfecciones. Cuando llego hasta la parte íntima de la chica, se relamió los labios, destrozo tanto los botones como el cierre de los pantalones, haciendo que ella gruñera molesta, eso provoco una risa por parte de él, comenzó a bajar el pantalón, encontrándose con unas bragas negras, a esa chica sí que le gustaba el negro. Con su dedo índice comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en la entrepierna de ella, provocándole pequeños gemidos a la chica

.- Estas muy mojada, Meg – Dijo él

.- Ca… Cállate – Pronuncio con dificultad ella

Raph, con su mano libre, comenzó a quitar su propio pantalón, aunque con el de él, si se había dado la molestia de quitar rápidamente los botones y bajar el cierre. Una vez abajo, la chica lo observo y se sentó en la cama, haciendo que él se confundiera un poco

.- No dejare que solo tu tengas el placer de quitar mi ropa – Sonrió maliciosa

Él sonrió y luego ella quito la playera del chico dejando expuesto los grandes músculos de él, Dios, el chico sí que hacia ejercicio. Se posiciono sobre él y comenzó a bajar por el abdomen del chico dando pequeños besos, causando pequeños gruñidos por parte de él. Cuando llego hasta la entre pierna de Raph, de inmediato bajo el bóxer que cubría el miembro un poco demasiado grande del chico, ella al observarlo se sorprendió, no esperaba que tuviera ese tamaño, sinceramente la chica no entendía como el chico no había tenido sexo antes, si ella fuera chico y tuviera eso tan grande, pues le sacaría provecho. Él sonrió y cambio de posiciones

.- Aun no terminaba – Gruño ella

.- Pues yo si – Anuncio él para luego bajar con su mano, rasgar las bragas de ela en pedazos, y hacer que un dedo entrara en su novia

Ella jadeo cuando él introdujo un segundo dedo, el placer era demasiado, estaba segura que pronto se iba a correr y era lo que ella menos quería

.- Hazlo – Ordeno él

.- No – Dijo ella

.- ¡Meg! – Alzo la voz

.- No… Puedo… Mas… - Y lo hizo, un grito ahogado se sintió en el silencio de la habitación, fue su primera corrida, su primer orgasmo

.- Así está mejor – El chico saco los dedos del interior de la chica y los lamió

.- Eres… As… Asqueroso

.- No dirías eso en mi posición… De acuerdo… Ahora viene lo bueno – Sonrió

Raph se posiciono entre las piernas de Meg, tomo su miembro y lo posiciono en la entrada de la chica, ella solo cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando que el chico entrara

.- Todo estará bien, no te tenses, Meg… No te haré daño... Lo prometo – La tranquilizo el chico

Ella asintió y se relajó, comenzó a pensar en lo feliz que sería después de que todo eso terminara, las chicas pagaban caro el perder su virginidad, algunas se arrepentían por darle eso tan importante a chicos que no lo valían, pero ella no, ella estaba segura que ese chico era en indicado. Raph empujó y avanzó dentro, ella sintió un dolor enorme, clavo sus dedos en la espalda del chico, porque sus uñas no eran lo suficientemente largas como para poder clavarlas en algún lugar, gracias a que ella se las comía, un muy mal abito. Raph observo la expresión de dolor de la chica y la abrazo, luego beso su frente y le dijo un _"Ya pasara"_, se quedaron así por unos momentos, hasta que ella sintió como el dolor se iba y era reemplazado por un enorme placer

.- Raph… Muévete – Pidió la chica

.- ¿Segura?

.- ¡Maldición, si! – Alzo la voz

Solo eso basto para que Raph se acomodara y comenzara a embestir a la chica, el cuerpo de la chica se retorcía mientras sentía a su novio avanzar poco a poco, más profundo dentro de ella

Con otro empujón, el miembro del chico se sumergió completamente en la húmeda entrada de Meg. Gimió mientras lo tomaba por sus brazos musculosos. Lo sintió más profundo dentro, entonces él se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento, para saborearlo.

.- Meg… eres tan apretada – Murmuró él

Luego bombeó su miembro dentro y fuera, mientras la entrada de la chica se apoderaba de él. Ella respiraba con dificultad y gemía con cada embestida. Él se inclinó para besarla, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de su novia, mientras empujaba su miembro dentro de ella. La agarró firmemente por las caderas, y entraba más profundo dentro de su chica con cada movimiento. Meg gritó al sentir un hormigueo y un calor creciente en su entrada

.- M… Más… Más rápido – Dijo ella

Raph aumentó el ritmo y a medida que se apoderaba de las caderas de la chica y se estrellaba contra ella, los senos de la azabache se balanceaban de arriba a abajo. Y ella se retorcía bajo su peso. Los gemidos de Meg se hicieron más fuertes, mientras él alargó la mano para jugar con los senos de ella. En esa posición, La chica podía sentirlo chocar contra su clítoris palpitante y sensible con cada movimiento. El jadeo de Meg llegó a un crescendo cuando gritó mientras me corría. Se apoderó de ella un orgasmo explosivo, y el calor se extendió rápidamente a través de su entrepierna y su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil mientras dejaba que la onda deliciosa la recorriera, su cuerpo temblaba mientras él apretaba sus músculos fuertes. Cuando ella llegó, lo sintió tensarse

.- Voy a correrme – Gimió él

Su miembro palpitaba desde la base y se convulsionó. Meg lo sintió liberarse dentro de ella. Todavía jadeante, ella le acaricio la espalda, en donde había enterrado sus dedos anteriormente. Se detuvieron durante unos minutos, sólo estaba el sonido del pesado jadeo de ambos y de la lluvia de afuera, él salió del interior de la chica, luego tomo las sabanas para cubrir los cuerpos de ambos y se recostó al lado de su chica para abrazarla posesivamente

.- Eso… Fue… Wow… - Dijo ella, aun intentando recuperar el aliento

.- Lo se… Soy wow – Se enorgulleció de sí mismo

.- Idiota – Intento darle la espalda, pero él se lo impidió

.- Por si no lo sabias… Ahora no te voy a soltar nunca… Ya eres mía por completo, Meg

.- ¿Primera y última? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa

.- La primera y la última chica – Él apretó su abrazo y sintió como era correspondido

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por unos momentos, a ambos los estaba venciendo el sueño, pero no pudieron dormir, ya que el timbre sonó

.- Mierda – Dijo Raph

.- Deben ser los chicos… No los dejare afuera – Meg se iba a poner de pie, pero Raph se lo impidió con su abrazo

.- No iras a ningún lado

.- ¿Y eso como por qué? – Pregunto la chica algo molesta

.- Porque es nuestro momento, ellos no lo arruinaran… Diles que no estamos y supongo que se irán

.- ¡Raphael! – Se enfadó la chica

.- Está bien, está bien… Vamos a abrir la puta puerta – Rodo los ojos

.- Gracias – Sonrió ella

.- Como sea

.- Vamos… Luego te recompensare – Sonrió coquetamente

.- Eso me gusto – Beso los labios de la chica, pero no duro mucho ya que el timbre volvió a sonar, y esta vez, acompañado de Mikey gritando _"¡Meg!, ¡Abre, por favor!"_ – No tiene remedio

.- Lo se… Pero aun así es tan tierno

Raph fue el primero en levantarse de la cama, luego de hacerlo Megan se levantó y fue por más ropa, ya que gracias al salvaje de Raph, su ropa era inservible. Ambos se vistieron y fueron a abrir la puerta, bueno, Megan hizo eso, mientras que Raph iba a la sala a ver televisión, a ese chico le encantaba hacer eso. Ella abrió la puerta y los chicos la llenaron de preguntas de porque no abría, pero a pesar de tantas preguntas. ella lo único que respondió fue _"Raph no quería dejarlos entrar y no me dejaba abrir la puerta"_, a lo que todos culparon al novio de la azabache.

**_MEGAN POV_**

Estaba en la cocina, como siempre, ordenando pizzas para todos, sinceramente no sé cómo llegaron si se supone que cada uno se había ido a su casa, pero en fin, estaba pidiendo las pizzas cuando sentí como Raph me abrazaba por la espalda y me besaba el cuello

.- Necesito que hagamos cosas a solas – Me susurro al oído

.- Eso será luego, por ahora, pediré las pizzas – Sonreí, me gustaba molestarlo

.- Eres una mala persona – Dijo divertido y mientras escondía su cabeza en mi cuello

.- Jejeje, lo sé – Me voltee y lo abrace

.- ¡¿Para cuándo la pizza?! – Grito Mikey matando el momento

.- Ahora si lo mato – Raph me soltó despacio y luego corrió hacia la sala para maltratar al pobre Mikey

.- ¡No le hagas nada! – Le grite antes de correr hacia su misma dirección

_**NORMAL POV**_

Mientras ellos se divertían, por otro lado estaban tres chicas a las cuales no les agradaba para nada Megan, claro, ¿Quién más que Vanessa, Mona Lisa y Camile?

.- ¿Cuándo podremos hacer que se valla? – Pregunto la castaña, Mona Lisa

.- Esperaremos a que su relación sea más larga… Para que así sufra más – Hablo la castaña oscura, Vannesa

.- Si, cuando lleve más tiempo… Raph será tuyo, Mona… Tendras tu venganza, Vanessa… Y yo por fin lograre que esa chica se vaya de mi escuela – Sonrió maliciosamente la rubia, Camile

* * *

**_PAM PAM PAAAAAAAAAAAAM ¿Qué harán ahora estas tres? :O_**

**_La parte "Mi corazón se detiene cuando tú me miras, simplemente con un roce, ahora creo que esto es real, así que aprovechemos la oportunidad y no miremos atrás" es parte de la canción Teenage Dream, intentare poner partes de la canción en el fic ;)_**

**_Y ahora tampoco podre responder sus reviews :c El tiempo me juega muy en contra T-T_**

**_En fin, ¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Las ama_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

**_P.D. El capitulo más largo hasta ahora *-*_**

* * *

_**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**_

_**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**_

_**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**_


	11. Chapter 11

Había pasado un mes, las chicas se habían enterado de que perdí mi virginidad con Raph y sinceramente si hubieran visto sus caras jajajaja oh Dios, eran demasiado graciosas… En fin, mi relación con Raph iba excelente, además de que este chico era insaciable, ahora prácticamente vivía conmigo, bueno, lo acepto, él y yo éramos insaciables, nunca nos aburríamos de am… hacer muchas "cosas", es que ¿Cómo aburrirse con este chico?... Pero a pesar de todo lo bueno… Sentía que algo malo pasaría, era una sensación extraña, pero siempre que la tenía la intentaba olvidar, no me gustaba sentirme así, menos si mi madre estaba fuera, ya que podría pasarle algo, pero mejor no pienso en eso. Los chicos habían votado mucho por mí para esa estupidez del concurso de belleza, el concurso se realizaría dentro de un mes, ósea, cuando mi madre llegara, en estos días Dj, del cual me había vuelto amiga, me había dicho que los idiotas habían votado por mi, a pesar de que yo no había hecho nada para que lo hicieran... Idiotas

Habíamos terminado la clase de deporte, los chicos no habían estado, ya que estaban en su entrenamiento, y las chicas se habían ido, ya que yo se los dije, odiaba como estaba vestida, no había llevado nada para cambiarme, así que Dani me presto una playera y un short, la chica usaba playeras muy ajustadas, al igual que los shorts, toda la clase, los chicos más bien, podía ver como babeaban por verme así vestida, son unos idiotas. En fin, estaba tranquilamente guardando mis cosas en mi bolso, cuando sentí como me tomaban del brazo y me giraban bruscamente

.- Hola, señorita Hamato – Me saludo el maestro Xever

.- Am… Hola – Me extrañe que él estuviera en ese lugar, nuestro maestro de deporte es el maestro Bradford, el maestro Xever es solo el entrenador de fútbol

.- ¿Usted no ha pensado en estar en el equipo de fútbol? – Hablo sin soltar el agarre de mi brazo

.- Sinceramente no, ya que me gusta ver el fútbol, pero jugarlo am… No mucho

.- Pues debería pensarlo – Su cara se acercó peligrosamente a la mía

.- Amm… Maestro Xever… ¿Qué hace?

.- ¿Yo?... Nada – Se acercó más a mí

.- Am… - Quería moverme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, cosa rara en mí, eso nunca antes me había pasado – Ma… Maestro… Yo

.- ¡Megan! – Esa voz… Esa voz que quería escuchar

.- ¡Raph! – Me alegre tanto de verlo

.- Joven Hamato – El maestro Xever soltó su agarre y se separó de mí - ¿Qué hace aquí?

.- Eso a usted no le incumbe – Raph se acercó a mí, tomo mi bolso y su mato se posó en mi cintura – Vamos, Meg – Y me llevo fuera del lugar

Al llegar afuera, me llevo a las gradas, dejo mi bolso sobre una de estas y me observo, él, junto con todo el equipo de fútbol americano

.- ¿Por qué mierda no te moviste? – Me reprocho

.- Porque no lo sé… Mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes… Yo quería… Pero no pude – Dije apenada

.- Pues entonces olvida que te volveré a dejar sola – Hablo serio

.- Pero…

.- Nada de peros, no te dejare sola… Ese tipo es un pervertido, si te hace algo soy capaz de matarlo, y no iré a la cárcel dejándote a ti afuera expuesta, así que te quedaras aquí sentada hasta que yo termine de entrenar

.- Tendrías que haber terminado hace media hora

.- No, tenemos un partido importante cerca, nosotros contra los Kraang… Espero verte ahí – Me sonrió

.- Jejeje, no faltare por nada del mundo

.- Eso espero – Me beso – Ahora, ya te lo dije, quédate aquí hasta que yo termine, ¿Si?... Y cúbrete... Estos hijos de perra también son unos pervertidos

.- Está bien – Le sonreí, luego él se puso nuevamente su casco y fue a reunirse con el resto del equipo, aunque cuando llego con ellos, pude escuchar que gritaba _"¿Qué mierda están mirando?"_, claramente era por nuestro beso y toda la escena

Su entrenamiento había terminado, y Raph junto a sus hermanos se acercaron a mí, hablamos un rato, pero luego los chicos fueron a las regaderas y Raph se quedó conmigo

.- ¿No iras a bañarte? – Le pregunte curiosa

.- No… Iré a tu casa a bañarme

.- ¿A si?, ¿Quién dice que te dejare entrar a mi casa?

.- Yo lo digo… ¿Y sabes por qué?... Porque tú y tu ropa no me dejaron concentrarme en el resto del entrenamiento, y necesito hacer pedazos esas estorbosas prendas con las cuales estos idiotas te vieron

.- ¿Enserio?, esa idea me agrada – Sonreí coqueta y le guiñe un ojo - Pero esto no es mio - Apunte con mi dedo indice la playera

.- Me importa una mierda... ¿Vamos?

.- Vamos

Raph fue a cambiarse, me presto otra sudadera para cubrirme las partes que no tenían que ser vistas y para que yo no me diera la molestia de cambiarme también, fuimos a mi casa, y al llegar, nos bañamos juntos… Bueno, hicimos más cosas además de bañarnos, pero eso es otra historia, la cosa es que estuvimos dos horas bajo el agua caliente, hasta que pudimos recuperar el aliento y salimos, bueno, él salió antes que yo, yo opte por vestirme en el baño, mientras él iba a mi habitación. Comimos algo y luego fuimos a tomar una siesta, si, esta vez descansamos, no hicimos nada más, eso lo puedo jurar. Estábamos durmiendo, cuando sentí vibrar mi teléfono celular, estaba medio dormida, pero podía ser importante así que lo tome, lo desbloquee y observe que tenía un mensaje en "WhatsApp" de Mikey, el cual decía "Meg, estoy aburrido iré a verte en unos 20 minutos más, nos vemos allá ;D", yo sonreí e intente levantarme, pero no pude, Raph me tenía prisionera de su abrazo

.- Oye… Necesito que me sueltes – Lo bese en la mejilla

.- Mmm… - Comenzó a despertar – No quiero

.- Raph… Vendrá Mikey, necesito levantarme

.- Me vale Mikey

.- Ahora dices eso, y en la práctica casi matas a un tipo que lo empujo

.- Yo… Am… Ash, olvídalo – Me soltó de su agarre

.- Pediré pizza, solo estaremos los tres, así que no pediré más – Dije poniéndome de pie

.- Conoces a Mikey, con él tienes que pedir unas 100 – Abrió los ojos y luego se levanto

.- Vamos… Sé que estas molesto porque no nos podremos divertir… Pero aún tenemos 15 minutos – Me acerque a él, lo abrace y le sonreí coqueta

.- No es suficiente – Me tomo del trasero y me levanto, a lo que yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura

.- Yo soy pesada… ¿Cómo puedes cargarme?

.- Tengo fuerza, Meg

.- Eso lo se

.- Entonces no preguntes – Me sonrió y luego hizo que ambos cayéramos a la cama

.- Hay algo que no entiendo – Le dije ya en la cama

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- A mí nunca me gusto que me vieran desnuda, ni siquiera mi madre, pero no se… Contigo fue diferente

.- Es que yo soy tu novio, Meg… Tenías que dejarme verte desnuda algún día

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

.- Porque lo nuestro no durara poco… Tenemos mucho por delante – Sonrió y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello, me encantaba que hiciera eso

Esperamos a Mikey con la pizza, el chico llego y hicimos lo mismo que siempre, jugar videojuegos, yo evite que Raph asesinara a Mikey, Mikey fue tierno conmigo y Raph se puso celoso, etc. Eran las 11 de la noche y yo le dije a mi pequeño "hermanito" que no se iría de mi casa, era muy tarde para que se fuera, así que se quedaría en la habitación de mi madre, el chico sabía que yo saldría ganando así que acepto sin decir nada, fuimos a dormir y mi novio se acostó conmigo en mi habitación.

Ya era de madrugada cuando sentí que alguien tocaba a la puerta, me levante con pereza y al abrir, Mikey estaba ahí afuera, estaba asustado, lo decía su rostro

.- ¿Qué sucede, Mikey? – Pregunte preocupada al momento en el que él me abrazo

.- Tuve una pesadilla y los truenos me asustaron cuando desperté… ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche? – Me observo suplicante

.- Mikey… - Yo lo observe con ternura y escuche como la lluvia pegaba fuertemente en la ventana de mi habitación – Ven… Vamos a dormir – Apenas termine de hablar, el pequeño espero detrás de mí a que cerrara la puerta – Listo, ahora vamos - Dije al cerrar la puerta

Me recosté yo y luego él, estaba quedándome dormida cuando sentí como el menor me abrazaba, me sorprendí al principio, pero luego correspondí al gesto, esto sonara estúpido… Pero nos veíamos como unos padres y su pequeño hijo, eso me causo gracia, pero no duro mucho, ya que Raph había despertado

.- ¿Qué hace Mikey aquí? – Dijo somnoliento el azabache

.- Tuvo una pesadilla, dormirá aquí esta noche – Le respondí

.- Hola, Raph -Saludo el menor, el cual seguía abrazándome

.- Mikey, ya no eres un bebé… Aprende a controlar esos estúpidos miedos y deja de leer esas putas historietas que te causan pesadillas de mierda

.- Oye… - Le di mi mejor mirada asesina a mi novio – Deja a Mikey, sabes que me molesta cuando no lo tratas bien… Ósea siempre – Vi como Mikey le sacaba la lengua a su hermano - ¡Y tú no le hagas eso a Raph! – Le grite al pequeño, a lo que este escondió su cabeza en mi pecho… No sé si lo hacía porque se estaba aprovechando de la situación o… No, no, no, Mikey no es así – Ahora… A dormir

.- Está bien, Está bien, durmamos… Pero no dejare que Mikey se lleve toda la diversión – Raph, en un acto de celos, me abrazo por la espalda

Intentamos dormir, pero después de unos minutos, sentí algo en mi trasero, algo duro… Ese algo era el "amigo" de Raph, el cual había despertado

.- Alguien está feliz de sentir mi trasero – Susurre divertida

.- Fue inevitable, Meg… Ahora no poder hacerlo que se calme solo, necesitare de tu ayuda – Susurro coqueto

.- Lastima… Mikey no me va a soltar… Tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta

.- Vamos, Meg… Serán unos minutos en el baño… No será mucho, lo prometo

.- Pero Mikey…

.- No despertara hasta dentro de unas horas

.- Hmm… Lo pensé por unos momentos – Esta bien – Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por separar el agarre del rubio, pero fue imposible – No puedo

.- Pero… Ash… No lo soporto más – Raph se puso de pie y corrió al baño, yo reí por lo bajo y luego volví a dormir

A la mañana siguiente, Mikey seguía durmiendo abrazado a mí, al igual que Raph, aunque este ya no tenía a su "amigo" despierto. Ambos comenzaron a despertar, a lo que yo sonreí con ternura, era extraño ver despertar a Mikey, se veía aun mas tierno cuando lo hacía

.- Buenos días… Creo – Los salude a ambos

.- Hola – Hablo Raph

.- Buenos días – Me dijo Mikey

Los tres sonreímos y luego ellos se dieron cuenta de que yo no podía ni moverme con ambos abrazándome, así que me soltaron de su agarre

.- Así que captaron – Sonreí

.- Si, jejeje – Mikey estaba apenado

.- En fin… Vamos a desayunar – Les dije, a lo que ambos asintieron

Los días pasaron rápido y ya era día sábado, Raph estaba en mi casa, aunque estaba raro, siempre los sábados se comportaba así, aunque aún no entendía porque. Estaba durmiendo, pero desperté algo agitada, observe a mi lado y no estaba, Raph no estaba, lo busque por toda la casa, pero no había rastro de él, lo llame a su teléfono celular, pero este estaba apagado, ¿Quién mierda se creía este chico?, por alguna razón, me sentía mal, era extraño que Raph me ocultara algo, pero ahora lo hacía, ¿Por qué?, siempre que despertaba para hacer algo me despertaba a mí para avisarme donde iba, ¿Ahora por qué era diferente?, si él ya no sentía nada por mí, al menos tenía que decirlo ¿No?... Me puse de pie y vi la hora en mi teléfono celular, eran las 6 de la madrugada… Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, obviamente era el idiota. Rápidamente volví a recostarme en la cama, espere paciente hasta que entro a la habitación, sentí su mirada en mí, luego camino hacia la cama, se puso nuevamente su pijama… Aunque no, no era su pijama, el chico solo se quitaba la playera y los pantalones quedando solo en calzoncillos y calcetines, se recostó y me abrazo por la espalada, espere unos segundos hasta que hable

.- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunte seria

.- ¡Meg!... Yo… Am… - Comenzó a ponerse nervioso

.- Si tienes a otra chica no entiendo que haces aquí – Solté su agarre y me iba a poner de pie, pero me detuvo

.- Meg… No tengo a otra chica… ¿A quién más querría?

.- Pues a alguien mejor – Me entristecí un poco

.- No seas idiota… - Se sentó en la cama, se acercó a mí y luego me abrazo – Escucha… No tengo a otra chica, no quiero a otra chica… Solo… Yo… Conduzco junto a los chicos en las carreras de autos callejeras

.- ¡¿Tú y tus hermanos?! – Me sorprendí un poco

.- Si

.- ¿Incluso Mikey?

.- Incluso Mikey

.- Cielos… ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?... Y… ¿En dónde tienes el auto?

.- No te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte, los chicos y yo ya preocupamos a nuestro padre, no quería preocuparte a ti también… Y am…. Está junto con el de los chicos en el taller de un amigo

.- Ya veo… ¿Cuándo me llevaras? – Dije emocionada

.- ¿Cuándo quieres ir? – Sonrió

.- Cuando tu vayas – Correspondí al gesto

.- Entonces iremos la próxima semana ¿Si?

.- Si – Me alegre

.- Ahora durmamos… Estoy cansado – Dejo de abrazarme e hizo que ambos nos recostáramos

Y así ambos volvimos a dormirnos hasta la tarde de ese día

Otra semana había pasado, era día sábado y Raph y yo habíamos despertado a eso de las 11 de la mañana, desayunamos y luego él me dijo que no podíamos salir de la casa, no entendí porque, hasta que tocaron el timbre. Raph abrió y entro un hombre, no estaba segura de que es lo que era, pero esa duda se esfumo cuando él me saludo

.- Hola, mi nombre es Joe y soy el doctor de la familia Hamato – Me extendió su mano

.- Hola, mucho gusto – Le di la mano

.- Ahora… Te daré lo que me pediste, Raphael – Dijo luego de soltar mi mano

.- Esta bien – Mi novio sonrió

.- Ven aquí pequeña – Me llamo el dichoso doctor

.- Espera… ¿Cómo por qué tendría que ir?

.- Raphael, ¿No le dijiste nada? – El hombre regaño al azabache

.- No tuve tiempo

.- ¡Tuviste toda la semana!... En fin, linda, esto es un anticonceptivo – Me mostró un ¿Pendiente? – Si, tiene forma de pendiente, pero así funciona, es lo mismo que el anillo, pero esto creo que se ve mejor

.- Ya veo… ¿Y es efectivo?

.- En un 99,9%... Es mejor que las pastillas que usabas – Me sonrió el mayor

.- … - Lo pensé por unos momentos y si, era necesario, no quería quedar embarazada a tan temprana edad – Esta bien – Me resigne

.- Entonces ven

Me acerque a él, pero antes de que me hiciera algo observe a Raph

.- Vete – Le ordene

.- ¿Qué?

.- No quiero que veas lo que me va a hacer… Ve a ver televisión o algo

.- … - Me observo con una notoria vena en la frente, estaba enfadado – _"Ve a ver televisión o algo"_ – Intento imitar mi voz mientras se iba

.- ¡Yo no hablo así! – Le grite enfadada – Ahora… ¿Qué tiene que hacer? – Voltee para ver al hombre

.- Solo te haré otro agujero en la oreja y eso es todo

.- ¿De verdad?

.- Si, no te preocupes

El tipo hizo lo que me dijo, me dijo lo que debía hacer con este nuevo anticonceptivo, y al terminar, lo invite a comer o tomar algo, pero él rechazo cortésmente mi invitación diciendo que tenía una cena familiar, así que tenía que irse. Llame a Raph y él se despidió del doctor Joe, bueno, ambos lo hicimos. A penas el tipo se fue, Raph me observo y me dijo que saldríamos a eso de las 10 de la noche, esa era la hora en la que me mostraría su "secreto"

.- Sabes… Es extraño – Le dije cuando estábamos sentados en el sofá

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- Que yo era muy propensa a tener un bebé a penas dejara de ser virgen… Pero no fue así… ¿Por qué será?

.- Quizá la vida quiere que disfrutes más de ella antes de tener un hijo

.- Hmm… Eso creo – Lo pensé por un momento

Pasaron las horas, los hermanos de Raph llegaron junto a April, Aby y Dani no habían podido venir, decidimos que era hora de irnos, Raph me llevo en su motocicleta y Donnie llevo a April en la suya. Fuimos por un camino algo lúgubre, de hecho, sinceramente el lugar daba miedo, era extraño, pero en fin. Llegamos a un taller de autos, un tipo que parecía conocer mucho a los chicos nos saludo

.- Hola, chicos – Choco el puño con todos los chicos – Y… Hola, chicas – Nos observó a April y a mí

.- Am… Hola – April se notaba nerviosa

.- Hola – Salude con normalidad

.- ¿Qué hacen dos chicas tan lindas como ustedes con estos tontos? – Se burló el chico

.- Ella es mi novia – Raph se me acerco por la espalda y me tomo por los hombros mientras observaba de una forma asesina al otro tipo

.- Wow… Al menos unos de los dos tiene buen gusto, ya que tú eres muy feo para la chica, Raph – Yo reí un poco ante su comentario

.- Que gracioso, idiota – Raph se enfado

.- Relájate, relájate – Observo a April – Tu pareces ser alguien muy callada y muy santa, dudo que quieras a alguien como yo

.- Ash – Mi amiga peliroja rodó los ojos con molestia

.- ¡Oye! ¡No te permito que...! - Donnie pretendia defender a la chica, pero Leo lo interrumpió

.- No te estreses, Donnie... Ahora, ¿Están listos? – Pregunto

.- Les tengo lo mejor de lo mejor – El tipo se enorgulleció de sí mismo

En ese momento, el tipo quito una enorme tela blanca, la cual escondía cuatro asombrosos autos de carrera, cada uno con el color que representaba a cada chico, y en el techo, cada uno tenía un logo, Mikey tenía una pizza, Raph tenía una calavera, Leo tenía un símbolo yin yang, y por ultimo Donnie, el cual tenía unos números y cosas raras de matemáticas, ni idea de que mierda eran, en fin, los autos de verdad eran asombrosos, me encantaron. No tuve tiempo de decir nada cuando los chicos ya estaban dentro de los autos

.- ¿Y yo donde se supone que iré? – Le pregunte a Raph una vez que estuve a su lado

.- Aquí – Dio pequeños golpecitos a sus piernas diciéndome que me sentara ahí

.- ¿Seguro?

.- ¿Ves otro asiento?

.- Si, tienes razón – Y sin decir más, me senté de lado en sus piernas y lo abrace por el cuello

.- De acuerdo, no olviden traerlos cuando terminen, aquí están seguros sus autos… Y no olvides llamarme si algún día te sientes sola, preciosa – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo

.- Lo tendré en cuenta – Le grite divertida desde adentro del auto para que me escuchara

Los chicos arrancaron y llegamos hasta un lugar en donde habían demasiados autos, chicos con miradas de malotes y muchas, pero muchas putas… No sé cómo Raph podía estar aquí solo con todas estas zorras

.- Lindo lugar – Dije sarcástica

.- Relájate… Sabes que no te cambiaría por una zorra – Me sonrió, luego se acercó a mí y nos besamos

.- Eso espero… Si es que quieres tener descendientes – Dije mirando su entrepierna

.- Si no es contigo… No es con nadie – Me sonrió y me volvió a besar

Bajamos del auto y todas esas zorras me miraban feo. Estaba hablando con April y ella me hizo una seña para que observara a mi espalda, lo hice y pude ver a una zorra que se le estaba acercando a Raph, rápidamente fui hacia "mi" novio y llegue antes que la tipa, así que voltee a Raph y lo bese, no fue un beso corto, fue un beso salvaje y apasionado, el cual le dejo claro a todos los presentes que el chico era mío, él por su lado, correspondió de inmediato, no espero ni un segundo y ya tenía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, espero que eso les dejara claro a todos que Raph y yo estamos juntos

Nos fuimos del lugar junto a los chicos, aunque Raph les dijo que compraríamos algunos refrescos para todos, ellos aceptaron y nosotros nos fuimos. Aunque no fuimos por unos refrescos, el chico me llevo a la sima de una colina, en donde tendrían que estar las parejas en sus autos, pero no, este lugar estaba vacío, tenía una vista hermosa de toda la ciudad, pero aun así, no había nadie

.- ¿Qué no íbamos por los refrescos? – Pregunte mirando la ciudad algo distraída

.- Prefiero hacer algo mejor – Raph tomo mi rostro y lo volteo para que yo observara el suyo

.- Conozco esa mirada – Hable con una sonrisa

.- Sabes lo que quiero

.- Pero… ¿Y si llega alguien?

.- ¿Olvidas que los vidrios están polarizados?

.- Cierto… ¿Qué esperamos entonces? – Le sonreí coqueta

.- Así me gustas, Meg – Luego de que dijo eso, yo me acomode con mis piernas abiertas, mientras las de él se mantenían solo un poco juntas

Raph comenzó a besarme apasionadamente mientras inclinaba hacia atrás el asiento de su auto, la radio estaba encendida y justo en ese momento la tipa de la emisora dijo _"Ahora la canción Animals de Maroon 5"_, cosa que según yo, era perfecta para el momento

* * *

_**Cariño voy a acecharte esta noche**_

_**Te cazaré, te comeré viva**_

_**Como los animales**_

_**Animales**_

_**Como los animales**_

_**Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte**_

_**Puedo oler tu aroma a millas de distancia**_

_**Como los animales**_

_**Animales**_

_**Como los animales**_

_**Cariño voy a…**_

* * *

Raph comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de mi sudadera, ya que no estaba usando playera, su mano recorrió mi cintura desde mi espalda y luego fue hacia adelante hasta llegar a mi seno y apretarlo sobre mi sostén

* * *

_**¿Qué estas tratando de hacerme?**_

_**Es como si no pudiéramos parar**_

_**Somos enemigos**_

_**Pero nos llevamos bien cuando estoy dentro de ti**_

_**Eres como una droga que está matándome**_

_**Te cortaré enteramente**_

_**Pero me siento tan alto cuando estoy dentro de ti**_

_**Si, puedes empezar otra vez**_

_**Puedes correr con libertad**_

_**Puedes encontrar otro pez en el mar**_

_**Puedes fingir que estamos destinados a ser**_

_**Pero no puedes estar lejos de mí**_

_**Puedo escucharte hacer ese sonido**_

_**Derribándome, haciéndome rodar en el suelo**_

_**Puedes fingir que fui yo**_

_**Pero no…**_

* * *

Su mano viajo bajo mi prenda íntima y masajeo mi seno, yo di un pequeño gemido ante eso, pude sentir entre mis piernas, el miembro erecto del chico, comencé a mover mis caderas, creo que dio resultado, ya que él soltó un pequeño gemido

* * *

**_Cariño voy a acecharte esta noche_**

**_Te cazaré, te comeré viva_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte_**

**_Puedo oler tu aroma a millas de distancia_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Cariño voy a…_**

* * *

Comenzó a bajar por mi cuello diciendo _"Esta vez, quiero ir lento, quiero disfrutar del momento",_ a lo que yo sonreí, este chico era salvaje, me sorprendía que quisiera ir lento. Aunque algo me preocupo, este idiota hacia pedazos mi ropa al momento de quitármela, ¿Cómo me iría luego a casa? Deje de pensar cuando lamio mi cuello

* * *

**_Si corriera no sería suficiente_**

**_Aun estarías en mi cabeza_**

**_Por siempre atrapada_**

**_Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras_**

**_Amo tus mentiras, me las comeré_**

**_Pero no niegues al animal_**

**_Que viene a la vida cuando estoy dentro de ti_**

**_Si, puedes empezar otra vez_**

**_Puedes correr con libertad_**

**_Puedes encontrar otro pez en el mar_**

**_Puedes fingir que estamos destinados a ser_**

**_Pero no puedes estar lejos de mí_**

**_Puedo escucharte hacer ese sonido_**

**_Derribándome, haciéndome rodar en el suelo_**

**_Puedes fingir que fui yo_**

**_Pero no…_**

* * *

_"No pienses tanto, no le haré nada a tu ropa"_ me dijo, yo sonreí, al menos era consciente de lo que hacía… Al menos hasta el momento lo era. Quito mi playera y observo mi brasier, _"Es rojo", me dijo algo sorprendido, "Me gusta el rojo… Además, es tu color favorito ¿No?"_ le dije sonriendo, el correspondió a mi gesto y continuo con lo suyo, ahora bajo hacia mis senos y seguía sin quitar mi prenda íntima, todo lo hizo con esta aun en mi cuerpo, lamio mi cuello y luego mis senos, su mano bajo hasta mi trasero y quedo ahí, sobre el pantalón, ¿Cómo tenía tanta paciencia?, este chico no era para nada paciente, ¿Qué mierda le paso?

* * *

**_Cariño voy a acecharte esta noche_**

**_Te cazaré, te comeré viva_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte_**

**_Puedo oler tu aroma a millas de distancia_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Cariño voy a…_**

**_No digas mentiras_**

**_No puedes negar_**

**_La bestia adentro_**

**_No, nena, no mientas_**

**_No puedes negar_**

**_La bestia adentro…_**

* * *

Quito lentamente el botón de mi pantalón, luego bajo el cierre y se encontró con mis bragas negras. _"¿Las viejas costumbres no se van, verdad?"_, dijo al ver que, al menos, traía algo negro. "Son mis costumbres" dije volviéndolo a besar, mientras terminaba de bajar el cierre de su pantalón. "¿Y mis zapatillas?", dije sonriendo. _"Quítatelas como puedas… Yo ya lo hice"_, sinceramente no sé en qué punto o había hecho

* * *

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales…_**

* * *

Raph me estaba besando apasionadamente, cuando logro bajar mi pantalón y luego el suyo, solo faltaban nuestras ropas interiores para que el chico pudiera entrar en mi

* * *

_Cariño voy a acecharte esta noche_

_Te cazaré, te comeré viva_

_Como los animales_

_Animales_

_Como los animales_

_Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte_

_Puedo oler tu aroma a millas de distancia_

_Como los animales_

_Animales_

_Como los animales_

_Cariño voy a…_

_No digas mentiras_

_No puedes negar_

_La bestia adentro_

_No, nena, no mientas_

_No puedes negar_

_La bestia adentro_

* * *

Estaba a punto de bajar el pantalón de Raph cuando sentimos como el auto sufría un remezón enorme, claro, junto con nosotros, aunque más yo, ya que yo era la que tenía el techo cerca y gracias a eso, mi cabeza sufrió las consecuencias

.- ¿Qué mierda…? – Raph se enfadó ligeramente

.- Auch… Me golpee en la cabeza – Mantuve mi mano en la zona afectada – Además… Mataron el momento, ya no tengo ganas de nada, me duele la cabeza

.- ¡¿Qué?!... El idiota que lo hizo lo pagara caro, choco mi auto, te lastimo y además mato al momento… Sea quien sea me las pagara – Él bajo del auto y luego hizo que me sentara en el único asiento – Quédate aquí hasta que el dolor de cabeza pase, ¿Si?

.- Esta bien – Dije aun con dolor, el chico me observo mientras arreglaba su pantalón, su playera y su cabello siempre estaba revuelto así que no importaba

Estuve unos dos minutos recostada tranquilamente en el asiento, cuando sentí a Raph gritar un "¡Mikey!", eso me alarmo así que baje del auto, a pesar del dolor de cabeza, y fui hacia los chicos

.- ¿Qué paso? – Les pregunte

.- ¡Megan! – Mikey corrió hacia mí - Creí que te sentías mal – Me dijo con una expresión triste

.- Sí, pero escuche a Raph gritar tu nombre y pensé que… Espera ¿Cómo sabes que me sentía mal?

.- Donnie se lo pregunto a Raph cuando bajo de su auto y él nos dijo que habían parado porque a ti te dio un feo dolor de cabeza, ¿Fue así?

.- Jejejeje sí, ¿Tú chocaste el auto de Raph?

.- Si… jeje, es que estaba preocupado así que vinimos a buscarlos y bueno, pues no alcancé a pisar el freno y… Ya sabes

Yo solo le sonreí

.- !Mikey!, !Te voy a matar! – Llego gritando Raph

.- !Perdón, perdón, perdón! – El pequeño se escondió detrás de mí

.- ¡Raphael! – Le grite – Atrévete a golpear una vez más a Mikey y...Y... ¡Y no volveremos a hacer ese tipo de "cosas" por 3 meses! – Lo amenace

.- No te atreverías

.- ¿Seguro Raphael?, ¿Seguro que no me atrevería?

Él no dijo nada, yo sonreí triunfante, aunque me dolía aun la cabeza, se los hice saber a los chicos y ellos decidieron que era hora de irnos.

Ya estábamos volviendo a casa, Raph y los chicos me habían dicho que sus autos no podían tenerlos en su casa ya que a su padre no le agradaba que ellos estuvieran involucrados en las carreras callejeras. Llegamos todos a mi casa, dormimos exactamente igual que la última vez que nos quedamos todos, solo que esta vez, Mikey durmió en la habitación de mi madre, ya que la cama de mi mamá era más pequeña que la mía, así que él durmió allí y April y yo dormimos en mi cama. Había sido un día asombroso, ahora sabía que Raph no me podía engañar, tenía que ver que él estaba con otra chica para saberlo, de lo contrario no creería nada de nada.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Lo que la chica no sabía, era que sus tres molestas enemigas, tenían un plan para que ella pensara que su amado novio la engañaba.

* * *

_**Al fin pude subir este capítulo u.u**_

_**Aunque… no poder subir capítulo en unos días, o mejor dicho, meses, no sé si será uno o dos u.u**_

_**Pero al menos les dejare este que es el más largo hasta ahora u.u**_

_**En fin, nos leemos pronto (Espero)**_

_**Las ama**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

_**P.D. Me estaban pidiendo que adaptara "50 sombras de Grey" a una versión de TMNT, con Raph como Grey y a Meg como Anastasia x3**_


	12. Megan Devonne Is Back x3

Como podrán ver este no es un capitulo, solo son mis disculpas por dejar el fic tan abandonado, pero estaba de viaje y no tenía tiempo de escribir, como siempre, el tiempo me juego en contra. Pero estoy aquí, no voy a abandonar el fin ni nada, solo les di un respiro de esta escritora x3

Así que espero que no se hayan ido mis lectoras, porque son las mejores y las amo, si, las amo… Es que son tan akjlfhaksjdhsajkdh (?

Bueno, pronto subiré el capítulo 12, así que espérenlo ;D

P.D. **Megan Devonne Is Back…**

Las ama

_**-Megan Devonne**_


	13. Chapter 13

Ya habían pasado dos meses, mi madre ya había vuelto a New York y los chicos obviamente tuvieron que irse, al que más me costó sacar de mi casa fue a Raph, tuvieron que ayudarme todos los chicos a sacarlo, el chico ya se había acostumbrado a estar ahí conmigo y a veces con los demás, bueno, las demás, ya que él vivía con sus hermanos. Pero ahora que lo pienso… Eso fue lo que menos me costó, ya que ahora tenía que decirle a mi madre que ya no era virgen… Eso, si sería difícil

.- Am… Mamá – Dije entrando a la cocina

.- Dime, hija – Me respondió mientras tapaba una olla que contenía parte de nuestra cena

.- Puuues… - Alargue la "u" - Am… Veras… Yo… - Intente decir luego de sentarme en una de las sillas

.- Ya no eres virgen, lo sé – Me dijo con total tranquilidad y sentándose frente a mi

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – Me puse de pie de golpe

.- Hija mía, son cosas que una madre sabe… Cuando tú lo seas entenderás… – Me sonrió – Aunque espero que no sea pronto – Su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un semblante serio

.- Lo se mamá… No pretendo hacerlo, relax

.- ¿Y quién es el chico?

.- ¿Recuerdas a los cuatro hermanos que te presente la vez pasada?

.- ¿Cómo olvidarlos? En especial al pequeño Mikey

.- Pues, es uno de ellos, el más musculoso, el que era un poco más alto que Mikey, el del cabello azabache, ese que…

.- Ya entendí, hija, no me des más explicaciones… El chico se veía que te observaba con otros ojos, te cuidara, lo se… Aunque… El otro chico también te observó de esa for… - No termino la oración

.- ¿Quién?

.- Jejeje, olvídalo, linda, son cosas mías… En fin, será mejor que cenemos, ¿Si?

.- Am… Claro – Cuando mi madre no te decía algo, era porque quizá no te gustaría, así que mejor deje que lo que sea que me quería decir se quedara con ella, si, así la vida sería mejor

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos pasaron por mí, fuimos a la escuela en sus motocicletas y cuando llegamos, una chica corrió hacia mí y se paró cuando quedamos frente a frente

.- Am… ¿Hola? – Dije

.- Hola mi nombre es Denisse y la señorita encargada del concurso de belleza te está buscando entiendo porque te escogieron eres muy bonita enserio te llevo con ella si quieres no está muy lejos así que...

.- ¡Cállate! – La interrumpí gritando - … Por favor… No hables tan rápido, relájate un poco… Ahora, llévame con la mujer y por favor evita hablar en el camino

Le pase mi casco a Raph y el chico lo dejo sobre su motocicleta, luego de eso me dijo un "Cuídate" y me dio un beso en la frente

Fuimos con la tal Denisse a un salón, en donde estaban las chicas del concurso, me senté al fondo, no me interesaba hacer amistad con ninguna de esas huecas, así que desde ese lugar observe todo

.- Señoritas – Comenzó a hablar una maestra, la cual, según yo, no tenía nada que ver con la mierda de concurso – El día de hoy les daremos una opción de tener más puntos con los chicos de la escuela, ¿Cómo? Muy simple… Lavando autos… Por primera vez, el director aprobó que ustedes puedan vestirse como quieran para esa ocasión

.- Genial – Pensé – Cuando yo estoy como candidata, al hijo de puta del director se le ocurre permitir eso

.- Así que, chicas – Continuo ella – Comiencen a preparar su vestuario, porque este es el momento que estaban esperando

.- Ash, madre mía – Dije haciendo un "facepalm"

.- Ahora vuelvan antes de que comiencen las clases, chicas

Salimos del lugar y todas comenzaron a hablar de la mierda de lavado de autos, yo por mi parte me preocupe de buscar a los chicos, los encontré en el salón, todos charlaban amenamente, me acerque a ellos y me sonrieron, luego me preguntaron qué sucedió, yo se los dije y el primero en alterarse fue, adivinen, Raph

.- ¡Ah no! – Golpeo la meza con sus puños y se puso de pie – No dejare que te expongas de esa forma, vas a pareces una zorra igual que esas chicas y tú no lo eres, Meg, así que…

.- Cállate – Lo interrumpí - Sabes perfectamente que me vale lo que hagan, yo no haré nada por ganar ese concurso

.- SI, pero… - Intento volver a decir mi novio

.- Ya basta con el tema… Dejemos eso para otra ocasión ¿Si?

.- Bien – Dijo el chico

Paso una semana después de eso y ya era hora de lavar autos, todas las zorras del salón vestían muy, muy diminutos bikinis, yo y mis amigas solo las observábamos y reíamos de lo putas baratas que se veían, estábamos riéndonos de todas hasta que vimos a dos chicos familiares, Nathaniel y Christian, ambos estaban babeando por las chicas que lavaban el auto de mi ex. No aburrimos después de un rato y fuimos al baño, necesitábamos ir

NORMAL POV

Raph caminaba por los pasillos, no encontraba a su novia y eso lo ponía de malas, no le gustaba no verla, y más aun sabiendo lo del lavado de autos, llego a la parte trasera de la escuela, en donde era el lavado de autos, llego y vio a su novia entrar nuevamente al interior del recinto, pero por otra entrada, así que fue rápidamente hacia ella, pero cuando iba a mitad de camino, Mona Lisa se interpuso en su camino

.- Hola, Raphie – Habló ella

.- No me digas así, ahora muévete, quiero ver a mi chica – El tipo movió bruscamente a la fémina

.- Pero… Pero… Ah no, hoy será mi momento Raphie querido

Megan y sus amigas volvieron a la parte trasera de la escuela, resulta ser que olvidaron sus mochilas en el lugar en el que estaban sentadas, llegaron y vieron algo que a la azabache no le gusto para nada, Mona Lisa estaba besando al chico, no era un beso apasionado, pero aun así era un beso, Megan puso sus manos en su boca, evitando emitir cualquier jadeo ante las ganas de llorar que le dieron en el momento, es que ella no lloraba en público desde que tenía 10 años, pero este era un caso especial, el chico del que estaba enamorada estaba besando a la zorra de Mona Lisa, y eso le dolía, le dolía de sobremanera

.- Meg, yo… - April se fijó en la escena – Ay no – Sáquenla de aquí – Ordeno a sus otras amigas, a lo que ellas lo hicieron

Llegaron al baño, en donde Megan soltó todo, necesitaba llorar y ante sus amigas le valia hacerlo, ellas la conocían y era hora de que la conocieran de otra forma, de una forma débil, pero al menos conocerían esa forma de ella

.- Ya relájate, de seguro ella fue la que lo beso – Intento calmarla Aby

.- Lo se… Pero... Aun así duele… Duele mucho – Respondió la azabache llorando

.- Meg – Llamo Raph a la puerta del baño, la cual, las amigas de la chica habían cerrado quien sabe cómo – Por favor déjame entrar

.- Vete… No quiero verte – Dijo llorando

.- Pero… Ella me beso, yo no hice ningún movimiento

.- Ese fue el problema… No hiciste ningún movimiento, no te moviste, eso quiere decir que te gusto

.- ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, sus labios no son nada comparado a los tuyos, suaves, dulces, carnosos, rosas… Por favor abre

.- Chicas… Déjenme a solas con él – Les pidió la morena

.- Pero, Meg… - Intento hablar la peli-roja

.- Enserio… Llévenme al salón, ahí no habrá nadie, aquí de seguro hay chicas que quieren entrar – Cuando Meg estaba triste era el único momento cuando pensaba en el bien de los demás

.- Esta bien – Dijeron sus amigas al unísono

Las chicas le pusieron los lentes que eran de la azabache y la sacaron del baño, todas observaron con odio a Raph, luego llevaron a la chica al salón, a lo que Raph las siguió, cuando llegaron, las chicas dejaron a la pareja a solas, una vez solos, ella se sentó en el puesto del profesor, el chico tomo una silla y la posiciono al lado de ella, y luego de segundos de silencio el chico comenzó a hablar

.- Lo siento…

.- No, no lo sientes, yo lo estoy sintiendo – La chica estaba enfadada

.- Pero… Enserio, de verdad lo siento mucho, Meg, pero quede en shock, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, fui un tonto, lo se

.- Olvídalo… Ya paso

.- Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?

.- No… ¿Tú me perdonarías estando en mi lugar?

.- Pues yo… Eso pensé

.- Pero…

.- ¡No tienes idea de cómo me siento, así que cállate!

.- Pero te amo, Meg… Lo sabes… Yo… Yo estoy… Estoy enamorado de ti

.- Gracias por mentirme otra vez – Limpio una lágrima

.- No es mentira, de verdad lo siento

.- Raph… Fue un privilegio que me rompieras el corazón… Pero creo que es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí

.- ¿Qué?... – El chico no se lo creía

.- Ya me escuchaste

.- Pero fue algo pequeño

.- Lo se… Pero es la primera vez que me enamoraba y a pesar de eso, el destino quiso que me fallaras… Yo no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo

.- No lo haré, te juro que…

.- ¡Ya no te creo! – Gritó ella – Simplemente ya no lo hago… Si dejaste de quererme solo tenías que decírmelo, aunque me doliera

.- Te acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti

.- Pues es rara tú forma de estar enamorado

.- Meg… Yo… – Le tomo las manos, pero ella se soltó de su agarre

.- Fuimos un cuento breve que leeré mil veces, lo juro… Adiós, Raph – Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta

.- Por favor – El chico se puso de pie, corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo

.- Basta… No quiero nada más, ¿Y sabes qué? Quédate con ella… No serás fácil de olvidar, pero lo intentare y lo lograre, porque soy fuerte y esto me ayudo a seguir siéndolo… Fuimos demasiadas palabras bonitas para muy poco tiempo juntos

Y en ese momento, el chico lo comprendió… La había cagado, esa bonita relación se había ido a la mierda.

Cuando ella salió, los hermanos del azabache estaban ahí, pero uno de ellos se le acerco y la abrazo, los otros captaron que ella necesitaba solo a uno, no quería que mucha gente la acompañara, al menos hasta llegar a su hogar, ahí irían luego para saber lo que sucedió de la boca de ella

.- Sácame de aquí, por favor – Pidió la morena al momento de abrazarlo

.- Vamos – Leo obedeció y la saco del lugar

Ambos llegaron a la casa de la chica y su madre no estaba, el chico la sentó en el sofá y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, al llegar nuevamente al lado de la fémina, le dio el vaso, ella tomo todo su contenido en unos segundos

.- ¿Quieres más? – Pregunto Leo algo divertido

.- No – Hablo ella algo fría

El chico solo la observo por unos segundos, hasta que vio que unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, así que hizo algo que había aprendido con su hermano menor cuando eran pequeños, lo cual era que si alguien está triste, no hay que hacer que hable, solo hay que abrazarlo, así que eso hizo, abrazo a la chica, a lo que ella, en ese momento, comenzó a llorar como nunca antes, soltó todo lo que tenía que soltar hasta que de sus ojos no podía salir otra lagrima, cuando ya no pudo llorar más, observo al chico

.- Me mintió… - Dijo ella

.- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él

.- Me mintió… Me dijo las mentiras más hermosas, las mentiras que yo siempre quería escuchar

.- Meg… No digas eso, Raph es un idiota, pero no creo que haya hecho eso porque quiso

.- Quizá no… Pero era la primera vez que me enamoraba y… Y me fallaron

.- Meg… jejeje

.- ¿De qué te ríes?

.- Se supone que rompes con alguien porque ya no lo amas, no porque estas completamente enamorado

.- Lo se… Pero el chico hizo algo malo… Es por eso que nunca he confiado en alguien, excepto en mis amigos

.- ¿Eso quiere decir que confías en mí?

.- Claro que confió en ti… Ere una persona asombrosa… Esto sonara muy zorra de mi parte, pero… Ojala me hubiera fijado en ti en vez de tu hermano

.- No digas eso – Al chico le dolía lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que hacerlo – Tú y Raph estuvieron juntos por una razón, ambos se enamoraron y eso es difícil en una relación, siempre hay uno que ama más que el otro, en su caso fue diferente… Ambos cayeron enamorados por el otro – El chico sentía como el corazón se le partía en dos al decir esas palabras

.- Esto… Am… Leo, gracias

.- Cualquier chico en su sano juicio se habría enamorado de ti – En ese momento la chica pensó que una frase similar había escuchado una vez… Aunque no recordaba cuando y no pretendía recordar – Tan solo mírate, cuando haces algo malo y sonríes, tu nariz se arruga de una forma tan tierna, tienes unos ojos hermosos, tú dices que no son claros y nada especial, pero es todo lo contrario, son perfectos, eres parte latina, por tu abuela, eso es envidiable ante las chicas de la escuela, eres la única con herencia latina en todo ese lugar, no es broma… Meg, tú… Simplemente eres perfecta y sé que dirás "Tengo muchos defectos", pero son esos defectos los que te hacen ser única, son esos defectos los que te hacen ser perfectamente imperfecta

.- Leo… - A la chica se le volvieron a caer algunas lagrimas

.- Ay… Lo siento ¿Dije algo malo? – Se preocupó él

.- Todo lo contrario… Dijiste lo que necesitaba escuchar, te quiero mucho Leo – Lo abrazo

.- … Yo también te quiero mucho, Meg – El chico claramente sentía algo más que un simple "te quiero", pero ese no era el momento para decírselo a la chica

Después de unos minutos de risas entre ambos, tocaron el timbre, Leo fue a abrir en lo que la chica iba al baño a maquillarse un poco, ya que gracias al llanto su maquillaje quedo hecho mierda, cuando salió ya lista, vio a todos sus amigos y amigas en el sofá, sonrió y fue hacia ellos, se sentó en el sofá en medio de Leo y Mikey, el menor la abrazo y le dijo que era su hermana, que era la mejor del mundo, que no la dejaría sola, entre otras cosas, a lo que ella solo sonreía y le decía gracias al menor. Claramente Raph no estaba entre ellos, y los chicos no preguntaron anda, ya que las amigas de la chica se encargaron de contarles todo a ambos, porque si llegaban a casa de ella preguntando qué sucedió, de seguro la chica rompía en llanto nuevamente.

Fue una tarde de risas y diversión, ella se sentía tonta ya que se enfadó con Raph por algo tan pequeño, pero ella estaba segura de que si sucedía una vez, sucedería de nuevo. Cuando la madre de Megan llego a la casa, se encontró con los amigos de la chica, les preparo sándwiches a todos y luego fue a su habitación, todos estuvieron en el hogar de ambas mujeres hasta las 10 de la noche, y cuando se fueron la despedida de Leo con la azabache fue la más larga, ambos se quedaron abrasados por muchos minutos, hasta que se soltaron y el chico se fue. La chica fue a la habitación de su madre para preguntarle cómo le había ido en el día, y cuando llego, la mujer estaba sentada en su cama observando su móvil, lo dejo de lado apenas vio a su hija, la joven se sentó a su lado y ambas comenzaron a charlar, hasta que la mujer dijo algo muy importante

.- Am… Meg

.- Dime, mamá

.- Lo que te diré es muy importante, así que escucha bien… Mis jefes me dijeron que si queríamos viajar a un país latinoamericano teníamos solo dos meses para decidir a cual irnos, o de lo contrario no viajaríamos y nos quedaríamos aquí, yo no dije nada, ya que si nos vamos o no, no me afectara en mi empleo, pero quería saber si tú quieres irte antes que nada

.- …Wow… Pues… Mamá, no sé qué decir, pero apenas tenga una respuesta te lo diré, ¿Si?

.- Claro, hija

.- Bien… Buenas noches, mamá

.- Buenas noches hija

La chica salió de la habitación de su madre y fue a la suya propia, al llegar, se cambió de ropa y se recostó en su cama, tenía tantas cosas en la mente, no podría dormir así, así que decidió escuchar la radio un rato, se puso sus auriculares y encendió la radio de su móvil, después de unas 10 canciones, por fin logro dormir. A la mañana siguiente ella despertó muy cansada, no quería saber nada de nadie, pero para su mala suerte tenía un examen de química y si no lo hacia ese día con Mikey, el chico quedaría solo y ella luego lo haría sola también, así que se levantó e hizo su rutina de todas las mañanas, pensó que nadie iría por ella, pero al salir lo vio, ahí estaba, Leo, el chico al que necesitaba abrazar, tanto a él como a sus amigos y amigas, camino hacia él y lo abrazo, el chico correspondió de inmediato, no se dijeron nada, ella solo se puso el otro casco que estaba sobre la motocicleta, él hizo lo mismo con el suyo propio, luego fueron rumbo a la escuela. Cuando llegaron, todo estaba normal, las miradas pervertidas del resto, ahora eran alejadas por Leo, ella solo los ignoraba como siempre, caminaron hasta el salón y ahí estaba, justo en los casilleros, Raph, con su pose ruda de siempre, ella solo lo ignoro y entro al salón junto al mayor de los hermanos, ella se sentó junto a Mikey y Leo delante de ella, al chico le tocaba sentarse con Raph, y cuando el mencionado llego, Megan solo puso su vista en su móvil y luego jugo con Mikey un rato hasta que entro el maestro, las clases pasaron rapidas, para el alivio de la chiac, ella se fue por su lado y los chicos por el suyo, aunque ella ya no estaba sola, siempre acompañada de sus amigas. Fueron al salón de artes y la azabache busco su dibujo, si, era un dibujo que ella hizo con Raph y Mikey hace un tiempo, el dichoso dibujo lo tenían en exhibición ya que estaba hecha con mucho amor, según la profesora, ella solo quería lanzar ese dibujo a la basura y olvidarse de él, no por Mikey, si no por su hermano, aunque cuando lo encontró y lo tubo en frente, se dio cuenta que seria patético, ella no era así, tenia que valerle mierda lo que pasara con su pasado con el azabache, así que decidida salio del salón y se encontró con sus amigas, les dijo lo que hizo y todas le sonrieron, todas sabían que su amiga no era así y lo respetaban. Todo ese día paso rápido, ella se fue con Leo, mientras que Raph se iba solitario igual que antiguamente, los hermanos del chico solo hablaban cosas cortas con él, tanto porque a ellos también les dolio lo que le hizo a la chica y porque el mismísimo Raph no los tomaba en cuenta, de hecho habia vuelto a juntarse y a ser el líder de la pandilla más peligrosa de la escuela, aunque no por eso dejaba de lado el futbol americano, ya que ese lugar era para desquitarse con sus adversarios

Cuando Megan estaba en su casa, ya tranquila, se observo em el enorme espejo de su baño y se dijo a si misma

.- Es momento de cambiar, ese chico no volverá a aparecer en mi vida, no debi haberme fijado en él... Se que solo fue un beso, pero no puedo estar con alguien que no confio… Adiós antigua Megan, hola a la nueva – Dicho eso, llamo a Leo y cuando él llego dijo que la llevara a la al salón de belleza, primero cambiaria su cabello y luego seguiría el resto

Bueno, no podre editar esto ni nada, ¿Por qué? Muy simple, la pantalla de mi ordenador murió D: y ps, esto lo estoy escribiendo con lo minimo que se ve en la pantalla, así que espero me disculpen, tanto por mis faltas de ortografía como por la demora en subir este capitulo, ahora no se cuando subiré el siguiente, pero creo que será el sábado, si es que sale bien lo que tengo planeado *-*

Nos leemos pronto, los amo


	14. Chapter 14

_**Tenia mil ideas para este capitulo, pero no pude terminarlo, de hecho este es la mitad del capitulo original u.u**_

_**Tuve mi portátil por el fin de semana y decidí escribir, pero el día domingo a penas me llego la inspiración... Así que aquí estoy, subiendo un capitulo después de mil años mas.**_

_**En este si podre responder sus reviews ya que tuve mas tiempo x3**_

_**En fin, si nada más que decir, a leer :3**_

_**P.D. Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, pero estoy subiendo esto a las 6:19 Am. y estoy prácticamente sin ánimos de editar y tampoco tendría tiempo para hacerlo, ya que en unos 5 minutos se llevan nuevamente mi portátil T-T**_

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes, aun no decidía si quería irme o no, lo había hablado con los chicos, y ellos solo me decían que escogiera lo mejor para mi, sus respuestas se notaban que eran sinceras, excepto por uno de ellos, el cual siempre que me respondía, lo hacia de una forma triste y melancólica , Leo, ese chico que me había apoyado tanto, al que quería de una forma que ni yo misma pensé que llegaría a querer a alguien, claro, a alguien que fuera mi amigo, porque eso era Leo, solo un amigo, excelente amigo, no es como si yo sintiera algo por él… ¿Verdad?.

Estábamos sentado en una mesa de la cafetería, desde que sucedió el incidente con Raph, las hijas de puta que me querían ver muerta, literalmente, no me habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera para molestar, era extraño, pero sinceramente me daba igual, mejor para mi. Estábamos charlando de cosas cotidianas y nos reíamos de estupideces igual que siempre, pero algo me estaba molestando desde hace un rato, Leo estaba muy extraño, estaba en silencio, no le decía nada a nadie, eso no me gustaba, así que me puse de pie, lo tome del brazo y lo saque del lugar, llegamos hasta el campus y ahí me puse frente a él

.- Ya habla, Leo, ¿Qué te sucede? – Le dije

.- ¿A mi?, nada, es solo que…

.- ¿Qué?

.

.- No quiero que te vayas, Meg – Dijo él casi en un susurro

.- Ay, Leo – La chica sonrió con ternura y luego lo abrazó – No seas tontito, podrás visitarme, después de todo estaremos en el mismo continente – Dijo divertida – Hablaremos todos los días, no dejaré que la distancia termine con nuestra amistad

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa palabra que el chico odiaba escuchar, amigos, solo eran amigos, nada mas, tenia que superarlo, ella solo lo quería como amigo, no como algo mas. Ambos dejaron el abrazo y se observaron a los ojos, él tenía tomada las manos de la chica, se sonrieron y él la volvió a abrazar

.- Te quiero, Meg – Habló él

.- Yo también te quiero, Leo

Después de eso, el chico no resistió, tenia que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca, puso sus labios cerca del oído de la fémina y le susurro un "Yo no te quiero de esa forma", luego la alejo un poco y sin esperar respuesta, la beso. Ella se sorprendió de sobremanera, su mente le decía que tenia que alejarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se sentía tan puta barata, ¡Era el hermano de su ex, joder! Pero… Se sentía, ¿Bien?, si, realmente se sentía bien, mando a la mierda al mundo y correspondió al beso, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del chico, haciendo que fuera mas apasionado, sintió como el chico sonreía en medio del beso, a lo que ella también lo hizo, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el, ambos estaban fundidos en un profundo y apasionado beso, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se separaron y volvieron a sonreír

.- Eres un idiota – La chica sonrió

.- Quizá, pero aun así me quieres

.- Por desgracia – Rió divertida

.- ¿Qué dices si entramos? Nos van a preguntar que estábamos haciendo, pero bueno… Luego tenemos matemáticas y a la salida te iré a dejar a tu casa, ¿Qué dices?

.- Pero si eso haces todos los días, no es algo nuevo, idiota

.- Había que intentarlo

Ambos volvieron a entrar a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado, la jornada había terminado y todos esperaban a la azabache afuera, ella estaba aun en busca de su libro de ciencias, una vez que lo encontró, lo guardo en su mochila y salio del salón, camino por el pasillo, pero antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina, lo vio, ahí estaba Raph con su viejo grupo de "amigos", solo estaban charlando, pero aun así ella escucho algo interesante

.- Entonces… ¿Te acostaste con ella? – Pregunto un rubio teñido

.- Claro, es una rubia despampanante, podría haber estado con cualquiera, pero escogió al maestro del sexo, Raph – Se elogio el azabache

.-Te envidio, no cualquiera esta con esa chica… Ya has estado con dos chicas a las cuales no las conquista cualquiera, el resto no cuenta, ellas solo son zorras

.- Lo se, soy irresistible

La azabache estaba destruida por dentro, ella se sintió una zorra por besar a su hermano, aunque de igual forma lo hizo, ¡Eso la hacia sentir mas zorra aun!, pero ya estuvo, ella se prometió no llorar por él y eso haría, no lloraría, se armo de un valor inimaginable y camino por el mismo lugar en el que estaban Raph y los demás, los chicos le decían cosas pervertidas, pero ella solo estaba fija en algo, los ojos del azabache, sus miradas se encontraron, el mundo a su alrededor se esfumo, y lo único que ambos querían era unirse en un profundo beso, pero ya no podían, ya era tarde… Para ambos.

La azabache, que ahora tenia las puntas de su cabello azul, salio del lugar y se encontró con sus amigos, todos le sonrieron y luego se fueron, al llegar a su casa, su madre estaba cocinando, ella le sonrío y se sentó frente a ella

.- Hola, hija, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Pregunto la mujer mayor

.- Quiero que nos vamos

.- ¿Qué?

.- Quiero que nos vamos de aquí

.- ¿Estas segura, hija? Aun tienes un mes para pensarlo y…

.- No, mamá, me quiero ir, enserio

.- … Está bien, les diré mañana a mis jefes

.- Bien – Sonrió con algo de tristeza – Iré a ponerme algo mas cómodo, dime cuando esté listo – Y sin decir más, se retiro

.- Ay, hija mía… Cuando te darás cuenta – Dijo algo triste la mujer cuando ya estuvo sola

La chica llego a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, necesitaba pensar las cosas, su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes, tanto de ella con Leo, lo que la hacia pensar que era una puta barata, tanto como las de los orbes verdes de Raph, esos ojos que la volvían completamente loca, ¿Acaso había dicho ojos?, no, ¡Todo Raph la volvía loca! Pero tenia que aceptar que ya no podía estar con él, ella se sentía una zorra cualquiera mientras que él se encamaba con cualquiera y lo alardeaba con sus amigos, si tan solo existiera una palabra para decirle zorra a un hombre, ella la usaría en ese momento. Dejo de pensar cuando una canción comenzó, esa canción con la que ella jamás había pensado en un hombre, pensó en cambiarla pero cuando lo iba a hacer ya estaba pensando en el chico

* * *

_Erase una vez, hace un par de errores atrás_

_Estaba en tu mira, me dejaste sola_

_Me encontraste, me encontraste, me encontraste…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Recordó como lo odiaba cuando había llegado a la escuela, esa mirada llena de odio que el chico le daba, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás. Sonrió al recordar eso

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Supongo que no te importó y supongo que eso me gustó_

_Y cuando caí, diste unos pasos atrás_

_Sin mi, sin mi, sin mi…_

_Y él ya no está, cuando esta junto a mí_

_Y me di cuenta que…_

_La culpa es mía_

_Porque sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevo a lugares en los que no he estado_

_Hasta que me despreciaste_

_Porque sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevo a lugares en los que no eh estado_

_Ahora estoy tirada en el duro y frío suelo_

_Problemas, problemas, problemas…_

_Problemas, problemas, problemas…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era cierto, él la había llevado a lugares a los que ella nunca había ido, ella sabia perfectamente que el era un rebelde sin causa, que él era un problema.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sin disculpas, él nunca me verá llorar_

_Pretendiendo que no sabe, qué es la razón por la cual_

_Te estás ahogando, te estás ahogando, te estás ahogando…_

_Escuché que seguiste adelante_

_Por los susurros de las calles_

_Un nuevo corte en tu cinturón, Es lo que siempre eh sido_

_Y ahora veo, ahora veo, ahora veo…_

_Un nuevo corte en el cinturón del chico, eso era, así se sentía_

_Y él ya no estaba, cuando me conoció_

_Y me di cuenta que la broma es sobre mí_

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevo a lugares en los que no eh estado_

_Hasta que me despreciaste_

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevó a lugares en los que no eh estado_

_Ahora estoy tirada en el duro y frío suelo_

_Problemas, problemas, problemas_

_Problemas, problemas, problemas…_

_Y el miedo más triste… Viene arrasándome_

_Que nunca me amaste_

_Ni a ella, ni a nadie o a nada…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si, quizá él le había mentido, quizá no la había amado ni a ella ni a ninguna otra, tal vez él ya estaba acostumbrado a jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevó a lugares en los que no eh estado_

_Hasta que me despreciaste_

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevó a lugares en los que no eh estado_

_Ahora estoy tirada en el duro y frío suelo_

_Problemas, problemas, problemas_

_Problemas, problemas, problemas…_

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Problemas, problemas, problemas…_

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Problemas, problemas, problemas…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y luego de esa canción, ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y intentar dormir, no quería pensar más en ese chico, al menos por ese momento y dormir le ayudaría, dormir , a pesar de que su madre estaba preparando la cena, estaba segura que la mujer a despertaría cuando estuviera lista la comida.

El siguiente día se le había hecho eterno, más aun cuando Raph la había estado observando todo el día, sintió la mirada del chico todo el día en ella, no quería verlo, ya que si lo hacia eso implicaba caer ante la mirada del muchacho, y eso, era lo que menos quería. La hora de comer había llegado, todos estaban caminando tranquilamente hacia la cafetería, pero la chica volvió a sentir la mirada del azabache, no lo resistió mas y fue a encararlo, diciendo que iba al baño se alejo de sus amigos, llego hasta donde el "chico malo" y lo encaró.

.- ¡Por qué mierda me miras tanto, joder! Puedes hacerlo, pero no todo el puto día, no es posible que me mires tanto, ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? Deja de mirarme y…

Pero Raph no la escuchaba, solo observaba a un chico que no se dignaba a irse, el tipo estaba buscando algo en su casillero y se notaba que no se iría si no lo encontraba, Después de unos segundos el chico se digno a irse, solo buscaba su móvil, cuando el azabache vio que el muchacho se iba, no espero más y tomo a la chica por el brazo y la arrastro al armario del conserje, ella intento zafarse, pero estaba más que claro que el chico le ganaba en fuerza. Una vez adentro, él cerro la puerta con seguro y tomo a la chica por el brazo

.- ¡¿Qué mierda piensas que haces, hijo de puta?! – Habló enfadada

.- ¿Piensas que usando ese tipo de ropa no me provocas? – Dijo con la voz ronca, Dios, la chica amaba cuando él hablaba de esa manera, aunque eso le dio un mal presentimiento, él solo hablaba así cuando iba a hacer algo pervertido

.- ¿A que te refieres? – Seguía con su tono de enfado

.- Esa ropa ajustada, nunca usas cosas así, al menos no playeras

Era cierto, estaba usando una playera de Aby, la chica la había dejado en su casa y ella solo la uso ese día para molestarla un rato

.- Me gusta que intentes cosas nuevas – El chico se acerco peligrosamente y la beso

Ella solo lo intentaba empujar, pero ya sabia que era inútil, el chico ya había tomado posesión de su cintura, ella al no ser de piedra, le correspondió al beso, extrañaba esos labios que no besaba desde hace tanto, los únicos que la besaban de una forma tan salvaje que a ella le encantaba, pero este beso era algo más, era un beso que tenia una pizca de enfado, otra pizca de celos y otra de lujuria, aunque esta ultima siempre estaba de por medio, eso le quedo claro cuando el chico introdujo su lengua a su boca, era como si con su lengua internara limpiar rastros de algo de su boca. Raph con una mano comenzó a masajear los glúteos de la chica, mientras que con la otra tomaba posesión de uno de sus senos. Ella se sentía en las nubes, pero luego callo y se dio un fuerte golpe en el pavimento, se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba siendo una fácil, ya no lo seria, no más con Raph

.- Ya basta, ya haz estado con más chicas, yo no serré una más – Intento apartar al chico – Al menos no de nuevo – Pensó

.- No he estado con nadie, idiota – Decía en lo que le besaba el cuello y dejaba marcas, una de ellas la chica la tendría que ocultar – Tengo que mantener mi reputación de mujeriego, eso quiere decir que tengo que decir que me acosté con otras… Pero me dan asco las otras chicas… Solo me gusta una… Una que tendrá que cubrir su cuello con algo – Sonrió

.- Eso quiere decir que… - Abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero aun así ya había decidido irse, no quería arrepentirse de haber hecho algo con Raph cuando estuviera en otro país, solo quería alejarse de él, quizá todo lo de Mona Lisa había sido mentira, algo ideado por ella, pero en ese momento le daba igual, ya había decidido marcharse y no se quedaría por él, si no lo hacia por sus amigos, no lo haría por su ex – No – Alejo lentamente al chico, no tenia ganas de pelear – Lo siento, pero no puedo… Me voy en un mes más… No me quedare por ti, no me quede cuando mis amigos me lo pidieron… Lo siento, Raph, pero no me quedare por ti – La lagrimas amenazaban con salir – No puedo… No quiero y… Simplemente ya no te necesito – Sin decir otra palabra, salio del lugar, dejando a un Raph completamente destrozado

El chico se sentía muy mal, había rechazado un pase a la escuela que te ayudaba a entrar a la NFL con solo chasquear los dedos solo por esa chica, sus hermanos habían aceptado, pero él no, solo por ella, se sentía tan entupido, ella decidía irse así como así, mientras que él había rechazado esa oportunidad solo por una chica, claramente ella no era cualquier chica para él, pero de cualquier forma, era otra chica en el mundo, pero los hombres que eran dueños de aquella escuela y los que le enviaron la carta, le habían dicho que las puertas de aquella escuela estaban abiertas para él, así que decidido salio del lugar y solo iría por su móvil y llamaría a esos tipos para irse de la escuela en cuanto pudiera.

.- ¡¿Qué?! Raph... Ese... Ese... - Gritaba Aby furiosa, todas estaban en el baño, Megan cuando salio del armario del conserje fue al baño y sus amigas, las cuales habían ido por ella, la habían visto y corrieron a ver que tenia

.- Recuerda que no hay palabra para decirle "Zorra" a un hombre - Le dijo Dani

.- Pues... Ese... Ese... ¡Esa zorra de Raphael! - Volvió a gritar con una expresión infantil

.- Tu inteligencia me sorprende - Le dijo Megan, la cual no pudo evitar un "Facepalm"

.- Es que no puedo creer que haya dicho eso después de lo que hizo - April le acariciaba la espalda a la chica azabache que estaba sentada en el suelo

.- Relax, ya me iré, no lo tendré que soportar

.- ¿Estas segura que quieres irte? - Dani era la mas comprensiva de las cuatro

.- Si - Respondió algo fría - ¿Por qué lo dices?

.- Es que... Me voy en una semana a Noruega, mis padres se irán y me tengo que ir con ellos

.- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron todas

.- Lo lamento, pero al parecer Meg no sera la única... Todos lo hacían, yo solo quería ser popular - Eso ultimo causo una risita a sus amigas - Pero volveré, no se preocupen, quizá no en un año... Pero en unos 5 años ya podre volver

.- Bueno, creo que seremos dos, aunque supongo que yo volveré antes - Le sonrió la azabache

Todas dejaron de lado las penas, su amiga se iría en una semana, no dejarían que las amarguras de la vida amargaran la última semana de la pelirroja, así que harían de esa una semana inolvidable para ella, o al menos, una semana que no olvidaría en 5 años.

* * *

**_Si, amo el salseo y sé que deje a Meg como una puta barata, pero mis amigas me dieron un millón de ideas-Entre ellas estaban ideas de Raphgan y Leogan- y intente hacer que todas entraran en este capitulo, ya que si no ponía la idea de alguna, estaba segura que me lo reprocharía por toooooda su cochina vida -.-_**

**_Pero bueno, así son las amigas (Al menos las mías)._**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Al fin responderé sus reviews *-***_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wozniak: Lo siento! D: Pero toda historia, fic o como lo quieras llamar, necesita un poco de salseo u.u

Anita: Yyy... No, no lo subí el sábado que dije xD Pero aquí esta al menos ¿No? u.u

jessy: Lo mismo te digo a ti, Jess, no lo pude subir el sábado que dije que lo haría xD Y... Que no era Raphgan?

Noah: Yep, últimamente "Puta barata" ha sido mi palabra mas usada y de la nada vi que la había puesto en el fic xd

realturtlefan2: De acuerdo, acepto criticas, pero si no te gusta, solo deja de leer, se que querías dar tu opinión pero pues bueno, si mi personaje es una "Mary Sue" bien, que así sea pero no me interesa que alguien me lo diga, yo no la veía de esa forma y de hecho sigo sin verla así, no la veré de esa forma solo por tu review. Y sabrías que la historia se trata de Meg si leyeras al menos el Summary, ahí dice que ella conoce a los chicos y todas esas mierdas, no habla solo de los chicos xd Y nunca he leído "Adolescentes" de Luisa-Hamato, así que no tenia ni idea de que había alguien que tenia por nombre Megan, pero eso que mierda importa?! No es como si todos tuviéramos solo un nombre y nadie pudiera tener el mismo, siento que eso fue estúpido u.u Todo lo demás esta bien justificado y bueno, tu solo diste tu opinión, lo respeto, si no te gusta mi fic, esta bien, no te obligare a que te guste, solo no lo leas y ya esta. Y dudo mucho que leas esta respuesta, ya que dudo que estés pendiente de si te respondía o no tu review. Así que creo que le estoy respondiendo al aire, pero no importa, al menos cumplí mi meta que era responder los reviews, incluso el tuyo.

Sara Mury 11: Ay, mi querida loca del pou x3 No pouquemes mi casa pls, mira que aquí tengo todas mis cosas frikis y demás xD Aquí esta el capitulo 14 espero que te guste *-*

Ninja-Turtle-20: Jejejeje gracias por tu review y bueno, después de leer Lemon se hace costumbre leer cosas así(? xD

MIJEMA1613: Hola, jeannet *-*

UNA LECTORA MAS: La curiosidad mató al gato x3 Y ooooow gracias, las recomendaciones son buenas(? En fin, gracias por tu review, linda, acepto que ese día había tenido un "Bad Day" y cuando leí tu review me alegre bastante, así que gracias *-*

Carito: Eh aquí la actualización de ese fic que espero que te siga gustando... O de lo contrario moriré D: Okno, pero espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, linda :3


	15. Chapter 15

Ahí estaban, madre e hija preparando sus maletas para irse en un par de semanas, la azabache lo había dudado en esa semana, pero luego de saber que el muchacho de orbes verdes también se iba, decidió que era hora de que ella también lo hiciera.

.- Listo, es mi última maleta – Anuncio la menor

.- Bien, entonces solo faltan las cosas de la cocina y estará todo empacado – Su madre sonrió

.-Si… Genial – Ella sonrió con algo de tristeza

.- Hija… ¿Segura que quieres irte? Digo, podemos dejarlo y…

.- Mamá… Pasado mañana iré a buscar mis papeles para la transferencia a la otra escuela, ya no hay vuelta atrás

.- Si la hay, pequeña… Solo dime que no quieres ir, no vayas por los papeles y ya está, no tenemos que irnos

.- Lo siento, pero… Cambiarse de casa dos veces en menos de 1 año es genial, ¿No?

.- Ay, hija… - La madre de la menor, sin decir más se retiró

.- Tu eres la que no entiende, mamá – Susurró

Después de dos horas, ya era hora de dormir, ambas féminas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, estas, ya sin nada además de la cama, el próximo día seria atareado, así que ambas tenían que descansar bastante.

Al día siguiente, la azabache estaba caminando por los pasillos con sus amigas, las cuales ahora eran dos, ya que una de las pelirrojas, Dani, se había ido hace dos semanas, ahora solo eran tres, aunque muy pronto, volverían a ser cuatro. Todas estaban esperando a que la castaña sacara sus cosas de su casillero, cuando una chica muy conocida por todas se les acercó

.- Hola – Habló la recien llegada

.- ¿Qué mierda quieres? – Preguntó Aby

.- Solo quiero… - Intentó explicar

.- No – La cortó Megan – No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, adiós – Dijo luego de que Aby cerrara la puerta de su casillero

Las chicas solo se fueron, no querían saber nada sobre esa chica que hasta había intentado abusar de Mikey, si, esa zorra había engañado al pequeño hace un año atrás, le había dicho que le tenia una sorpresa en el salón, una vez que ambos llegaron, ella comenzó a quitarse su ropa, el chico, al ser tan inocente, no supo que hacer, solo la observaba. El plan de ella era dejarse un hijo de Mikey para poder entrar a la familia Hamato y conquistar al azabache, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que los hermanos del rubio llegaron justo a tiempo para alejar a la chica de él, todo eso les llego a ellas de la boca del mismo Mikey, el pequeño les contó tan avergonzado ese anécdota, aunque a ellas eso les ayudo a odiar más a la chica, la chica que hacía de todo por entrar a la familia Hamato.

Estaban en medio de la clase de gimnasia, a las chicas les hicieron por separado, ya que los ejercicios de ese día eran duros, pero con poses lo suficientemente provocadoras como para que a los chicos se les alborotaran las hormonas, las tres amigas ya estaban exhaustas, pero ya habían terminado, así que estaban tranquilas y podían descansar. Las tres se tiraron al suelo con las respiraciones agitadas, sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración, las tres habían obtenido la mejor calificación gracias a la madre de la azabache, ya que la mujer las ayudaba a aumentar su resistencia física, pero de igual forma, al final, las tres terminaban exhaustas, aunque además de eso, la madre de la chica ya las estaba entrenando para ser, como les encantaba llamarse a ambas, ninjas, si, ninjas, ellas aun no sabían, o al menos no querían saber, que a las mujeres se les llamaba de otra manera, pero eran felices así, al igual que la azabache, ya que desde hace años que no tenia a otra compañera de su edad.

Por otro lado, Raph, iba camino al gimnasio, tenia que ir por su sudadera, pero cuando abrió la puerta, vio a la azabache, ahí en el suelo, con la respiración agitada por tanto ejercicio y recordó cuando era él el que hacia que la respiración de la chica estuviera en ese estado, después de noches o días interminables para ambos, cuando de satisfacían mutuamente. Ante esos pensamientos se sonrojó y observó su entre pierna, estaba mas que excitado en ese momento, pero no lo podían ver en ese estado, así que corrió rápidamente hacia algún lugar solo y tranquilo en donde pudiera dejar de pensar en "cosas" que no debía, y fue ahí cuando pensó en como envidiaba a las mujeres, las cuales no tenían que ocultar su excitación, solo se cruzaban de piernas y ya estaba, que suerte tenían.

La jornada había terminado y con ella llegó la temida lluvia que anunciaron por la mañana, todos salieron del salón, mientras que la chica se quedaba simplemente en su asiento, le encantaba observar la lluvia, y ahora que estaba sola, le gustaba más aun, el sonido de la lluvia la relajaba, así que puso sus brazos sobre la mesa, luego su cabeza sobre ellos y por ultimo cerro los ojos, amaba ese sonido en la ventana, así que se dejó llevar. Pasaron unos minutos cuando alguien entró al lugar, cosa que la molestó un poco, pero no levanto la cabeza, aunque tubo que hacerlo, ya que una voz le pidió que lo hiciera

.- Si hubiera sido un violador no te hubieras levantado – El azabache se sentó frente a ella

.- En estos momentos no me importa – Levanto la cabeza y le sonrió pesadamente

.- Meg, mis sentimientos no han cambiado, así que no soportaría la idea de que alguien más te tocara… Incluso cuando te vi con Leo intenté quitar todo rastro de él de tu boca

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Abrió los ojos como platos, no se imaginó jamás que él los hubiera visto cuando se besaron

.- Si… Realmente me dolió, pero fue entendible, tú quizá pensaste que yo me acostaba con otras

.- Realmente si… De igual forma, mis sentimientos tampoco han cambiado – Soltó algo apenada

.- Eso es… Genial… – No sabía como responder a eso

.- Entonces… Genial – Ella solo sonrió

.- Ten – Soltó él después de unos segundos en silencio

Ella solo observó lo que el chico dejó frente a ella

.- Sé que no trajiste nada para ponerte, así que quédate con esa sudadera… Nos vemos mañana – Y sin decir más, se fue

La chica solo observó la prenda y sonrió, recordaba con una sonrisa como disfrutaba del aroma de aquel azabache, aquel perfume que la dejaba sin aire, una vez lo inhalo en una tienda, su nombre era "Ralph Lauren", desde ese día, se enamoro tanto del perfume como del dueño de este

.- ¿Meg? – La voz de Leo la sacó que sus pensamientos

.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

.- Jejeje, vamos, te dije que te iría a dejar a tu casa

.- Cierto, lo siento – Se puso la sudadera, luego se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y salió del lugar seguida por Leo, él se dio cuenta de la sudadera, la cual era de su hermano, pero no dijo nada, no quería incomodar a la chica

En el camino ella solo pensaba en el azabache, mientras que Leo la observaba interesado

.- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella

.- Es solo que… Am… Nada, olvídalo

.- De acuerdo… Am… Leo…

.- ¿Si?

.- Esto sonará descortés, pero… Quiero estar sola unos minutos… Quiero despedirme de esta ciudad por mi cuenta, tú y los chicos me enseñaron bastante de este lugar, ahora quiero despedirme yo sola

.- Te entiendo, y espero que nos veamos después

.- Claro… Hasta pronto – Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y luego se fue

Iba caminando por las calles de esa ciudad, veía a la gente, los grandes edificios, todo eso lo extrañaría, aunque no lo admitiera jamás, extrañaría ese lugar, claro, volvería, pero en unos años, no en unos días, así que se aseguraría de tener todo en su memoria.

Por otro lado estaba un chico azabache, el cual caminaba por las calles lluviosas de New York, todos corrían para no empaparse, mientras que a él le daba igual, no quería ir a su hogar, solo quería un lugar tranquilo para aclarar su mente. Vio un lugar, un lugar que conocía bien, Starbucks, sus hermanos y él pasaban a ese lugar cuando iban de camino a la escuela, iban por su desayuno y luego seguían su camino al establecimiento, pero luego aparecieron esas chicas y pasaban por ellas en vez de ir por su desayuno. Entró y la tranquilidad se sentía, pidió un café sin azúcar y tomó asiento, jugó un rato con su móvil y luego observó a la puerta, se extrañó ante eso y su vista se volvió a fijar en el aparato, pero después de unos segundos sintió como alguien se sentaba frente a él

.- Si hubiera sido un violador no te hubieras levantado – Lo imitó la azabache

.- Hahaha, que graciosa – Comentó divertido

.- ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

.- Vine por esto – Le enseñó su café

.- ¿Enserio?

.- Pero claro

.- Idiota

Ambos charlaron por un rato, compartieron miradas, sonrisas y muchas cosas que no compartían desde hace un tiempo. Después de que ambos tomaron el contenido de sus vasos, salieron a caminar, la lluvia seguía igual de intensa, pero a ambos les daba igual, ellos solo querían disfrutar por última vez de la compañía del otro, aunque en un momento una mujer empujó a la chica y esta chocó con Raph, ambos se observaron y se sonrieron, luego tomaron sus manos y siguieron su camino. Pero la tentación de ambos eran los labios del otro, a lo que no resistieron y se acercaron, solo rozaban sus labios, ella no se acercaba, él tampoco lo hacia, era una batalla entre orgullos, él ya había dejado de lado su orgullo cuando le dijo tantas cosas después del incidente con Mona Lisa, mientras que ella no había hecho nada por él hasta el momento, ella se dio cuenta de eso y sin pensarlo más, lo besó, pero después de unos segundos él la dejó de besar y observó hacia todos lados, no había nadie cerca, así que rápidamente hizo que ambos entraran en un callejón oscuro, ya en la oscuridad ambos volvieron a besarse, aunque algo sobraba, su ropa, ninguno quería, pero a la vez querían hacerlo, era su ultima vez juntos, su ultimo encuentro, así que mandaron a la mierda todo y simplemente hicieron lo que debían hacer. El azabache la tomó del trasero y ella de un brinco quedo con las piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico, sintió su erección al instante

.- Alguien está feliz de verme otra vez – Sonrió ella maliciosamente

.- Hasta cuando no hacías nada estaba feliz, causas que mis hormonas se vuelvan locas con tan solo verte

.- Lo mismo digo, contigo cerca, mi cordura se va a la mierda

Y continuaron besándose salvajemente, sus lenguas danzaban, las manos del chico viajaban por todos lados, las de ella viajaban por la espalda del chico, y cuando él bajó al cuello de ella, la chica arqueo su espalda, los besos en el cuello eran su debilidad, al menos los besos de ese chico. Con una mano libre, el azabache subió lentamente la sudadera junto con la playera de la fémina, necesitaba tocar más, así que después de hacerlo, dejó ambas prendas arriba de los senos de su dueña y bajó el estorboso brasier, para luego masajear uno de sus senos, mientras que, dejando el cuello de su amante de lado, con su boca tomó posesión del otro. Ella se sentía en el cielo, extrañaba sentir los dedos de ese chico viajando por su cuerpo, extrañaba el tacto de su piel con la de él, las descargas eléctricas que le causaban sus caricias, simplemente hacer el amor con él era su droga, droga que tenia que dejar después de ese día. Él hizo que la espalda de la chica chocara con la pared, para luego dejar uno de sus senos y intentar quitar su pantalón propio, una vez logrado, dejó que cayera, ella no se quedó atrás y hizo que su pantalón quedara listo para salir, el chico la bajó un momento, dejó que la azabache se quitará el pantalón, él quería hacerlo, pero ella no se lo permitió, así que solo pudo esperar mientras disfrutaba de los senos de su amante. Una vez que el pantalón estuvo fuera, él volvió a hacer que ella enrollara sus piernas en sus caderas, a lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, con una mano, hizo que las bragas de Megan quedaran hecha pedazos

.- Tan salvaje como siempre – Admitió ella con la respiración entrecortada

.- Siempre

Después de unos segundos, el muchacho deslizó su boxer por sus piernas haciendo que terminaran junto a sus pantalones, él solo observó a los ojos a la chica y sonrió

.- ¿Lista? – Preguntó

.- Para ti, siempre

Esa respuesta le había gustado de sobremanera, "Para ti" solo para él, para nadie más. Comenzó jugando un rato con ella, hizo que la punta de su erección recorriera la entrada de la chica, a lo que ella se molestó, no era el momento para juegos, pero entendió que él solo quería escucharla pedir más

.- Raph… Hazlo… Por favor – Su respiración estaba más que entrecortada

.- Eso quería escuchar

Luego de eso, entró lentamente en la muchacha, haciendo que ella arqueara nuevamente su espalda y soltara un suspiro, "Estas muy apretada" escuchó decir a su amante mientras entraba por completo en ella, mandándole una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, desde hace mucho que no sentía al chico dentro de ella y volver a sentirlo le agrado bastante. Después de que él comenzara a embestirla, los jadeos y pequeños gemidos no se hicieron esperar, ninguno podía gritar, estaban en un lugar público después de todo, "Raph" era lo que ella decía en jadeos, mientras que en los gruñidos de él solo salía el nombre "Megan". "Joder, Raphael" gimió, cuando sintió que el chico le daba una estocada bastante profunda. "Como me encanta estar dentro de ti", dijo él a duras penas para luego aumentar aun más las embestidas "Raph… Yo… Yo… Sigo enamorada" la chica tenia que decirlo, no podía ocultarlo más, "¿Y crees que yo no?, ¿Por qué crees que hago esto?" Dijo él. Ya era tiempo, ambos ya no podían más, las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y profundas, ambos reprimían los grandes gemidos que amenazaban con salir, ella mordía el hombro del chico, mientras que él solo apretaba los dientes, ya era hora y ambos lo sabían, las embestidas continuaron por unos momentos, hasta que los fluidos de ambos se encontraron y el grito de ambos fue callado por un beso salvaje. Ella descansó su espalda en la pared, mientras que él dejó que su peso quedara en el pecho de la chica

.- Extrañaba esto… Pero… Más te extrañaba a ti – Dijo ella una vez que tocó el suelo y logró acomodar la parte superior de su ropa

.- Yo igual te extrañaba – Sonrió el chico

.- Ahora, ¿Cómo mierda voy a irme sin ropa interior?

.- Ten – El chico se quito las zapatillas, el pantalón y luego el boxer y le extendió este a la chica – Usa esto, a mi no me importa irme sin él… Además he escuchado que a las chicas se les ve mejor, ya que ellas tienen el trasero más grande – Sonrió coqueto

.- No pienses esas cosas o tu amigo volverá a despertar – Le guiñó un ojo y tomó la prenda para luego ponérsela

.- Sigues excitándome de una manera que no te imaginas – Le dijo después de que la chica se pusiera su boxer

.- ¿Crees que tú a mi no? – Se le acercó lentamente

Luego de eso ambos ya estaban nuevamente unidos en un profundo beso, las ropas de ambos estaban empapadas, al igual que sus cuerpos, pero a ellos les daba igual, la lluvia nunca fue un problema. Separaron sus labios y se observaron a los ojos, ambos se decían "Quédate" con la mirada, pero esa palabra no saldría de los labios de ninguno, ambos se seguían amando, se seguían deseando, pero ninguno haría que el otro se quedara, simplemente porque le tenían miedo al rechazo, no querían ser rechazados, así de simple

.- Te iré a dejar a casa… Por los viejos tiempos – Habló él luego de estar listo

.- Jejeje, esta bien – Ella sonrió feliz – ¿Te imaginas si alguien nos grabó y luego sube el video a una pagina porno? – Comentó divertida

.- Si es así, lo busco y lo asesino, no permitiré que otros hijos de puta vean tu cuerpo desnudo

.- En ese caso… Ten – La chica se quitó y luego le extendió el otro pendiente que le había dado el doctor de Raph, ya que en esos meses ella, a pesar de no estar con Raph, había visto al hombre y él se había encargado de cambiar el pendiente

.- ¿Para que es esto?

.- No pretendo acostarme con otros chicos – Sonrió

.- ¿Segura que podrás resistir? – Comentó divertido

.- Para eso tengo los dedos – Sonrió picara

.- Entonces yo tampoco me acostaré con ninguna chica… Tendré mi mano ara hacerme compañía – Dijo en el mismo tono divertido

Luego de eso, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, el observó si no había nadie y cuando estuvo seguro de que así era, ambos salieron rumbo a la casa de la chica para su última despedida, su último paseo… Su último beso de despedida. Al llegar, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, él se iría en la madrugada, ella la semana siguiente, ambos se irían y ninguno hacia nada para impedirlo

.- Te amo – Susurró ella

.- Yo también te amo – Le dijo él

Después de eso, ambos sellaron su despedida con un dulce beso, el cual luego paso a ser salvaje y apasionado, típico en ellos, después sus dedos, los cuales estaban entrelazados, se fueron soltando lentamente, a medida que el chico se alejaba. Luego el chico se fue, ella lo observó con lágrimas en sus ojos, y una vez que el chico dio la vuelta a la esquina, ella entró triste a su hogar, pensando en como le haría para sobrevivir ante una nueva escuela, nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos… Y sin sus antiguas amistades… Sin su Raph.

(N/A: Les recomiendo que en esta parte comiencen a leer con la canción "Please don't leave me" de Pink, ya que aparecerá una parte de esa canción ;3)

Ya era muy tarde y la azabache aun no dormía, no se había puesto la pijama, no se había desmaquillado, simplemente estaba sentada en su cama, estaba descalza y sus pies, los cuales estaban tocando el suelo, estaban totalmente fríos, pero ella no lo sentía, ya que solo pensaba en que su ex novio se iría, habían tenido un día inolvidable, día que ella no olvidaría por esos años que no se verían, por esos años separados, esos malditos años. Decidida, tomó su móvil y abrió WhatsApp, buscó un chico y cuando lo encontró, abrió el chat y comenzó a escribir

Adiós, creo que llego el momento de recordarte para toda la vida y seguir camino, fuiste mi primer amor, contigo conocí la lujuria, la pasión, el deseo carnal por otra persona... Pero también aprendí lo que era el amor, lo que era estar enamorada, lo que se sentía querer dar todo por la otra persona, que esa persona sea feliz, querer hacerla feliz, que sepa lo importante que es para ti... Pero ahora todo acabo, nuestros caminos se van a separar... Y si el destino nos quiere juntos nuevamente pues que así sea, pero eso no será hoy... Ya que mañana... Tú ya no estarás

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero ella tenía que enviar ese mensaje

Te sigo amando, siempre serás una persona sumamente importante para mi, pero ya es tarde para ambos, tú por tu camino, yo por el mío... Así lo quiso el destino y nada cambiará ah no ser que él no quiera... Al parecer nos quiere separados... Pues que así sea... Pero te sigo amando... Espero que nunca lo olvides, se feliz y hasta pronto, mi muy amando Raphael.

Segundos después aparecieron las dos palomitas que indican que el mensaje ya fue enviado por ti y recibido por la otra persona, en el caso de la chica, por Raphael. Ella rogó porque el chico lo leyera cuando estuviera en el avión. Luego de enviar el mensaje, ella recibió uno de April, el cual decía

Se que es tarde pero Donnie me dijo que el vuelo de Raph será a eso de las 3:47, es tu última oportunidad, ¿Lo dejas ir o vienes por él?

Era cierto, Meg tenía tiempo, tan solo eran las 2:39 am. Tenía la oportunidad de ir por el chico al que amaba o dejar que él fuera feliz al ir a la escuela que le daba la oportunidad de su vida, "Déjalo ir, el muchacho va por la oportunidad de su vida", le decía su cabeza, "Ve por él, el chico tiene mucho talento, entrará a la NFL sin problema", le decía su corazón, ambos tenían algo de razón.

.- Ve con él – Dijo la madre de la chica la cual estaba entrando a la habitación

.- ¡¿Mamá?!

.- Estas arreglada, no tienes que maquillarte ni cambiarte, amas al chico, no escuches a tu cabeza, este es el momento en el que debes escuchar a tu corazón – Habló ya delante de su hija

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.- A veces venia a tu habitación y tú dormías… – Se sentó en la cama junto a su hija y le posó su mano en la espalda de la chica – Siempre una lagrima caía de tu ojo y se perdía en tu almohada… Por eso comprendí que lo amabas, un chico que logra que a una mujer se le escapen lágrimas por algo malo que hizo, es un idiota… Pero si a la mujer se le escapan lágrimas inconcientemente… Eso es porque hay amor, y hay sufrimiento… Hija, si tú te vas y él se va… Ambos sufrirán bastante… Te lo digo porque yo sufrí por alejarme de un ser amado… Muy amado

.- ¿Quién era? – Dijo ella secando unas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y mirando a su madre

.- Eso no importa ahora… Es una historia para otro día, por ahora, ¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

La muchacha lo pensó por unos segundos, luego le sonrió a su madre, a lo que la mayor lo tomó como un "Si". Viajaron por unos minutos, hasta que divisaron en aeropuerto, la madre dejó a su hija en una de las puertas y luego le dijo "Ve con él, yo iré a casa a desempacar", la muchacha luego de eso bajó del vehiculo y entró corriendo al recinto, caminando rápidamente llamó a Aby, esperó por unos segundos, hasta que esta le contestó

.- Aby, soy yo… Si, ¿En donde están?... No, hija de puta… Si, dime en donde… Está bien, gracias, nos vemos – Luego de eso colgó

Corrió esquivando gente por todo el lugar, tenia que llegar al lugar especificado por su amiga

Raph ya estaba despidiéndose de sus amigas y sus hermanos, estos, viajarían al final del año escolar.

.- Cuídala… Si algo le llega a pasar, te asesino – Amenazó el azabache a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba

.- Lo se… Relájate – Leo le devolvió el abrazo

Ya solo quedaban 10 minutos y la mujer del alta voz había dado aviso para que las personas del vuelo de Raph abordaran el avión, él había dejado a sus amigas, hermanos y padre con una sonrisa, ya era hora de irse, no había vuelta atrás, ya no había nada que le impidiera irse. Tan solo le faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la puerta para entrar al avión, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, una voz, una voz que quería escuchar toda su vida

.- ¿Megan? – Se volteó y la vio, ahí parada detrás de él, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas - ¿Qué haces…?

.- No te me dejes… – Lo interrumpió – Por favor, no me dejes – Sollozó

.- Pero, Meg

.- ¡Simplemente no me dejes! – Alzó la voz

.- Oye, yo…

.- No se si puedo gritar más fuerte, ¿Cuántas veces te he insultado? – Dijo divertida – Sabes que puedo ser muy mala cuando quiero, soy capaz de cualquier cosa… Puedo cortarte en pedazos… Pero mi corazón está… Roto – Su sonrisa se esfumó con esa última palabra – Siempre digo que no te necesito, pero siempre volvemos a lo mismo

.- Eso es cierto – El chico se acercó a ella

.- ¿Cómo me volví tan detestable?, ¿Qué hiciste para que yo actuara de esa manera? Nunca he sido tan desagradable. ¿Puedes decirme si esto es sólo un concurso? El que gane será el que golpee más fuerte – Observó a Raph divertida – Pero no lo digo enserio, te lo juro…

.- Pero creí que ya era tarde para nosotros – Admitió el azabache

.- Raph… Se me olvidó decir en voz alta, lo bello que eres para mí, no puedo estar sin ti… Eres mi saquito de boxeo perfecto… - Dijo tiernamente - Y te necesito, perdóname… Así que lo vuelvo a repetir, por favor, por favor, no me dejes

Y luego de eso, le quedó claro al muchacho, esa chica estaba dispuesta a dejar su orgullo de lado por él, así que sin seguir pensando, dejó su maleta de lado y fue directo a abrazar a al chica, esta no tardó en corresponder, ambos siguieron con su abrazo hasta que ella habló

.- ¿Entonces te quedas? – Preguntó

.- Por supuesto – Respondió él

.- Pero que lindos – Sonrió April

.- Si… Ahora que estas así… Pues yo te quería decir que eres muy bonita April – Donnie se le acerco por detrás – Eres graciosa, lista, divertida, siento que eres perfecta, eres muy… - Pero ella lo calló con un beso, a lo que todos los observaron sorprendidos

.- Siento lo mismo por ti, Donnie – Habló la pelirroja

.- ¿Entonces esto significa que…? – El castaño no salía de su shock

.- Si, Donnie

Ante eso, todos sonrieron felices, al fin Donnie logró su objetivo, al igual que la azabache, pero nadie esperaba mucho de Mikey, el chico era muy inocente aun como para pensar en tener una relación seria, según ellos, pero lo que no sabían, era que el pequeño rubio si podía pensar en algo serio, un sentimiento que no sabia como sacar a la luz… Aun.

Después de arreglar todo en el aeropuerto, los chicos volvieron a sus respectivas casas gracias al padre de los Hamato, todos los jóvenes se bajaron en la entrada de la casa de la azabache, a lo que el mayor los dejó solos y se retiró, no sin antes decir un "Raphael, dejaré tus maletas en tu habitación y llamaré por la mañana a los señores de esa escuela", luego el azabache asintió y su padre se fue, todos estaban felices, necesitaban estar juntos, todos estaban felices, aunque había alguien que no lo estaba, Leonardo, ese chico estaba triste, después de todo, la azabache le seguía gustando, ella sonrió algo triste, le hizo una seña a Raph, se alejó de él y tomó a Leo de la mano, lo llevó algo lejos del resto, se posiciono frente a él y sin soltar su mano, le habló

.- ¿No te importa, verdad? – La tristeza se notaba en el tono de su voz

.- Realmente si… Pero creo que aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con mi hermano, no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti… Solo te pido que de corazón… Ámense – Sonrió triste

.- Leo… Contigo siempre compartiré, porque cuando el sol brille, brillaremos juntos, te dije que estaría aquí por siempre, dije que yo siempre seria tu amiga. Hice una promesa que me jugaré hasta el final… Ahora en estos días que está lloviendo más que nunca, recuerda que aun nos tenemos el uno al otro, puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla… Cuando quieras puedes correr a mis brazos, está bien, no te alarmes… Así que anda y deja que la lluvia caiga, seré todo lo que necesitas y más – Sonrió con algunas lagrimas – Es una cosa estúpida, pero…

.- No… Meg, te lo juro… Eres la mejor – La abrazó – Te quiero mucho, pequeña

.- Y yo a ti, Leo… Tú también eres el mejor

Y ambos continuaron abrazados por un rato, hasta que alguien, tomó por el hombro al castaño, este se separó lentamente de la chica y observó al que lo había tocado, no se extrañó al ver que era su hermano

.- Acabo de volver con ella y ya me la quieres robar – Comentó divertido el azabache

.- ¡Raphael! – La chica se notaba enfadada, al parecer no le había gustado el comentario de su, de nuevo, novio

.- Está bien, lo siento – Susurró

.- ¿Qué? Lo siento, no te oí – Leo se divertía de sobremanera cuando hacia eso

.- ¡Leonardo! – Lo reprendió la chica

.- De acuerdo, lo siento

.- ¡Bien! – Sonrió ella – Vamos con los demás, ¿Si?

.- Si – Respondieron ambos hermanos

Los tres volvieron con sus amigos, rieron con ellos unos minutos afuera y luego decidieron entrar, pero cuando la muchacha abrió la puerta de su casa una voz hizo que se le acelerara el corazón, era esa voz que quería escuchar desde hace tanto tiempo, se volteó lentamente y la vio… Ahí frente a ella, estaba su amada hermana, con la cual no compartía desde hace muchos años

.- Mamá me llamó diciendo que nos iríamos a un país latinoamericano, así que tuve que tuve que venir desde el internado – Habló la recién llegada con una sonrisa sincera a su hermana

.- T… Tú… - Megan no salía de su asombro – Al fin te vuelvo a ver… Karai

* * *

_**A fin pude terminar el capitulo, nuevamente quizá suba el próximo capitulo el otro fin de semana, así que pos yo también tendré que esperar T-T Aunque me siento orgullosa porque el capitulo es largo *w***_

_**Bueno, hasta pronto y si, me pedían mucho a Karai, ya que no querían que Leo se quedara soltero nuevamente, como en "La chica que cambio nuestras vidas", así que ps agrego a Karai :3**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Las ama**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

_**P.D. Las canciones que use para los dos "discursos" de Meg, fueron Please don't leave me de Pink y para el de Leo use "Umbrella" de Rihanna**_

_**P.D.2. Nuevamente es de madrugada y se llevarán mi portátil en unos minutos, así que no podré editar el capitulo, así que lo siento por las faltas de **_**_ortografía_**_** u.u**_

* * *

_**Sus reviews :3**_

**Carvi1364:** Y no lo hicieron x3 Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo Carvi, nos leemos pronto! ;D

**MIJEMA1613:** Si, Meg es buena persona, aunque se haya besado con el hermano de su ex xDDDD espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo :3

**Noah:** Si, me declaro fan del salseo *-* es tan asdhgasjgd(? No se, lo amo

**Sara Mury 11:** asjdfalshdsa y al final no se irá, así que puedes relajarte ;3 espero que te gustara este capitulo. Beshitos x3

**jessy:** Ya se los dije y al final ves como si se quedaron? x3 espero que te gustara el capitulo ;)

**Una lectora mas:** Ooooow gracias *-* bueno, espero que disfrutaras de el capitulo y esta vez puse una perversión más grande xDDD


	16. Chapter 16

No habían pasado más de dos semanas, Raph y yo habíamos olvidado todo lo ocurrido, y con respecto a concurso de belleza, después de cambiar y cambiar la fecha, se había cancelado, ya que muchas chicas, entre ellas yo, nos habíamos retirado, no nos interesaba participar y como solo quedaban 4 chicas, las cuales no habían recibido muchos botos, decidieron cancelar el dichoso concurso, además de que los estudiantes no querían volver a votar. Para mi eso era bueno, ya que no tenia que ver mi cara en enormes carteles por la escuela y Raph no tenía celos.

Por otro lado estaba mi hermana, Karai, la cual, después de llegar, los chicos me llenaron de preguntas, ya que yo no la nombraba nunca. Yo solo les dije que no se los había dicho porque era doloroso que tu hermana estuviera en un internado, que esté lejos de ti. Karai se había ido ya que cuando íbamos en nuestra antigua escuela ella digamos que am… Empujo a una maestra por las escaleras, sólo y únicamente porque me había reprobado a mí. Yo era impulsiva, pero esta chica me ganaba por mucho, aunque la amaba, a pesar de todo yo la amaba, digo, no tenia opción, era mi única hermana.

Estábamos en la escuela, hablamos con el director y este aceptó que mi hermana estudiara en el lugar, así que habíamos vuelto a ser cuatro chicas las del grupo, Karai se llevaba bien con Mikey y Donnie, con Leo simpre intercambiaban miradas y charlaban bastante, con Raph peleaba bastante, básicamente era como yo al principio, mientras que con Aby y April se llevaba de maravilla, aunque no me sorprendía, nos agradaban y desagradaban las mismas personas.

**_NORMAL POV._**

Megan estaba tranquilamente sentada en el salón, le gustaba quedarse sola cuando tenia la oportunidad. Estaba jugando en su móvil, cuando alguien dijo su nombre, a lo que ella levantó la cabeza y observo a la persona

.- Am… ¿Hola? – Dijo ella

.- Hola, soy Marco, soy nuevo – Sonrió, por su acento se notaba que era italiano

.- Am… Si, me di cuenta, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Este es mi salón y pues… Llegué tarde, ya que estaba charlando con el director y am… Necesito a alguien que me muestre la escuela, ¿Podrías ser tú?

.- Si… Claro – La chica realmente estaba encantada, el muchacho era muy guapo. Poseía un cabello castaño claro algo revuelto, ojos color miel, era alto, de tez perfectamente bronceada, tenía un piercing en su oreja derecha, y un pequeño tatuaje en forma de nota musical en su mejilla izquierda

.- Entonces, señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó cuando vio que ella se ponía de pie

.- Megan… Megan Hamato – La muchacha se volteó y quedo frente al chico – Am… ¿Y cual es tu nombre? – Se comenzó a poner nerviosa y se movió, quedando más lejos del chico

.- Jejeje, te dije que me llamaba Marco, Marco Ferri

.- Oh, si, lo siento, lo había olvidado… Vamos, ¿Si?

.- Claro, la sigo, señorita – Le sonrió, a lo que ella le devolvió el gesto

En el camino la chica le preguntó el porque de su ingreso a una nueva escuela, ya que quedaban solo unos meses para acabar el año escolar, a lo que el chico sólo había respondido que tuvo unos problemas y por eso hizo un intercambio de escuela.

.- Y este es el gimnasio... Y creo que eso es todo – Le sonrió la azabache a Marco una vez que terminó el recorrido

.- Muchas gracias, pequeña – El muchacho le devolvió el gesto

.- Jejeje de nada

.- Y dime... ¿Tienes novio?

.- Si - No lo pensó dos veces

.- No me sorprende, eres muy bonita para estar soltera

.- Amm... ¿Gracias? - Realmente ella no se consideraba "bonita", ella se consideraba una chica normal, sin nada de otro mundo

.- Simplemente envidio a tu novio, Megan - Comenzó a acercarse a la chica

.- Amm...

.- Pues deberías – Dijo una voz masculina

.- ¿¡Raph!? – Megan observó hacia la entrada en donde estaba su novio, el cual, después de que su novia lo viera, comenzó a caminar hacia Marco y la azabache

.- ¿Quien es él? – Preguntó el italiano con una sonrisa

.- Soy su novio - Dijo después de llegar al lado de la chica, tomarla por la cintura y luego plantarle un candente beso en los labios

.- Pues te felicito, tienes a una gran chica al lado

.- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - Dijo algo petulante

.- ¡Raph! - Lo reprendió - Lo siento Marco

.- No te preocupes, linda, nos vemos luego - Tomó la mano de la chica y la besó para luego irse

.- Ya puedes quitar tu cara de idiota – Habló molesto el azabache después de que el otro chico se fuera

.- ¿Celos? - Comentó divertida

.- ¿Yo? No

.- Entonces volveré con Marco, estoy segura que... - Se iba a ir, pero el chico la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él

.- ¡De acuerdo, joder! Si, tengo celos... Pero es que el tipo... Y después de lo que pasó con Leo, yo... – Raph no sabia como explicarlo

.- Lo que pasó con Leo fue diferente, estaba confundida y él me dio el cariño que tú no me diste en ese momento... Pero ahora estamos juntos y no tengo porque confundirme

.- ¿Pero y si...?

.- No, ya nada se interpondrá entre nosotros... Nada, lo prometo -Posó su mano en la mejilla del chico y lo observó con ternura - Además, tu no eres así, ¿Dónde quedó ese Raphael tan seguro del que me enamoré?

Raph no dijo nada, solo la observó, luego puso su mano sobre la de la chica en su mejilla y la besó apasionadamente.

Después de estar con su novio por unos minutos más, este se fue a entrenar y ella se fue en busca de Marco. Buscó al italiano por todo el establecimiento, sin éxito alguno, realmente el chico se había ido muy lejos en poco tiempo. Se sentó en el césped a esperar por si pasaba el muchacho, pero él no llegó, solo apareció Aby, la cual, parecía bastante feliz. La castaña se sentó al lado de la azabache y le sonrió ampliamente

.- ¿Ya viste al nuevo chico? – La chica estaba bastante feliz

.- Si, es lindo – Respondió Megan

.- ¿Lindo? Dios, es perfecto

.- ¿Que no se supone que te gustaba Mikey? – Levantó una ceja y le sonrió a su amiga

.- S... Si, pero dudo que se fije en mí - Dijo algo triste

.- No seas tontita, el chico está loco por ti... Después de todo él...

.- Hola - La interrumpió una voz masculina

.- Ho... Hola, Marco – Megan estaba nerviosa

.- Lamento si te interrumpí hace unos momentos con tu novio, no fue mi intención, lo siento

.- Jejeje, no, relax, Raph es muy celoso

.- Bien, pero de igual forma me disculpo – Observó a la amiga de la chica – Tú debes ser Abigail, Megan me habló de ti, se ve que eres muy simpática y divertida, soy Marco, un gusto - El chico ponía realmente nerviosa a cualquiera con esas sonrisas que regalaba

.- Un gusto… Marco… Jejeje – Aby se sonrojó de sobremanera

.- Está bien, señoritas, nos vemos luego, tengo que terminar de arreglar unos papeles con el director - Se despidió de ellas con un beso en la mejilla de cada una

.- No... Nos vemos – Dijeron ambas al unisono cuando veían que el chico se iba y cuando se fue, se voltearon a verse la una a la otra

.- ¡Made mía, ese chico está muy guapo! – Exclamó Meg

.- Lo se, ¿Pero como es que te conoce?

.- Le mostré la escuela hace unos minutos atrás, luego Raph nos vio y saco sus celos a flote - Limpió su mejilla como si de esa forma el beso que le dio el chico nunca hubiera pasado

.- Ay ese chico, ¿Cuándo aprenderá que tú solo lo amas a él? - Observó a su amiga con ternura

.- Creo que después de lo de Leo… Pues… No se, creo que de verdad Leo me gustaba – Bajó la cabeza

.- Quizá no te gustaba él

.- ¿Eh? – La azabache observó confundida a su amiga

.- Quizás solo te gustaba la idea de que él era algo así como Raph

.- ¡¿Como?! ¡Pe... Pero si ellos son completamente diferentes!

.- Pero son hermanos... Eso hizo que te sintieras algo así como "cercana" a Raph estando con su hermano... Además Leo te dio lo que necesitabas en ese momento... Te dio el cariño que tu necesitabas de Raph, eso hizo que tu mente divagara cosas y... Que pensaras que Leo te gustaba

.- Pero él...

.- No digas más... Él es muy diferente a Raph, Leo no podía gustarte de la noche a la mañana

.- Creo que… Tienes razón… No podía gustarme alguien tan diferente

.- Pero ahora ya estas con el bruto de Raph, así que no te preocupes… Bien, vamos por Karai y April – Aby se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a su amiga para que ella hiciera lo mismo – Tenemos que ir a ver a los chicos

.- Jejeje, ¿Chicos? Tú sólo quieres ver a Mikey – La azabache se puso de pie sonriendo y sosteniendo la mano de su amiga

.- Yo… Yo… Am… ¡Calla! – Infló las mejillas enfadada

.- Yo hago pucheros y tú haces eso, bien - Rió

Ambas fueron en busca de sus amigas, se había vuelto costumbre ir al campo de fútbol americano a ver a los chicos, todas lo hacían cuando tenían un tiempo libre y ese día tenían uno.

El equipo de fútbol americano estaba entrenando, era una práctica tranquila, hasta que el balón se le escapó de las manos a un jugador y voló por el campo, los receptores no lograron atraparlo, a lo que este se dirigía directo hacia las gradas en donde una de las porristas descansaba. La chica, al ver el balón, quedó completamente estática ante el pánico, ya que este se dirigía directo hacia su cara. La muchacha cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto, pero este no llegó, y al abrir los ojos vio una mano masculina delante de sus ojos, observó al dueño de aquella extremidad y vio que era el "chico malo" de los Hamato, Raphael. La muchacha sonrió coqueta y se puso de pie, el muchacho lanzó el balón de vuelta al campo y se disponía a irse, pero la voz de la porrista se lo impidió

.- Muchas gracias - Le habló de forma sexy

.- Ajá... Adiós - Dijo serio, no estaba interesado en aquella chica

.- ¡Espera! – Gritó cuando vio al chico a punto de marcharse - ¿No hay alguna forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi? - Se inclinó un poco más, dándole una vista de sus senos

.- Realmente no, eres una de las porristas del equipo, tenia que hacerlo, si hubieras sido de otro equipo quizá no hubieras tenido la misma suerte - El chico seguía serio

.- Pero debe haber alguna forma... ¿Que dices después de clases, en mi casa? Mis padres salieron toda la semana

.- Mira... Si estuviéramos en mi pasado de mujeriego, tal vez hubiera aceptado, pero ahora dejé atrás eso, ahora tengo novia y ella sabe perfectamente como satisfacer mis deseos... Además... Nunca me gustaron las zorras que se regalan a si mismas... Mejor ve a entrenar con el resto de las porristas, ya que tu deber no es estar regalándote, sino animar al equipo de fútbol americano... Ahora adiós

El chico se fue con una sonrisa triunfante, aceptaba que esa porrista tenía un muy buen físico, pero él ahora solo tenia ojos para una chica, aquella chica que iba a ver todos sus partidos, pasara lo que pasara, ya que desde que la conoció ella era su amuleto de la buena suerte, y ambos lo sabían. Justo cuando pensó que ese entrenamiento se le haría eterno, aquella azabache hizo su aparición junto a sus inseparables amigas, ahora Donnie y April estaban juntos, así que la pelirroja iba seguido al campo a ver a entrenar al castaño, mientras que Aby iba por Mikey y Karai iba por... Realmente Karai decía que solo acompañaba a su hermana, pero eso a él le daba exactamente igual, él solo quería verla a ella, ahora sólo tenía ojos para ella, para aquella azabache, su azabache.

El entrenamiento transcurrió de forma tranquila, todos estaban pendientes de las novias de los Hamato, en especial de la nueva, la cual, parecía no tener novio, cosa que era buena para los demás chicos. La práctica había terminado, algunos fueron directamente hacia las porristas, mientras que otros fueron hacia las chicas de los Hamato. Les coquetearon, a pesar de que las muchachas no querían absolutamente nada con ellos, pero no les duró mucho, ya que los hermanos llegaron junto a las muchachas, excepto uno, el cual estaba exhausto, recostado en medio del campo. Megan, una vez que divisó al chico, caminó hacia él, ante las miradas atentas de sus compañeros. Una vez que llegó a su lado, no dijo nada y se recostó junto a él

.- Hola – Sonrió mirando a su novio

.- Ho… Hola – Sonrió y saludó a duras penas

.- ¿En serio estas tan cansado? – Se preocupó, pero a la vez se extraño, ¿Por qué era él el único cansado?

.- Si… Necesitaré respiración de boca a boca – Dijo divertido mientras cerraba los ojos en espera del beso de la muchacha

.- Eres tan… ¡Ash! Lo peor de todo es que siempre caigo – Volvió a sonreír y beso apasionadamente a su novio, pero después de unos segundos dejó de hacerlo

.- ¡Necesito más! – Exigió

.- Pareces un niño pequeño – Sonrió tiernamente

.- Contigo nunca es suficiente, Meg… Necesito de ti las 24 horas del día, estoy obsesionado contigo

.- Jejeje… Eso me halaga… Pero... Se que esto es algo que arruinará completamente el momento pero… Cuando sucedió lo de nuestra separación y eso, crees… ¿Crees que nos perdimos en el camino? – Su sonrisa se esfumó

.- Puede ser... – Su semblante cambió a uno serio - Pero aun tenemos tiempo de encontrarnos... Tienes que entenderlo, Meg. Sean cual sean los caminos que tomemos, estos siempre se van a encontrar pase lo que pase

.- Me gusta cuando eres tan optimista – Sonrió

.- Y a mi me gusta verte sonreír – Imitó el gesto de la chica

Ambos se volvieron a besar. Todo el equipo de futbol americano, las porristas, las amigas de la chica y algunos que pasaban por ahí, fueron testigos de aquel beso lleno de amor, pasión y deseo que protagonizaron aquellos azabaches. Ambos se observaron directo a los ojos, la muchacha se perdió en los orbes verdes del chico, mientras que él se perdió en los marrones de ella. Sonrieron, se pusieron de pie, y tomados de las manos, se encaminaron dentro del establecimiento, a lo que sus amigos los siguieron.

Los ocho jóvenes estaban charlando amenamente sentados bajo un árbol, en el jardín trasero de la escuela, cuando a cierta castaña se le ocurrió hablar sobre un italiano, el cual, tenía a bastantes chicas comiendo de la palma de su mano.

.- Casi lo olvidaba, Meg, ¿Encontraste a Marco? – Aby sonrió

.- ¡¿Marco?! ¡¿Cómo que Marco?! – Raph se comenzó a alterar

.- Es solo que… - Intentó explicar la azabache

.- Meg le iba a mostrar la escuela, pero luego lo volvió a buscar para otra cosa – Interrumpió Aby, claramente la chica lo hacia solo para que su amigo tuviera celos, y claramente lo estaba logrando

.- ¡¿Volviste a buscar al italiano?! – El azabache observó a su novia

.- ¿Eh?... Am… No, jejeje, es solo que… - Pero la castaña volvió a interrumpir a su amiga

.- Pero Meg también piensa que él es muy gua… - La morena en un movimiento rápido cubrió la boca de su amiga justo a tiempo, oprimía con fuerza restándole importancia al hecho de si su amiga respiraba o no

.- No le hagan caso, Aby solo está divagando, jejeje – Rió nerviosa

.- Hmm… Aún así estaré vigilando a ese idiota – Raph se cruzó de brazos y mió hacia otro lado, definitivamente el muchacho no dejaría que otro le robara a su chica.

Había pasado una semana, todo había transcurrido de maravilla, la latina se había vuelto amiga del italiano, Raph seguía con esos celos que a su novia le encantaban, y Leo y Karai estaban muy cercanos, al igual que Mikey y Aby, definitivamente ahí pasaba algo.

Era la segunda hora, todos estaban estudiando para su examen de historia, necesitaban sacar buena calificación, ya que solo quedaban cuatro meses para terminar el año escolar, y definitivamente algunos no podrían pasar con solo quererlo, tenían que poner de su parte si no querían reprobar el año. Por eso y mucho más, necesitaban estudiar bastante, era su última oportunidad. Los seis amigos estaban tranquilamente charlando en el pasillo, cuando se dieron cuenta de algo, Aby y Mikey no estaban. Los buscaron por todos los lugares que podían estar. Pero si éxito alguno, solo tenían 15 minutos para entrar a clases, así que se encaminaron al salón diciendo que el rubio y la castaña deberían aparecer dentro de ese tiempo.

.- Aby, psst, ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? – Susurró Mikey. Resultó ser que ambos estaban en el salón

.- Claro, dime - También susurró

.- Esta bien, escucha - Se acercó al la oreja de la castaña y dijo - Me gustas mucho - Luego la observó y sonriendo le dio un pequeño, tierno y dulce beso en los labios a la chica

.- M... Mikey - Estaba muy sorprendida y bastante sonrojada

.- ¿Soy correspondido? No te lo quería decir porque pensaba que me ibas a rechazar y yo te quiero mucho, no me gustaría que lo hicieras - El pequeño parecía un niño de 5 años dando su primera declamación de amor en el jardín de niños. Aunque algo de cierto había en eso, y es que era la primera declaración del chico

.- Pero claro que me gustas, yo también te quiero mucho – Sonrió y lo observó a los ojos

Ambos se besaron timidamente, ninguno quería que ese momento terminará, pero lo hizo cuando una azabache soltó un "Aaawwwwwwww, pero que cosa mas linda y tierna, ¡Me encantan estos chicos!". Ambos jóvenes que se estaban besando segundos atrás, solo se separaron y vieron a todos sus amigos frente a ellos, a lo que todos los recién llegados rieron, ya que la castaña y el rubio estaban extremadamente sonrojados.

.- ¿Entonces ya son novios? – Megan le comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con su codo al brazo de Aby

.- ¡Megan! – La de ojos verdes no podía estar más sonrojada en ese momento

.- Eso solo si ella quiere – Mikey comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – A… Aby… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – La observó con los ojos de cachorrito que tanto lo caracterizaban

.- Y… Yo… - Respiró hondo – Si, si quiero – Soltó

.- ¡Siiiiiii! – Alargó la "I" – ¡Gracias Aby! – El chico la abrazó y esta solo se sonrojó levemente y sonrió, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo al rubio

.- Entonces… Tú… ¿No quieres un novio? – Prácticamente Leo se le declaró a Karai

.- Jejeje, eres adorable – Sonrió – Tonto, pero adorable – Apretó una mejilla del chico y luego se fue a su asiento

.- Cr… ¿Crees que soy adorable? Jeje – Leo se sonrojó y toco la mejilla que había apretado su nueva "amada"

.- Ya valí – Megan golpeó su cabeza contra su mesa

.- De eso nada, ya le dije a ese nerd que nos ayudara – Habló Raph apuntando a Joe, el chico más listo de la clase

.- No le digas así, Raphael – La chica levantó la cabeza y observó a su novio. Él solo se cruzó de brazos, ella lo llamaba por su nombre completo sólo cuando estaba molesta o cuando estaban hablando de algo serio – Gracias, Joe – Le guiñó un ojo al nombrado, el cual se sonrojó y le respondió un _"De nada"_ con mucha timidez – Es muy tierno

.- ¿Ahora te gustan los tiernos? – El azabache estaba enfadado

.- No seas tonto… Me gustan los chicos malos con pasado de mujeriego, que sean de cabello negro, ojos verdes, grandes músculos, y cosas así – Sonrió

.- Eso se parece a mí – Ahora él sonrió

.- ¿En serio? No me di cuenta – La chica acortó la distancia entre ambos

.- Mmm – Saboreó el beso – Extrañaba tus besos

.- Raph, antes de este nos besamos hace 5 minutos

.- ¡Es mucho, mujer! – Se alteró a lo que ella simplemente soltó una risita – Ahora también pasó mucho – Y sin más, la volvió a besar, aunque está vez, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior

.- Eres tan salvaje siempre – Rió

.- Solo contigo – Sonrió

El examen pasó jodidamente lento para todos, estaban estresados de tanto estudiar, pero lo tenían que hacer si querían pasar, ya que habían exámenes en los que era casi imposible copiar, así que simplemente había que estudiar y nada más.

La semana pasó y con ella, el entrenamiento de los chicos se intensificaba cada vez más. Se tenían que preparar para su último juego, el más difícil antes de terminar el año escolar. Todos tenían que dar su 100%, aunque los que no parecían felices eran los Hamato, los cuales no habían podido ver a las chicas en ese tiempo, ellas estaban atareadas con los exámenes y ellos con los exámenes más los entrenamientos, así que por ambas partes no podían verse, soló lo hacían en algunos horarios de clase, pero estos eran muy pocos.

Eran las 10 de la noche de un día viernes, todos a penas salieron de la escuela esa tarde, llegaron a descansar, no querían saber nada más del mundo. Raph había salido de su baño en su habitación, solo tenia una toalla en su cintura, mientras que con otra secaba su cabello. Dejó su cabello y lanzo la toalla a la silla de su escritorio, se encaminó hacia su armario y comenzó a buscar ropa. El sonido de su puerta abriéndose le dio a entender que Mikey estaba entrando, era el único en toda la casa que no tocaba antes de entrar a una habitación, aunque a nadie parecía importarle.

.- Raph – El pequeño se adentro a la habitación de su hermano, llegó a la cama y se recostó en ella

.- ¿Qué pasa? – El azabache seguía buscando ropa

.- ¿Tú quieres mucho a Meg, verdad? – Sonrió

.- ¿A que viene la pregunta? – Se extrañó, su hermano no hacia ese tipo de preguntas. Se volteó y camino hacia la silla de su escritorio posicionada al lado de su cama, una vez allí se sentó en ella y puso atención a su hermano

.- Porque aun no te casas con ella – El pequeño no era consciente de lo que significaba por completo esa palabra

.- ¡¿Por qué me casaría?! – Exigió saber

.- Porque en la televisión siempre dicen o muestran que cuando las personas se aman mucho, se casan

.- Ah… - Iba a regañarlo pero se arrepintió. Raro en él – Mikey… Para eso tienes que estar un muy largo tiempo con una persona. Estoy hablando de años. El matrimonio es un paso muy grande para alguien… Paso que aun no daré

.- ¿Aun? Entonces… ¿Te vas a casar algún día? – Los ojos del chico se iluminaron

.- Quizás algún día decida dar ese paso – Sonrió

.- Si no es con Meg, que no sea con nadie. Tus otras novias no me agradaban – Le dijo con infantil molestia

.- No eran mis novias, hermano, y a mi tampoco me agradaban – Dijo divertido

.- ¡Entonces está decidido! – Gritó poniéndose de pie y saltando en la cama - ¡Te vas a casar con Megan! – Grito con una amplia sonrisa

.- Por alguna extraña razón a Raph no le molestaba que su hermano estuviera saltando en su cama. Tenia una sensación extraña que le decía _"No golpees a tu hermano o estás muerto"_, ¿A que venia eso si el siempre golpeaba a Mikey? Definitivamente ese no era el mismo Raph de hace unos años atrás.

La azabache estaba completamente aburrida, su hermana había salido con Leo, si, con el mismísimo Leo. El chico le rogó por tres días, llamándola por teléfono o enviándole pequeñas notas en clase, hasta que la chica aceptó de mala gana, aunque Megan la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquel castaño le gustaba a su hermana, así que si ambos se gustaban ¿Cuál era el problema? Que ambos fueran felices. Por otro lado, su madre ahora estaba trabajando de noche, ya que pagaban más y la mujer quería tener a sus hijas como princesas, a ellas no les gustaba para nada la idea, pero su madre así lo quería y así lo estaba haciendo.

La muchacha estaba pensando en dormir, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, supo por la canción que era Raph "Animals" de Maroon 5 fue escogida por el mismo chico, esa era la canción que él quería que sonara cuando llamara a su novia.

.- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella cuando atendió la llamada

.- Meg, no hagas planes para mañana, vas a salir conmigo – Ordenó él

.- ¿Me estas obligando? - Comentó divertida

.- No, te lo estoy diciendo, no quiero que compartas el día de mañana con nadie, ni siquiera con tu hermana, hasta de ella tengo celos

.- Ay, Raph – Sonrió

.- Ya te lo dije, mañana a las 4, te llevaré al parque de diversiones, yo pago todo, como me digas que tu quieres pagar algo, yo quemo tu dinero, ¿De acuerdo?

.- Está bien, está bien, relax, no lo haré

.- Bien, así me gusta… Meg – La llamó

.- ¿Que sucede?

.- Nada, solo que me gusta llamarte así y hubiera sido estresante no poder hacerlo si me hubiera ido

.- Aaaw – Dijo con ternura

.- Bien, está claro que me haces efecto de inmediato, así que hasta mañana, descansa, porque mañana vas a gritar bastante... Y no solo en el parque de diversiones

.- Tan pervertido como siempre… Hasta mañana

Ambos le dieron fin a la llamada, pero después de unos treinta minutos, el móvil de la chica volvió a sonar, nuevamente era Raph, así que simplemente atendió

.- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

.- ¡Estos idiotas quieren ir, así que no podremos ir solos mañana! – Gritó el azabache del otro lado de la línea

.- ¿Entonces mañana saldremos con los demás?

.- Exacto, Mikey escucho parte de nuestra conversación y quiso ir, y junto con él Donnie también, así que eso significa que Leo irá y si ellos van, también irán Aby, April y Karai – Sonaba frustrado

.- De acuerdo... – Dijo divertida, aunque luego recordó algo y se entristeció – En toda la semana no estuvimos juntos en casi todo el día

.- Si... Fue frustrante

.- Te extraño, hijo de puta - Dijo con una voz tierna

.- Que tierna eres - Habló divertido

.- ¿Sabes que me gustaría?

.- ¿Qué?

.- Darte un beso ahora

.- Hmm... Pues eso se puede arreglar

.- ¿Como?

.- Tú sólo abre tu ventana

La chica observó hacia el lugar en el que estaba la ventana y vio la silueta del chico, a lo que se puso de pie feliz, dispuesta a abrirle a su novio.

Después de unos besos, ambos terminaron en la cama de la muchacha, estaban recostados, simplemente abrazados, ella hacia círculos en el pecho del muchacho, mientras que él tenía su brazo por detrás del cuello de la chica mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba el hombro de esta sobre la tela de su playera

.- Escuché a unas chicas decir que tú eras sexy – Habló seca

.- ¿Y es eso mentira? - Dijo con aires de grandeza - Además ¿Quieres eran?

.- ¿Te interesa saber quiénes eran esas tipas? - La chica se enfadó y se iba a poner de pie, pero él la detuvo

.- Relájate, sabes que ellas no me interesan - Bajó un poco y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica

.- Si, claro

.- Además, tú no te quedas atrás, hay bastantes chicos a los cuales los traes locos, incluso a ese italiano que ya enamoró a todas

.- Vamos, Marco es solo mi amigo, está guapo, lo se, también es caballero, es buena persona, tiene unos ojos que hacen que te pierdas en ellos, tiene un bronceado perfecto, un acento jodidamente sexy, tiene ese...

.- ¡Megan! - Se enfadó

.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero supéralo, yo ya me enamoré de ti... Entre mil chicos en el mundo, me enamoró el que más odiaba, no sé que me enamoró de ti... De ti me gustan esas cosas que en los demás odio, así que siéntete bien

.- Eso hago, cada segundo que se que estoy contigo me siento bien. Además me agrada la idea de que yo no te tengo que dar celos, yo hago que los otros chicos sientan celos de mi

.- Pero yo le gusto a esos chicos sólo por estar contigo, si tú no fueras... Pues tú, uno de los más deseados, odiados, temidos y admirados de la escuela y de otras escuelas, ellos no me mirarían, yo solo soy la chica de Raph

.- Te equivocas, ya que eres parte importante de la escuela, no anunciaron a la ganadora del concurso pero por más que me moleste, tú hubieras ganado

.- Si, claro, hubiera ganado por estar contigo – Rodó los ojos

.- Tú solo confía y quédate tranquila - La observó con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a lo que ella le regaló una sonrisa y luego lo besó

Él sabía que a esa chica le tenía que robar una sonrisa para que ella lo besara, para robar besos era muy bueno, pero ella era la primera chica en la que se molestaba en conocer, el resto como solo eran chicas de un día, a él le valía conocerlas, pero con aquella azabache era completamente diferente, con ella no pretendía estar solo unos días más, con ella era diferente en todo sentido, así que se daría la molestia de conocerla mucho más y a ella le gustaba dar los besos, aunque si eran robados por aquel azabache, no le molestaba para nada. Dicen que nunca se termina de conocer a las personas, pero él intentaría conocerla al menos en un 99,9%, porque ahora ella era importante para él, era importante en su vida, y pasara lo que pasara, siempre lo sería.

.- ¿Sabes?... Desde hace un muy buen rato que no hacemos cosas intimas – Ronroneó él en el cuello de la muchacha

.- Pe… Pero mi hermana y mi madre... – Habló algo nerviosa

.- Leo nos dijo todo lo que tenia planeado hacer con Karai y no es poco, y se que tu madre volverá más tarde… Tenemos al menos unas dos o tres horas más. Eso nos alcanza para una vez, lamentablemente no podremos repetir – Comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de la chica

.- Pe… Pero… – Ya estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba

.- Nunca has pensado tanto las cosas… Y no quiero que este sea el momento de que lo hagas – Ya no lo pudo soportar, ya estaba sobre la chica

Comenzó a bajar lentamente sus manos, llegando hasta los senos de ella. Los apretó, la chica dio un suspiro tan erótico que el muchacho ya no pensaba en nada más que en quitarle la ropa a su amante. Bajó un poco más y llegó al final de la playera de la muchacha, la subió, hasta que esta ya no estaba puesta en el cuerpo de la fémina. Ella solo lo dejaba hacer su trabajo, a él no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran o que ella hiciera algo, cuando Raph hacia el amor, le gustaba tener absoluto control.

Observó el brasier de su novia y sonrió, ya no era el negro que acostumbraba, era uno de color celeste con diseños del mismo color pero de un tono más oscuro. Sin tardar más, pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica y quitó el broche de la prenda. Admiró nuevamente los senos de aquella chica, los recuerdos de sus antiguos encuentros llegaron a su mente haciendo que su excitación fuera mayor. Comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas a uno de los pezones de la chica, mientras que el otro solo lo masajeaba con una de sus manos. Los gemidos de la chica no se hicieron esperar, cada vez que él comenzaba a tocarla, ella se sentía en el cielo, era simplemente algo inigualable.

Raph se quitó su playera y la lazó lejos, luego volvió rápidamente a atender los senos de su novia. Dejó uno de ellos y con ambas manos bajó hasta el pantalón de la chica, deslizo lentamente el cierre hacia abajo y luego quitó el botón, no quería acelerarse, lo estaba disfrutando. Deslizó la prenda por las piernas de la fémina hasta que estos terminaron en alguna parte de la habitación. Luego dejó el seno de ella, y bajó la braga, la cual ahora, era de color celeste, haciendo juego con el brasier de hace un rato. Las bajó y una vez fuera, el muchacho relamió sus labios

.- N… Ni se te… Ocurra, Hamato – Habló ella jadeante

.- Claro que si se me ocurrió – Dijo el con una voz profunda y suave, y con los ojos lujuriosos

Acto seguido, el muchacho comenzó a jugar con la entrada de la chica, ella a penas sintió la lengua siempre curiosa de su novio entrar en ella, arqueó su espalda y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, no resistiría mucho así. Él jugó por unos minutos en la entre pierna de la fémina, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de algo, así que se tensó. A muchacho no le agradó la idea, así que con ambas manos comenzó a masajear los senos de ella

.- Hazlo – Ordenó él, para luego volver a penetrarla con su lengua

.- No… No… Contigo a…Ahí – Dijo ella a duras penas

.- Megan…Se que quieres… - Su voz era endemoniadamente erótica para los oídos de la chica o de cualquiera que lo escuchara

.- Yo… Yo… - Y sin poder decir otra palabra, la chica se corrió

.- Muy bien, preciosa – Habló con el mismo tono de voz

.- N… No me digas… Así

.- Tú me dejaste sin tocarte por más de un mes… Ahora yo hago algo que a ti te molesta… Así jugaremos desde ahora en adelante – Le susurró al oído – Pero relájate… Ahora viene lo mejor – Comenzó a bajar sus pantalones junto a su boxer

Una vez que ambas prendas estuvieron en el suelo, se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica, pero antes de entrar, pasó dos dedos por la entrada de ella, luego los lamió y dijo un _"Necesitaba probarte una vez más"_, sonrió y prosiguió. Hizo que su miembro se paseara de arriba a abajo por la entrada de la fémina, haciéndola sufrir, sabia que ella quería más y no entraría si no se lo pedía.

.- ¡Hazlo ya! – Grito a todo pulmón

No esperó más y entró en ella de una embestida. A medida que las embestidas se hacían más rápidas, los gemidos de ambos eran más sonoros.

.- Meg… Tiemblas como… Una gelatina - Habló él con la respiración agitada

.- Es… Es que había olvidado… Lo grande que… Que era - Dijo ella, la cual, al igual que él, estaba con la respiración entrecortada

.- Y yo… Había… Olvidado lo… Apretada que… Que eras… - Habló él – Es… Jodidamente… Delicioso – Finalizó con una embestida sumamente profunda – Después de esto… Aunque pasen… Más de mil años… No lo olvidaras… Créeme – Sonrió con malicia

Los suspiros, gemidos, gruñidos y gritos resonaban en la habitación, ambos estaban en su límite pero no querían que el momento acabara, la excitación de ambos era mucha, necesitaban expulsarlo todo.

Después de unas embestidas más, ya era momento, no resistirían más, así que ambos se observaron, sonrieron, luego volvieron a cerrar los ojos y se dejaron llevar. Los fluidos de ambos se encontraron, ellos se sintieron en el cielo, pero a la vez aliviados y cansados.

.- Me sor… Sorprende que no… Hayas roto… Mi ropa… Fuiste lento – Dijo ella

.- Si… No quería… Que me re… Reprocharas nada – Dijo divertido

.- Idiota – Sonrió

Él salió del interior de la chica, y al hacerlo ella dio un suspiro bastante sonoro, a lo que él la observó de forma pervertida

.- Me haces tener pensamientos impuros – Dijo antes de cubrir a ambos con las sabanas y el cubre camas

.- Tú nunca has tenido pensamientos puros

.- No cuando se trata de ti – Nuevamente ronroneó en el cuello de la chica

Ambos no pudieron más, así que solo se entregaron a Morfeo, necesitaban dormir al menos una hora antes de que llegara la familia de la muchacha.

Ya era tarde y la chica despertó, tomó su móvil y vio la hora, se exaltó al ver que tenía siete mensajes de Karai, el último decía **_"Gracias por no responder a ningún mensaje, pero bueno, llegó en 20 minutos, espero que estés viva, hermana xd"_**. Megan leyó el mensaje una vez más y vio la hora, solo quedaban 15 minutos, así que eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Se iba a incorporar, pero Raph la tenia presa entre sus brazos, sonrió, se volteó y lo besó en la frente

.- Despierta – Susurró

.- Hola – Dijo con voz ronca para luego depositar un beso en la punta de la nariz de la chica, a lo que ella soltó una risita

.- Karai llegará en 15 minutos – También tenia la voz ronca

.- Junto con Leo… De seguro la vendrá a dejar

.- Si, eso hace – Recordó cuando peleó con Raph y Leo era el que la llevaba y traía de allá para acá

.- No recuerdes eso, ¿Si? – Era como si leyera el pensamiento de su novia. Comenzó a besar la mejilla de la chica, causando una risita de su parte

.- Eres todo un seductor – Sonrió

.- Y tú podrías ser mi sumisa si quisieras, pero no quieres – Dijo divertido

.- No lo seré, supéralo – Se acomodó más entre los brazos del chico

.- Eres muy mimada, te gusta que te esté dando mimos las 24 horas, en especial después de hacer el amor

.- ¿Así que no tenemos solo sexo?

.- Nunca tuve sexo contigo, Meg… Desde la primera vez te hice el amor

.- ¡Joder! – Exclamó

.- ¿Qué dije ahora? – El muchacho no entendía la reacción de su novia

.- Es que eres tan… Romántico a tu manera… Eso me encanta

.- ¿Y por eso te enfadas?

.- No me enfado… Solo exclamé

.- Me encanta tu forma de ser

.- Y a mi la tuya

Ambos se sonrieron y luego se besaron tiernamente, raro en ellos, pero esa situación no era para devorar los labios del otro. Ahora él se iría y ella fingiría que nada pasó

A la mañana siguiente, la chica despertó extrañando a su novio, realmente quería volver a esos días en los que podía despertar junto a él, pero lamentablemente no se podía. Como era sábado, la chica solo se puso ropa cómoda, bajó por algo de comer y detrás de ella su hermana. Ambas, al llegar a la cocina, no vieron a su madre, a lo que se observaron extrañadas, pero eso se les pasó cuando vieron una nota de la mujer que decía que iba al súper mercado por algo para desayunar, ambas esperaron pacientes, hasta que su madre llegó, aunque esta, estaba alterada

.- ¿Madre?... ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Karai mientras se acercaba a la mayor junto a su hermana

.- Yo… Pues… Hijas… - Suspiro pesado – Niñas… Cuando estaba pagando… Ahí en la caja… Estaba su padre – Tiró las bolsas con las compras al suelo y cubrió su cara con sus manos

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Ambas jóvenes no se lo creían

.- Seguía tan imponente como siempre, tan… Tan él – La mujer comenzó a sollozar – Era él… ¿Y saben que es lo peor? – Sus hijas negaron con la cabeza - Que hablé con él, hablamos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida… Yo… Sigo sintiendo cosas por él

.- ¡¿Nos abandonó y aun sientes cosas por él?! – Gritó Megan

.- Niñas… Es hora de que les cuente lo que sucedió en verdad… Su padre no nos abandonó porque quiso… Si no porque era su ultima salida

Sus hijas solo se observaron, estaban procesando la información aun, no sabían como reaccionar ante eso. Su madre las guió hasta el salón y las sentó en el sofá. Una vez ahí, les contó todo

.- Entonces… - Habló Karai

.- Los Hamato son… - Continuó Megan

.- Sus hermanastros… - Terminó su madre – Ellos fueron adoptados por su padre

.- Nuestro padre nos abandonó por culpa de un hijo de puta – Karai aun no lo creía

.- ¿Qué nuestro padre nos abandonó? ¡¿Qué nuestro padre nos abandonó?! – Megan estaba alterada – Estoy con mi hermanastro, hermana, Raph es mi hermanastro – Hizo énfasis en "Mi" – Y también tuyo… Me enamore de mi hermanastro, esto no está bien, esto no debe ser así, yo estoy soñando, si, yo estoy soñando, esto es solo un al sueño, aquí nadie es real jejejeje – La muchacha parecía una desquiciada

.- Relajate, hija… Su padre vendrá con sus hermanos a aclarar esto hoy por la tarde, ya que ambos somos concientes de la relación que Megan y Raphael llevan, así que necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas… Sin mencionar que quizás surja una nueva relación entre Karai y Leonardo – El comentario de la mayor hizo que su hija se sonrojara, pero esta no se molestó en negarlo, así que su hermana y su madre dieron por hecho su futura relación con el mayor de los hermanos Hamato.

El momento había llegado, los Hamato, el padre y los hijos estaban en la sala de las tres mujeres, todos sentados en silencio, tanto Megan como Mikey querían reírse ante la situación, ambos no podían estar serios en momentos así. Todos seguían igual, hasta que la mujer mayor habló

.- Bien… Yo ya les conté a mis niñas… Bueno, nuestras niñas – Bajó la cabeza

.- Yo les conté parte de la historia a mis hijos – Habló el padre de los chicos

.- Por favor… Cuenten todo – Soltó Megan bastante seria, la cual, evitaba cualquier contacto visual con su novio

.- Opino igual… Nosotros no somos Hamato de sangre, pero al menos queremos saber que sucedió – Opinó Leo

.- Bien… Verán… - Comenzó Tang Shen – Resumiendo todo, cuando su padre y yo, éramos jóvenes, cuando teníamos 18 años para ser exactos, su padre era una especie de rebelde sin causa, mientras que yo era solo una chica de casa. Un día nos encontramos, nos gustamos y con el tiempo nos enamoramos. Cuando cumplimos un año y pico, nos enteramos de que yo estaba embarazada. A los meses esa niña nació, ósea Megan, y cuando pasaron dos meses, yo quedé embarazada nuevamente, aquí venia Karai…

.- No perdieron el tiempo – Susurró Raph

.- Esas pequeñas tenían un año cuando su padre se fue… Un viejo enemigo de una banda que odiaba a su padre volvió buscando venganza. Su padre no quería que nos hicieran daño, así que por eso nos abandonó, las niñas crecieron pensando que su padre se fue cuando ellas aun no nacían, cosa que me funcionó hasta ahora. No podía decirles la verdad o intentarían buscarlo, y él me prometió que volvería cuando el problema con su enemigo estuviera resuelto… Pero como nos encontramos por casualidad, no se si se resolvió – Finalizó la mujer mientras observaba a su antiguo novio como esperando una respuesta

.- Realmente… Digamos que si está solucionado – Mintió, no quería decirles a los demás que no sabia en donde estaba su enemigo, ya que eso los preocuparía, además, no estaba seguro si su viejo "amigo" volvería

.- ¿Ese es el tal "Destructor" del que nos hablaste hace unos años? – Preguntó Donnie

.- El mismo, hijo mio – Respondió su padre

.- Pero… Yo estoy con Raph… - Megan mantenía su cabeza abajo – No… No puedo estar con él… Me siento sucia – Observó a todos

.- No digas eso, nosotros solo tenemos el apellido, pero no somos Hamato de sangre, tú y Karai si – Dijo Raph con un tono de voz que no se podía reconocer bien

.- Pero… Aun así no puedo… No sabiendo que de igual forma eres mi hermanastro – Se puso de pie y se fue rápidamente a su habitación

.- Yo voy – El azabache se puso de pie y siguió a la chica

A llegar a la habitación de ella, escuchó sollozos, de verdad al chico le dolía, así que sin tocar, abrió la puerta, agradeció que no estuviera con seguro, ya que eso habría arruinado su entrada. Se adentró en la habitación y vio a la chica recostada con una almohada en la cara. Suspiró y cerró la puerta con seguro, luego se acercó a la muchacha y cuando estuvo frente a ella, le habló

.- Hola – Estúpida forma de comenzar

Ella se quitó la almohada de la cara y lo observó, él se alejó para que ella lo viera mejor, y cuando vio que la fémina se ponía de pie, extendió sus brazos para recibir un abrazo, pero este nunca llegó, solo recibió una bofetada, por lo que se quedó con la cara ladeada y los ojos abiertos.

.- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! - Exclamó enfurecido y posando su mano en su mejilla afectada

.- ¿Por qué me enamoraste? – Respondió ella con un puchero, mientras retrocedía y se sentaba en su cama

.- Aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué tú me enamoraste? – Se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado

.- Es que… No me siento bien, realmente es extraño sentirse así… Sentir como si tú fueras mi hermano no es lindo, ya que yo no te quiero como a mi hermano

.- Yo tampoco te quiero como a mi hermana – La abrazó y luego hizo que ambos cayeran hacia atrás – Pero te cuido como si lo fueras… Además eres como mi mejor amiga… Si no me crees, ¿Entonces como explicas el hecho de que esas tres te dejaron de molestar? – Sonrió y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica sintiendo su perfume – Espero que no cambies de perfume nunca

.- ¿Qué le dijiste a esas tres? -Mencionó divertida

.- Cosas… No volverán a molestarte hasta tu otra vida

.- Pero…

.- Deja de preocuparte… Y Meg

.- ¿Si?

.- Recuerda que pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo, no dejare que una estupidez como eso de los lazos familiares nos separen… Aquí estoy, y no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe, somos solo tú y yo

.- Raph… Esta es una relación de adolescentes, así que si no somos fuertes, estamos jodidos - Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cabeza del chico y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello

.- Es por eso que si tú no eres fuerte, yo seré fuerte por ambos, no dejaré que esto se termine jamás

.- Eso es mucho tiempo

.- Entonces estaremos por mucho tiempo juntos - Sonrió

Ambos estuvieron abrazados por un muy buen rato, sabían que nadie los iba a interrumpir, ya que supuestamente, el chico estaba intentando calmar a la chica, pero estaba claro que no era así.

.- ¿Recuerdas cuando un tipo me dijo que se quería casar conmigo? – Preguntó ella divertida

.- Si, era un nerd al que salvaste de un bravucón

.- Si… Y tú casi le rompes la nariz. Lo salvé de un bravucón y luego llegó otro

.- Lo siento pero el tipo necesitaba saber que contigo no tenia oportunidad… Además te dije que te cuido y te cuidaré siempre como si fueras mi hermana

.- Gracias

.- ¿Por lo de la hermana?

.- Por eso… Y por todo. Por estar conmigo, por amarme, por todo

.- Yo también tendría que agradecerte por todo

.- ¿Siempre has sido así?

.- ¿Cómo?

.- El chico malo de tus hermanos

.- Realmente no… Comencé a ser así desde los cuatro años. Tenia un amigo, mi mejor amigo, lo llamábamos Slash. Él y yo éramos los mejores amigos, nunca nos separábamos. Pero un día eso cambió, estábamos jugando en un bosque… Él… No… No se en que momento se fue, yo sólo fui por una piedra para lanzar al río y él… Él se fue… Vi como se calló por esa cascada… - Los ojos del chico comenzaron a humedecerse, pero él no lloraría, prometió que nunca lloraría ante ese recuerdo, él seria fuerte por su amigo – Esa asquerosa cascada… Nunca encontraron el cuerpo, aunque yo sé que si lo hicieron... Pero nunca me lo dijeron. Yo solo estoy tranquilo pensando que no lo hicieron. Desde ese entonces yo juré no volver a querer a otra persona que no fueran mis hermanos o los padres que nos adoptaran… Hasta que tú apareciste… Tú fuiste la que cambió eso

.- Yo… No… - Ella solo lo abrazó fuertemente, sabía que era lo que su novio necesitaba

Después de unos minutos, ambos fueron a la planta baja para reunirse con los demás. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para que lo de la "familia" funcionara, no vivirían juntos aun, pero ellos harían que funcionara, ya que después de hablarlo por un rato, los dos mayores aceptaron que seguían igual de enamorados y que no se separarían nuevamente, pasara lo que pasara. También decidieron no decirle a nadie sobre los lazos familiares, ya que eso afectaría bastante en la relación de los chicos, y eso era lo que menos querían, además, no eran familiares de sangre, así que no había problema en que tuvieran algún tipo de relación amorosa. Ahora serian una familia, ellos tenían una madre y ellas un padre, nadie lo podía saber, sólo ellos podían saberlo, y eso los hacia felices.

* * *

_**Jeloooou! Pues lamento no haber actualizado, pero he estado realmente ocupada. Aunque me siento tan bien porque este si que es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora *-* Realmente me sentí bien cuando lo escribí, aunque lo fui escribiendo por parte, ya que, como dije antes, he estado ocupada xd**_

_**Bueno, al fic ya le quedan pocos capítulos, si, esta pequeña historia ya está llegando a su fin, así que yo disfrutaré escribiendo los últimos capítulos y espero que ustedes disfruten leyéndolos. Además... Ahora ya tengo mi ordenador y podré escribir más seguido, así que esperen pronto el cap. 17, si puedo o más bien si lo tengo terminado, lo subiré el próximo fin de semana :3**_

_**Entonces, nos leemos pronto**_

_**Las ama**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

_**P.D. Estoy sumamente feliz porque el día de ayer se estrenó la nueva temporada de TMNT en latinoamerica *-***_

**Sus reviews :3**

**MIJEMA1613:** Hola :D Pues me alegra dejarte sin palabras xD (? realmente me gustó que te gustara el capitulo anterior, así que espero que este también te gustara *-* Gracias por tu review, hasta pronto!

**Amo tus fics:** Cuando leí tunombre me quedé en plan "Oh por Dios! *0*" y luego cuando leí tu review ya me dio un heart attack xD Realmente tu comentario me dejó sin palabras, nunca pensé que a alguien le gustara tanto el fic como para ponerse ese nombre en el review. Bueno, espero que este capitulo también te guste, gracias por tu review, hasta pronto! :3

**Luisa Tatis:** Hola, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y no, Leo no quedará forever alone xDD Gracias por tu review, hasta pronto! :3

**Una lectora mas:** Ya se arregló, hasta el momento está todo bien xD Y si, el salseo no podía faltar, es que el drama es tan askdjfhask *q* realmente me enloquece eso en una historia. En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por tu review y hasta pronto! ;3

**Andy Potterhead:** Jajaja relax, Karai no será una zorra, ella es buena (? Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Hasta pronto! ;D

**Ixel C Wz Gorna:** No se si me lo dijiste, pero amo que me lo digas, ya que eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo, así que muchas gracias *-* Y si... Habrá más drama x3 Espero que te gustara este capitulo, gracias por tu review, hasta pronto! ;D

**Ellie:** Ooow, gracias *-* Aquí está el capitulo 16, espero que te gustara, gracias por tu review y hasta pronto! ;D

**andyhamato99:** De verdad lloraste? D: Y bueno, esa parte que te recordó a la canción si era parte de ella xD Es que que la escuche tantas veces mientras escribía el capitulo que tenia que incluirla en algún lugar xD Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te gustara, hasta pronto! ;D

**Lucy:** No creo que seria tan buena si decidiera hacer alguna de esas cosas xD Pero gracias, lo tendré en mente :3 Gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo te gustara, hasta pronto! ;D

**jessy:** Si, quiso violar al pobre de Mikey, es una mala persona :c Y si, ya todo está resuelto, así que no te preocupes... Por ahora xDD Gracias por tu review, espero que el capitulo te gustara, Hasta pronto! ;D

**Andrea:** No mueras! Aquí está el capitulo, lamento la tardanza! D: Jejeje gracias por tu review y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, hasta pronto! ;D


	17. Chapter 17

_**Recomendación: Cuando nombro la canción "November Rain" de Guns N' Roses, escúchenla, ya que creo que le dará más sentimiento al asunto x3**_

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo, ahora sólo faltaba un mes para acabar el año, y realmente no sabia como explicarlo todo, digo, los hermanos Hamato eran los hermanastros de Karai y míos, mi madre y mi padre seguían enamorados, yo estaba con mi hermanastro, al igual que Karai, si, después de tanta insistencia por parte de Leo, mi querida hermana aceptó ser su novia, aunque eso es un recuerdo para más adelante. Karai y yo habíamos recuperado el tiempo perdido con nuestro padre, el hombre era muy tierno con nosotras, tanto así, que tanto a mí como a mi hermana, nos dolía el hecho de no haber estado con él antes. Mi madre y Mi padre, nos explicaron que siempre habían querido tener cuatro hijos, es por eso que nuestro padre adopto a los cuatro hermanos, y ahora que tenían a seis hijos, eran más que felices. Karai, yo y los chicos les contamos a nuestras amigas sobre nuestros "lazos familiares" ellas se sorprendieron de sobremanera, pero luego acordaron no decirle a absolutamente nadie sobre eso. Y estaba yo, la chica que estaba enamorada de su hermanastro, la chica que lo amaba con todo su ser, por el cual daría mi vida, si, así de enamorada estaba de ese chico, aquel al que odiaba en un principio, pero que con el tiempo aprendí a amar.

Ahora estábamos en clase, ¿Adivinan cual? Era aquella en la que teníamos que decir nuestro sueño adolescente, aunque ahora no había que decirlo frente a toda la clase, ahora había que escribir en una hoja de papel el sueño adolescente de cada uno y el por que de aquel sueño. Ya habíamos terminado todos, así que mientras la maestra revisaba, nosotros charlábamos. El timbre sonó y todos nos disponíamos a salir, pero cuando Raph y yo pasamos por el costado de la maestra, esta nos dijo que tenia que hablar con nosotros, mi novio y yo no nos hicimos problema, ya que hasta donde sabíamos, no habíamos hecho nada malo. Nos acercamos a la maestra y una vez que todos los demás salieron del salón, esta nos habló

.- ¿Ustedes son novios, verdad? – Preguntó bastante seria y sin apartar la vista de las hojas de papel en la que habíamos escrito nuestra tarea

.- Am… Si – Dije con algo de inseguridad

.- Según veo… Ustedes se aman de una manera inigualable – Nos observó

.- ¿A que viene eso? – Raph la miró de forma curiosa

.- Pues… Esto lo dice todo – Me entregó la tarea de Raph y a él le entregó la mía. Me sorprendí de sobremanera al leer lo que mi novio escribió – Entonces… ¿Me explicarán?

.- Yo… Am… - Realmente no sabia que decirle a la maestra

.- Entonces... – Nos arrebató las hojas de las manos –_ Yo les leeré lo que escribió cada uno… Comencemos con la señorita Megan – Se aclaró la garganta y luego comenzó a leer – "Mi sueño adolescente, por Megan Hamato. Mi sueño adolescente es mi novio, Raphael. Es el único que sabe entender todos mis caprichos, es el que ha sabido amarme a pesar de todos mis defectos, él hace que todas mis preocupaciones se vallan. Es la persona que más he amado en el mundo, claro, como pareja, ya que también amo a mis amigos y familia, pero él es mi novio y realmente es mi sueño adolescente… Aunque pasen muchos años, yo lo seguiré amando, y aunque ya no seamos adolescentes, juro que él seguirá siendo mi sueño."_ – Terminó de leer y yo estaba más que avergonzada – Ahora, es el turno del señor Raphael – Tomó la tarea de Raph, nuevamente se aclaró la garganta y luego comenzó a leer –_ "Mi sueño adolescente, por Raphael Hamato. Mi sueño adolescente es mi chica, Megan. Ella acepta el hecho de que yo sea una especie de chico malo. Nunca trataría de cambiarme, de eso estoy seguro, no lo ha hecho hasta el momento y sé que no lo hará nunca. Siempre me dice lo que piensa, ella sabe que algunas cosas no me gustarán, pero me las dice porque sabe que las tengo que saber. El amor incondicional que ella me da se lo agradezco cada día. Nunca me he enamorado de alguien, pero con ella fue completamente diferente, ella supo robarme el corazón solo con una sonrisa, cuando me sonrió por primera vez, sólo la observé y me dije a mi mismo que ella sería mía, aunque nunca pensé que la querría para toda mi vida. Ella sabe lo mucho que la amo, se lo digo cada vez que puedo. Es una mujer hecha y derecha, es fuerte e independiente, tanto así que a veces me hace enfadar…. No me gusta hablar o escribir de esto, pero sé que solo usted, maestra, lo va a leer y luego me lo entregará, así que por eso prácticamente me estoy "desahogando" con estas palabras. Eso es todo."_ – Finalizó. Mi novio estaba completamente sonrojado, mientras que yo tenía los ojos húmedos, nunca me esperé ser el sueño adolescente de Raph, yo creía que su sueño era ser un jugador profesional de futbol americano – Yo creía que las parejas de jóvenes como ustedes sólo existían en las películas o en los libros de fantasía… Nunca pensé en encontrar a una pareja de adolescentes tan enamorada… Realmente me conmueven – Nos sonrió tiernamente

.- Jejeje, gracias – Le sonreí de la misma forma

.- Lo que sea – Raph sólo observaba la pared y se mantenía de brazos cruzados. Claramente parecía tomate maduro

.- Sólo quería que supieran lo mucho que se aman entre si… Felicidades, ambos tienen un diez – Sonrió ampliamente

.- ¡Muchas gracias! - Dije feliz

.- Como sea – Pronunció Raph. La maestra y yo sonreímos, ambas sabíamos el estado en el que estaba el chico

La maestra salió del salón, Raph se aseguró de dejar la puerta asegurada, claramente no había un seguro, después de todo era una puerta de una escuela, pero Raph tenia una llave con la que cerro, realmente no tenia ni idea de donde la había sacado. Al cerrarla, volteó y se acercó a mí. Me sorprendí de sobremanera cuando me abrazó, ante eso, yo inconscientemente comencé a sollozar en su pecho

.- Ahora lo sabes… Eres mi sueño adolescente… Y también ahora sé que yo soy el tuyo – Me tomó por los hombros y me separó un poco de él, quería verme

.- Yo... – Bajé la cabeza unos segundos, luego lo observé – Yo te amo con todo el corazón… Realmente siento todo lo que decía en ese pedazo de papel y más

.- Lo mismo digo… Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero sabes que no me llevo bien con las palabras – Me sonrió tiernamente, fue una sonrisa que se me contagió – Sé que estas sonriendo con sinceridad, ya que cuando lo haces, tus ojos también parece que sonrieran, y tienen esa chispa de felicidad que me encanta ver en ti

Después de que dijera eso, nos besamos, era algo inevitable. El beso se comenzó a hacer más intenso, Raph comenzó a bajar sus besos por mi cuello, una vez ahí, comenzó a succionar mi piel. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mis caderas, hasta que llegó a mi trasero y lo apretó

.- Se donde quieres llegar… Aquí no – Logré pronunciar con dificultad

.- En todo lugar es bueno, Meg – Dijo con una voz jodidamente erótica

.- Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace un tiempo – Lo separé de mí, luego lo llevé a una de las sillas del lugar y lo senté ahí

.- ¿Qué pretendes hacerme? – Me dijo divertido

.- Sólo quiero jugar – Lo observé y luego me puse en cuclillas frente a él

Comencé a bajar el cierre de su pantalón y luego quité el botón. Relamí mis labios al ver su notoria erección. Lo observé una última vez mientras mordía mi labio inferior, después bajé un poco su boxer y tomé su miembro entre mis manos, una vez fuera, lo introduje en mi boca, su sabor no era delicioso en absoluto, pero después de un rato me acostumbré. Con mis manos alrededor se su miembro y con mi boca aprisionando la parte superior de este, escuchaba como mi novio daba jadeos bastante sonoros. Su "amiguito" era realmente grande, tanto como para que yo tuviera que usar mis dos manos más mi boca, eso era bueno, por lo que he escuchado. En un momento, quise escuchar un gemido de su parte, así que mordí levemente la punta de su erección, logrando así mi objetivo, soltó un gemido tan erótico que hizo que yo fuera más rápido. Lo observé unos segundos mientras seguía "jugando" con su amigo, y pude notar que tenía las manos a los costados sosteniendo dos mesas, mientras que tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca levemente abierta por donde salían suspiros bastante sonoros

.- Me… Meg… Me voy a… - Intentó decirme

.- Hazlo – Solté

Después de unos segundos Raph se vino en mi boca mientras soltaba un gran gruñido, ambos sabíamos que no podíamos gritar en el salón. El líquido se sentía bien en mis partes bajas, pero en mi boca sentía su sabor y este, no sabia muy bien, pero de igual forma me lo tragué. Al levantar la cabeza, pude ver como Raph volvía a observarme, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron él me regaló una sonrisa que se me contagió

.- ¿Sabes? Ya no resisto – Me dijo para que luego, en un rápido movimiento, me tomara del trasero y me sentara en una mesa – Necesito estar dentro de ti, y no hablo de tu boca – Sonrió coqueto

Iba a quitar el botón de mi pantalón, pero para la mala suerte de ambos, alguien tocó la puerta. Supimos que era Leo cuando este preguntó quien estaba dentro, a lo que Raph se tensó, yo sólo le dije que se acomodara la ropa mientras yo le abría a su hermano. Cuando él ya estuvo listo, yo abrí y le sonreí a Leo, este también lo hizo, se adentró al salón y observó a su hermano, este estaba observando por la ventana

.- Jejeje – Rió Leo – No soy tonto, sé lo que estaban haciendo… Pero no se preocupen, no diré nada, sólo vine por mi libro – Se acercó a su asiento y tomó un libro que había sobre la mesa – Tengo que volver con Karai, la ayudaré con algo de historia. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo dime – Me sonrió

.- Yo puedo ayudarla – Habló Raph serio

.- A penas sabes lo básico de matemáticas y quieres enseñar historia – Comentó mi castaño amigo, a lo que yo reí - En fin, estaré con Karai en el jardín, así que ya sabes donde encontrarme – Me volvió a sonreír y luego se marchó

El día en que mi hermana y el hermano de Raph se hicieron novios fue un día que jamás olvidaré, después de todo, Leo hizo una locura, una locura exageradamente romántica, pero muy linda

*****Flash back*****

_Estábamos en el parque de diversiones, los chicos nos habían invitado a mí y a mis amigas, era extraño, ya que a mi amado novio no le gustaba ser molestado por sus hermanos o por otras personas conocidas. Estábamos sentadas con mis amigas en una mesa, esperando a que los chicos llegaran con la comida, sólo hablábamos animadamente, cuando sentí que alguien le daba pequeños golpecitos mi hombro, me volteé y observé a cinco chicos, bastante guapos para ser sincera, pero no tanto como los Hamato_

_.- Hola – Nos sonrió un castaño con los ojos de color verde, tez tostada y era bastante alto. Tenia puestos unos jeans ajustados, una playera de color blanco y una camisa a cuadros abierta_

_.- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? – Preguntó mi hermana_

_.- Nosotros solo queremos… - Intentó decir el mismo chico, pero lo interrumpieron_

_.- Ustedes no quieren nada – Habló mi novio, el cual estaba llegando con sus hermanos, y cada uno con una bandeja en sus manos_

_.- ¿Ustedes quien mierda son? – Dijo el mismo chico, ¿Es que acaso los otros eran mudos?_

_.- Nosotros somos los novios de estas chicas – Habló Donnie_

_.- Y tú eres Nick… ¿No nos recuerdas? – Preguntó Leo_

_.- ¿Eh? – El otro muchacho parecía confundido. Iba a decir algo cuando otro de los chicos que estaban con él le susurró algo al oído, a lo que el muchacho se alejó considerablemente de nosotras - ¿Ustedes son los hermanos Hamato? – Intentó sonar rudo, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito_

_.- Los mismos… Ahora, largo – Dijo firmemente Raph_

_.- Cla… Claro, lo sentimos mucho. Chicas lamentamos la molestia – Se disculpó mientras se alejaba – Adiós – Se despidió y luego se fueron prácticamente corriendo_

_.- ¿Quiénes eran? – Pregunté una vez que los chicos se fueron_

_.- Eran unos jugadores de un equipo con el que jugamos el año pasado – Me respondió Mikey mientras él y sus hermanos se sentaban a la mesa_

_.- ¿Y esté año no participaron? – Preguntó April curiosa_

_.- Realmente no, ellos fueron expulsados de su equipo, pero al ser los mejores jugadores, aquel equipo terminó por extinguirse – Respondió Donnie para luego tomar un sorbo de su refresco_

_.- ¿Y por que les tenían tanto miedo a ustedes? – Añadió Aby antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa_

_.- Porque después del partido, el cual nosotros ganamos por mucho, cuando nosotros llegamos a la escuela, ellos nos estaban esperando para pelear. Nosotros no los hicimos esperar y les dimos la paliza de sus vidas. Al día siguiente, su entrenador se enteró, y como ellos fueron los que nos incitaron a pelear yendo a nuestra escuela, su entrenador los expulsó del equipo – Nos explicó Leo_

_.- Pues ellos parecían fuertes – Les dije_

_.- No fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarnos – Se enorgulleció Raph_

_.- Aja – Yo sólo rodé los ojos_

_Después de comer, Leo nos dijo que fuéramos a la rueda de la fortuna, nosotros no quisimos, pero el chico insistió tanto que al final aceptamos. Llegamos al dichoso lugar y nuestro amigo castaño nos dijo que esperáramos, que él iría a preparar todo, nosotros lo hicimos, aunque algo extrañados y curiosos. La rueda de la fortuna tenia dos enormes pilares a ambos costados, extraño, ya que aquellos no estaban antes, y extrañamente tenían una cuerda atada a cada extremo de un pilar, y en medio de esta, había una especie de tela de color blanco atada para que no se extendiera. A los segundos logramos divisar a Leo, pero este no estaba frente a nosotros, no, el muchacho estaba montado en la rueda de la fortuna, en uno de los asientos. El juego se detuvo, quedando el chico en la punta, la gente lo observó, ya que habían unos focos apuntando hacia él._

_.- Héctor – Susurró Raph divertido en mi cuello mientras me abrazaba por la espalda_

_.- ¿Quién? – Interrogué curiosa_

_.- Un amigo de la familia, es el hijo del dueño del parque, Leo le debió haber pedido este favor_

_.- ¿Pero que pretende hacer? - Volví a preguntar, aunque esta vez, Raph no me respondió_

_Después de unos segundos de espera y con la gente ya a nuestro alrededor, vimos como Leo hacia un movimiento con la mano y luego la tela se comenzaba a extender. Nuestra sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vimos el mensaje escrito, decía claramente en letras mayúsculas y de color negro **"KARAI, ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?"**. Todos los que conocíamos a aquella chica sonreímos ampliamente, mientras que el resto de las personas se preguntaban quien era la afortunada a la que iba ese mensaje. El juego comenzó a funcionar ora vez y cuando el asiento de Leo llegó abajo, el chico bajó, se acercó rápidamente a mi hermana, la tomó de las manos y la observó a los ojos. Karai parecía hecha de piedra, la pobre no sabia como reaccionar_

_.- ¿Qué dices?... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó mi castaño amigo esperanzado_

_Mi hermana no respondió, sólo observó el enorme cartel detrás de Leo y luego lo observó a él. Segundos de tensión. Leo cambió su mirada, tenía miedo, miedo de que mi hermana lo rechazara. Karai reaccionó y sonrió, eso hizo que Leo volviera a tener esa chispa de felicidad en su mirada. Mi hermana no dijo nada, sólo lo besó, demostrando así, que su respuesta era un "Si". La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a aplaudir eufóricamente, estaban alegres de que el muchacho lograra su cometido_

_Leo y Karai eran una pareja hermosa, se veían realmente bien, las sonrisas que se regalaron cuando se separaron fue tan especial, ambos se querían demasiado, eso lo sabíamos todos, ambos eran una pareja bastante rara, pero no los culpo, después de todo ninguna pareja de nuestro grupo de amigos era normal._

**_***Fin del Flash Back***_**

Ya era la hora de la salida, los chicos querían salir en parejas, pero yo les dije que Raph y yo los encontraríamos en el lugar que ellos nos dijeran, ambos teníamos algo que hacer. Los chicos nos dijeron el lugar en el que estarían y luego se fueron, Raph estaba extrañado, sólo yo sabía donde iríamos.

.- ¿Ya me dirás donde vamos? – Me dijo mientras conducía

.- No, aun no… Aquí a la derecha – Le indiqué

.- Está bien – Se resignó

Viajamos en su auto por unos minutos más, hasta que lo hice que se aparcara, lo hice bajar del vehículo y luego lo guié hasta la entrada del lugar al que íbamos

.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Me preguntó algo sorprendido

.- Venimos a ver a alguien – Le respondí seria

Comenzamos a caminar, se notaba que mi novio no estaba acostumbrado a ir a lugares así. Caminamos un rato, hasta que yo paré en seco, él me observó extrañado y se acercó a mí

.- ¿Qué sucede?

.- Hablé con mi padre… - Comencé – Hice que me dijera en donde quedaba tu antiguo orfanato – Lo observé y tomé sus manos – Fui allá y hable con algunas monjas… Una de ellas era la hermana Clara, la cual aun sigue ahí… Le dije quien era yo y ella fue muy amable conmigo, charlamos un buen rato, es una mujer muy buena… - Suspiré pesadamente - Le pregunté acerca de tu amigo de la infancia… Ella me dijo la verdad – Susurré

.- Y… ¿Y que dijo? – Por su tono de voz, logré deducir que estaba inseguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta

.- Él… Él está aquí al lado – Observé la tumba a nuestro lado

.- Tú… ¿Te tomaste todas esas molestias sólo para que yo viniera a ver a mi amigo cuando quisiera? – Me preguntó con algo de dolor en su voz

.- Exacto… Vine al cementerio antes que tú para saber el lugar exacto en el que estaba – Sonreí con algo de tristeza

.- Gracias – Me dijo para luego abrazarme y esconder su cabeza en mi cuello

Estuvimos abrazados unos segundos cuando sentí como parte de mi sudadera se humedecía, mi duro novio, el chico malo, el siempre rudo Raph, estaba llorando

.- Gracias por hacer esto, Meg… No sabes cuanto te amo – Me dijo, a lo que yo sonreí, definitivamente estaba muy blando

.- Yo también te amo, por eso hice esto – Se me escaparon un par de lagrimas, me dolía demasiado el saber que él estaba en ese estado

Nos separamos lentamente y lo observé, definitivamente sus ojos se veían de un verde aun más hermoso cuando tenia los ojos llorosos. Fue hacia la tumba de su amigo y se mantuvo de pie frente a esta, yo mantuve mi distancia, no quería estorbar en un momento así

.- Ha pasado un largo tiempo, amigo… - Comenzó a hablar – Si supieras lo que he vivido, si supieras a las personas que he conocido… Como a ella por ejemplo – Me dio una mirada rápida junto con una sonrisa, luego observó nuevamente la tumba de su amigo, aun manteniendo su sonrisa – Te la presento, es mi novia, su nombre es Megan… Es asombrosa, gracias a ella estoy aquí… Así que sé bueno y encuentra una buena forma de agradecérselo… - Su sonrisa de felicidad fue remplazada por una melancólica - Te extraño, amigo… No tienes idea de cuanto… - Su voz sonaba rara, era un tono que no había escuchado antes en él, al parecer quería volver a llorar – Lamento si estoy sonando así, pero no lo puedo evitar… Aunque no lloraré… Te prometí que no lo haría, ambos juramos ser fuertes ante todo… Éramos muy adultos para ser tan pequeños... – Yo no lo pude evitar, mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer, pero yo también seria fuerte, no lloraría – Bueno, Slash… Ya se donde estas, y de seguro tu ya sabes donde estoy yo a cada momento, jejeje… Me debes tener bien vigilado, se que me cuidas desde donde quiera que estés… Gracias por todo, viejo amigo… Volveré pronto, y te prometo que cuando lo haga, te traeré algo para dejar este lugar a tu estilo… Nos vemos, Slash – Luego de eso, acarició la tumba, sonrió melancólico nuevamente, y finalmente se alejó con la sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando llegó a mi lado, entrelazó nuestros dedos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida del lugar. Estaba segura que volveríamos pronto.

Otras dos semanas habían pasado, todos ya nos estábamos preparando para salir de la escuela después de otro largo día de clases. Las chicas y yo estábamos reunidas en mi casillero, cuando los chicos llegaron bastante serios, nos saludaron a cada una con un beso en los labios y luego nos guiaron a la salida sin decir absolutamente nada

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó April

.- Es solo que… - Comenzó a hablar Leo una vez que quedamos frente a su motocicleta

.- Recuerden que nosotros nos vamos en dos semanas – Finalizó Raph. Era cierto, los chicos se tenían que ir a su nueva escuela, ellos nos habían mencionado que se tenían que ir a penas terminara el año escolar.

.- ¿Y qué con eso? – Karai intentó hacerse la fuerte

.- Que la escuela hará una especie de despedida para algunos jugadores, ya que además de nosotros, hay más chicos que se irán a otras escuelas – Añadió Donnie

.- Entiendo – Solté - ¿Entonces?

.- Queríamos saber… - Mikey comenzó a rascar su nuca nervioso - ¿Ustedes serian nuestras parejas? – Nos sonrió

.- Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en todo el día – Dije – Somos sus novias, ¿Cómo no iríamos con ustedes? – Me crucé de brazos

.- Es que… No lo se – Reí ante el comentario del rubio

.- Entonces, si, aceptamos ir con ustedes – Dijo al fin Aby con una sonrisa

Era una propuesta estúpida, después de todo éramos sus novias, no iríamos con otros chicos aunque lo pidieran.

Al día siguiente, unas chicas nos preguntaron a mis amigas y a mí si queríamos ayudar a preparar algunas cosas para la despedida de los chicos, a lo que nosotras aceptamos. Estábamos en el gimnasio preparando todo, ya que la despedida sería esa misma noche, así que teníamos que darnos prisa. Estaba intentando sacar un trozo de cinta que alguien colgó en una parte muy alta de la pared, ni idea de quien había sido el idiota que hizo eso. Me faltaban solo unos centímetros para alcanzarla, pero al hacer un mal movimiento, la escalera en la que estaba se comenzó a tambalear, haciendo que yo cayera de esta, cerré los ojos en espera de que mi cara o otra parte de mi cuerpo chocara con el suelo, pero no pasó, todo lo contrario, sentí un calor abrazador en parte de mi cuerpo, y al abrir los ojos me encontré con los orbes verdes de mi novio, a lo que sonreí de forma tonta, pero a pesar de esa tonta sonrisa, él me sonrió de forma seductora

.- Ten más cuidado, no hubiera querido que te lastimaras – Me dijo manteniendo su sonrisa y aun cargándome al estilo nupcial

.- Jejeje, gracias – Sonreí como niña pequeña

.- No lo agradezcas… Recuerda que una vez te dije que no te dejaría caer – Ahora su sonrisa era una completamente tierna

Yo también le sonreí, aunque esa sonrisa se esfumó al darme cuenta de algo

.- No se porque estoy ayudando con esto… Después de todo, no quiero que te vallas – Bajé un poco la cabeza

.- Meg… Nos volveremos a ver, no será una despedida de por vida… Sabes que volveré – Se comenzó a acercar a mi, hasta acortar la distancia con un tierno beso – No te preocupes ¿Si?

.- De acuerdo, no lo haré… Pero… ¿Y si te gusta otra chica y terminas conmigo por teléfono? – Lo observé con algo de miedo

.- No seas tonta, sabes perfectamente lo mucho que te amo… No te dejaría por una zorra cualquiera – Me guiñó un ojo

.- Confió en ti, Raphael, no hagas algo que lo arruine ¿Entendido? – Lo amenacé

.- Claro, no seas paranoica – Y sin decir más, me volvió a besar

Después de tres largas horas, por fin habíamos terminado de arreglar el gimnasio, los chicos nos habían ayudado bastante, aunque de vez en cuando, reprendía a mi pervertido novio, ya que, según él, las manos se le "resbalaban" a mi trasero. Los chicos se habían ido a hablar con su entrenador, ya que el hombre había citado a todo el equipo de fútbol americano para felicitarlos por ganar el campeonato, así que mientras ellos hacían eso, algunas de las que ayudábamos a organizar todo comenzamos a ver el tema de la música, teníamos que saber que canciones sonarían en medio de la fiesta

.- A mi me gusta esa – Habló una voz con un acento bastante familiar, ese acento italiano nadie más en la escuela lo tenía

.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Marco? – Me acerqué a él, mientras que sentía como el resto de las chicas, excepto mis amigas, suspiraban enamoradas por aquel muchacho

.- Vine a ver que tal está quedando este lugar... – Se paró en medio del gimnasio y comenzó a observar a su alrededor – Pero por lo que veo, ya está listo ¿No? – Me sonrió

.- Jejeje claro – Le devolví el gesto

La canción continuó sonando y Marco me observó con una mirada que no supe descifrar

.- Hola… Me llaman Marco, es un placer conocerla – Comenzó, a lo que yo reí - Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea él. Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez… Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro – Se comenzó a acercar y luego tomó mi mano. La canción_ "Propuesta indecente"_ de Romeo Santos era la que el chico estaba cantando – Y si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca. Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo. ¿Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche? Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces. Si te falto el respeto y luego culpo al alcohol, Si levanto tu falda, ¿Me darías el derecho a medir tu sensatez?, poner en juego tu cuerpo… Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente – Esta última parte la cantó en mi oído - A ver, a ver, permíteme apreciar tu desnudes – Trague saliva nerviosa al escuchar esa parte - Relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez. Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro… Y si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca, Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo. ¿Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche? Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces. Si te falto el respeto y luego culpo al alcohol. Si levanto tu falda, ¿Me darías el derecho a medir tu sensatez?, poner en juego tu cuerpo… Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente – No pudo seguir, ya que Aby pausó la canción

.- No quiero que esto termine como película erótica, así que hasta aquí con la canción – Habló divertida por el micrófono mi castaña favorita

.- Además esas chicas te están mirando mal – Me dijo mi hermana unos pasos más alejada de nosotros

.- ¿Propuesta indecente? – Pregunté divertida

.- Me gusta esa canción… Las chicas me han dicho_ "¡Oh por Dios, que candente eres, Marco!"_ – Imitó la voz de una chica, lo que causó una carcajada de mi parte – Y está canción es "candente" – Hizo comillas con sus dedos – Así que la cantaré a quien yo quiera… ¿Y quien mejor que a ti para cantársela? – Su comentario hizo que yo me sonrojara – Nos vemos, preciosa – Beso mi mano y se fue

.- ¿Qué sucedió? – Escuche que alguien me decía – Meg – Reaccioné y vi a Raph frente a mi

.- ¿Qué? – Sólo eso salió de mis labios. Acababa de salir del estado de shock en el que me encontraba ante lo sucedido con Marco

.- ¡Yo lo grabé todo! – Dijo una voz asquerosamente familiar, Mona Lisa – Se que no me quieres hablar, Raphie, pero al menos ve lo que hace tu novia cuando no estás – Le mostró la pantalla de su móvil a mi novio, y segundos después escuché como sonaba la canción de hace un rato. Ella me sonrió de forma malvada, mientras que yo no sabia que hacer

.- Ya veo… - Habló Raph serio después de ver el vídeo - ¿Así que una propuesta indecente? – Se comenzó a acercar a mí, yo pude notar que la sonrisa de Lisa no se iba

Me quedé en espera de que Raph me comenzara a reprender, pero no lo hizo, a lo que yo lo observé, este solo estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa. Se me acercó y me besó en la mejilla

.- En estos momentos… Se me hace imposible enfadarme contigo – Me susurró al oído

.- ¿De verdad no te enfadaste? - Lo abracé y él me correspondió

.-Meg… Después de lo que hiciste… No puedo enfadarme contigo… Es algo casi imposible – Me estrechó aun más entre sus brazos – Aunque podría partirle la cara a Marco

.- No arruines el momento – Le dije divertida

Pude notar a Mona Lisa con la cara llena de celos y enojo, a lo que yo sonreí y luego besé apasionadamente a mi novio, no hace falta decir que él correspondió gustoso. Marco era un chico definitivamente apuesto y sexy, además de buena persona y amable, simplemente era perfecto… Pero Raph era sexy, apasionado, amable cuando quería serlo, él también era perfecto, pero lo que los diferenciaba a ambos, era que Marco sólo era un amigo, yo personalmente lo adoraba como mi amigo, mientras que Raph era la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de mi vida, aunque sonara tonto, yo realmente quería eso, yo verdaderamente quería estar con aquel chico, a la mierda con los demás, yo lo amaba y no dejaría que nadie me lo arrebatara.

Estaba en un lugar extraño, no sabía que pasaba, desperté en un lugar completamente blanco. No era una habitación, eso lo sabía porque el lugar parecía no tener final. Comencé a caminar y después de lo que yo creo, fueron segundos, apareció un niño delante de mí. Este aparentaba tener unos cinco años, era alto a pesar de su edad, tenía el cabello corto e igual de negro que el mío y el de Raph, sus ojos eran de un verde un poco más oscuro que los de mi novio, mientras que su tez era tostada, mientras que su ropa sólo consistía en una playera azul, un pantalón corto de color marrón claro y no tenía zapatos, el pequeño andaba descalzo

.- Hola – Dije con algo de inseguridad

.- Hola… ¿Tú eres Megan Hamato, verdad? – Me preguntó. Tenía una voz jodidamente tierna

.- Am… Si… ¿Tú eres?

.- Soy Spike – En cuanto dijo su nombre, sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis ojos

.- T… Tú… - Puse mis manos en mi boca, evitando que cualquier otro sonido saliera

.- Si… Tú ahora estas soñando… Yo te vine a ver a tu sueño… Necesitaba darte las gracias – Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos

.- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Quité las manos de mi boca y le dije moqueando

.- Pues… Por mostrarle a mí amigo en donde estaba… Necesitaba que ese tonto viera en donde estoy

.- ¿Pero por qué en todos estos años no preguntó por ti? – Me acerqué a él cuando vi que estaba apretando los puños y bajando lentamente la cabeza - ¿Por qué no se acercó a su antiguo orfanato para saber en donde estabas? – Me pusé a su altura y lo abracé cuando vi que una lágrima caía al suelo blanco

.- Él se quería hacer el fuerte… Él quería saber en donde yo estaba, pero… Pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo – Me devolvió el abrazo – Pero gracias a ti, él fue a verme, él me va a ver todos los domingos, siempre me habla sobre su familia, amigas y… Sobre ti – Susurró – Por como me habla de ti, sé que eres alguien importante para él… Y si lo eres para él, también lo eres para mi – Apretó más su abrazo

.- Lo mismo digo… Tú eres muy importante para él, es por eso que eres sumamente importante para mí

.- Es por eso… - Se separó de mí, pero mantuvo sus manos en mis hombros – Es por eso que te tengo que decir esto… Cuida a Raph por favor, se que es un idiota, un tonto, a veces es insensible, entre otras cosas… Pero es un buen chico, lo he estado cuidando y vigilado todos estos años, pero luego llegaste tú y lo comenzaste a cuidar en vida, yo no podía hacer mucho desde el am… Otro lado, pero tú me ayudaste bastante desde ahí abajo – Me regaló una sonrisa que se me contagió – Y también… Ten cuidado… - Me advirtió – En unos años te pasará algo malo… No te puedo decir que será… Pero cuando pase me volverás a ver… Así que hasta entonces – Se separó de mí y se comenzó a alejar caminando hacia atrás

Yo lo quería seguir, pero mis piernas, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, no respondían, intenté gritar o decir algo, pero las palabras tampoco salían de mi boca. Me comenzó a dar bastante sueño, pero no quería dormir, no hasta que Slash desapareciera de mi vista. Una vez que lo hizo, yo me dejé llevar y caí dormida al suelo, después de eso, no recuerdo nada más de aquel sueño, de hecho, ni siquiera sé si el sueño continuó… Aunque realmente lo dudo.

Desperté y estaba en mi habitación, ¿En que momento me había dormido? Tomé mi móvil de la mesita de noche y vi la hora, me sobresalté cuando noté que eran las siete cuarenta y cinco , tenía solo quince minutos para estar lista, después de todo esa noche era la fiesta y Raph pasaría por mi a eso de las ocho. Me levanté y rápidamente fui a darme una ducha, al salir me puse una playera holgada que me llegaba hasta el final de mi trasero, era de color gris, y en el centro tenía escrita la palabra "Fuck you" en color negro, unos jeans ajustados de color negro y mis típicas zapatillas Converse, las cuales también eran de color negro, aunque estas tenían algo de blanco. Sequé mi cabello completamente rápido, pero al parecer no fui tan rápida, ya que escuche a Karai gritar desde la planta baja un_ "¡Megan, los chicos ya llegaron!"._ Era cierto, Leo también llegaría por mi hermana. Después de un par de minutos, sentí como alguien abría mi puerta, para ese entonces yo ya tenia el cabello seco

.- Hola – Le sonreí a Raph

.- ¿Lista? – También me sonrió

.- Realmente no lo sé… No quiero ir a la fiesta que es para despedirlos – Me entristecí

.- ¿Qué te dije hoy por la tarde? – Se acercó a mi, tomó mi barbilla y me besó en los labios – No te preocupes por nada, ¿Si? – Posó su mano en mi mejilla

.- Está bien – Puse mi mano sobre la suya y sonreí

Fuimos a la planta baja y cuando vimos que Leo y Karai estaban listos, salimos de la casa rumbo a la escuela.

Al llegar, estaban los hermanos de los chicos junto a nuestras amigas, nos acercamos a ellos y los saludamos, para luego encaminarnos hacia la fiesta. Cuando estuvimos dentro, fue algo asombroso, yo diría que había un ochenta y siete por ciento de la escuela en ese lugar, así que después de admirar por unos segundos el lugar, nos adentramos por completo, mientras los chicos iban por algo de beber, nosotras nos sentamos en una de las mesas que ayudamos a acomodar esa misma tarde, en mi mente aun vagaba ese recuerdo del sueño que tuve, pero no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Raph, no aun.

Mikey y Aby ya estaban en la pista bailando, lo mismo con April y Donnie, Leo y Karai se nos habían perdido de vista hace ya unos treinta minutos, mientras que yo y Raph estábamos sentados charlando animadamente, nos regalábamos sonrisas sinceras, miradas picaras, entre otras cosas

.- Era mucho… No me lo pude tragar – Dije después de toser por varios segundos al tomar mucha coca-cola de un sorbo

.- Jejeje, no dijiste lo mismo anoche cuando me vine en tu boca – Rió Raph bastante divertido y con una mirada de pervertido

.- ¡Raphael Hamato! – Le grité - ¡No digas esas cosas en público! – Lo golpeé en el brazo

.- Jajajajaja, lo siento, lo siento – Se disculpó - ¿Pero no me digas que no te gustó? – Me sonrió pícaramente y luego me regaló un beso jodidamente salvaje al que yo correspondí gustosa

.- Espera – Me separé bruscamente de él

.- No me dejes con las ganas – Se frustró

.- Esa canción… - No lo tomé mucho en cuenta – Esa canción es… Es como nuestra canción

.- ¿Nuestra canción? – Me preguntó algo confundido

.- Si, digo, lo que dice es tan parecido a nuestra historia… Escucha – Le sonreí, a lo que él hizo lo mismo. Hizo que me sentara en sus piernas, a lo que yo lo abracé por el cuello, y de esa forma, ambos comenzamos a escuchar la canción.

* * *

_**(Teenage Dream - Katy Perry)**_

_Tú piensas que soy guapa, sin nada de maquillaje_

_El recuerdo de cuando Raph me vio por primera vez sin maquillaje inundó mi mente. Fue un momento vergonzoso para mí al principio, pero luego este chico supo como volverlo un gran momento_

_Tú piensas que soy divertida, al equivocarme en una pronunciación_

_Se que me tienes, así que voy a bajar la guardia… Abajo._

_Antes de conocerte yo era un total desastre_

_Las cosas no estaban bien_

_Pero tú me has devuelto a la vida_

_Ahora cada febrero, tú serás mi San Valentin… Valentin_

_Llegaremos hasta el final del camino esta noche_

_Sin remordimientos, simplemente amor_

_Podemos bailar hasta morir_

_Tú y yo… Siempre seremos jóvenes…_

* * *

Observé a todos mis amigos bailando, todos se veían tan felices, la noche era perfecta, a pesar de que fuera nuestra última celebración juntos.

* * *

**_Tu me haces sentir, como si viviera un…_**

**_Sueño adolescente, por la manera en que me enciendes_**

**_No puedo dormir_**

**_Huyamos y no miremos atrás… No miremos atrás_**

**_Mi corazón se detiene cuando tú me miras_**

**_Simplemente con un roce_**

**_Ahora, cariño, creo… Que esto es real_**

**_Así que aprovechemos la oportunidad_**

**_Y no miremos atrás, no miremos atrás_**

* * *

Abracé fuertemente a mi novio, como si este se me fuera a escapar de las manos. Necesitaba saber que él estaría siempre conmigo, a pesar de la puta distancia. Él se encargó de dejármelo claro cuando escondió su cabeza en mi cuello, apretó más su abrazo y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en mi cuello, a lo que yo solo sonreí.

* * *

**_Condujimos hasta California_**

**_Y bebimos en la playa…_**

**_Fuimos a un motel_**

**_Construimos nuestro fuerte de láminas_**

**_Finalmente encontré la pieza perdida de mi puzzle…_**

**_Estoy completa…_**

**_Llegaremos hasta el final del camino esta noche_**

**_Sin remordimientos, simplemente amor_**

**_Podemos bailar hasta morir_**

**_Tú y yo… Siempre seremos jóvenes…_**

**_Tu me haces sentir, como si viviera un…_**

**_Sueño adolescente, por la manera en que me enciendes_**

**_No puedo dormir_**

**_Huyamos y no miremos atrás… No miremos atrás_**

**_Mi corazón se detiene cuando tú me miras_**

**_Simplemente con un roce_**

**_Ahora, cariño, creo… Que esto es real_**

**_Así que aprovechemos la oportunidad_**

**_Y no miremos atrás, no miremos atrás…_**

**_Haré tu corazón acelerar con mis ajustados jeans_**

**_Soy tu sueño adolescente esta noche…_**

**_Vamos, pon tus manos en mí, sobre mis ajustados jeans_**

**_Soy tu sueño adolescente esta noche…_**

* * *

Raphael y yo nos estábamos besando cuando el muy pervertido bajo una de sus manos a mi trasero, y una vez allí, lo comenzó a acariciar

.- Deja de ser tan pervertido – Le dije al oído

.- Es inevitable, Meg… La canción lo pidió – Habló divertido, a lo que yo reí

* * *

**_¡Tú!_**

**_Tu me haces sentir, como si viviera un…_**

**_Sueño adolescente, por la manera en que me enciendes_**

**_No puedo dormir_**

**_Huyamos y no miremos atrás… No miremos atrás_**

**_Mi corazón se detiene cuando tú me miras_**

**_Simplemente con un roce_**

**_Ahora, cariño, creo… Que esto es real_**

**_Así que aprovechemos la oportunidad_**

**_Y no miremos atrás, no miremos atrás…_**

**_Haré tu corazón acelerar con mis ajustados jeans_**

**_Soy tu sueño adolescente esta noche…_**

**_Vamos, pon tus manos en mí, sobre mis ajustados jeans_**

**_Soy tu sueño adolescente esta noche…_**

**_Vamos, pon tus manos en mí, sobre mis ajustados jeans_**

**_Soy tu sueño adolescente esta noche…_**

* * *

Realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con los hermanos Hamato, así que esa noche había que disfrutarla en grande. No lo pensé dos veces y tomé a Raph de la mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile, realmente desconocía el hecho de si él sabía bailar, pero a mi no me interesaba, yo sabía bailar, pero no era una experta, y si él tampoco lo era, ¿Entonces cual era el problema? Con mis amigos no tenía vergüenza por hacer el ridículo, además ellos se lo tomaban todo con diversión.

Iba de camino hacia el automóvil de Raph, necesitaba saber si había dejado en ese lugar la llave de mi casa, Karai no la tenía y mi madre estaba trabajando, no podía darme el lujo de que se me perdiera

.- ¿Dónde mierda estás, puta llave? – Interrogue para mi misma, mientras buscaba bajo en asiento del conductor

Bajé del auto a inspeccionar en que lugares no había buscado, cuando sentí como alguien rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos, aunque no sentía el calor abrazador de siempre, ahora no sentía nada. Me volteé y quedé a pocos centímetros de un chico al que no veía desde hace varios días, Christian, el chico me sonrió de forma pervertida, para luego tomar mis muñecas y ponerlas a mis costados, evitando cualquier movimiento de mi parte

.- ¡Suéltame! – Le exigí forcejeando, pero era inútil, el muy hijo de puta tenía más fuerza que yo

.- No te dejaré escapar esta vez – Susurró en mi oído. Estaba ebrio

.- Estas ebrio, no sabes lo que dices – Lo iba a golpear en sus partes bajas, pero apresó mis piernas entre las suyas

.- He estado esperando esto por tanto… Nunca me diste la oportunidad de ser el primero – Relamió sus labios. Yo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, quería que yo hubiera perdido la virginidad con él cuando estuvimos juntos

.- Estuvimos juntos menos de dos meses… No me entregaría así de fácil – Intentaba zafarme pero no podía, estaba entrando en pánico, realmente quería alejarme de él

.- Podías haber sido zorra conmigo… Nadie lo habría sabido – Lamió mi cuello, a lo que a mi me dieron nauseas. Era asqueroso

Una lagrima rebelde rodó por mi mejilla, necesitaba a Raph, en mi mente gritaba su nombre, no lo haría en voz alta ya que todos estaban en la fiesta, nadie me escucharía. Apreté fuertemente los puños ante la impotencia, realmente quería golpearlo, pero simplemente no podía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Christian estaba en el suelo, observé hacia delante y vi a mi amado chico de los ojos verdes parado frente a mi

.- ¡Vuelve a tocarla y te mato, hijo de puta! - Amenazó al chico que estaba en el suelo y luego me observó -Lamento no haber llegado antes – Me sonrió, aunque su sonrisa duró poco, ya que luego de eso se puso completamente serio - ¿Quién te cuidará cuando yo no esté? – Me abrazó posesivamente – No quiero que te pase nada

.- No me pasará nada, relájate – También lo abracé – Y… ¿Qué le hiciste a este tipo?

.- Algo que mi padre no nos permite hacer… Lo vimos hacérselo a un tipo hace unos años, mis hermanos y yo prometimos imitarlo sólo si la situación lo ameritaba, aunque claro sin que Splinter se enterara, ya que como lo hiciera... – No supe distinguir su tono de voz, pero supongo que si mi padre se enterara los castigaría de por vida

Sin mencionar nada más nos adentramos nuevamente a la fiesta, una vez dentro, Karai me dijo que ella tenía la jodida llave en su bolso, así que nuevamente estaba todo bien, no había de que preocuparse hasta, al menos, la partida de los chicos.

Ya habían pasado los días, ya era hora de llevar a los chicos al aeropuerto, y como su vuelo era por la noche, aun tenía tiempo, su vuelo salía a las diez y media de la noche y aun eran las nueve, así que me estaba tomando mi tiempo. Realmente estaba devastada, me costó estar sin él cuando tuvimos esa pelea, y ahora estaré todo un jodido año sin él, aunque las cosas podrían no estar tan mal, ya que April me mencionó que Mona Lisa y compañía, se irían de la escuela porque, según ellas, ese lugar ya no estaba a su altura.

No se cuanto estuve recostada, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura, a lo que sonreí, sentir esa sensación tan placentera cuando Raph me abrazaba, y sentir ese calor tan abrazador, era algo jodidamente hermoso, me sentía realmente bien cuando lo tenía cerca.

.- Tenemos que irnos – Me susurró mientras se acurrucaba más en mí

.- Eso creo – Mi voz estaba algo apagada

.- Si me dices que me quede, yo lo hago

.- No lo haré… Es tu sueño, Raphael… No puedo alejarte de tu sueño

.- Pues tú también eres mi sueño y este otro me está alejando de ti

.- Es diferente… Yo no me iré, mientras que ese sueño seguirá siendo sueño si no lo tomas ahora

.- ¿Eso quiere decir que no me pedirás que me quede?

.- No… Raph – Dije, a lo que él me apretó más en su abrazo dándome a entender que quería que continuara - ¿Te quedarás conmigo pase lo que pase?

.- Lo he hecho hasta ahora y lo haré siempre… Te lo juro

Eso me sorprendió, Raph nunca había jurado nada, él una vez me dijo que jurar era algo que no se debía hacer, ya que no sabías si podías cumplirlo, pero ahora lo estaba jurando… Eso significaba que era capaz de cumplirlo, y estoy cien por ciento segura que si lo haría

.- Está lloviendo… Esto parece una mala película romántica – Soltó él divertido

.- No te preocupes… Esta vez llevaremos paraguas, no necesitaré alguna de tus sudaderas – Dije en el mismo tono que él lo hizo

Salimos de la casa de camino a los autos de nuestros padres, en el de mi madre nos iríamos nosotras, mientras que en de mi padre se irían los chicos. Llegamos al lugar y realmente me sentí jodidamente mal a penas entramos, no quería que los chicos se fueran, en especial Raph, pero no diría nada, no quería que se quedara por un capricho

.- ¿Por qué estás tarareando eso? – Le pregunté a Raph cuando lo escuche tararear una canción familiar. Intenté ocultar la tristeza en mi voz, y creo que lo logré

.- Es que siento que es para el momento, ¿No? – Me dijo con una sonrisa

.- Es triste ¿No lo crees?

.- Pues a mi me gusta… Y espero que la escuches mientras no estoy… Ya que la tocaron en la última fiesta en la que estuvimos y creo que está hecha para el momento

.- Si… Eso creo – Observé hacia adelante

Íbamos caminando y sentía la mirada de Raph en mi, creo que esa última frase no la dije muy feliz, creo que notó la tristeza en mi voz. No fueron ni cinco segundos después, cuando escuché que se comenzaba a reproducir la canción _"November Rain"_ de Guns N' Roses en mi móvil, esta sólo la oí por mi auricular derecho, el cual era el único que tenía puesto, ya que si usaba ambos no podría escuchar a los demás si me hablaban. Era la misma canción que Raph estaba tarareando segundos atrás. Paramos cerca de unos asientos, todos estábamos con nuestras respectivas parejas, incluso mis padres, ya que mi padre se iría con los chicos. Raph me alejó un poco del resto, hasta que quedamos a una distancia razonable para no ser escuchados

.- Ahora no te puedo decir que te quedes – Dije con unas lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas

.- Puedes... Pero no lo haces - Él sólo secaba las lágrimas que caían

.- Y no lo haré, es tu sueño, no puedo competir en contra de tu sueño

.- Meg, ya te lo dije... Ese es mi sueño deportivo... Pero tú eres mi sueño adolescente, y siempre lo serás, a pesar de ya no ser adolescentes, recuerda eso en este tiempo

.- Tú también eres mi sueño adolescente, y también siempre lo serás - Y sin poder decir otra palabra, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente

.- No llores, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por mí

.- Ahora lloro por algo que si vale la pena

.- Llorar no hará que vuelva cuando ya no esté

.- Quizás... Pero si hará que yo saque lo que llevo dentro... Me harás tanta falta

.- Y tú a mi... Pero sé que mi querida y pervertida novia me enviará un mensaje antes de cada juego dándome aliento... - Dijo divertido

.- ¿Así que ahora solo me quieres? – De verdad estaba sensible

.- No, no, no... Mi amada novia, ¿Mejor? – Se notaba que no quería cagarla antes de irse

.- Si, así está mejor

.- Bien... Ten - Raph comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, hasta que lo encontró, yo solo lo observaba - Aquí tienes – Me extendió una caja de bombones

.- Pe... Pero estos eran los más caros que vimos... – Hablé sorprendida

.- Lo sé... Pero vale la pena, Meg, con lo mucho que sé que te gustan los chocolates... Conserva la caja cuando te los acabes, ya que cuando vuelva te comprare otra caja igual... – Sonrió

.- Eres un idiota en todos los idiomas... – Dije mirándolo a los ojos

.- Y tú eres una tonta - Él también me observó a los ojos

.- No será fácil – Solté más al aire que a él

.- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó curioso

.- Competir con las porristas o las chicas de tu nueva escuela

.- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Sonrió

.- No tienes idea de lo difícil que será competir contra todas esas chicas con cuerpos de Barbie

.- No te preocupes, para mi sólo existe un cuerpo que voy a desear para toda mi vida - Dijo cuando me abrazó

Todos nos estábamos despidiendo, cuando la gélida voz del alto parlante dio aviso de que los pasajeros del vuelo de los chicos tenían que abordar, ellos se despidieron difícilmente de cada una de nosotras, el único de los cuatro que lloró fue Mikey, a Donnie se le escaparon unas lagrimas, mientras que los otros tres integrantes se mantuvieron serenos. Luego de despedirse se fueron. Logré ver como Raph paraba en seco, a lo que tanto yo como sus hermanos, mi madre y nuestras amigas, lo observamos confundidos

.- Meg – Habló en voz alta

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Dije en su mismo tono de vos

.- Vete, es nuestra mesa – Me dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que yo puse mis manos en mi boca, evitando llorar, es que esa fue la frase que pronunció la primera ves que nos vimos

Quité las manos de mi boca y sonreí

.- Olvídalo, niño bonito, llegamos primero y aquí me quedo – No lo pensé, las palabras exactas no las recordaba, pero inconscientemente pronuncié la misma frase de aquella ves

Raph me regaló una última sonrisa y se volteó, luego lo hicieron sus hermanos y mi padre, nosotras sólo los observamos hasta que desaparecieron de nuestras vistas.

.- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? - Preguntó Karai cuando me vio algo pensativa por la partida de mi novio

.- Sólo quiero... Desaparecer – Respondí inconscientemente

.- Pues, vamos a desaparecer, pero del aeropuerto, estar aquí no te hace nada de bien...

A ninguna nos hace bien… Así que vamos – Nos dijo Karai

.- Siento que la despedida no fue buena – Susurré triste mientras nos íbamos al auto de mi madre. Luego ella vendría por el de mi papá

.- Las despedidas nunca son buenas – Dijo April

.- Si, eso no existe – Habló Karai

.- Además, es sólo un "hasta pronto", así que tú sólo relájate – Sonrió Aby

Todas nos fuimos después de que el avión de los hombres partiera, todas llevábamos una angustia en el pecho, pero sabíamos que los volveríamos a ver pronto, después de todo, un año pasa rápido, ¿Verdad?

* * *

_**Holaa! Bien, este capitulo de verdad me costó hacerlo, la inspiración m jugaba en contra cada 5 segundos, era imposible escribir este capitulo… Pero aquí está :3**_

_**Voy saliendo, así que no podré responder sus reviews, aunque hablando de eso, ayer me llegaron tres al mismo tiempo, no se si fue una falla de Fanfiction o no se xd**_

_**Pero bueno, este capitulo no me gustó para nada el resultado que tuvo y realmente espero que el 18 me quede mejor.**_

_**¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, ya no podré darme el lujo de escribir hasta tarde por las noches, ya que desde mañana entro a estudiar y me tengo que acostar temprano para levantarme temprano, eso quiere decir que supongo que podré actualizar el fin de semana, pero aun no es seguro, así que si me tardo, ruego que me disculpen D:**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos pronto**_

_**Los ama (En caso de que haya chicos… Aunque no se si hay y lo dudo u.u)**_

_**Megan Devonne**_


	18. Chapter 18

Ya casi había pasado un año y unos cuantos meses. Casi un año desde que los chicos se fueron… Casi un año desde que mi corazón se fue con Raph. Los primeros meses me costó acostumbrarme a estar sin él, pero gracias a mis amigas, mi familia y mis nuevos amigos, logré estar bien sin mi novio al lado.

Durante el año, tanto a mi como a mis amigas se nos hizo complicado estar sin ellos, digo, eran nuestros novios, y dicen que las relaciones a distancia siempre terminan mal, así que nosotras estábamos más que preocupadas, porque creíamos que ellos nos engañarían o cosas así, si, éramos muy paranoicas

En ese tiempo, conocimos a unos chicos bastante amistosos, uno de ellos se llamaba Timothy, era un chico bastante agradable, aunque algo desesperante a veces, él estaba en el equipo de futbol americano, aunque realmente no jugaba, pasaba todo el tiempo en la banca, pero él era feliz, el muchacho idolatraba a los hermanos Hamato y sólo por ellos entró al equipo. Otro muchacho era Jack, era un chico bastante alto, casi tanto como Donnie, poseía un cabello pelirrojo, ojos de color azul, tez blanca y tenía dos aros, uno en cada oreja, era muy buena persona, sabía escuchar, tenía linda sonrisa y el chico era muy bueno con todo el mundo. El último era Gary, este tenía el cabello rubio ceniza, ojos verdes, un poco más claros que los de mi novio, tez blanca y con una mirada jodidamente dulce, la cual, según él, era su arma para conquistar. Realmente todos eran asombrosos a su manera.

Los Hamato y nosotras teníamos un pequeño grupo de WhatsApp, por el cual charlábamos bastante, nos decíamos cuanto nos extrañábamos y cosas por el estilo. Mientras que en el chat de Raph y mío, sólo existía un tema, Marco, el muchacho había ido conmigo a la fiesta de gradación y Raph estaba completamente celoso, ya que ni él ni sus hermanos habían ido a la de su escuela, ya que no les interesaba ir con otras chicas que no fuéramos nosotras, pero mis amigas y yo si habíamos ido, ya que Marco y los chicos nos habían invitado como amigos, dijeron que sería lindo ir con nosotras, conservar una foto con sus amigas y no con cualquier chica que se les cruzara por delante.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, se sentía tan inmensa sin Raph a mi lado. De verdad lo extrañaba. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, me había llegado un mensaje, me sorprendí cuando vi que era Mikey, supuestamente ellos estaban en el penúltimo juego, yo lo sabía ya que Raph me dio aviso antes y al momento del juego, yo le envié toda la suerte del mundo en un mensaje, eso era lo que hacia siempre antes de un juego, pero ahora era su pequeño hermano el que me hablaba, realmente no entendía por que lo hacía. Sonreí después de la conversación con mi querido amigo rubio, el chico me había hecho la chica más feliz del mundo.

.- ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntó Karai al momento en que entraba a mi habitación

.- ¿Qué acaso no sabes tocar? – Bloquee mi móvil y lo dejé en mi mesita de noche – Respeta a tu hermana mayor

.- Que mayor ni que nada, son sólo meses, Meg – Se acercó a mi y se recostó a los pies de la cama

.- Pero aprendí mucho en esos meses – Le dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado indignada – Ahora ¿Qué quieres? – La volví a observar

.- Nada, solo quería hablar con alguien, y como mamá no está… Pues vine a verte, hermana – Me sonrió de forma divertida

.- Pues… - No sabía si decirle o no. Silencio por parte de ambas era todo lo que reinaba en aquella habitación. No sabía que decir, hasta lo decidí - Te tengo buenas noticias, mi muy estimada Karai – Le sonreí y luego le conté

.- ¡¿De verdad?! – Me preguntó sorprendida

.- Si… Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando me dijo… - Observé mi móvil – Tú le avisas a April y yo a Aby ¿Si? – La observé

.- Así se habla – Y sin decir más, se puso de pie y se fue rápidamente de mi habitación

Yo tomé mi móvil, lo desbloquee y después de tocar un par de veces la pantalla, comencé a escribir, le tenía que decir a Aby lo que Mikey me había pedido, aunque yo no le diría a mi amigo rubio que irían mis amigas y mi hermana. Partiríamos en unos tres meses.

Normal POV

Raph estaba exhausto, ya no podía más, el equipo llamado "Clan del Pie" era muy fuerte, el chico quería seguir, pero no podía, no tenía de donde sacar fuerzas, todo el equipo lo apoyaba, y sabían que sus hermanos sin él, no podían hacer mucho. Estaba sentado en el suelo, solo observaba al equipo rival, ya no podía más, simplemente estaba exhausto y no tenía algún tipo de aliento. El que le daban sus hermanos y el resto del equipo no eran suficientes, necesitaba el apoyo de su novia, la cual, no le había enviado ningún mensaje ese día.

.- Raph... No tenía que mostrarte esto hasta ganar el partido pero... Creo que será mejor que lo haga ahora - Mikey corrió hacia quien sabe donde y después de desaparecer por unos segundos, volvió, y al parecer alguien lo acompañaba, aunque esta persona estaba detrás de él y sólo se veían sus pies, aunque el azabache no le tomó mucha importancia

.- Raph... - Comenzó a hablar Mikey - Espero que esto te ayude

Todo el equipo estaba con la misma duda "¿Quién era la persona detrás del pequeño?", Raph esperó paciente, hasta que una voz algo familiar se hizo presente, él sentía que la conocía, pero no estaba seguro

.- Hola, Raph - Saludó una voz femenina - Ya pasó mucho desde que nos vimos… O desde que hablamos - La chica salió de atrás de Mikey

.- Me... ¿Megan? - Raph se puso rápidamente de pie, ambos sólo hablaban por WhatsApp o Facebook, pero tenían tan poco tiempo que no podían darse el lujo de hablar por mucho

.- Si... Hola - La chica se sentía un poco intimidada por las miradas de los otros jugadores

.- ¡Megan! - Raph corrió a abrazar a la chica - Tenías que haber esperado en New York, yo llegaría allá

.- Es que… - La chica también lo abrazó, no podía hablar, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

Raph no esperó más y la besó, desde hace un año no probaba esos labios, esos labios que le parecían tan exquisitos, esos que ahora besaba con tanta pasión

.- Estas más cambiada, pero igual de hermosa - Dijo él después del beso y removiendo unos cabellos rebeldes del rostro de la fémina

.- Tú igual estas cambiado, pero de igual forma... Sigues siendo guapo… Y yo sigo igual de enamorada

.- Yo también sigo enamorado de ti, Meg

.- Entonces... ¿Ella es tu chica? - Preguntó uno de los jugadores a Raph

.- Si - Dijo con orgullo el azabache

.- Pues... Me gusta - Uno de ellos se le acercó a la chica

.- Tócala y te parto la cara - Amenazó Raph mientras escondía a la chica detrás de él

.- De acuerdo, relájate... Si ella se siente sola, ya sabe donde estoy

.- Como quieras - Meg había cambiado notoriamente su voz, ahora era una más grave, más "sexy" según sus amigas

.- Hasta hablando se ve bien - Dijo otro chico

.- ¡Megan! - Habló otro

.- ¡Leo! - La chica a penas vio al castaño, corrió a abrazarlo - Te extrañé – Dijo una vez que lo abrazó

.- Yo igual a ti - El muchacho correspondió al abrazo con fuerza

.- ¿Meg? - Ahora fue Donnie el que habló

.- Hola - La azabache soltó delicadamente a Leo y caminó hacia el hermano de este

.- ¡Meg! - El otro castaño también la abrazó, a lo que ella no tardó en corresponder

Mikey era el único que sabía sobre Meg, esas eran las "buenas noticias" que Mikey le dijo hace unos meses atrás. El chico preparó todo para su llegada, desde el hotel, hasta su excusa para salir de su casa sin que sus hermanos sospecharan, a lo que ella le agradeció cuando llegó. Era el momento del juego, Raph estaba decidido a ganar aunque la idea de que su chica estuviera sentada junto a algunos de sus pervertidos compañeros no le gustaba para nada y menos si ahora la chica tenía sus dotes claramente ya más desarrollados. Fue ahí cuando el muchacho dejó de pensar, ya que estaba seguro que si seguía así, pensaría en todo lo que no hizo con la chica en ese tiempo sin ella, estaba seguro que a penas terminará el juego, la llevaría al hotel en donde de seguro se estaba hospedando ella y una vez allí, compensaría todo el tiempo perdido, tanto así, que a la chica le dolerían las piernas al siguiente día. Dejó de pensar en eso, nuevamente, cuando el partido dio inicio, ahora se sentía con la fuerza necesaria.

Observó a Megan, la cual tenia una sonrisa llena de orgullo en el rostro, "Tan hermosa como siempre" se dijo a si mismo el azabache, estaba seguro que ganarían su último partido.

.- Entonces… ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Preguntó ella mientras observaba a su novio cambiarse, ambos ya se habían quedado solos en los vestidores

.- Sabes perfectamente lo que he hecho... Todos los días te enviaba mensajes con mi rutina, rutina que realmente me tenía estresado… – Terminó de decir al momento en que estaba listo – Pero eso ya se acabo… Ahora estás aquí – Se sentó junto a su novia y pasó su brazo por la espalda de esta

.- Si… De eso quería hablarte… No vine completamente sola – Admitió algo nerviosa y con su vista en los ojos del chico

.- ¿No? – Preguntó curioso

.- Jejeje no… Me acompañan Karai, April y Aby, pero no le digas nada a tus hermanos, es una sorpresa - Sonrió como niña pequeña

.- Hmm… - Lo pensó por unos momentos, quería decirle sus hermanos, pero la sonrisa de su novia no ayudaba mucho. Finalmente decidió no decir nada. Definitivamente la sonrisa de aquella azabache seguía siendo su debilidad

.- Vámonos, ¿Si? Son las seis, tenemos hasta las diez

.- ¿Dónde te estás hospedando?

.- En el hotel Harris

.- ¿Tienes tu propia habitación?

.- Pero claro, ¿A que vienen tantas preguntas?

.- Curiosidad… Vamos, quiero conocer tu habitación de hotel – Y sin decir más, se puso de pie y tomó a la chica de la mano para luego tomar sus cosas y salir del lugar

Ya estaban en el hotel, exactamente en el elevador, ambos solo se observaban y sonreían, la música que había dentro del lugar los tenía estresados a ambos. En un momento el azabache observó a su novia de pies a cabeza, su mirada estaba llena de lujuria, estaba deseoso por "conocer" la habitación de su novia, en especial su cama

.- Deja de mirarme de esa forma – Rió la muchacha

.- Es inevitable… Desde hace mucho que no estoy contigo, te necesito… Te deseo – Ronroneo mirando nuevamente con lujuria a su novia. En ese lugar no podía hacer mucho, ya que la presencia de las cámaras era obvia

Llegaron a la habitación y mientras ella cerraba la puerta, él examinó el lugar

.- Lindo – Observó a su alrededor

.- Si, es bastante espacioso – Dijo sin estar muy impresionada

.- ¿Dónde duermes? – La observó

.- Ah si… Es la que está al fondo del pasillo – Apuntó con su dedo índice hacia el lugar y luego fue hacia la cocina – Pediré servicio a la habitación ¿Qué quieres comer? – Espero alguna respuesta, pero esta no llegó – Raph – Lo volvió a llamar, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta

.- ¡Meg, ven un segundo! – La llamó con un grito desde la habitación

.- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Preguntó mientras entraba al lugar, aunque al hacerlo no vio a nadie, ya que las luces estaban apagadas – Am… ¿Raph?

Después de preguntar eso, escucho como la puerta se cerraba y luego sintió unas manos en su espalda que la obligaron a acercarse rápidamente a la cama y luego caer sobre esta

.- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que…?! – Pero sus palabras fueron omitidas por un beso por parte de su novio, el cual ya estaba sobre ella

.- A ti – Dijo el mientras bajaba sus besos al cuello de la muchacha

.- ¿Eh? – Ella no se resistiría, después de todo, quería lo mismo

.- Me preguntaste que quería comer… Pues te quiero a ti para la cena – Y sin decir más, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica y luego hizo que las manos de ambos llegaran arriba de la cabeza de la fémina

.- ¿Entonces este es tu premio por ganar? – Rió mientras sentía los dientes del chico mordisqueando su cuello

.- Ajá… Quiero tu virginidad

.- Jajaja claro, virginidad – Rió sarcástica para después dejar a su novio de lado y acomodarse en la cama, a lo que el chico la imitó y luego volvió a subirse sobre ella para comenzar nuevamente a marcar el cuello de esta.

Comenzó a bajar las manos hasta el final de la playera de esta y una vez allí, la quitó, al hacerlo pudo notar como nuevamente el brasier de la chica no era negro, sino que ahora era de color fucsia, aunque tenía diseños en negro. El muchacho sonrió y relamió sus labios, estaba deseoso por probar nuevamente el cuerpo de su novia. Quitó la estorbosa prenda y la lanzó a alguna parte de la habitación, acto seguido, posó una de sus manos en uno de los senos de la muchacha y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras que con su boca mordisqueaba y lamía el pezón del otro. Ella soltaba pequeños gemidos, los estaba reprimiendo mucho, cosa que al chico no le gustó para nada, así que mordió un poco más fuerte el pezón de ella, a lo que Megan soltó un fuerte gemido. Él sonrió y continuó bajando sus besos, mientras ambas manos estaban ocupadas en los senos de su novia. Dejó esa parte de la fémina para bajar y quitar las calzas de ella (N/A: No se como se dice en su país u.u), una vez fuera, hizo lo mismo que con el brasier y la lanzó lejos, no fue problema quitársela, ya que ella ya estaba sin sus zapatillas, se las había quitado hace unos minutos atrás, al igual que él

.- Ahora vas… Más rápido – Dijo ella entre suspiros

.- Es que ya pasó mucho, Meg – Comenzó a quitar la braga de su novia

Megan lo observó y sonrió, lo atrajo hacia ella y le quitó la playera, una vez que la prenda calló al suelo, la chica lo observó bien, el muchacho ahora tenía los músculos más grandes, el entrenamiento le había servido de mucho. Él se encargó de quitar su propio pantalón junto con su boxer. Ella quedó con la vista fija en la erección de su novio, estaba sorprendida, el "amiguito" del chico estaba más grande

.- Si… El niño creció – Rió divertido

.- Me… Me dí cuenta – Seguía igual

.- No te preocupes… Seré igual de cuidadoso que la primera vez – Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el rostro de la chica – No te haré daño, preciosa

.- No me digas así – Se enfadó

.- Jejeje, lo siento pero me gusta hacerte enojar – Abrió las piernas de la chica y se posicionó entre ellas

Puso su miembro en la entrada de la chica y comenzó a entrar en ella, notó que la muchacha estaba más apretada que de costumbre

.- Estás… Demasiado apretada – Ya estaba dentro de ella por completo, pero no se movía

.- Tú mismo lo dijiste… Ya pasó mucho – Dijo con algo de dificultad, puesto que le dolía un poco

.- ¿Te duele mucho? – Sonaba bastante preocupado y algo asustado

.- Relajate… Estoy am… Bien, aaah – Gimió

.- Pues al igual que esa vez… Que no estuvimos… Por un tiempo… Tiemblas como gelatina – Sonrió divertido

.- Calla – También sonrió, pero ella tenía una pequeña mueca de dolor

Él sólo la besó por unos segundos más, hasta que ella comenzó a mover las caderas, dándole a entender al muchacho que quería que continuara, está de más decir que él lo comprendió a la perfección, ya que comenzó a embestirla como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sus cuerpos sudados, el roce de la piel del otro, gemidos, suspiros, gruñidos, jadeos, caricias, y gritos reprimidos reinaban la habitación, aunque esta ultima parte no le gustaba para nada al chico, ya que esos gritos reprimidos eran solo por parte de la chica

.- ¡Joder! – Maldijo ella en voz baja mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del chico, si, su mala costumbre de comerse las uñas se había ido hace unos meses atrás

.- No te resistas… Nadie nos escuchará… Grita, Meg… Grita mi nombre – El chico tenía que acostumbrarse a que la muchacha ahora enterrara sus uñas en su espalda

.- Yo… Yo… Hmm – Gimió. Ya estaba a punto de terminar

.- ¡Hazlo! – Ordenó gritando mientras penetraba más profundo a la muchacha. Él también estaba a punto de terminar

.- ¡No! – Respondió ella, también gritando

.- ¡Con un demonio, hazlo, Megan!

.- Yo… Hmm… ¡Raphael! – Gritó ella al momento de tener su primer orgasmo después de mucho tiempo

.- ¡Megan! – Él también gritó, mientras dejaba todo dentro de su novia y sentía como las paredes de ella apretaban su miembro – ¿Que hora es? – Dijo mientras buscaba con su mano el comienzo de las sabanas y el cubre camas. Una vez que los encontró, hizo que ambos cubrieran sus cuerpos desnudos con estas

.- Son las… - La chica tomó su móvil de su mesita de noche y lo encendió – Ocho treinta y ocho – Lo volvió a apagar y se acomodó en el pecho de su novio

.- Estoy cansado… Descansemos unos minutos y luego nos arreglamos para la celebración ¿Si? – Abrazó posesivamente a la muchacha

.- De acuerdo – Cerró sus ojos

.- Meg… - Tragó saliva sonoramente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su novia

.- Am… Dime… - No estaba segura si quería escuchar la respuesta, ya que no sabía si era algo malo o algo bueno

.- Yo… Bueno…Te extrañé – Besó la cabeza de la chica

.- Raph – Habló con suma ternura y abrió los ojos – Yo también te extrañé… Te extrañé demasiado – Ella depositó un pequeño beso en el pecho de su novio – Te amo – Sonrió

.- Yo también te amo – Volvió a besar la cabeza de su novia y luego cerró los ojos, al igual que Megan

El muchacho despertó y observó la cabeza de su novia, ya que su cara estaba escondida en su pecho, intentó ponerse de pie, pero cuando la muchacha se quejó él sonrió. Acarició con ternura el cabello de la chica, el cual no tocaba desde hace tanto tiempo. Sentir ese cabello para él era algo inigualable, al igual que cuando la besaba, la abrazaba o hacia cualquier cosa con ella, realmente esa chica le había cambiado su forma de pensar y ¿Por qué no? También su forma de ser, él desde pequeño había sido un chico malo, alguien que no creía en el amor ni nada de eso, era una persona que sólo quería mucho a su familia, los demás le valían. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenía a unas amigas a las que quería mucho, ahora tenía a una novia de la que estaba completamente enamorado, había descubierto que si tenía suficiente espacio en su corazón para que entraran más personas además de su familia, era feliz, realmente feliz, y todo gracias a aquella chica, esa azabache que llegó para quedarse.

.- Hmm – Se quejó la muchacha, sacando a su novio de sus pensamientos

.- Hola – Sonrió

.- Hola – Sonaba somnolienta. Era obvio, acababa de despertar

.- ¿Cómo dormiste? – Besó la cabeza de la chica

.- Bien, gracias, ¿Y tú? – Lo observó

.- Bien – Le sonrió con ternura

.- ¿A que viene esa sonrisa? – Se interesó

.- Es solo que extrañaba verte despertar

.- Idiota – Se sonrojó y volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, a lo que él la abrazó con más fuerza mientras reía divertido, como había extrañado hacer sonrojar a su novia, tanto como hacer otras cosas junto a ella. Aunque definitivamente, abrazarla después de haberla extrañado tanto, fue la sensación más perfecta que había experimentado

Ambos ya estaban listos para irse, sólo faltaba que llegaran los hermanos del muchacho. El resto de los Hamato llegó, la azabache sonrió ampliamente, sus amigos vestían ropa casual, sabía de sobra que a aquellos muchachos no les gustaban para nada las formalidades.

.- ¿Ya nos vamos? – Preguntó Donnie con una sonrisa

.- Aun no… Antes les tengo una sorpresa – Sonreí como niña pequeña, mientras los demás, menos Raph, me observaban extrañados – Esperen aquí – Y luego salió rápidamente de la habitación

Después de esperar por diez minutos, la azabache nuevamente se hizo presente, pero está vez, trajo consigo a sus amigas, las cuales tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las expresiones en los rostros de los chicos no tuvieron preció, realmente se habían sorprendido al ver a las muchachas. Las recibieron con un fuerte abrazo y con apasionados besos, era normal, las habían extrañado demasiado

.- Mi recibimiento fue mejor – Susurró el azabache con voz ronca en la oreja de su novia

.- Estate quieto, Raphael… ¿O quieres que despierte a tu amiguito por accidente y tengas que ir incomodo en todo el camino? – Sonreí coqueta y me voltee para observarlo

.- No juegues de esta forma conmigo, Meg – La abrazó posesivamente mientras le hablaba con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de ella

.- Jajaja, basta – Rió cuando sintió la respiración del chico en su cuello, causándole pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en su espalda

.- No puedo, ahora que te tengo de nuevo en mis brazos no te voy a soltar – Apretó más su abrazo

Ya habían llegado a la fiesta, todo lucia genial, aunque según las chicas, su fiesta de graduación fue mucho mejor, esto claramente no les gustó para nada a sus acompañantes, pero ellas no los tomaron en cuenta ya que sólo querían verlos celosos. Los compañeros de equipo de los chicos, conocieron a las novias de cada uno, el resto de los jugadores al principio querían intentar algo con las novias de Leo, Mikey y Donnie, pero estas no los tomaban en cuenta, dejaban que sus novios hicieran el trabajo de espantar a los muchachos que se les acercaran. La fiesta transcurrió muy animada, las chicas habían conocido a algunas acompañantes de algunos jugadores, eran realmente hermosas y divertidas, los muchachos que las habían llevado eran realmente afortunados.

Los Hamato junto a sus parejas estaban sentados en una de las numerosas mesas que había en el gran lugar, todos hablaban sobre lo que les sucedió en ese tiempo separados, realmente estaban felices de volver a hablar como lo hacían antes. En un momento Megan observó con una sonrisa en el rostro a las parejas que bailaban, aunque su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio algo, o más bien a alguien, Mona Lisa, ¿Qué hacia esa chica en ese lugar? La azabache pensó que estaba enloqueciendo, pero cuando la castaña la observó, sus dudas dejaron de existir, era esa misma zorra que la había separado de Raph. Se iba a poner de pie, pero un dolor de cabeza hizo que se volviera a sentar y que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de su novio, este, al momento en que la cabeza de ella lo tocó, la sostuvo de los hombros.

.- Meg, ¿Estas bien? – El azabache sonaba bastante preocupado

.- ¿Qué te sucede? – Karai sonaba igual

.- Es que vi… - Calló en la cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se arrepintió, no quería decirles nada a sus amigos, de seguro eran cosas de ella – Nada… Solo me dio un mareo, debió ser por las cervezas que me tomé – Sonrió sin ganas

.- …Vamos a casa, ya hemos estado lo suficiente aquí – Habló Leo mientras se ponía de pie

.- Lo mismo digo – Dijo Karai

Todos se despidieron de sus compañeros, los verían en solo una semana más, ya que aun faltaba algún papeleo con todos los jugadores, ya que todos querían tener la oportunidad de entrar a la NFL, aunque, claro está, no todos podrían hacerlo.

Llegaron a la casa en donde vivían los Hamato, allí encontraron a su padre, el hombre saludo felizmente a sus hijas, pero cuando vio a una de ellas pálida, hizo que fuera a la habitación de uno de sus hijos a descansar. Una vez allí, Raph hizo que se recostara en la cama, cubriéndola solo con las sabanas, la chica no sabía que le sucedía. Raph la dejó, y volvió a los minutos con una taza de té en mano, se sentó al lado de la muchacha, la cual permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

.- Tienes fiebre – Tocó la cabeza de su novia con la palma de su mano

.- ¿Fue una pregunta? – Dijo con ironía en su voz

.- No seas idiota – Raph no sonreía, mantenía su semblante serio

.- Lo siento – Susurró

.- Descansa… No quiero que te levantes por nada del mundo, ¿Entiendes? Luego hablaremos de lo que pasó – Besó la frente de su novia

.- Quédate conmigo – Abrió un poco los ojos y lo observó – Hasta que me duerma… Por favor – Rogó

.- No me digas "Por favor", sólo pídemelo y lo haré… Nunca permitiré que me ruegues algo – Dio una sonrisa fugaz y luego se acercó a la muchacha para recostarse a su lado, era su habitación en la que estaban, y su cama era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. La abrazó y ella se recargó en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, en la habitación no había ruido alguno, sólo se escuchaban las voces de los demás, auque estas eran como pequeños murmullos que se colaban en la habitación. El muchacho apagó la lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche, y dejó la habitación a oscuras

.- Tú también cúbrete – Pidió ella

Él no dijo nada y sólo hizo caso, no era momento de hacer enfadar a la chica. Una vez que ambos estuvieron cubiertos, calientitos y cómodos, ella se durmió, aunque él por su parte, sólo se quedó despierto, acariciando el cabello de la chica y sintiendo como su espalda subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. El muchacho solo tenía en su cabeza el hecho de que ella se sintiera así tan repentinamente, no podía entender por que su novia se sentía así, pero definitivamente lo averiguaría, cuando ella se sintiera mejor, hablaría sobre lo sucedido.

Mientras la chica dormía, Raph pensaba en lo mucho que vivió con ella en tan poco tiempo, recordó cuando tenía la oportunidad de sentarse con ella en una clase, ya que habían veces en las que su novia se sentaba con alguna de sus amigas o con alguno de sus hermanos, y mientras ella escribía, él escribía con una mano, mientras que la otra permanecía el resto de la clase en la cintura de su chica, no la soltaba ni en clases, mientras que cuando no se sentaba con ella, observaba a todo aquel que mirara de forma sospechosa a Megan, no le gustaba que la observaran.

La muchacha comenzó a despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la habitación que casi no había visto cuando entró, luego levantó la vista y vio a su novio sonriéndole

.- Jejeje, hola – Al parecer a ambos les gustaba comenzar así sus conversaciones

.- Hola – Susurró él - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Tocó la frente de la muchacha

.- Muy bien, gracias – Se incorporó para quedar arriba del muchacho y observarlo - ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo después de descifrar su mirada

.- Es solo… Es solo que quería saber que te sucedió, digo, te sentiste mal de repente, eso es raro, ¿Qué sucedió?

.- Pues… - Mordió su labio inferior, no quería cagarla – Yo vi… - Tomó una bocanada de aire – Vi a Mona Lisa en la fiesta y… Me dio un mareo – Soltó

.- ¿Cómo que a Mona? Ella no tendría porque estar aquí – Se extrañó

.- Lo se… Pero estoy segura que la vi… Créeme – Lo observó suplicante

.- Te creo – Le acarició el rostro – Pero no te preocupes, ella ya no nos molestará mas, ahora estas conmigo y no me separaré de ti, ¿Si?

.- Si – Sonrió y lo abrazó

Charlaron un rato, y entre sonrisas y caricias la muchacha recordó algo y se quedó pensativa, su novio lo notó y le preguntó qué le sucedía, a lo que ella solo lo observó

.- Es que… - Comenzó a hablar la muchacha – Es bastante penoso – Mordió su labio inferior nerviosa – Resulta que hace unos días, una mujer de la televisión dijo que en algún punto de la relación al hombre le gusta "experimentar" y… Pues en algún momento ellos quieren "entrar" por otros lugares… Y no hablo de la boca – Finalizó completamente apenada

.- Meg… Jejeje, escucha, a mi no me gustaría "entrar" – Hizo comillas con sus dedos – Por otro lugar que tu no quieras, es tu cuerpo y por ende yo lo respeto, es el cuerpo de mi chica, créeme que lo respeto incluso mas que a Splinter… No le digas que dije eso – Sonrió divertido

.- Eso me tranquiliza… Algo – La sonrisa del muchacho se le contagió

.- ¿Qué pasaría si en algún punto el amor entre nosotros se acaba? – Volvió a preguntar

.- ¿Sabes? A veces me canso de tus inseguridades amorosas, es estresante, en serio – Se notaba algo molesto, pero luego observó la cara de cachorrito que tenía su novia, sonrió con ternura – Meg… Si algún día dejo de amarte, aunque eso es imposible, pero si pasara, simplemente recordaría todos los motivos que me hicieron amarte y me volvería a enamorar de ti – Sonrió

.- Ooow, Raph – Se abrazó al cuello del muchacho – Te amo – Lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla

.- Yo también te amo – Correspondió al abrazo

.- Prométeme algo – Habló seria

.- ¿Qué? – Se extrañó

.- Si algo me pasara… No quiero que llores, quiero que me sonrías, ¿De acuerdo?

.- ¿Por qué lo…?

.- ¡Promételo! – Alzo un poco la voz algo molesta

.- Está bien… Lo prometo, si te pasara algo, te sonreiré, no lloraré

.- Gracias – Sonrió

Ambos salieron de la habitación del muchacho y fueron al salón en donde estaban los demás, todos preguntaron por el estado de la chica, ella solo les dijo que fue un mareo. Estaban todos charlando animadamente, cuando de la nada, Mikey dijo un comentario un tanto extraño

.- ¿Se imaginan si unas tortugas pudieran pelear? – Dijo una vez que vio un reportaje en la televisión, el cual hablaba de tortugas

.- ¿Tortugas peleando? Eso es una locura – Rió Raph

.- Sería interesante – Dijo Megan

.- Seria algo así como… ¿Una especie de tortugas ninja? – Comentó Donnie

.- Sería asombroso – Otra vez dijo Mikey, con los ojos brillando a más no poder

.- Claro, Miky, claro – Leo solo dejó que su hermano disfrutara del momento

.- ¿Quién sabe? Quizás en algún punto de nuestro pasado fuimos una especie de… Adolescentes mutantes tortugas ninja – Intentó convencer el rubio

.- Claro, y sensei hubiera sido una rata gigante – Se burló el castaño claro

.- ¡No te burles de mis sueños! Quizás en nuestro pasado, fuimos unas tortugas ninja enormes, y Meg fue una especie de chica que cambio nuestras vidas, como ahora. Karai hubiera sido malvada y luego buena, April hubiera sido una especie de mutante alienígena y el equipo de los Kraang hubieran sido los alienígenas de otra dimensión llamada "La dimensión X"… – El pequeño de grandes ojos seguía en su mundo de fantasía, a lo que los demás solo optaron por solo aceptar todo lo que él dijera

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y en esos días Tang Shen había tenido unos días libres y había ido a visitar a los Hamato, los cuales, aun no volvían a New York, ya que les faltaban unas cosas que arreglar.

Estaban todos los jóvenes en el centro comercial, habían decidido dejar a sus padres solos por un rato, para que ellos también recuperaran el tiempo perdido. Estaban comiendo algo, cuando a la de ojos marrones le dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que dándole aviso a sus amigos, se puso de pie

.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Raph, el cual tenía un mal presentimiento

.- Relájate, Raphael, sólo voy al baño – Lo besó tiernamente en la cabeza y luego se encaminó al baño

La muchacha ya se estaba lavando las manos cuando sintió como alguien más entraba al baño, no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió quitándose el jabón de sus manos. En un momento se extrañó al no sentir alguna de las puertas de los baños cerrarse tras ella, a lo que levantó la cabeza para ver por el espejo. Cuanto se arrepintió de hacerlo, ya que estaba ahí de pie, justo tras ella, aquella chica a la que no quería volver a ver en su vida, Mona Lisa, esta acompañada por dos grandes hombres, ambos llevaban puesto un traje de color negro, una camisa blanca bajo este, junto a unos zapatos italianos y una corbata negra que hacia juego con todo. La castaña solo traía puesta una mini falda fucsia, la cual expresaba perfectamente la palabra "mini", una playera bastante ajustada de color rosa pastel y unos zapatos de tacón de color blanco, mientras que su cabello lo traía suelto, este solo caía sobre sus hombros.

.- Qu… ¿Que haces aquí? – Megan parecía asustada, ¿Por qué lo estaba?

.- Vine a visitare… Vine a ver si la estabas pasando bien con mi chico – Dijo con una sonrisa cínica

.- ¡Él nunca fue tu chico! – Gritó presa del pánico

.- No me grites, yo no lo he hecho – Seguía sonriendo – Y no te asustes, estos hombres son solo mis guardaespaldas, a ti no te harán nada… A no ser que yo se los ordene

.- ¿Entonces que quieres?

.- Hacerte pagar por todo – Su rostro lo decía todo, quería vengarse, quería tener su venganza en contra de Megan

.- ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? Yo nunca te hice nada, tú sola te inventabas cuentos en tu cabeza, Raph nunca estuvo contigo, él nunca quiso estar contigo… Él nunca te amo - Escupió

.- Tal vez… Pero él te ama a ti… ¿Qué mejor que alejarlo de lo que ama?

.- Él no solo me ama a mi, también tiene a su familia y amigas – Nuevamente estaba entrando en pánico, ¿Por qué nadie entraba al baño en ese momento?

.- Si, pero yo no los odio a ellos… Solo tu tienes mi odio, debes sentirte honrada – Comenzó a acercarse a la azabache

.- Estas enferma… - Se sentía asustada, eso nunca le había pasado, además se maldecía a si misma por temerle a aquella castaña, después de todo no tenía por que hacerlo, Mona Lisa solo era una loca

.- Mira… Ahora solo te voy a lastimar, pero en unos años más… Quizás pase a mayores – Quedó frente a ella y levantó el puño

Le lanzó un golpe a Megan, pero esta lo detuvo, había caído en la cuenta de que la castaña solo era una enferma que necesitaba ayuda, ayuda que ella no tenía por que darle. Mona Lisa comenzó a lanzarle golpes, todos iban directo a la cara de Megan, ninguno iba a su estomago o a alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, absolutamente todos al rostro.

.- ¡Ya me hartaste! – La morena no esperó más y golpeo fuertemente en el estomago a la otra chica

.- Muy mal, Megan… A ella – Logró articular con algo de dificultad Mona Lisa mientras se sostenía con albas manos el estomago

Ambos hombres que hasta hace unos segundos atrás estaban inmóviles, se acercaron a Megan y la tomaron cada uno por un brazo, esta solo intentaba forcejear para que soltaran sus extremidades

.- Ahora veras – Mona Lisa se acercó a la azabache y antes que pudiera golpearla sintieron un fuerte ruido, era como algo rompiéndose

.- ¡Ya déjala! – Gritó Raph antes de golpear a uno de los hombres en el rostro, a lo que este soltó a Megan

El otro hombre dejó caer a la morena fuertemente al suelo para ir a golpear al muchacho, pero se detuvo cuando Mona Lisa dio un silbido

.- Basta… Ya llegó el gran héroe a salvar a la damisela en peligro… - Comenzó a hablar la castaña, mientras los hombres se acercaban a ella – Lastima que en algún momento ella estará sola, ya sea caminando por la calle o simplemente paseando al perro – Dio una sonrisa burlona

.- ¿A que te refieres? – Raph estaba completamente enfadado

.- Ya lo veras – Sonrió maliciosamente, y luego ella y los otros hombres se retiraron

.- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó él una vez que estuvieron solos

.- Es la pregunta más estúpida que me has hecho, Raphael – Se enfadó

.- ¡Te acabo de salvar! ¡¿Y así me lo agradeces?! – Él también se enfadó

.- Está bien… Lo siento – Lo abrazó

.- Ya todo está bien, relájate – Correspondió al gesto

.- Podría haberme golpeado de no ser por ti – Lo besó en los labios

.- Lo se… Pero no pasó – Posó su mano con ternura en la mejilla de la muchacha

.- Me habría asesinado si hubiera querido… Me hubieras perdido – Habló ella con intención de molestarlo

.- Hubiera sido malo… Pero a la vez genial – Dijo él pensativo

.- ¡¿Cómo que genial?! – Se ofendió

.- Relájate… Lo digo porque… Cuando perdí a Slash era muy pequeño, no era consciente de nada… Pero ahora, si te hubiera perdido… - Soltó una pequeña risita – Se siente bien la idea de perder tanto

.- ¿Perder tanto? Raph, solo soy yo

.- Exacto… Eres tú – Le sonrió con suma ternura

.- ¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor? – Posó su mano en la mejilla del chico

.- Creo que aun no lo haces

.- Pues aun no lo haré – Sonrió divertida

.- Me haces enfadar de una manera inimaginable, Meg – Su semblante se volvió serio, pero luego sonrió coqueto – Y es una de las muchas cosas que me fascinan de ti – Ronroneó mientras mordía eróticamente el dedo índice de la chica, el cual ella había acercado mucho a la boca de su novio, se comenzó a acercar a la boca de la muchacha, pero ella lo alejó con una ligera risita - ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Sonrió

.- Porque no te has ganado esto – Hizo un puchero

.- ¡Te salvé la vida, joder!

.- No es suficiente – Sonrió como niña pequeña

.- Tú ganas, mujer – Bufó – Te compraré dulces

.- ¡Si! – Gritó – Vamos – Se puso rápidamente de pie y hizo que el muchacho lo hiciera en el proceso, caminó hacia la salida, pero antes de salir se detuvo – Olvidé esto – Lo besó apasionadamente – Gracias

.- Despreocúpate… Después de los dulces sabrás como agradecerme – Le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía de forma coqueta

Ambos volvieron con sus amigos, disfrutarían lo que quedaba de su salida. Cuando volvieran a su hogar, el muchacho en el camino le compraría los dulces a su chica y luego irían a su casa, ahí se quedarían hasta la semana entrante, y después volverían a New York, una vez allí, dejarían que el destino hiciera lo que le dé la gana, aunque claro, si el destino hacia que se separaran, lo mandarían a la mierda y seguirían juntos pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

_**Holaaaaaa! Si, mentí, dije que subiría la semana pasada este capitulo, pero no fue mi intención, es que esto de los estudios me ha tenido demasiado atareada, lo que me lleva a este capitulo, lamento si quedó horrible y algo corto, pero la inspiración no me ayudó para nada.**_

_**En fin, espero que disfruten de este capitulo, a pesar de lo feo y corto que esté. Eso me recuerda, ahora si, definitivamente el fic está llegando a su fin, no se si le veo más de 3 capítulos, pero ya tengo otros fics en mente, los cuales, no son muy comunes por estos lados de Fanfiction x3**_

_**Le agradezco a mi querida amiga Nina, la cual, hizo la nueva imagen de Teenage Dream, y me dijo que estaba trabajando en una nueva, la cual, no sabe si estará lista para el final, pero si la conozco bien, y valla que lo hago, quizás si la tenga lista.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Las ama**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

_**P.D. Veré si les dejo las ideas que tengo para otros fics en el próximo capitulo**_

_**P.D.2. Iba a subir este capitulo ayer pero tuve un problema con mi Internet y no se pudo u.u**_

_**P.D. 3. Lamento nuevamente si tengo faltas de ortografía o algún otro error, es que no tuve tiempo de revisar el capitulo u.u y **__**no podré responder sus reviews nuevamente, lo lamento mucho :c**_


	19. Chapter 19

Días, semanas, meses, años… Así veían el tiempo pasar un grupo de amigos, los cuales, ya no eran los mismos adolescentes de antaño, para ese entonces ya todos eran unos adultos de veintipico cada uno.

Ocho años habían pasado, los Hamato ya eran jugadores profesionales de futbol americano, los cuales, habían cumplido su sueño de entrar a la NFL, así que allí es donde estaban, cumpliendo su sueño. Ellos eran como un famoso cualquiera, los trataban como si fueran una especie de cantantes o actores muy famosos, no los trataban como a cualquier otro jugador, ya que según todos, eran muy guapos y se estaban perdiendo como jugadores de la NFL, aunque a ellos les daba igual, aquellos hombres, porque ya no se les podía decir jóvenes, estaban viviendo el sueño de sus vidas y ninguna persona que no conocían, cambiaria eso.

Por otro lado estaban las mujeres, aquellas jóvenes de antaño se habían vuelto muy amigas de los Hamato, aquellas que en esos momentos, eran, aun, las parejas de los hermanos, si, a pesar de los años habían sabido llevar por buen camino aquella bonita relación. Ellas vivían con sus respectivas parejas, los hombres, a pesar de las quejas por parte de sus novias, las tenían viviendo como reinas. Ellos no dejaban que ellas trabajaran, aquellos jugadores de americano solo querían que sus parejas vivieran bien, y como a las mujeres les gustaba llevarles la contra, ellas no trabajaban, pero no se la pasaban encerradas, ellas salían a ayudar en un refugio de animales. Eso les encantaba.

Los Hamato se habían encargado de comprar un terreno extremadamente grande, en lugar entre la ciudad y el campo, en ese lugar estaban las casas de todos los hermanos y sus parejas, y también había una de los padres de estos, si, en ese lugar estaban las casas de toda la familia, entre otras cosas, como una gran piscina para todos, bastantes áreas verdes, era un lugar en el que se podían relajar en familia. Alrededor del terreno había un enorme muro, el cual evitaba cualquier visita de algún "curioso", sin mencionar que habían guardias por todos lados, no entraba ni una mosca a la propiedad sin que ellos lo supieran.

Eran las seis de la mañana, Megan ya estaba despierta, tenía que hacerlo, ya que si su novio no despertaba, ella tenía que despertarlo. Se levantó y recordó que estaba desnuda, su novio había llegado estresado la noche anterior y quitó su estrés con ella. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, luego caminó hasta su enorme armario, si, el armario de la muchacha era enorme, usaba el veinte por siento de la ropa que había en el lugar, pero Raph insistía en seguir comprándole ropa, zapatos, bolsos, entre otras cosas. Buscó un brasier y una braga, y luego de ponérselas se fue directo hacia el otro armario con sus zapatos, si, la muchacha tenía otro enorme armario repleto de zapatos, con el cual pasaba exactamente lo mismo que con el de la ropa, con el de los bolsos y con el de los accesorios. Decidió andar descalza, luego caminó hasta la playera de su novio, la cual estaba en un lugar remoto del piso, se la puso y al igual que siempre, le quedaba enorme. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su cama, le habló a su novio y cuando vio que este ya estaba despertando, se sentó sobre él y le habló

.- Sigo maquillada, anoche no dejaste ni siquiera que me quitara el maquillaje – Ronroneó aun sentada sobre él

.- No me resistí – Se sentó y comenzó a besar el cuello de la muchacha de forma desesperada

.- Relájate, tigre

.- No puedo… A pesar de tantos años, aun me excitas, Meg

.- Se siente bien saberlo – Sonrió cuando el muchacho se separó para observarla - Esta playera huele tanto a ti, joder – Dijo mientras olía la prenda del muchacho

.- ¿Y eso es malo? – Nuevamente comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello de la muchacha, hasta que llegó al principio de su propia playera – Es cierto, huele a mi – Soltó con algo de rechazo

.- ¿Te molesta tu propio perfume? – Rió divertida

.- No, pero me molesta no sentir el tuyo, así que ¿Qué dices si te quitas esto y…? – Estaba a punto de quitarle aquella estorbosa prenda a su novia, pero esta lo detuvo

.- Ah'a – Negó con su dedo índice frente el rostro del jugador - Tú tienes que ir a tu entrenamiento y luego tienes una reunión, así que levántate – Le dio un beso en los labios y luego se puso de pie

.- ¡Eres una mala persona! – Gritó

.- Lo se… ¡Levántate! – Devolvió el grito antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Todos estaban más cambiados, más maduros, ya no quedaba rastro de su adolescencia, ya eran todos unos adultos, con sus cuerpos desarrollados por completo y ya concientes de lo que significaba la palabra "Amor" al cien por siento.

La azabache había salido de darse un relajante baño, se adentró a la cocina y vio a la señora Ellie, la cocinera de la casa, la saludó cortésmente y se sentó en la mesa en espera de que la mujer le diera su desayuno

.- Buenos días, señora Ellie – Saludó Raph mientras entraba al lugar

.- Buenos días, joven Raphael – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el desayuno de Megan delante de ella

.- Ya le dije que me dijera Raph, sólo Raph – Sonrió y se sentó al lado de su novia para después tomar un sorbo del jugo de esta

.- Jejeje, está bien, Raph – La mujer sonrió

Ambos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, cuando uno de los guardias entró a la cocina y les habló

.- Señores, hay un hombre en la entrada que quiere visitarlos – Dio aviso en hombre

.- ¿Qué?, ¿Quién? – Preguntó algo confusa la azabache

.- Es un italiano, dice que su nombre es Marco y tiene… - La mujer de la casa lo interrumpió

.- Déjalo entrar, es un viejo amigo – Sonrió

.- Como ordene – Y sin mas, el hombre se retiró

.- ¿Así que Marco? – Habló celoso Raph, el muchacho se había vuelto algo así como un "amigo" del italiano, pero aun así los celos estaban ahí

.- Relájate, sabes perfectamente que es mi amigo – Lo besó en la frente y se puso de pie – Ahora date prisa para que lo recibas – Lo besó en los labios y se retiró

Marco se hizo presente en la gran mansión de la pareja Hamato, a aquel italiano le había ido muy bien, desde los 20 años era modelo de ropa interior, y no cualquier ropa interior, no, el hombre modelaba para marcas sumamente importantes, tales como Calvin Klein, Hugo Boss, Hom, Dolce &amp; Gabbana, Emporio Armani, entre otras.

La mujer fue la primera en recibirlo, ambos no se veían desde hace unos meses, si, las parejas de los hijos Hamato seguían viendo a los chicos con los que habían ido a la graduación, la única a la que no veían desde hace un año era a Daniela, la cual, se había ido a África por un tiempo con su esposo desde hace cinco años.

El italiano y la latina se abrazaron fuertemente, ambos se estimaban de sobremanera, él se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos.

.- ¿Cómo has estado, mi pequeña? – Habló él cuando ya la había soltado

.- Muy bien, ¿Y tú? – Sonrió

.- Bien, gracias

Ambos se sonrieron y luego se sentaron en el sofá a charlar por unos minutos, pero luego Raph apareció y saludó a el italiano, los tres charlaron por otros minutos más, pero lamentablemente se tuvieron que ir, ya que la muchacha se iría con sus amigas al refugio de animales, Marco se iría a una sesión de fotos y Raph se iría a su reunión y luego a su entrenamiento, claro que no se fueron sin que se prometieran verse pronto.

Los fans de los Hamato sabían perfectamente las amistades de estos, conocían a las amistades de sus novias y de ellos, aunque claramente era gracias a estos, pues los Hamato y sus parejas publicaban fotos en Instagram, Facebook o Twitter de ellos y sus amigos, y a veces de su familia.

La azabache desde hace unos meses había tenido unos sueños extraños, en todos veía a un hombre de abrigo y sombrero negro, al cual no le podía ver el rostro, siempre tenía una lúgubre sombra cubriéndolo, sólo se podía ver su sonrisa, su perturbadora sonrisa, era realmente tétrica, la incomodaba demasiado, pero no había dicho nada, y tampoco lo haría, no preocuparía a su familia con unos sueños tontos, simplemente esperaría a que se terminaran.

Los meses habían pasado y la pareja de azabaches estaba en una tienda buscando un par de muebles para la sala de su hogar, ambos se habían separado sin darse cuenta, aunque después de unos segundos el muchacho se percató de eso y fue en busca de su novia.

La mujer estaba buscando algo de color negro que combinara con el resto de los muebles, aunque aun no encontraba nada que llamara su atención, pero al parecer a un hombre que pasaba por el lugar, le llamó la atención aquella azabache que observaba todo de forma curiosa.

.- Hola, señorita – Le habló el hombre, captando la atención de ella

.- Hola – Dijo algo insegura mirando al hombre, no quería hablar con nadie y ¡¿En donde estaba Raph?!

.- ¿Está buscando algo en particular?… ¿O a alguien?

.- Amm… Creo que ambas – Se refería a su novio y a algún mueble

.- ¿De verdad? – El hombre comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la mujer, pero esta sólo lo observaba confundida ¿Era un hombre de unos 50 años intentando conquistarla? Si, eso era, era lo obvio

.- Pues… Creo que mejor me voy, adiós – Le dio la espalda al hombre con la intención de irse, pero este la detuvo tomándola del brazo

.- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – Habló Raph, el cual estaba tras el hombre

.- ¿Eh? Yo… Sólo… Am… - Intentó excusarse el hombre mientras soltaba de su agarre a la mujer. Sabía que el rostro de aquella fémina se le hacia familiar, y al ver al hombre que le hablaba era obvio quien era, la novia del jugador de la NFL, Megan Hamato, y aquel otro fornido hombre era el mismo jugador

.- Vete si no quieres que te mate – Amenazó el azabache

.- S… Si… - Y sin decir más, se fue

.- ¿Qué acaso no saben quien eres? – Raph tomó a la mujer posesivamente de la cintura y luego comenzó a caminar

.- Quizás no… Pero si saben quien eres tú – Sonrió orgullosa de su novio

.- De igual forma, ya deberían saber quien eres

.- Relájate, ¿Si? – Lo besó en la mejilla y continuó su camino

Comenzaron a revisar algunos muebles, cuando una canción llamó la atención del muchacho, una que desde hace unos días rondaba en su mente. Comenzó a tararearla, pero después de unos segundos, ya la estaba cantando en voz baja. Inconscientemente abrazó a su novia por la espalda y comenzó a cantar en su oído

.- Esa clase de amor… Convierte a un hombre en esclavo… Esa clase de amor… Envía a un hombre directo a su tumba. Me vuelvo loco, loco, nena, me vuelvo loco. Tú lo haces posible. Luego te vas, si, tú me vuelves… Loco, loco, loco por ti, nena. ¿Qué puedo hacer, cariño? Me siento como de color azul…

.- ¿Acabas de cantar? – Habló divertida

.- No… Acabo de cantarte – Ronroneó en el cuello de la muchacha

.- Dios, eres un tonto – Volteó su cabeza un poco y besó al muchacho – Pero por eso te amo

Él sólo sonrió, había hecho demasiadas cosas empalagosas en el pasado, ahora sólo las hacía cuando estaba inspirado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses, y con ellos, habían varias cosas nuevas por venir en la vida de los Hamato y sus parejas

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Megan, ella y Aby iban en el auto de la castaña

.- Llevándote a tu sorpresa – Habló la amiga de la azabache mientras conducía

.- ¿Qué sorpresa?

.- Ya lo verás

.- ¿Dónde está Raph?

.- Debe estar haciendo yaoi por ahí con Leo – Rió bastante divertida

.- ¡Sucia hija de puta! – Gritó algo enfadada

.- Jajajajaja, relájate, tú solo relájate

.- ¿Por qué tengo que llevar este feo vestido? – Efectivamente, Megan llevaba un vestido de color gris (N/A: No me gustan los vestidos, así que no se como describirlos xD Así que si quieren saber como era, se los dejaré en mi perfil :3)

.- Deja de hacer preguntas y déjame conducir en paz – Habló bastante serena – Te tienes que ver linda

.- Gracias por decirme fea, en serio, eres la mejor – Dijo con sarcasmo

.- Shh – Silenció la castaña con una sonrisa

Ambas llegaron al campo de futbol americano en donde el equipo de los Hamato entrenaba, y después de que Megan hiciera un berrinche al no querer entrar, Aby logró que su amiga aceptara y entrara. Estaban en la puerta, y la castaña gritó un "¡Ya!" hacia adentro, la azabache pensó que su amiga ya estaba mal de la cabeza, pero esa idea se esfumó cuando escuchó una canción bastante conocida, "Love me like you do" de Ellie Goulding comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar, y la mujer podía jurar que estaba en vivo.

Comenzaron a caminar por un gran pasillo que daba al campo, Megan, por alguna razón desconocida, estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía lo que le esperaba, así que inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior.

Estaban a punto de llegar y como si estuviera todo fríamente calculado, llegó justo en el coro de la canción al campo, encontrándose con una escena que no esperaba.

Cada jugador del equipo, junto a su querido amigo Marco, tenía un enorme ramo de rosas en sus manos, cada ramo de unas sesenta o setenta rosas rojas, las favoritas de la azabache. Karai y April tenían dos botellas de espumante en sus manos, las cuales las abrieron a penas la muchacha se hizo presente, Leo, Mikey y Donnie estaban frente a la pantalla del campo, la cual se comenzó a encender, dejando ver el mensaje "Di si". Por otro lado, había un escenario en el cual estaba la mismísima Ellie Goulding cantando aquella canción. La azabache no pudo contener las lágrimas, y observó como los jugadores hacían un pequeño espacio para que alguien pasara entre ellos, el cual era Raph, el cual llevaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo en sus manos. Llegó a paso lento frene a la mujer, la cual solo lo observó. El azabache se arrodillo frente a ella y pronunció

.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Sonrió mientras abría la cajita, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, junto con uno bastante grande, según la azabache, en medio

.- Y… Yo… - Vio como su novio colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda para que luego ella lo admirara, el enorme diamante de en medio llamaba bastante la atención, cosa que le disgustó un poco ya que ella era sencilla y con un anillo de plata se conformaba. Pero ese anillo lo había escogido su novio, así que ella amaba aquel objeto, sólo porque él se lo regaló, además tenía que aceptar que era bastante hermoso – S… Si… ¡Me caso contigo! – Se lanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al césped – Joder, te amo – Susurró mientras lloraba en la curva del cuello de su, ahora, prometido

Los pensamientos de Raph habían cambiado bastante en esos meses hacia ese gran paso que, en el pasado, dijo que daría. Casarse. Era un paso bastante grande, pero ya había estado los años suficientes con su novia como para tomarlo, ya la conocía lo suficiente como para hacerlo, además después de ver un articulo de un canal de televisión muy importante, el cual decía que ya era hora de que alguno de los Hamato decidiera dar aquel paso, decidió ser el primero, y por ser el primero, haría algo completamente sorprendente, y después de unas semanas preparando todo con algo de ayuda por parte de su familia y compañeros de equipo, logró terminar absolutamente todo para pedirle matrimonio a aquella azabache que desde hace muchos años le había robado el corazón. Sería algo que quedaría en la memoria de todos, en especial de la chica.

.- Bien… ¡Vamos a casa a celebrar! – Gritó Mikey desde su posición

Todos le hicieron caso al pequeño y fueron al terreno Hamato a celebrar el compromiso del primer Hamato en casarse

.- Listo – Avisó Leo en medio del camino de vuelta a sus casas

.- ¿Qué? – Interrogó su novia

.- El vídeo de la propuesta de matrimonio ya está en Twitter, ahora sólo esperemos a que los fans sepan – Sonrió el castaño

Todos sonrieron, sabían que tarde o temprano se enterarían los medios, y junto con ellos, los fans, así que era mejor que se enteraran directamente por Leo.

Ya en la fiesta, estaban todos reunidos, incluida Ellie, a ella ya la conocían, en una de las muchas fiestas a las que los Hamato fueron invitados, lograron conocer a muchos famosos que no habían visto antes, sinceramente algunos eran unos idiotas, mientras que otros eran las cosas mas lindas del mundo.

Aby, April, Karai y Megan estaban charlando tranquilamente, cuando la azabache se percató de que los chicos no estaban, así que observó a sus amigas a lo que estas supieron de inmediato lo que sucedía y también comenzaron a buscar a sus respectivas parejas con la mirada

.- ¿Y ahora donde están? – Preguntó April

.-Quizás fueron a buscar más cerveza – Supuso Karai

.- O quizás están haciendo yaoi – Sonrió Aby

.- ¡Aby, deja de joder con eso! – Habló Megan hecha una furia

.- No es mi culpa que en todos lados hayan chicas a las que les gusta que los chicos hagan parejas entre ellos, y por eso ellas hacen lindos dibujos de ellos en todas las posiciones del Kamasutra – Sonrió ampliamente enseñando sus dientes

.- Eres una hija de puta, en serio – La azabache hizo un facepalm, su amiga no tenía remedio

Los Hamato llegaron y se reunieron con sus parejas, efectivamente habían ido por más cerveza para todos. En un momento Megan se alejó de todos, quería asimilar que estaba comprometida, y para eso necesitaba estar sola.

.- Me voy a casar… - Susurró para si misma una vez que estuvo en la gran sala de su hogar. Estaba en completa oscuridad, sólo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana

.- Y lo harás con el mejor – Habló Raph, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar para luego voltearse y ver la silueta de su prometido de pie tras ella

.- Si, claro… Tienes un ego enorme, Raphael – Sonrió de medio lado

.- También tengo otras cosas enormes – Ronroneó mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella

.- ¡Raphael Hamato! – Gritó enfurecida

.- Estoy hablando de la mansión, Meg – Habló divertido – Que mal pensada eres – Llegó hasta ella y la abrazó, a lo que ella no tardó en corresponder

.- Realmente te luciste, nunca pensé que harías algo así por mí… Aunque el anillo fue mucho, ¿No crees? Digo, es muy… Muy… No se – Habló con su rostro escondido en el pecho de su novio

.- Si me dices que no te gustó, no te creeré nada. Sé que dentro de ti hay una mujer a la que le gustan todos los lujos que le doy, no te hagas – Sonrió

.- Jejeje, sigo diciendo que es mucho, ¿Te imaginas nos pasa lo que le pasó a los pobres padres de Batman y nos asesinan en un callejón? – Dijo con horror en su voz

.- No seas paranoica, tú solo relájate y deja que todo siga su curso, no nos pasará nada – Se separó un poco y la besó

El beso comenzó a volverse más intenso y junto con él, la temperatura comenzó a subir.

.- Aquí no, Raph, alguien podría entrar y vernos – Habló ella con la respiración entrecortada, y cuando iba a decir otra palabra, soltó un gemido cuando su novio mordió su cuello

.- Deja de pensarlo tanto – Susurró él de forma erótica, para luego tomar a su novia del trasero y hacer que esta, de un saltito, quedara con las piernas enrolladas en sus caderas

.- Pe… Pero no tengo el pendiente… Tampoco estoy tomando nada… Recuerda que el doctor está de vacaciones – Después de decir esta última palabra, mordió su labio inferior y tiro del cabello al hombre que estaba haciendo maravillas en su cuello

.- Me importa una mierda – Y sin decir otra palabra, guió su mano hacia abajo del vestido de la fémina y una vez que su mano tocó las bragas de esta, las hizo pedazos

El muchacho como pudo, bajó su pantalón y su boxer, para luego hacer que su miembro se paseara por la entrepierna de la fémina, haciendo que esta respirara pesadamente. Necesitaba a Raph dentro de ella

.- ¡Hazlo ya! – Gritó ella

Al azabache desde siempre le había encantado escuchar a su novia rogar por más, o pedir que la penetrara al acto, si era sincero, era una de las muchas cosas que adoraba de ella.

Las penetradas comenzaron de inmediato a ser profundas y rápidas, ambos no querían esperar, siempre habían necesitado del otro, y estaban seguros que lo seguirían haciendo siempre. El azabache sacó uno de los senos de su prometida y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el pezón de este, a lo que ella solo podía gemir, arquear la espalda y tirar del cabello al hombre que la estaba penetrando en ese momento.

A pesar del poco tiempo del que disponían, habían estado una hora "a solas", y ambos sabían que ya era tiempo de que acabaran, a pesar de que ninguno quería, ambos podían seguir así por horas, pero estaba claro que tenían que ir a la pequeña celebración en la que estaban. Así que él comenzó a embestirla con más brusquedad, aunque a ella no le molestaba en absoluto. Ambos ya estaban a punto de correrse, y a pesar de que no querían, lo tenían que hacer, así que sólo se dejaron llevar y hicieron lo que su cuerpo amenazaba hacer desde hace unos minutos atrás. Sus fluidos se encontraron, al igual que el grito que ambos dieron, sonrieron y luego se besaron, pero cuando el beso terminó ella se puso seria

.- Nos… Arriesgamos mucho – Su voz estaba entrecortada

.- Lo se… No me importa… Lo disfrutamos – Su voz estaba en el mismo estado

.- Idiota - Sonrió

.- Lo se – La besó en la frente, luego en la punta de la nariz y terminó en su boca, mientras hacia todo eso, se encargaba de salir del interior de su prometida, a lo que ambos suspiraron de forma erótica – No vuelvas a suspirar de esa forma

.- Tú hiciste lo mismo – Desenrollo sus piernas y hizo que sus pies tocaran el suelo – Iré a ponerme una nueva braga, mientras tú te encargas de buscar la que rasgaste – Sonrió mientras juntaba sus piernas con miedo a que aquel liquido blanco saliera de su interior. Se encargaría de ir al baño a lavarse bien y luego volvería con los demás

.- Meg – Llamó él

.- ¿Si? – Preguntó ella desde el umbral de la puerta

.- Esconde tus atributos – Rió

.- ¿A que te…? – Recordó que tenía uno de sus senos afuera gracias a Raph – ¡Hijo de puta! – Gritó enfadada mientras se iba hecha una furia y arreglándose su pequeño "problema", causando una carcajada por parte del azabache.

.

Habían pasado unas semanas y los preparativos para la boda iban de maravilla, la pareja de azabaches pretendía casarse en un par de meses, por lo cual estaban completamente felices. Está de más decir que los medios ya se habían enterado, gracias al vídeo de Leo, este, subió el video con la leyenda "Quien dijo que mi hermano no era romántico? xDD #RaphEsTodoUnGalán #ParejaPerfecta #LesDeseoLoMejor #SeAcercaLaFiestaDeBodas #BodaMxR :3". La reacción por parte de la prensa fue inmediata, incluso el hashtag "#BodaMxR" de Leo, fue TT en Twitter, cosa que nadie se esperaba que sucediera, pero pasó, ahora todos hablaban sobre la esperada boda de uno de los Hamato, ya que después de todo, era el primero de la familia en casarse.

Megan y Raph estaban sentados viendo televisión, habían terminado de entrenar con su padre desde hace media hora y luego se habían dado un baño, para después dar paso a una tarde de películas juntos.

.- Entonces… ¿Quieres comer algo? – Comentó Megan al momento en que terminó la película

.- Hmm… - Pensó él

.- ¿Qué pasa? – Se extraño al momento de observarlo

.- Quiero pasar la tarde contigo… Sólo quiero comer ciertas partes de tu anatomía – Ronroneó mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella

Ambos estaban apunto de besarse, pero eso no pasó, ya que la fémina se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió al baño. Él se quedó estático en su lugar, no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de su prometida. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia el lugar en donde ella se había encerrado, una vez allí, puso su oreja en la puerta y comenzó a escuchar como la mujer ¿Vomitaba? Si, efectivamente estaba vomitando.

Raph no esperó nada y forcejeó la puerta, aunque no hizo mucho, ya que la puerta estaba sin seguro. Se acercó a Megan y una vez a su lado, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, aunque claro, sin ver lo que salía por la boca de su novia, o de lo contrario, él tendría que imitarla obligadamente.

.- Llamaré al doctor suplente – Habló Raph una vez que ella dejó de vomitar

.- No lo hagas… Estaré bien, algo debió caerme mal, es todo – Sonrió ella

.- No me quiero arriesgar, arriba – La ayudó a ponerse de pie – Bebe un poco de agua mientras yo llamo al tipo, ¿Si? – La besó en la frente y luego salió del lugar

El doctor había llegado y ambos estaban con él en la sala. El tipo comenzó a hacerle preguntar a la fémina, ella respondió todo sin problemas, aunque en un momento el doctor hizo que él y la azabache fueran a la habitación de esta, dejando a Raph completamente perplejo, ya que él se tuvo que quedar en la sala jugando videojuegos para pasar el rato.

Después de una hora en la habitación de los azabaches, el doctor salió y fue a la sala, Raph lo acompañó a la salida y el hombre antes de irse le dijo un "Felicitaciones, volveré en unas semanas para ver como va" a lo que el jugador se quedó con la duda de que era lo que hablaba el tipo. Fue a la habitación que compartía con Meg y al llegar la vio de espaldas, tenía la cabeza agacha, como observando algo en sus manos.

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó Raph

.- Y… Yo… - Se volteó y le mostró un "aparato" extraño para él

.- ¿Qué es eso? Se me hace familiar, pero no se que es – Se acercó a su prometida y tomó lo que ella tenía anteriormente en su mano derecha

.- Raph… Estoy embarazada – Sonrió

.- T… Tú… - Él se quedó como piedra, no sabía como reaccionar ante esa noticia, así que sin previo aviso, salió de la habitación, dejando a la mujer con el corazón destrozado, ¿Es que acaso no quería un hijo con ella?

Raph se paseó por toda la casa, luego salió de esta y comenzó a jugar con los numerosos perros que tenían, les lanzaba una rama que encontró en el suelo, a lo que todos iban tras ella, luego volvían con él y se la entregaban para que la volviera a lanzar. Dejó eso cuando los canes se recostaron cansados en el césped. Entró nuevamente a su hogar y fue a la habitación, ya había pensado lo suficiente. Entró y encontró a su prometida llorando recostada en la cama, a lo que él fue rápidamente a su lado

.- No llores, Meg – La abrazó

.- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? Te fuiste sin decir nada, eso me da a entender que no quieres un hijo conmigo – Lo observó, tenía los ojos completamente rojos, al igual que su rostro

.- ¿Qué dices? Meg, lamento si hice eso, pero no lo asimilé al momento. Pero créeme que realmente quiero un hijo de ambos, digo, con una madre tan hermosa y un padre tan jodidamente asombroso, el niño o niña será perfecto… O perfecta – Sonrió con ternura y besó a la mujer en la mejilla – No seas tonta, ¿Si? No vuelvas a pensar de esa forma nunca más… Te amo demasiado como para no querer algo tuyo, y en este caso, también mío – Comentó divertido

.- Gracias – Dijo moqueando

.- Ahora vamos a… - Pero Raph fue interrumpido por el timbre de su hogar – Debe ser uno de los chicos, o de lo contrario los guardias nos habrían avisado, y no son nuestros padres, ya que salieron a cenar fuera. Anda, vamos – Hizo que se pusiera de pie, para luego ir a la planta baja para ver quien era el que esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta

Mientras Megan iba a la sala, Raph iba a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo, se encontró con su hermano y la hermana de la chica.

.- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Cuestionó algo molesto el azabache, realmente no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, sólo quería pasar tiempo con su chica y el pequeño o la pequeña que iba en camino

.- Venimos a darles una noticia – Sonrió Leo emocionado

.- ¿Y no podían dársela a los chicos primero? – Volvió a preguntar el segundo de los hermanos

.- No, fueron al cine – Habló seria Karai – Ahora déjanos entrar – Y sin más, entró

.- ¡Hola! – Habló emocionada Megan, realmente quería contarle a su hermana la gran noticia

.- No hables, necesito decirte algo – La cortó su hermana

.- Am… Claro, vamos a mi habitación – Se extrañó la azabache

Una vez que las dos jóvenes se fueron, Raph y Leo se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, comenzaron charlando amenamente, pero luego el azabache se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba extraño, así que decidió preguntar el por que

.- ¿Tienes algo que decirme o estarás así todo lo que queda de tu visita?

.- Am… Es sobre Karai… Y yo… - Anunció el castaño, logrando tener atención completa de su hermano

.- Entonces… ¿Qué querías decirme? – Preguntó Megan, una vez que estuvo a solas con su hermana – Ya que yo también quiero decirte algo

.- Entonces dime tú primero – Pronuncio Karai

.- No, dime tú primero – Insistió Megan

.- No, tú

.- Quizás lo tuyo es más importante

.- Lo dudo

.- Dime

.- Joder, hazlo tú

.- Está bien, yo lo hago primero – Habaron ambas a la vez completamente emocionadas – Estoy embarazada – A soltar eso, las dos se observaron con sorpresa

.- Es… Estás… - Intentó decir Karai

.- Y t.. Tú – Megan estaba igual

Silencio.

.- ¡Eso es genial! – Gritó la azabache

.- Si… Ósea… Wow – Habló Karai

.- No es cierto – Habló Leo, después de que su hermano le dijera que su novia también estaba embarazada

.- Teníamos que ser hermanos – Se burló Raph

.- Jejeje claro – Comentó divertido Leo

Ambas parejas se reunieron y comenzaron a charlar sobre como lo harían para decirles a los demás miembros de la familia. Una vez decidido, comieron algo y luego Karai y Leo se retiraron, ya que al igual que Megan y Raph, querían pasar tiempo a solas.

La pareja de azabaches ya estaban casi dormidos en el sofá después de ver otra película, pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos, aunque esta vez, por uno de los guardias, el cual, le habló por la cámara de seguridad a Raph

.- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el azabache bostezando

.- La señorita Alopex está aquí – Anunció el guardia

.- Díganle que pase

.- Si, señor – Cortó la transmisión

.- Hmp – Megan se puso de pie y se iba a ir, pero Raph la tomó del brazo y la obligó a que se sentara en sus piernas – Déjame ir… Mejor habla con ella

.- Meg, ella es mi secretaria desde hace más de dos años ¿Y aun así estás celosa? – Sonrió divertido

.- Si… Es un encanto pero… Es que es tan bonita… Todo lo contrario a mí

.- Meg… - Odiaba ser tan empalagoso, pero cuando la joven se ponía así, era la única forma de hacerla sentir mejor – Si no te sientes bonita, entonces he hecho mi trabajo mal todos estos años, mi trabajo como tu novio y ahora prometido, es amarte y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, entre otras muchas cosas, pero más que nada es hacer que te sientas la mujer más jodidamente hermosa del mundo cada día de tu vida… Ahora sientes que Alopex es hermosa, y lo acepto, lo es, pero yo te amo sólo a ti, para mi tú eres la mujer perfecta. Por eso me casaré contigo, porque quiero pasar cada jodido día de mi vida contigo. Tú eres la que hace que mis días sean mejores… Sin ti no se que haría… En serio – Sonrió

.- Aw… Raph… Te amo tanto – Lo abrazó fuertemente

.- Y yo a ti – La besó en los labios – Corrijo… A ustedes – Posó su mano en el estomago de la mujer

.- Eres tan tierno cuando quieres… Me gusta, pero me gusta más el tú de siempre

.- Y a mi me gusta que no quieras cambiarme – La besó apasionadamente

La habitación estaba entrando en calor, pero para su mala suerte, la secretaria del joven Hamato ya estaba llamando a la puerta

.- Mierda – Susurró Raph sacando su mano del interior de la playera de Megan, causando una carcajada por parte de ella

Raph fue a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba su secretaria, esta era una mujer de largas piernas, piel blanca como la nieve, casi tanto como su cabello, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, raro, pero en ella se veían perfectos. Llevaba puesto un vestido entallado de color celeste, tenía un escote en V, y este le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, aunque sin exagerar.

.- Hola – Saludó amablemente la mujer con un beso en la mejilla de Raph

.- Hola, pasa

.- Hola, Meg – Volvió a saludar la albina una vez que vio a Megan

.- Hola, Alopex – La azabache la saludó con una enorme sonrisa

.- ¿Qué pasó ahora? – Preguntó el hombre, una vez que llegó al sofá y se sentó en este

.- Vine por en tema del embarazo – Sonrió

.- ¿Qué?... Pero no le hemos dicho a nadie – Dijo Megan

.- No, pero Leo fue el culpable, twitteo algo que dio a entender eso. Puso algo así como "En espera del regalo más grande del mundo, verdad Raph?" y pues… Si no me equivoco, ese "Regalo" es un bebé – Sonrió

.- Si, no te equivocas

.- Pues vine para costear la cuna, la nueva habitación, los juguetes, la ropa… – Decía enumerando con sus dedos

.- Pero no tiene ni un mes – Dijo Raph

.- No importa, es mejor tener listo absolutamente todo antes de tiempo

Todos comenzaron a preparar todo para la llegada del bebé, serían unas horas largas. Tenían que preparar la boda y la llagada del bebé, tendrían unas semanas largas de preparaciones, pero sabían que todo eso valdría la pena, todo para que saliera perfecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos meses habían pasado, Karai y Megan ya tenían dos meses de embarazo, aunque la primera había descubierto que ella y su hermana tenían unos pocos días de diferencia en sus embarazos, pero de igual forma, sus bebés nacerían casi a la par.

Las familias de ambas féminas habían notado que en ambas habían aparecido algunas interrogantes e inquietudes con respecto a la capacidad de ser madre, de poder enfrentar esa nueva responsabilidad que implica criar un hijo, pero su madre siempre las tranquilizaba, ya que, siendo la única mujer que estuvo embarazada, ya había pasado por eso, mientras que el padre de la familia, enseñaba a sus hijos a ser mas tolerantes con los cambios que estaban experimentando sus novias.

Durante el segundo mes aparecieron los cambios conductuales y anímicos de ambas, en un comienzo bruscos y confusos para el entorno familiar, pero a medida que transcurrieron las semanas, iban desapareciendo, o al menos, se hacían previsibles y entendibles.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y la azabache había despertado hace unos segundos, tenía ganas de comer algo, pero no quería levantarse, así que observó a su novio, el cual dormía placidamente a su lado.

.- Raph – Lo comenzó a mover levemente, aunque con algo de dificultad, ya que el joven tenía su mano en la cintura de ella, evitando que se moviera mucho

.- Mmm… - Intentó hablar medio dormido

.- Despierta – Su voz sonaba a suplica

.- ¿Qué pasa? – Despertó

.- Quiero comer

.- ¿Y qué quiere comer esta vez la señorita embarazada? – Levantó una ceja

.- Quiero helado de chocolate, con vainilla y chispitas – Sonrió

.- Pero… ¿En serio?

.- Por favor – Hizo un puchero

.- … Está bien… - Se puso de pie – Voy a ver que puedo hacer

.- Y quiero sandia, una coca-cola y una hamburguesa – Sonrió nuevamente

.- Joder, hablaré con Max para ver que puede hacer – Tomó un teléfono blanco que había en su mesita de noche y comenzó a marcar un número, iba a llamar a Max, su chofer y amigo. Salió de la habitación para hablar mas tranquilo, y una vez que terminó, volvió a la habitación, encontrando a su prometida, con la cual se casaría en una semana, llorando desconsoladamente en la cama - ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Se acercó rápidamente a ella

.- Me dejaste sola – Comenzó a moquear

.- ¿Qué? Solo fui a… - Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho, no tenía que dar explicaciones, ellas eran muy sensibles y ninguna excusa las haría cambiar de opinión si estaban enfadadas o tristes. Suspiró frustrado – Olvídalo, ya estoy aquí, mírame – Tomó el mentón de la joven, obligándola a mirarlo – Relájate, ¿Si? – Le regaló una sonrisa sincera

Ella sólo sonrió.

Una semana más había pasado, las cosas en la casa de los azabache iban complicadas, con todos los cambios de humor que tenía la mujer, con los antojos, entre otras cosas, tenían a Raph con canas verdes, realmente estaba siendo completamente comprensivo y tenía mucha paciencia, ya que un bebé era una responsabilidad de ambos, sin mencionar que él ayudó a hacer al pequeño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era hora. La boda era el unos minutos y la azabache estaba completamente nerviosa, se observaba cada cinco minutos en el espejo, a cada segundo se veía un defecto, ya fuera en su vestido o en ella misma, eso hacia que sus amigas también estuvieran nerviosas, ya que ninguna había estado en una boda antes, claro April y Aby había ido a bodas, pero no habían sido las protagonistas de una, ustedes se preguntarán por qué, pues simplemente porque ellas eran las damas de honor de la novia.

.- Me veo gorda – Dijo histérica Meg mientras se observaba en el espejo

.- Pero si estás embarazada, ni modo que estés delgada – Habló Karai, como si lo que dijo su hermana fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y claro que lo era

.- ¡De igual forma!, ¡¿Por qué mierda Raph no hizo la boda antes?! ¡Me hubiera ahorrado la molestia de buscar vestidos conformes a mi estado! – Seguía igual de histérica

.- Basta, Meg… Ya es hora – Le sonrió April

.- Pe… Pero no estoy lista – La azabache se volvió a observar en el espejo mientras que Aby le alisaba el velo, mientras Karai y April le arreglaban el bajo del vestido de novia

.- Necesitas más lápiz labial – Dijo Aby mientras corría hacia uno de los muebles agarrando la falda de su vestido para no tropezar en el camino – Listo – Habló una vez que pintó los labios de su amiga – Estás perfecta

.- ¿Lista? – Preguntó April una vez que estuvieron todas frente a la puerta

.- Eso creo… - Megan seguía nerviosa

.- Nosotras nos vamos a poner en posición, tu espera unos dos minutos y sales, suerte – Dijo Karai antes de salir junto a sus amigas y cerrar la puerta

.- Bien… - Comenzó a hablar sola – Aquí esto… Digo, estamos – Observó y luego acarició su vientre con ternura – Me voy a casar con tu padre y tú serás parte de todo… Así que espero que a ese jodido pervertido no se le ocurra nada en la luna de miel, o de lo contrario le rompo la cara… Si te soy sincera, hijo… No tengo ganas de hacer "ese" tipo de cosas con tu padre en este estado. Aunque por lo que he leído, las embarazadas son más ganosas – Sonrió, aunque luego recordó que estaba hablando con su bebé, por lo que debía suprimir algunas cosas – Lo lamento, bebé… Aun no naces y ya soy una mala madre – Se burló de ella misma – Bueno… Creo que es hora – Observó el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Suspiró y fue hacia la puerta, para luego abrirla y encontrarse con su propia sala, si, la boda sería en el muy amplio jardín de los Hamato, ya que era lo suficientemente espacioso como para hacer unas 10 bodas, o incluso más, sin mencionar el hecho de que si la boda se realizaba en una iglesia, los paparazzis llegarían a arruinarlo todo, tal y como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, porque estaban afuera del territorio Hamato, esperado a que la pareja de recién casados saliera en su lujoso auto, directo al aeropuerto con destino a su luna de miel en Isla de Pascua.

Salió de su hogar y se encaminó hasta su padre, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa, tan sólo unos pasos antes de llegar al lugar de la boda.

.- Estás preciosa – Sonrió el mayor tendiéndole su brazo, para que luego ella lo tomara

.- Y tú estás elegante y guapo, papá, estoy segura que mi madre es la más feliz de poder admirarte así vestido – Sonrió de forma picara, haciendo sonrojar notoriamente a su padre

.- Adoro la idea de estar contigo en este momento. Casi tanto como el echo de que conozco al novio a la perfección – Comentó antes de llegar a la alfombra roja que daba al novio y al sacerdote

.- Y yo adoro la idea de que estés aquí para que me veas casarme con tu querido Raphie – Sonrió divertida

.- Ay esta chica – Dijo con frustración y a la vez con ternura el padre de los Hamato

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia. Esta estaba con una sonrisa radiante mientras observaba hacia delante, a su novio mas específicamente, el cual se veía completamente apuesto con su traje de color negro, su camisa blanca, sus zapatos italianos y con una flor roja en la solapa de la chaqueta.

.- Raphael – Dijo el padre con una sonrisa "entregándole" la novia al joven

.- Padre – Raph sonrió, al igual que su sensei

.- ¿Listo para pertenecerle a sólo una mujer? – Susurró ella antes de que el sacerdote comenzara

.- Creo que desde esa vez que te devolví el beso, en el salón, cuando éramos sólo unos niños, estuve listo para eso – Sonrió aun más

Ambos estaban completamente nerviosos, a pesar de que lo peor ya hubiese pasado, ambos seguían con el nerviosismo, aunque este no era por el hecho de casarse, no, este era porque no sabían como sería su vida de ese día en adelante, con el bebé y su nueva vida, ya no como novios, sino como un matrimonio, un matrimonio que no era por conveniencia ni mucho menos, si no que era por amor, amor mutuo. Mikey fue el encargado de llevar los anillos, la pareja se observó y tomaron el anillo del otro mientras se observaban directamente a los ojos.

.- Yo, Raphael, te acepto a ti, Megan, como esposa y mujer, hoy, mañana y más allá de la muerte. Prometo estar junto a ti en la riqueza como en la pobreza, serte fiel, pasar contigo los buenos y los malos momentos. Prometo aguantar tu locura desquiciada, tus drásticos cambios de humor, tus inseguridades y tu asqueroso genio. – Sonrió divertido – Recuerdo cuando te conocí y me dije "Mírala, es una estorbo en la sociedad", pero ahora que te tengo, pienso que eres parte fundamental en día a día. Nuestro primer beso me lo diste tú, cosa que no me desagrado para nada, fue por eso que te lo devolví – Esto causó una pequeña risa en algunos de los invitados – Siempre te he recalcado que fuiste mi sueño adolescente, y a pesar de que ya te tengo y de que ya no somos adolescente, tú sigues siendo mi sueño. Me fascinan demasiados aspectos de ti, en especial cuando cruzas sin mirar y yo te tengo que tomar del brazo para que no te arrolle un camión; cuando te mueves en la cama y no me dejas dormir en toda la noche; cuando cantas la misma canción sin parar, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que al final yo la termino tarareando; cuando te duchas y peleas conmigo bajo la ducha; O cuando vamos por la calle y me pides que te compre un chocolate en cada tienda que vez. Pero a pesar de todo lo bueno y lo malo que pueda existir en nuestra relación, a pesar de las peleas, las cuales son muchas y la mayoría las comienzas tú… – Susurró esto último – Prometo protegerte ante todo, no abandonarte jamás, hacer que tu vida sea siempre un misterio, pero un misterio de los buenos. Prometo cuidar de nuestro regalo que viene en camino, y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás vengan más… Pero más que nada, te prometo que el último latido de mi corazón será tuyo, y de nadie más – Colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la fémina, esta notó el sonrojo en el rostro de su novio y sonrió, el joven había hecho un esfuerzo enorme por decir esas palabras que le llegaron al corazón a ella

.- Yo, Megan, te acepto a ti, Raphael, como mi esposo y el amor de mi vida. Prometo amarte y respetarte, soportar tu asquerosa vanidad, tu enorme ego, amar esas cosas que me exasperan de sobremanera. Tu carácter suicida y desquiciado, tu mal genio, tu orgullo y tus celos. Prometo no cambiar ningún aspecto de tu ser, ya que a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces no coincidimos en nada, amo absolutamente todo de ti. El día en el que te besé por primera vez, fue sin pensarlo, mientras que tú lo hiciste completamente conciente de tus acciones, y no te lo he dicho hasta ahora, pero eso significó bastante para mí, ya que lo hiciste sabiendo que yo te gustaba, mientras que hasta después de unos segundos yo ya lo había asumido por primera vez. Tú también fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi sueño, antes adolescente, mientras que ahora eres mi sueño. Sabes que me encanta darte celos con absolutamente todos y todo, y tienes que saber que nunca terminará, toda mi vida intentaré darte celos, por el simple echo de que me encanta verte en ese estado – Sonrió divertida – Eres una de las personas que más amo, y estoy segura que eso no cambiará jamás, ya que estoy segura que en mis vidas pasadas te amé, y estoy segura que te amaré en las que siguen. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracia a ti he superado muchas cosas, sin mencionar que aprendí a olvidar todo lo malo que nos pasó en un pasado, para reemplazarlo por lo bonito que nos trajo y nos traerá el futuro. Prometo serte fiel, hasta en mis sueños, prometo no mirar a otros hombres con los ojos con los que te miro a ti, aunque creo que eso es imposible… Prometo siempre amarte con todo el corazón, nunca negarte ante nadie, lo cual es imposible porque te encargaste de hacer que todos supieran que estoy contigo. No estoy contigo por interés, sino porque te amo y lo seguiré haciendo siempre. Y así como el último latido de tu corazón será mío… El mío también será tuyo – La joven sonrió y luego deslizó el anillo en el dedo del jugador, y una vez que el sacerdote dijera la ultima palabra, ambos se besaron sin esperar más.

Las burlas, las felicitaciones y los abrazos se hicieron presentes, Raph estaba hecho una furia al ser molestado por sus compañeros de equipo, ya que él nunca había demostrado ser así antes, era la primera vez que sacaba a flor de piel sus sentimientos hacia su, ahora, esposa. Los hermanos Hamato, los cuales iban vestidos igual que su hermano, sólo que cada uno llevaba una flor de color diferente, Leo una de color azul, Mikey una anaranjada y Donnie una morada, todos fueron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, al igual que los padres de ellos. Marco, Timothy, Jack, Gary, y hasta Dani y su esposo habían llegado a la boda, aunque a estos dos últimos les habían dado aviso con un mes de anticipación para que no tuvieran ningún inconveniente. Todos fueron directo al gran banquete que tenían en la misma propiedad de los Hamato. Rieron, festejaron, y bebieron hasta el amanecer, claro, todos excepto las hermanas que estaban embarazadas, ellas sólo bebieron jugo y refresco, aunque después de un par de cervezas, las parejas de estas, las acompañaron en lo que ellas bebían, más que nada lo hicieron por respeto hacia ellas y a sus bebés. Definitivamente fue la mejor boda a la que todos hubieran asistido.

.- Estás bien – Preguntó Raph al momento en el que entraba al baño, en donde su esposa estaba vomitando

.- ¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?! – Gritó ella

.- Relájate… Fue sólo una pregunta, saliste corriendo en medio del baile de Mikey, pensé que te había pasado otra cosa

.- No – Tiró de la cadena y cerró la tapa del escusado – Sólo me dieron nauseas y… Pues aquí estoy – Se puso de pie, caminó hacia el lavamanos y se lavó las manos y luego los dientes

.- ¿Supongo que ahora estás mejor, verdad? – Sonaba algo preocupado

.- Si, estoy mejor, gracias – Sonrió

.- Eso me tranquiliza – Le devolvió el gesto

.- Ahora… Con respecto a lo que dijiste

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Su rostro comenzó a enrojecer – N… Y… Yo sólo… Am… Tú… Pues

.- Jajaja, relájate, ya no importa… Fue muy lindo – Acarició la mejilla de su esposo y luego lo besó en los labios

.- Gracias – Susurró

.- De nada… Ahora que estamos en esto… Quiero comer pizza – Sonrió como niña pequeña

.- Sabía que no podía ser tan bueno – Dijo divertido – Vamos, te conseguiré tu pizza – La tomó de la mano y salió junto a ella del lugar. Definitivamente se le acercaban meses difíciles al jugador de la NFL.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los meses ya habían pasado, y demasiado rápido para todos, ambas jóvenes embarazadas ya tenían nueve meses y sus parejas estaban más que felices, ya que ellos las aguantaron por ese tiempo y estaban más que felices al poder liberarse de eso, al menos por el momento.

Raph estaba sentado en su sala, había despertado hace unos minutos, mientras que Megan seguía arriba tomando una siesta, el embarazo la había hecho dormir mucho. El joven fue hacia la puerta de entrada a buscar el correo que traía uno de sus guardias, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, le dio las gracias al hombre y se adentro nuevamente a su hogar. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá y abrió una por una las cartas, hasta que una de ellas le llamó bastante la atención, esta era una de color rosa pastel, claro, él recibía muchas cartas de sus fans, pero la que tenía en sus manos le había llamado la atención. La abrió y comenzó a Leer. Se sorprendió al ver lo que decía:

"Hola, mi querido Raphie.

Creo que por esa forma de llamarte sabes que soy yo. No he tenido tiempo de visitarte, aunque creo que si lo hago no me dejarían pasar jajaja. En fin, sólo te escribo esto para decirte unas cuantas cosas.

Lamento no haberte enamorado nunca, a pesar de que me esforcé demasiado, tú escogiste y te quedaste con la chica que nunca hizo nada por enamorarte. Fuiste entupido, pero lo entiendo, el amor es ciego, aunque perfectamente podrías volver conmigo, después de todo yo sigo igual de enamorada de ti. Sólo tienes que divorciarte y dejar a la tipa con la que estas con ese asqueroso bebé, el cual, creo que ni tu sabes di es tuyo, después de todo tu esposa es tan zorra que perfectamente podría haber estado con uno de tus guardias, o incluso ese italiano, Marco, con el cual sube muchas fotos y videos a Instagram, Facebook o Twitter, espero que estuvieras enterado de eso.

Otra cosa es que lamento no ser yo la dueña de tu corazón, ya que si lo fuera, tú serías el hombre más feliz del mundo, tanto en la cama, como fuera de esta (Ya sabes de lo que hablo). Serías el hombre con los mejores platillos del mundo, se cocinar muy bien, lo digo en serio.

Pero, lo más importante de todo, y por lo que escribí esta carta, es que espero que estés disfrutando a tu esposa, ya que puede que le pasen muchas cosas, digo, son famosos y cualquiera haría algo para afectarlos, tanto a ustedes como a el bebé de nueve meses que lleva en su vientre. Así que disfrútala.

Mientras puedas.

Hasta pronto.

-Mona Lisa."

El joven quedó estático, no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, ¿Era una especie de amenaza o que? No sabía que hacer, realmente él necesitaba respuestas.

La voz de su esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, a lo que en un acto reflejo escondió aquella carta entre las almohadas del sofá. Observó hacia delante y vio a su mujer bostezando y rascándose el brazo. Sonrió y se olvidó de aquella carta por un momento, el enorme estomago que tenía su esposa causaba demasiada ternura en él, tanto así, que se olvidaba de todo cuando la veía, o cuando le hablaba a su bebé por las noches, cuando acariciaba el estomago de la mujer para que esta se durmiera, o cuando posaba su mano en el estomago de Megan para sentir como pateaba su pequeño hijo.

.- ¿Cómo dormiste? – El hombre se puso de pie y ayudó a su esposa a sentarse, para luego sentarse él a su lado

.- Bien, aunque sigo con algo de sueño – Observó a Raph

.- ¿Y por qué no seguiste durmiendo? – Habló algo divertido mientras posaba su mano en el estomago de la azabache y luego depositaba un pequeño beso en la nuca de esta

.- Pues, no se… No quise – Hizo un puchero

.- Ay Meg – Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella

.- ¿Qué pasa? – Comenzó a acariciar lentamente el cabello de su esposo

.- Desde ahora no saldrás ni te quedaras sin mí… Digo, en tu estado, no se sabe cuando te tendré que llevar al hospital

.- Si… Tienes razón… Creo que tendremos que hacer eso

.- Exacto – Se había vuelto a preocupar por lo de la carta

.- ¡Quiero eso! – Gritó ella, haciendo que él diera un salto

.- ¿Una maquina para hacer burbujas? – Se incorporó y la observó

.- Si, es linda y la quiero

.- Pero…

.- Quiero esa maquina para hacer burbujas, ¿Por qué no me la quieres comprar? – Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer – Yo la quiero y tú como no me quieres no me la compras – Comenzó a llorar - ¡¿Por qué no me la quieres comprar?! – Gritaba en medio del llanto - ¡Yo solo quería la maquina para hacer burbujas para entretenerme en algo! – A pesar de que tenía mil y un cosas para su entretención, ella quería aquella maquina

.- ¡Está bien! ¡Te compraré la jodida maquina! – Gritó, haciendo que automáticamente su esposa de callara

.- … ¡¿Por qué me gritas?! – Comenzó de nuevo con su llanto histérico

.- Está bien, está bien… Meg, te compraré la maquina para hacer burbujas, ¿Si? – Dijo calmadamente y con una sonrisa

.- Bien – Dejó de llorar – Gracias – Sonrió

Raph sólo quería que su hijo naciera.

Así pasó por tres días, los azabaches estaban completamente inseparables, ella iba a las prácticas con él, él la acompañaba de compras, ambos se habían vuelto realmente inseparables, sólo por la carta que le había llegado a Raph.

Ambos azabaches estaban comprando en una tienda junto con Leo y Karai, ellas estaban viendo una ropita de bebé, mientras que ellos estaban sentados sin mucho que hacer más que charlar.

.- Leo – Lo llamó Karai, a lo que este la observó dándole a entender que tenía su atención - ¿Qué te parece esto? – Le enseñó un pequeño vestido rosa, si, su bebé era niña

.- Pues… Creo que no es muy bonito, mejor no lo lleves – Opinó el castaño sinceramente

.- Pe… Pero… Yo lo quiero… ¡¿Por qué tú no lo quieres?! – Comenzó a llorar - ¡Yo quiero el vestido! – Gritó mientras seguía llorando, llamando la atención de las personas

.- ¡Lo siento! – Se exaltó Leo mientras corría hacia su novia

.- E… Ella… - Comenzó Megan - ¡Ella quería el vestido! – Ahora la azabache lloraba y gritaba - ¡¿Por qué no se lo compras?!

.- ¡Ay no, Meg! – Raph se puso de pie rápidamente y fue hacia su esposa – Relájate, ¿Si?

.- ¡Pero Karai quería el vestido! – Seguía igual

.- Pe… Pero Leo se lo comprará, él piensa que el vestido es perfecto, ¿Verdad, Leo? – El azabache amenazó a su hermano con la mirada

.- Claro… Claro que si, te compraré cinco o diez pares si quieres, ¿Si? – Sonrió el mayor de los Hamato

.- Bien – Ahora sonrió su novia – Veamos que otros colores hay – Tomó a su hermana de la mano y la arrastró hasta el resto de los mini-vestidos

.- Por favor, lleguen pronto bebés – Rogó Leo al cielo

.- No seas exagerado… Aunque espero que si lleguen pronto – Soltó Raph

Había pasado una hora y ambos hermanos estaban dormidos en sus asientos, mientras que ambas féminas seguían buscando ropa y accesorios para sus hijos, Karai compraba cosas de niña y Megan cosas de niño, ambas eran felices sabiendo que la otra tendría el sexo opuesto. En un momento Megan se distrajo y observó por la ventana, viendo a un pequeño gatito, el cual no podía cruzar la calle. Salió sin que su hermana se diera cuenta y ayudó a que el gatito llegara al otro lado de la calle, pero cuando estaba a solo unos pasos para abrir la puerta de la tienda, un auto salió de la nada a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia ella. La joven se quedó estática, siendo presa del pánico. Vio el auto aun más cerca de ella, pero cuando su hermana salió de la tienda y le gritó para que se moviera, ya era demasiado tarde.

Oscuridad. Era todo lo que Megan vio después del auto frente a ella.

Todos los parientes, amigos, jugadores del equipo de los Hamato e incluso Dani y su esposo, y Jack, Timothy y Gary estaban en el hospital esperando a que algún doctor saliera para decirles el estado en el que se encontraba la azabache. Todos sabían que la habían atropellado, cuando sucedió, el ruido y el grito desgarrador de Karai fueron tal, que despertó a los hermanos que dormían en aquella tienda. Cuando salieron del lugar vieron a Megan con algunas personas a su alrededor, esta sangraba de sobremanera, mientras que no había rastro alguno del automóvil que la había atropellado. Una vez en el hospital, llamaron a los que estaban presentes en ese momento en la sala de espera. A todos les preocupaba aquella joven y su bebé.

El doctor salió y observó a todos, ellos se acercaron rápidamente al hombre y esperaron una respuesta frente a él.

.- La señorita está en un estado neutro, no podemos decir con seguridad que pasará de ahora en adelante – Anunció el doctor

.- ¿Y el bebé? – Preguntó la madre de la azabache

.- El pequeño corre peligro estando dentro de su madre, sabiendo el estado en el que ella está actualmente. Sin embargo, dejaremos eso para unas horas más, veremos primero el estado de la madre y dependiendo de cómo esté, procederemos a sacar al pequeño, ya que aun no sabemos si la madre corre peligro al hacerlo… - Hizo una especie de pausa dramática – Dentro de unas horas, cuando la madre ya esté estable, sabremos si es seguro sacar al bebé, por otro lado, si la madre es la que está grave, el bebé tendrá que ser salvado… Estaremos chequeando como está la señorita Hamato, mientras, pueden pasar a verla. Hasta pronto – Se despidió y luego se retiró

Todos fueron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la sala de la joven. Al llegar, no les gustó para nada verla en ese estado. La azabache estaba tumbada en una cama de sabanas blancas, el mismo color que la ropa que le habían puesto en el lugar. Tenía pinzas en sus dedos índices para medir sus constantes vitales, su brazo izquierdo tenía inyectado el suero y tenía puesto un respirador automático. No hace falta decir que estaba inconsciente.

Los jugadores llenaron de peluches, globos en forma de corazón con la palabra "Alíviate pronto", o "Te estamos esperando", entre otras, alrededor de la cama de la joven, todos la observaron sin decir nada, era bastante triste como para decir algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un lugar completamente verde, era un campo enorme, con grandes árboles repletos de hojas verdes, flores de todos los colores que brotaban del suelo y arbustos con pequeñas flores de muchos colores. La joven de orbes marrones estaba de pie en ese lugar, en el cual habían muchas más personas. Observó hacia todos los lados preocupada, luego se observó ella misma, tenía la misma ropa del hospital, pero extrañamente su estomago estaba plano, no tenía a su bebé. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando sintió como tomaban su mano, observó hacia su derecha y vio al pequeño Slash, el cual le sonreía de forma sincera

.- Hola – Saludó el pequeño

.- Hola – Respondió al saludo - ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí? – Preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar con el pequeño por el enorme campo

.- Este es el lugar estamos los que fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes para morir, pero no somos lo suficientemente valientes como para llegar allá arriba – Sonrió

.- Pero… Yo aun no he muerto, ¿Verdad?

.- No… Pero aun así no puedes irte, es por eso que estás aquí… Estás en coma, y es uno muy fuerte, prácticamente estás a punto de irte

.- Pe… Pero yo no… No puedo, tengo un hijo a quien cuidar, ¿Y por que no está aquí conmigo? – Estaba bastante preocupada

.- Sólo tú estás en coma, él está bien en donde está… Al menos por ahora

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

.- Que tú familia tiene que tomar una decisión importante – Le dijo algo preocupado

.- Pero… - Escuchó algo – Ese es… - Agudizó su oído – Es Raph… Me está hablando – Ella sólo escuchaba el eco de lo que sus amigos le decían a la ella en coma

.  
Raphael era el único que quedaba en aquella sala, no quería irse, la joven lucia realmente mal, se le notaba que estaba débil, y eso lo hacía enojar de sobremanera. Haría pagar al que le hizo eso a su esposa.

.- Meg… Por favor, despierta, sé que estás bien, yo sé que me escuchas… Por favor abre los ojos – Una lagrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla

.- Raph – Leo entró al lugar

.- ¿Qué quieres? – Susurró

.- Ven, son las seis de la mañana, no has dormido en toda la noche. Vamos por un café con los chicos – El castaño rogó al cielo porque su hermano le hiciera caso

.- Pero no quiero dejarla – Volvió a susurrar

.- Serán sólo unos minutos, hermano… Vamos – Lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie – Con el café podrás estar mucho más tiempo con ella – Finalizó mientras salía con su hermano del lugar.

Los cuatro hermanos salieron del lugar, encontrándose con los temibles medios de prensa, estos ya estaban enterados de lo sucedido con la señorita de uno de los jugadores Hamato. Aunque a pesar de que las personas quisieran saber algo, no podrían: Uno; Porque nadie les diría nada y dos; Por el simple hecho de que, por petición de los Hamato, no tenían permitido entrar al recinto.

Los hermanos estaban comprando café para todos, sólo ellos habían salido, mientras los demás se quedaban adentro con la azabache. En un momento, en lo que la mujer del puesto tenía listos los cafés de todos, salió un tipo de adentro del hospital y se sentó en una banca que había por allí cerca. El hombre parecía bastante afectado por algo. Sacó su móvil y sin ponerle los auriculares, buscó algo por unos momentos, para que luego, al encontrarlo, pusiera su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil del aparato y una canción bastante familiar para todos comenzó a sonar. Los Hamato se voltearon hacia aquel hombre, el cual escuchaba la canción con los ojos cerrados y con algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, los hermanos lo observaban atentamente, mientras que con el dolor de su corazón, escuchaban la canción "November rain" de Guns N' Roses (N/A: Les recomiendo que de aquí en adelante lean con esa canción lo que queda de capitulo, yo al escribirlo lo hice y realmente le agregó más sentimiento al asunto TuT), la cual era proporcionada por el tipo que estaba frente a ellos.

.- Meg – Susurró Raph mientras bajaba la mirada, haciendo una especie de sombra en parte de su rostro

.- Ella estará bien, hermano, no hay de que preocuparse… Ambos estarán bien – Su hermanito rubio se le acercó con una sonrisa y posó su mano en la espalda de el azabache, aunque ni él estaba seguro de que si lo que había dicho era cierto

.- Espero que tengas razón, hermanito – Habló nuevamente el azabache de los hermanos en un susurro

Ya tenían los cafés en sus manos, iban de camino hacia la sala de espera, aunque antes de irse del lugar en el que se encontraban antes, Mikey había consolado un poco al hombre que lloraba. Este le había dicho que su novia acababa de morir, cosa que el rubio no le mencionó a cierto hermano suyo por obvias razones.

Los Hamato ya estaban en el lugar, les entregaron los cafés a todos y luego, sin poder ver a la joven, esperaron afuera a petición del doctor. Fueron minutos agobiantes para todos. Nadie sabía lo que sucedería después de que el doctor saliera del lugar.

El hombre salió y todos se le acercaron rápidamente, necesitaban saber el estado en el que se encontraba Megan.

.- Am… - El hombre parecía nervioso – La señorita Hamato… Está en estado critico… - Soltó – Es bastante complicado lo que les voy a pedir… Así que am… Si la señorita sigue así, es posible que ella y el bebé mueran, pero si ustedes, como su familia, nos dieran su consentimiento, podríamos tener una posible solución… Es el bebé o es ella… SI ustedes nos permiten sacar al bebé, este estaría fuera de peligro, pero hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de que ella muera, mientras que si nos piden que abortemos al bebé, ella estaría fuera de peligro. Pero no podemos dejar a ambos, ya que el cuerpo de la señorita no resiste por ella y su hijo, pero, como les dije, es posible que tampoco resistiría todo el proceso para sacar al bebé... Así que todo está en sus manos, ¿Es el bebé o es la señorita? Pueden pasar a verla, en un par de horas volveré para saber su respuesta. Hasta entonces – Y sin decir otra palabra, se retiró

¿Cuál sería su decisión?

* * *

**_Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_**

**_No tuve tiempo de editar el capitulo, otra vez xd_**

**_TMNT no ganó en los KCA TnT_**

**_Quizás Megan muera, extrañamente me lo estuvieron pidiendo xD_**

**_Es muuuy largo este capitulo *-* (Orgullo mode: On xD)_**

**_No les escribiré nada más, 1: Porque estoy a punto de salir y 2: Porque sé que si les escribo todo lo que quería, se me saldrá un spoiler xD_**

**_Así que pues nada, hasta pronto!_**

**_Las ama_**

**_Megan Devonne_**


	20. Chapter 20

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que el doctor se había ido, Raph se había ido a caminar completamente enfadado ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Las amigas y la madre de la joven lloraban a mares, querían ver al hijo de la mujer, pero también querían que ella viviera, mientras que los jugadores, el padre y los amigos de ella, luchaban porque las lágrimas no se hicieran presentes. También había llegado Alopex, esta y la azabache se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, eso ayudaba bastante a Raph, ya que si era amigas, no afectaba la relación de trabajo que existía entre la albina y él, aunque si habían celos de Megan de por medio.

Raph estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos en su nuca ante la frustración, necesitaba ver a su esposa, así que se puso de pie y sin preguntarle a nadie, entró a la sala en donde estaba la joven.

.- Hola… - Habló una vez que vio que no había otra persona dentro – Pues… - Continuó mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de la muchacha. La observó bien antes de continuar. Realmente lucia mal, con las heridas en su rostro y brazos, con los tubos que tenía por todos lados, parecía estar tan cansada de estar luchando, aunque él sabía que ella lucharía hasta el final, lo podía sentir – No se que decirte… Simplemente que por favor abras los ojos, necesito volver a ver esos preciosos ojos marrones que amo ver todas las mañanas al despertar, en los que me pierdo siempre que te observo, con los que sufro cuando lloran, con los que me alegro cuando sonríes con ellos. Necesito verte sonreír, tu sonrisa ilumina mi día, Meg… Por favor, despierta… - Tomó la mano de la chica y le comenzó a dar pequeños besos – Dije que no volvería a ser tan meloso, pero no puedo evitarlo, necesito decirte lo que siento en estos momentos – El joven tenía algo de miedo, ya que sabía perfectamente que habían dos opciones; Su esposa podía morir cuando él terminara de hablar, o tal vez despertaría, pero era lo primero lo que lo preocupaba de sobremanera – Eres asombrosa, tanto como mujer, lo fuiste como novia, lo eres como mi mejor amiga, lo eres como esposa y lo serás como madre, si, tú fanática del chocolate, serás una madre asombrosa… Aunque… Si me dejas solo, yo no podré cuidar a nuestro bebé, eso lo sabes tú, lo sé yo y lo saben absolutamente todos – Sonrió con tristeza mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven con su pulgar. Luego de unos minutos besó los labios de su esposa y salió del lugar con la cabeza abajo

.

Megan estaba sentada en el césped, a su lado estaba el pequeño Slash, ambos sonreían mientras veían a los otros niños del lugar jugar. Su alma estaba en ese lugar, mientas que su cuerpo seguía luchando sin que ella lo supiera.

.- ¿Por qué no vas con ellos? – Preguntó ella curiosa

.- Porque prefiero tu compañía, he compartido con ellos por mucho tiempo

.- ¿Pero que dices? ¿Desde hace cuanto que estás aquí?

.- Desde hace un muy largo tiempo, realmente no me quieren llevar al otro lado porque me dicen que me tienen una "misión importante" – Hizo comillas con sus dedos

.- ¿Misión importante? ¿Podría ser una especie de…? – Pensó en la palabra que había olvidado unos segundos – ¿Reencarnación?

.- Podría ser… Y si es así, espero que sea un lugar agradable, en el cual dure más tiempo que en mi anterior vida

.- Lo harás pequeño Slash, tenlo por seguro – Sonrió con ternura, a lo que el pequeño le correspondió – Es… - Escuchó otra vez lo de la vez anterior – Es Raph… Me está hablando – Por acto reflejo miró el cielo, de allí venía la voz del azabache

.- Es cierto… Yo también puedo oírlo – El pequeño observó con atención al cielo

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras del azabache, el menor se quedó observando sorprendido hacia el cielo, ella no entendía, pues no escuchaba absolutamente nada

.- ¿Qué sucede, Slash? – Preguntó la joven

.- No es cierto… - Observó hacia el horizonte sorprendido – Meg… Tengo una nueva misión – Sonrió casi al borde de las lagrimas

.- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.- Estas son cosas que alguien te dice, nadie de los que estamos aquí lo ha visto antes, pero sólo sabemos que es un hombre por su voz, él fue el que me pidió que te ayudará desde la primera vez en ese sueño

.- Wow… - No se lo creía, ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo eso?

.- Y pues… Me dijo que tenías que quedarte aquí para pensar

.- ¿Pensar que?

.- Donde quieres irte… Si dejas a los vivos o te quedas con ellos

.- ¿Pero como sabré donde es cada lugar?

.- No lo tienes que saber, sólo déjate llevar… Ahora yo me tengo que ir, no sé donde iré, pero espero que la pase mejor que en mi otra vida… Y espero volver a verlos a ti y a Raph

.- Lo mismo digo, Slash… Volveremos a vernos, no te preocupes. Aunque te extrañaré demasiado – Se le escaparon unas lágrimas que secó de inmediato

.- Yo también te extrañaré, pero piensa que nos volveremos a ver… Algún día... Quizás seré compañero de tu hijo en la escuela – Sonrió con unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

.- Espero que así sea – Sonrió

.- Nos vemos, Megan

.- Hasta pronto, Slash

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, luego el pequeño se alejó caminando y de un momento a otro desapareció de la vista de la azabache.

La joven estuvo un par de días conviviendo con las muchas personas de aquel lugar, las cuales no se podían ir por diversas razones. Algunos se habían ido, mientras que ella aun no sabía hacia donde caminar, habían dos caminos, uno era demasiado perfecto, lleno de colores gracias a las diversas flores a su alrededor, mientras que el otro era completamente normal, era un simple camino de tierra con césped a su alrededor. Tal vez la respuesta fuera muy sencilla para muchos, pero en esa situación era realmente difícil escoger.

.

Todos estaban esperando al doctor, el cual estaba en la sala de la azabache, según él necesitaba saber el estado de la paciente antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Una vez que salió, todos se tensaron, no sabían que hacer, no sabían a quien salvar y para remate, el doctor se acercaba cada vez más.

.- Nosotros… Aun no decidimos – Habló la madre de la azabache

.- No será necesario – Sonrió el hombre que atendía a Megan – La joven Hamato está estable, podemos sacar al bebé

.- ¡¿De verdad?! – Hablaron todos al unísono

.- Si… Aunque – Su semblante cambió a uno serio – Es posible que quede en coma, coma que si dura más de dos semanas… Posiblemente y sólo con su consentimiento, tengamos que desconectarla

.- Ella estará bien – Habló Raph antes que los demás dijeran algo – Es fuerte y despertará. Ahora saqué al bebé antes de que pase cualquier otro inconveniente

.- Si, joven Hamato – Hablo finalmente el doctor, para luego retirarse

.

Había pasado un mes, la joven de orbes marrones aun no despertaba y ningún miembro de su familia daba el consentimiento para que fuera desconectada, simplemente no la dejarían morir, sabían que despertaría algún día.

La hija de Karai y Leo ya había nacido, su nombre era Miwa, era preciosa, había heredado el cabello de su madre, así como el tono de piel, mientras que sus ojos eran iguales a los de su padre, definitivamente sería una preciosa joven cuando creciera, cosa que preocupaba a su padre de sobremanera, pero por el momento estaba tranquilo, disfrutaría los momentos en los que su hija aun fuera SU bebé, SU pequeña Miwa.

Mientras que por otro lado, las parejas de Mikey, Aby y Donnie y April estaban intentando hacer lo mismo que sus hermanos y por fin formar una familia con sus novias, además de que querían que los hijos de cada uno no tuvieran mucha diferencia de edades para que no se llevaran mal y pudieran jugar a las mismas cosas.

Las cosas por parte de Megan iban bien, ella no era consciente del tiempo que había pasado, ya que en donde ella estaba sólo habían pasado dos días, días en los que había estado conviviendo con muchas personas, así que el tiempo se le había pasado, sin mencionar el hecho de que aun estaba indecisa, siempre que se decidía por uno de los dos caminos, algo la obligaba a volver, algo así como un mal presentimiento. Ella quería ir por el lado que se había ido Slash, pero no podía, gracias a ese mal presentimiento.

Y por ultimo, estaba Raph, el joven no se había ido del hospital, necesitaba estar con su esposa y su hijo. Tang Shen, se llevaba al pequeño bebé por las noches para que estuviera en una casa, mientras que el padre de este se quedaba en la sala con la madre de la pequeña criatura, simplemente se le hacía imposible irse de su lado, no podía dejar de observarla en espera de que ella despertara.

El hijo de la pareja de azabaches era adorable, como era de esperarse tenía el color de cabello de sus padres, mientras que para sorpresa de todos, los ojos del pequeño eran verdes, aunque de un tono un poco más oscuro que el de su padre, mientras que su tono de piel era tostada, era realmente adorable.

.

.- Hola, Meg – Saludó Karai a su hermana – Adivina quien está afuera esperando – Sonrió mientras observaba hacia la puerta cerrada – Está tu sobrina, se llama Miwa, es una cosita muy tierna, Meg… Despierta para que la veas pronto, te aseguro que te adorará… Tienes que saber que estos han sido unos largos días sin ti, hermana. Y te lo contaré todo cuando te vea a los ojos de nuevo… - Sonrió con tristeza mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer – Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde donde empezamos… Oh, Meg, te aseguro que te lo contaré todo cuando te vea de nuevo… ¡Maldición! ¿Quién lo sabría? Todos los aviones que volamos, las cosas buenas que hemos pasado, que estaría aquí parada hablando contigo acerca de otro recorrido. Sé que amábamos salir a la carretera con los chicos y reír, pero algo me decía que no duraría. Tuvo que cambiar para ver las cosas diferentes, ver el panorama completo. Esos eran los días que el trabajo duro paga siempre…. Ahora te veo en un lugar mejor – Al pronunciar eso copudo evitar jadear ante el dolor que le producía ver a su hermana en ese estado y saber que quizás moriría – Me preguntaron por qué hablaba acerca de ti aun, a lo que yo les respondo "¿Cómo no hablar de la familia cuando la familia es todo lo que tenemos?". En estos días no he podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que fui porque estuviste a mi lado. Y ahora vas a estar conmigo para el último viaje... Tienes que estar. Primero, esas dos niñas que siguen su camino y el ambiente se siente fuerte. Y lo que es una hermandad se convierte en una amistad, una amistad en un vinculo, y ese vinculo nunca será roto, el amor nunca se perderá. Y cuando la hermandad viene primero, entonces la línea será cruzada. Establecida por nuestra cuenta cuando esa línea tuvo que ser dibujada, y esa línea es la que alcanzamos, así que recuérdame cuando me haya ido… Así que estés donde estés, deja que la luz guíe tu camino, si… Mantén cada recuerdo cuando avances – Tomó la mano de su hermana y la apretó fuertemente – Y cada camino que tomes… Siempre te llevará a casa… A nuestra casa… Te prometo que te lo contaré todo cuando te vea de nuevo, hermana – Soltó aun llorando a mares, pero estaba más tranquila, ya que sabía que fuera donde fuera, en algún lugar, su hermana la había escuchado.

Raph estaba junto a su esposa, eran las tres de la mañana y el lugar sólo era iluminado por la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Su hijo estaba con sus abuelos, pero a penas despertara la azabache se lo llevaría a su casa para cuidarlo como tenía que ser. Logró ver como su novia respiraba con ayuda de la maquina a la que estaba conectada y de la cual la querían desconectar, pero ni él, ni ningún miembro de su familia diría que si a eso, jamás.

.- Entonces… Aquí estamos… No he podido dormir en todas estas noches, no he hecho ejercicio, tengo barba, parezco un vagabundo cualquiera – Rió – Aquí todo está en orden… Aunque yo no… - Sonrió con tristeza y tomó la mano de su esposa – Necesito volver a escuchar tu voz, necesito que me llamen por teléfono cuando valla de camino a casa después de un largo día de práctica. Meg, creo que ya es hora de que escojas en donde quieres estar, yo no puedo estar más así, todos me lo dicen, pero no quiero escucharlos, porque sé que tarde o temprano despertarás y volveremos a ser como éramos antes, claro, no tanto, tomando en cuenta que ahora somos padres, si, porque ambos lo somos, sé que tú estas con nuestro hijo, Sonny, si, recuerda que si era niño, yo le pondría el nombre, así que se llama Sonny, pero de cariño lo llamamos Slash, aunque no lo creas, es muy parecido a mi viejo amigo – Sonrió orgulloso de su hijo – En fin, sé que estas ahí, sólo tienes que mover un dedo, hablar, despertar, o lo que sea. Necesito que me mires con esos ojos que me vuelven loco, que me sonrías con esa preciosa sonrisa que posees… Al no verte hacer eso me siento muy mal. Necesito que me contestes, Meg… Cuando lo hagas seré el hombre más feliz del mundo, y luego podremos hacer pagar a los hijos de puta que te dejaron en este estado - Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar de nuevo – No sé que haría sin ti, eres como un susurró alentador para mi. Mientras estés conmigo estaré bien. Siento como si esto fuera un sueño, es como si no estuviéramos pasando por esto, pero sé que estás ahí escuchando… Me dan ganas de dejarte ir, pero luego pienso ¿A dónde irás si lo hago?, despierta y déjame abrazarte, hablarte y decirte todo lo que estoy guardando. Recuerdo cuando estábamos en la escuela y yo te hacía masajes en la espalda, cosa que molestaba bastante a los maestros. Ahora también te hago masajes, pero no hay nadie que se moleste por hacerlo. Siempre he estado aquí para ti, y recuerda que si te vuelven a hacer daño alguna vez, asesinaré a los que lo hicieron y si necesitas llorar, estaré aquí para secar tus ojos. Por las noches haré lo mismo que hago siempre antes de que te duermes, acariciar con mi pulgar tu mejilla y esperar a que te acurruques más en mi y que te duermas… Por favor despierta… No te preocupes, porque aquí estoy para mantenerte a salvo… Te prometo que si me dejas verte con una sonrisa otra vez, no te desilusionaré… Meg, eres mi cordura, me das paz, me tranquilizas para que me duerma… Dí que estarás conmigo para siempre, por favor… Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir… Vuelve, por favor – Soltó con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla

.

Ella ya había decidido que camino tomar, a pesar de lo que sintiera tomaría ese camino, era su decisión, tanto su corazón como su cerebro le decían que era lo mejor, así que no dejaría que ningún mal presentimiento la detuviera. Había pasado muchos días en ese lugar y era hora de irse.

.

.- Espérame un momento, iré a buscar un poco de agua allá afuera – Anunció Raph a su aun inconsciente esposa

.- Raph – Susurró ella, fue algo casi inaudible, aunque él lo escuchó perfectamente. La joven apretó la mano de su esposo ligeramente

.- Meg… - Él no se lo creía, ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

El azabache oprimió un botón que había en la pared y en unos segundos aparecieron por la puerta el doctor y las enfermeras de la joven. A penas la vieron supieron lo que sucedía, aquella mujer estaba hablando y movía ligeramente sus manos. Las enfermeras sacaron al joven, y una vez este estuvo afuera, marcó a Leo para que este llamara a todos los demás y luego fueran al hospital.

Media hora más tarde, ya estaban todos reunidos nuevamente esperando el diagnostico de la joven azabache, tanto jugadores como amigos y familia estaban en el lugar, todos muy nerviosos, ya que la joven podía despertar por completo o podía morir, así de simple.

.- ¿De verdad te llamó? – Preguntó incrédulo Leo

.- Lo puedo jurar, ella dijo mi nombre

.- Eso no importa ahora, sólo importa que estaba reaccionando – Habló Karai llamando la atención de ambos hermanos

Una, dos, tres horas habían pasado, Karai, Leo y Raph estaban más que histéricos, ya que habían dejado a sus hijos con la mujer que les cuidaba el hogar a sus padres desde hace años, le tenían mucha confianza pero no por eso no estaban inquietos.

Después de unos minutos más esperando, el doctor salió de aquella sala, tenía un semblante serio, a lo que todos se preocuparon. El hombre llegó junto a todos y los observó

.- La señorita… - Intentó decir, pero fue interrumpido

.- ¿Murió? ¡Yo sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Raph, nunca te lo dije pero siempre estuve enamorado de Meg! ¡Pero no importa porque ya está muerta! – Gritaba histérico uno de los jugadores, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca

.- Señor, por favor, cálmese, la señorita está bien – Sonrió aquel hombre de bata blanca

.- ¿En serio? – Dijeron todos al unísono

.- Si, está despierta, pero está muy débil, así que haré una excepción y dejaré que todos pasen a verla para que así ella pueda descansar luego – Sonrió y les dio el pie para que pasaran

Todos se aproximaron, pero al momento de estar frente a la puerta, esperaron a que Raph pasara primero, querían que él fuera el primero en verla. El joven entró y la observó, ella al verlo sonrió ampliamente. Él corrió a abrazarla

.- Me haces daño – Ella había correspondido, pero su esposo la estaba apretando demasiado

.- Te extrañé demasiado, pensé que no despertarías – Se separó de ella lentamente

.- Yo… Realmente no lo se, no recuerdo nada de cuando estaba en coma, sólo sé cuanto estuve porque el doctor me lo explicó

.- Fue mucho tiempo – Sonrió mientras sostenía su mano

.- La última vez no nos vimos por todo un año

.- Pero no corrías peligro

.- Lo sé… Te amo – Sonrió

.- No sabes cuanto extrañé escuchar eso – La volvió a abrazar, con una sonrisa en el rostro

.- Yo extrañé decírtelo… Pero – Hizo una mueca de disgusto – Aféitate – Río divertida

.- Jejeje, eso haré, no te preocupes – Sonrió

Segundos después, entraron los demás, uno por uno fueron abrazando a Meg, mientras que ella correspondía gustosa

.- ¡Tú no! – Gritó Raph, evitando que uno de sus compañeros de equipo abrazara a su esposa

.- ¿Por qué no? – El otro joven se ofendió

.- Porque eres un enfermo sexual que se calienta con el más mínimo rose de una chica, y sé que tendrías a Meg en tu cama si tuvieras la oportunidad – Habló serio el azabache

.- ¡Eso no es cierto!... Perfectamente podría tenerla en los vestidores o en el muro de algún lugar

.- ¡Te voy a romper la cara! – Gritó Raph, a lo que su compañero corrió fuera del lugar y el azabache salió tras de este

La joven de orbes marrones no pudo evitar darse cuenta que a su alrededor habían muchos peluches enormes, globos con lindos mensajes y muchas cartas, estaban todos a su alrededor, así que ella no pudo evitar observarlos.

Después de unas horas, luego de que la joven azabache descansara del ruido, Raph pidió llevársela a su hogar, allá la cuidaría mejor. Llegó a un acuerdo con el doctor, este iría al hogar de los jóvenes, por un poco más de dinero proporcionado por Raph.

La azabache se fue a su hogar feliz, quería conocer a su hijo, la torturaba el no conocerlo. Llegaron a la gran mansión y al entrar, lo primero que vio la joven fue a su hijo, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al momento de tenerlo en sus brazos.

.- Es perfecto – Sonrió ella

.- Es nuestro hijo, claro que lo es – Se sintió orgulloso, a lo que ella rodó los ojos molesta

Megan se había enterado del apodo de su hijo, su esposo se había encargado de hacerle saber que se parecía a su viejo amigo. A ella también se le había familiar su propio hijo, pero no se lo diría a nadie, hasta que ella estuviera segura de donde lo había visto antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado una semana y a la azabache aun le quedaban tres días en cama, no podía levantarse por nada del mundo, estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo. Odiaba estar en ese estado, pero al menos la pasaba bien jugando con su bebé y su esposo.

La joven estaba recostada en su cama con su hijo en sus brazos, el pequeño se había dormido, a lo que ella lo recostó a su lado, quería dormir, pero no pudo ya que su hermana había llegado.

.- ¿Estas mejor? – Preguntó Karai

.- Realmente si, pero aun no tengo permitido levantarme – Respondió Megan

.- Y no lo harás – Dijo Raph, entrando a la habitación

.- Ella tiene derecho a decidir, ¿No crees? – Se enfadó la hermana de la azabache

.- Si, pero no le permitiré levantarse aun – También se enfadó él

.- ¡Yo soy su hermana y sé lo que ella quiere, y lo que ella quiere es levantarse de esa jodida cama! – Gritó Karai en voz baja, consciente de que el bebé dormía

.- ¡Pues yo soy su esposo y sé lo que le hace bien, y lo que le hace bien es estar recostada en esa puta cama! – La imitó él

.- ¡Pero ella no quiere!

.- ¡Lastima, porque está obligada a estar ahí!

.- ¡No sabes lo que le conviene!

.- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eres la loca que quiere que ella se levante estando tan débil!

.- Oigan – Llamó la chica causante de la pelea – Quiero dormir, ¿Pueden dejar de pelear y dejarme sola? – Sonrió suplicante

.- Claro – Dijo su esposo, después de pensarlo por unos segundos

.- No te preocupes – Habló su hermana finalmente

Karai salió primero, dejando a la pareja a solas, Raph besó en la frente a su esposa y a su hijo y luego salió del lugar, una vez que ambos ya no estaban, la azabache negó con la cabeza divertida, su hermana y su esposo no tenían remedio, ambos pelearían siempre que pudieran, eran como ella y Raph cuando eran adolescentes; aunque ellos se querían como algo más que amigos, mientras que Karai y Raph no.

.

Habían pasado tres meses, Megan ya estaba de maravilla, al igual que los demás, todos habían vuelto a sus rutinas, mientras la policía investigaba el extraño accidente de Megan. Los chicos entrenaban normalmente, sus parejas habían dejado el refugio por un tiempo mientras se preocupaban por sus bebés, si Aby y April habían logrado su cometido, cada una esperaba un bebé, April lo logró al primer mes, mientras que Aby lo había logrado ya hace una par de semanas atrás. Está de más decir que Donnie y Mikey estaban sumamente felices, al igual que los padres de estos.

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala del hogar de April y Donnie, simplemente charlaban de cosas cotidianas mientras los bebés dormían en la habitación de la pareja dueña de la casa. En un momento, Aby y Mikey fueron el tema principal de conversación, todos charlaban acerca de su relación, es que se les hacia extraño el hecho de que ambos, siendo tan inocentes, ya estuvieran esperando un bebé en camino. Todos querían saber como fue su primera vez.

.- Entonces… - Comenzó a hablar Megan con una sonrisa picara - ¿Cómo fue que ambos dejaron de ser am… Puros?

.- ¡¿Eh?! – Aby enrojeció completamente, al igual que su novio – Pu… Pues…

.- Aby me violó, fin – Comentó Mikey

.- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que yo te violé?! – Gritó furiosa la castaña – Yo nunca hice eso – Se cruzó de brazos enfadada

.- Está bien – Suspiró el rubio – Fue cosa de ambos – Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - Partimos con besos, eso paso a caricias y pues… Cosas que pasan – Sonrió

.- Ooooow, cositas pequeñas – Megan fingió limpiarse las lagrimas – Mientras que con Leo y Karai, estoy completamente segura que mi hermana sedujo al pobre

.- ¡Megan! – Gritó Karai – Eso no es cierto, yo nunca seduje a nadie, lo mío con Leo fue algo parecido a lo que sucedió con Mikey y Aby, y creo que lo mismo pasó contigo y Raph, y con April y Donnie

.- Neeh – April se encogió de hombros algo sonrojada – Fue algo así – Admitió

.- ¿Alguna vez besaron a alguien que no fuera su pareja actual? – Preguntó April

.- Todos dimos nuestro primer beso antes, ¿No? – Añadió Leo

.- Lo se, pero me refiero a que si alguna vez besaron a alguien de esta habitación – Lo ultimo dicho por la pelirroja hizo que cierta azabache y cierto castaño se observaran cómplices. Megan y Leo nunca le dijeron a sus parejas cuando ambos se besaron en su adolescencia por culpa de una App

.- Pueeeeees – Dijeron ambos al unísono, alargando la "e"

.- ¿A que vino eso? – Preguntó Karai

.- Si, nunca te lo dijimos – Le respondió su hermana

.- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó esta vez Raph, es que él solo sabía sobre el beso de la escuela, mas no del otro de la antigua casa de la fémina

.- Amm… Leo y yo… Nos besamos en mi antigua casa por culpa de una App hace muchos años atrás – Habló nerviosa la azabache

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué nunca lo dijeron?! ¡¿Cuándo pasó?! – Se enfadó el esposo de ella

.- Porque nunca lo preguntaron, y… Esa vez que me contaron su historia, la de su adopción y todo, esa vez ustedes llegaron después, Leo y yo estuvimos un buen rato juntos antes de que ustedes llegaran – Respondió esta sin más

.- Si, además… - El castaño no pudo seguir hablando, ya que una bofetada por parte de su novia resonó en el lugar

.- Ahora estoy un poco mejor… Pero para estar cien por ciento mejor, no tendrás "Diversión" por un mes – Karai hizo comillas con sus dedos y luego sonrió triunfante

.- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… No es justo – El mayor de los hermanos se cruzó de brazos con enfado

.- ¿Y tú que harás? – Preguntó la azabache a su esposo

.- Lo voy a pensar – La observó él – Por ahora… - Se puso de pie - ¡Te voy a matar, Leo! – Fue directo hacia su hermano, pero este, al verlo, corrió para que no lo alcanzara

Y todo esto sucedía ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, los cuales sólo disfrutaban de la función.

Tres meses habían pasado, y la policía ya había encontrado a los responsables del atropello de Megan. Resultó ser que los responsables habían sido nada más y nada menos que Vanessa, Mona Lisa y Camile, estas, contratadas por el mismísimo Destructor. Todos ellos estaban en prisión mientras duraba la investigación, mientras que la familia Hamato mantenía la calma, ya que sabían que habían pruebas suficientes como para encerrar definitivamente a los que, en ese momento, estaban encarcelados. Aunque no por eso estaban tan tranquilos, ya que sabían que Destructor tenía sus contactos y podría hacerle algo a algún miembro de la familia a la que tanto odiaba.

Raph había estado fuera por dos semanas, él, al igual que sus hermanos, todos, a pesar de estar preocupados por su familia en un momento tan importante, tenían que viajar con su equipo, aunque esa misma tarde de viernes volverían a sus hogares.

Megan estaba en la cocina lavando algunos platos, su querido Slash estaba con sus abuelos, bueno, él y Miwa, la pareja de adultos algo mayores ya, los había sacado a pasear desde temprano, a esos dos les encantaba pasar tiempo con sus nietos, y ya todos se imaginaban como estarían cuando nacieran los dos nuevos integrantes de la familia, exacto, April y Aby ya estaban esperando a sus primeros hijos, lo que tenía más que felices a todos.

Ella estaba a punto de terminar, cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y sintió un aliento calido en su cuello, causándole un escalofrío.

.- ¿Por qué haces este tipo de cosas? Sabes perfectamente que le pago a personas para que las hagan - Dijo Raph

.- Lo se, pero no me gusta que hagan absolutamente todo por mi – Terminó de decir mientras secaba sus manos

.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no diré nada más – Volteó a su esposa y la besó de forma salvaje

.- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?, ¿A que vino eso? – Dijo ella con la respiración agitada

.- No te veía desde hace dos semanas, todo porque Slash no pudo ir con nosotros

.- Relájate, puede llegar en cualquier momento – Intentó alejarlo, sin éxito alguno

.- No me interesa – Tomó a Megan al estilo nupcial y se la llevó al sofá

Una vez sobre ella, el timbre sonó un par de veces, lo que hizo refunfuñar a Raph y reír a Meg

.- ¡Ya voy! – Gritó el moreno antes de ir a abrir la puerta

.- Hola, hija – Saludó Tang Shen a su hija

.- Hola, mamá, Hola, mi pequeño Slash… Y Hola, papá – Saludó al adulto que iba entrando a la habitación

.- ¿No somos inoportunos, verdad? – Preguntó el mayor

.- Claro que no – Sonrió Megan - ¿Verdad, Raph?

.- No – Apretó los dientes en señal de disgusto

Ambas parejas pasaron la tarde juntas, riendo y charlando. Raph tuvo que esperar a que sus padres se fueran y a que su hijo se durmiera para tener como sumisa a su esposa toda la noche y parte de la mañana.

Y así pasaron los días, hasta llegar a ese día en especial, el día del juicio de las personas que atropellaron a la azabache. Estos fueron enviados a la cárcel mientras el juicio daba inicio, lo que tenía algo tranquila a la familia Hamato, claro, al menos hasta que comenzara todo.

Todos se habían puesto de pie para recibir a la jueza, la cual tenía por nombre Claire O'Brian. La imponente mujer se sentó en su lugar y luego todos la imitaron. El juicio dio inicio, Vanessa, Mona Lisa, Camile, y Destructor estaban siendo escoltados por algunos policías a sus lugares, el hombre del grupo observó a Megan con tanto odio que a la muchacha le dieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Aspiró hondo, soltó y se calmó un poco, sabiendo que no podían hacerle nada en aquel lugar.

La jueza comenzó a leer el motivo del juicio, luego comenzaron a hablar los abogados, continuaron llamando a los testigos, hasta que llegaron a Megan, esta se puso de pie nerviosa y se sentó en el lugar de al lado de la jueza, el abogado contratado por Raph la observó sonriente y le habló

.- Señorita Megan Hamato, Puede decirnos ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – El hombre puso una de sus manos en su espalda

.- Espero que se haga justicia – Respondió la azabache

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque no quiero volver a ser lastimada por ninguno de ellos – Apuntó a los cuatro acusados – Ni yo, ni mi familia – Terminó de decir con total decisión en su voz

El juicio continuó, salió cada acusado a dar su declaración, cada testigo del accidente y mostraron parte de las evidencias. Aunque al finalizar, la juez dio un segundo día para continuar con el juicio.

El segundo día llegó rápido para todos, el juicio dio inicio y los abogados continuaron con el resto de procedimientos que habían quedado pendientes. El tiempo pasaba lento para todos, en especial para los Hamato, los cuales estaban demasiado preocupados, ya que los abogados de Destructor y las féminas cómplices eran demasiado buenos, casi tanto como los abogados que había contratado Raph, si, este pensó que uno no era suficiente, así que contrató a dos de los mejores, aunque uno de ellos era el que hacía casi todo, el otro era algo así como una especie de ayudante, aunque era el mejor ayudante que todos habían visto en sus vidas.

El juicio había terminado, la jueza había dado su veredicto, y algunos quedaron en shock, otros lloraron, mientras otros rieron. Destructor fue condenado a 20 años y tres días de cárcel por homicidio frustrado, Vanessa y Mona Lisa a 15 años y un día para cada una, ya que ambas iban en el automóvil que atropelló a Megan, mientras que Camile fue condenada a 10 años, por ser parte y testigo del delito, no estaba en el auto, pero ayudó a hacer que todo pasara.

Todos estaban felices de sobremanera, Destructor no los volvería a molestar en un muy largo tiempo, ni él, ni las otras chicas. Y después del juicio, todos ya no tenían de que preocuparse, sólo por el hecho de lo que les esperaba el futuro y claro, los futuros miembros de la familia, los cuales estaban muy prontos a llegar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron y para ese mes, toda la familia Hamato estaba en el hospital esperando el momento en que el doctor saliera diciendo que sexo era el bebé de April y Donnie. Todos tenían una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros, estaban realmente impacientes por saberlo.

.- ¿Familia de la señorita April O'Neil? – Habló el doctor al salir

.- Nosotros – Los integrantes de la familia se pusieron de pie

.- Felicidades, ha nacido un hermoso niño – Sonrió el canoso doctor

.- ¿Podemos pasar? – Preguntó Karai

.- Por supuesto – El hombre dio un paso al lado y hizo que la familia pasara

Todos caminaron por un amplio pasillo, hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta con el numero "429" en negro. Entraron al lugar y vieron a April y a Donnie, este, con su bebé en sus brazos

.- ¿Y como se llama? – Preguntó Mikey apareciendo detrás de Donnie y sonriéndole a la pequeña criaturita

.- Su nombre es Cody

.- Lindo nombre – Mencionó Megan

.- Mi pequeño Cody – El castaño que acababa de ser padre abrazó delicadamente a su hijo

(N/A: Aquí sentí que era demasiado relleno, así que continuemos con unos años más :3)

Tres años habían pasado, el resto de los hermanos Hamato se había casado con sus respectivas parejas, lo mismo con los padres de ellos, sus bodas habían sido recuerdos preciosos tanto para ellos, como para la prensa y los fans de los hermanos.

Todos estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de los pequeños gemelos, hijos de Aby y Mikey, si, la pareja de esposos había tenido un par de gemelos preciosos, con el color de cabello y piel de su padre y los ojos de su madre, eran una niña y un niño adorables, los cuales tenían por nombres Jade, la niña y Jaden, el niño (N/A: Nombres dados por unas amigas, después de discutirlo por media hora xD).

.- ¿Dónde están las velas del pastel? – Preguntó Megan abriendo uno de los cajones de uno de los muebles de la cocina

.- Mikey debe saberlo, él las compró cuando fue al supermercado esta mañana – Respondió Aby – Iré a preguntarle, mientras intenta buscar por aquí – Sonrió y salió del lugar

.- ¿Qué haces? – Entró Raph a la cocina – Deberías estar afuera con todos

.- Lo se, pero hay que preparar ese pastel – Dejó de buscar para observar y apuntar con su dedo el enorme pastel de los hijos de Mikey y Aby

.- No lo había visto, es enorme… Hay que hacerle uno más grande a Slash para su cumpleaños – Sonrió divertido

.- No seas envidioso – Su esposa lo miró mal

.- Me conoces desde hace un laaaargo tiempo – Se encargó de alargar la "A" - Y siempre me reclamas lo mismo – Abrazó a su esposa por la cintura y la observó a los ojos

.- Y siempre lo haré, así que acostúmbrate – Sonrió

.- Lo intentaré – La comenzó a besar lentamente, aunque, como era de costumbre, eso fue sustituido por un beso muy salvaje y apasionado, junto a unas caricias para provocar a su esposa

.- Estamos en la cocina de tu hermano, ten un poco de respeto – Mencionó ella con algo de dificultad, mientras él besaba su cuello

.- Me importa una mierda – Dijo él antes de comenzar a marcar el cuello de la fémina

Fueron unos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaba la música infantil, proveniente del jardín, junto a los jadeos de Megan, los cuales alentaban más a Raph.

.- Fue el mayor domo, ¡El mayor domo siempre es el culpable! – Se escuchó a Mikey, por lo que la pareja de la cocina se separó.

.- ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes en paz a Jaime?! – Escucharon exclamar a Aby, para que luego ambos entraran caminando a la cocina

.- ¡¿Ves?! ¡Ese es el nombre del mayor domo que siempre es el culpable!

.- Basta, déjalo en paz – Rió la castaña

.- Aquí están, lo ves – Mikey sacó de un estante demasiado alto, las velas del pastel

.- No entiendo por que las dejas ahí, sabes que no llego – Le dijo Ay algo enfadada

.- Es que me gusta que necesites de mi ayuda – Sonrió feliz el rubio

.- Eres un tonto, pero eres mi tonto – Lo besó tiernamente en los labios – Ahora ve a ver a los niños

.- Si, señorita – Después de eso, Mikey salió de la cocina

.- Son tan tiernos – Dijo Megan

.- Si… Él me hace ser así – Sonrió la castaña algo avergonzada – Bien… Es hora de la canción de cumpleaños, iré por los chicos para que ayuden a Raph a cargar el pastel, no sé para que hice que Mikey se fuera – Y sin decir otra palabra, nuevamente salió de la cocina

.- Hija, ¿Ya redijiste lo de tu…? – Tang Shen, la cual iba entrando a la cocina, paró en seco al darse cuenta de que Raph también se encontraba en el lugar

.- ¿Decirle qué a quién? – Dijo él algo molesto

.- Lo siento, Megan, pero creo que ya es hora de decirle a Raphael lo de tu ya sabes que… Mejor los dejo solos para que hablen

.- Am… - Intentó hablar la azabache al ver que su madre ya no estaba

.- ¿Qué sucede, Meg? – Preguntó su esposo

.- De acuerdo... Am… ¿Recuerdas que me sentía mal esta semana y las chicas me llevaron a la clínica mientras ustedes entrenaban?

.- Pero claro, no me dijeron que tenías, y tú tampoco – Se cruzó de brazos molesto

.- Pues, lo que sucede es que queríamos que fuera una sorpresa… Así que… Raph… - Tomó la mano de su esposo, y la guió hacia su estomago – Creo que con esto entenderás – Observó su estomago propio, en donde su esposo tenía su mano, y luego lo observó a él

Raph tenía un semblante serio, aunque luego observó a Megan y la abrazó mientras sonreía feliz. Aquella noticia era buena para ambos, después de todo ya tenían experiencia, por decirlo de alguna manera, con su hijo Sonny, y un nuevo bebé seria algo lindo, ya fuera niño o niña, lo recibirían gustosos.

* * *

_**Lamento haber subido un capitulo tan corto y después de mil años, no tengo perdón. Pero tienen que saber que el próximo capitulo será el ultimo, y eso me tiene emocionada, pero a la vez triste, ya que ame escribir TD, pero también tengo mil ideas para un próximo fic, aunque sólo una la llevaré a cabo. En esta, los chicos son las tortugas a las que tanto amamos, mientras que Meg y sus amigas son chicas normales que se transforman en mutantes, y si, se lo que dirán, eso de que es un fic muy común y eso, pero la historia tan salseante que tiene detrás es lo que me fascina *-***_

_**En fin, nos leemos pronto, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo :3**_

_**Las ama**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

_P.D. Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, pero de nuevo no pude revisar el capitulo, ya que es la 1 de la madrugada en mi país y no duermo desde las 6 de la mañana :C_


	21. Capitulo Final - Rest Of My Life

**Holaaaaaaaa! Lamento la laaaaarga espera que tuvieron para que subiera este capitulo, pero realmente no podía escribirlo, me costaba asimilar que este fic terminaría... Aunque aún me cuesta bastante asumirlo TuT**

**Parte de este último capítulo lo escribí mientras tenía la música a todo volumen en mi casa xD Así que tuve bastante inspiración, aunque de igual forma siento que este capítulo es un asco, a pesar de ser el final… Puta Bida c:**

**Otra cosa que les quería mencionar es que muuuchas personitas me pidieron lemon en este capítulo, yo ni se los mencionaba y ya estaban con eso de _"Que tenga lemon el último capítulo, por favor *w*"_, así que tuve que satisfacer sus necesidades xDD**

**En fin, espero que les guste y que no me asesinen por el capítulo tan malo a mi parecer xd**

**P.D. En algún punto del fic tendrán que escuchar la canción "Rest Of My Life" de Bruno Mars, para que así haga más emotivo el momento c':**

* * *

Los años habían pasado, todos los Hamato y sus parejas ya estaban mayores, ya no eran unos jóvenes de 20 años, mientras que los padres de estos ya están en una edad muy madura. Estos, hace algunos años atrás habían dejado de entrenar a sus hijos, ya que ya estaban listos, sabían todo lo que tenían que saber acerca del ninjutsu, simplemente no necesitaban enseñar nada más.

Los hijos de los hermanos ya eran adolescentes, claramente los padres de estos disfrutaron su adolescencia, así que cuando las chicas tenían "sus momentos", las madres de estas las entendían, mientras que si eran los chicos los que los tenían, sus padres siempre sabían que hacer. Los hermanos Hamato eran los que en ese momento entrenaban a sus hijos, los cuales tenían cono propósito, ser más fuertes que sus padres, ninguno quería quedarse atrás, así que los entrenaban a todos juntos, ninguno tenía preferencia, todos iban al mismo paso. La vida les había sonreído en esos años.

Megan iba tranquilamente en su camión mediano GMC Topkick, el cual había adquirido hace unos años atrás. Estaba llegando a la propiedad que compartían todos los Hamato, cuando vio una multitud enorme fuera de esta, todos, al verla, se les acercaron rápidamente. La azabache bajó la velocidad para no lastimar a nadie, aunque en ese momento sólo quería acelerar y entrar de una buena vez. Le habló al guardia de la entrada por teléfono y este rápidamente abrió la enorme cerca, a lo que ella entró rápidamente.

Llegó a su hogar y vio a Raph sentado en el sofá, mientras cambiaba de canal la televisión. Ella se le acercó y de sentó a su lado.

.- ¿Por qué hay tantos periodistas allá afuera? - Preguntó mientras su esposo pasaba su mano por la espalda de ella

.- Destructor murió – Soltó con simpleza

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos

.- Si, al parecer se encontró con un viejo rival en la cárcel y pues... Nada, en las noticias dijeron que aquél hombre lo asesinó

.- ¿Entonces los periodistas quieren saber si tuvimos algo que ver con ese asesinato?

.- Así parece. Así que procura no responder nada de lo que digan, ya que todo puede ser usado en nuestra contra - Habló serio

.- Ay - Suspiró - Realmente cualquier otra mujer ya se habría separado de ti. Hay muchas cosas que me desagradan y aún no escapo

.- Por suerte tú no eres "Otra mujer" - Sonrió y la abrazó

.- Espera... ¿Dónde están los chicos? - Preguntó ella, refiriéndose a sus hijos

.- Ellos y sus primos están en casa de Donnie, están haciendo tareas de matemáticas y física

.- ¿Otra vez?

.- Si, el tío Donnie es el único que los puede ayudar en ese tipo de tareas - Rió

Los minutos pasaban y la azabache se estaba quedando dormida. Raph, al no darse cuenta de eso, comenzó a hablar.

.- ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no te hubiera conocido? - Preguntó más al aire que a su esposa

.-No sé... Tal vez estarías casado con Mona Lisa - Habló la mujer inconscientemente

.- No lo creo, pienso que de una u otra forma te hubiera conocido en algún punto de mi vida

.- Puede ser... Pero... Quizás estaríamos juntos, quizás no... No lo sé

.- Yo digo que sí y se acabó el tema - Cortó la conversación que él mismo había iniciado

.- Jejeje, bien... Olvidado - Se acurrucó más en él mientras sonreía

Efectivamente, Destructor había sido asesinado en la cárcel por un viejo enemigo, el cual lo había encontrado cara a cara en el lugar. El hecho de que el hombre hubiera muerto, no dejaba tranquila a Meg, ya que Mona Lisa y las otras dos mujeres ya habían salido de la cárcel y eso la preocupaba de sobremanera, por el simple hecho de que estas podían lastimar a su familia o a ella misma. Aunque intentaba estar tranquila y no pensar mucho en aquello, ya que si se preocupaba mucho, quizás su familia también lo haría.

Meg despertó en su cama, estaba arropada, lo que quería decir que Raph fue a acostarla cuando, al parecer, se quedó dormida en el sofá. Sintió como tocaban la puerta, seguido por una voz femenina, la cual preguntó si podía entrar, a lo que la de orbes marrones aceptó.

.- Mamá, Slash y yo queremos ir al centro comercial, ¿Podemos? - Sonrió. Era la hija de Megan y Raphael, Akane

La joven era la segunda hija de la pareja de azabaches, esta era la viva imagen de su progenitora; ojos marrones, cabello negro, tez trigueña. Simplemente era demasiado parecida a su madre.

.- ¿Tu padre que dijo al respecto? - Preguntó la mayor de las dos

.- Él está entrenando y no lo quisimos molestar... Así que... ¿Podemos? - Sonrió suplicante

.- Jejeje, vayan, pero con un par de guardias. Hay muchos paparazis molestos por ahí

.- Si, gracias - Sonrió y salió feliz del lugar

La azabache, una vez que quedó completamente sola, se puso de pie y fue al gimnasio de la mansión para ver a su esposo. Al llegar, efectivamente el hombre estaba entrenando arduamente, a él le gustaba dar más de lo que podía, cosa que molestaba a su esposa, ya que esta se preocupaba por su salud, y forzar tanto su cuerpo no era sano, y él lo sabía, pero al momento de ponerse a hacer ejercicio, lo olvidaba por completo.

.- Deberías parar un momento - Se acercó ella

.- Sabes que me es imposible - Dijo dando un golpe a su saco de boxeo

.- Ay, Raphael... Eres imposible

.- Tú no eres nada fácil, guapa

.- Yo am... Olvídalo - Se resignó con un suspiro

.- ¿Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar? - Preguntó él al ver que su esposa se sentaba en el suelo sin intenciones de irse

.- No... Mañana es el turno de otros chicos

Si, Raph había aceptado que Meg consiguiera un trabajo. Este era en la radio. La de orbes marrones era locutora radial junto a April, Karai y Aby. Las tres conducían un programa llamado "La hora rosa". Desde las seis de la tarde, hasta las ocho de la noche, las cuatro se hacían cargo de alegrar las tardes de las personas, con temas que a todos les interesaban, con groserías de vez en cuando, música y con ellas no siendo muy "rosas".

.- Tengo sueño - Se quejó ella

.- Dormiste unas tres horas, ¿Sigues con sueño?

.- Si... Llévame a la cama ¿Si? - Hizo un puchero

.- Pero... Ash, está bien, ven - Se acercó a ella y la tomó al estilo nupcial para luego llevarla a la habitación de ambos

Al llegar al lugar, ella se recostó en la cama y su móvil comenzó a sonar, a lo que sin problema lo tomo ante la mirada atenta de su esposo.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que es mi amante? - Rió ella

.- No... - Su respuesta fue bastante dudosa - Sólo te estoy mirando

.- Ajá, claro - Levantó una ceja y luego contestó - ¿Hola? - Silencio - Am... ¿Hola?...

Del otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchaba una respiración.

Meg ya estaba algo asustada, por lo que colgó después de esperar un poco más.

.- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó el azabache

.- Yo... No sé quién era... Pero realmente me dio un mal presentimiento - Ella sólo observaba la pantalla del aparato sin hacer nada

.- Relájate, no pasa nada, ¿Si? Yo estoy aquí - Se le acercó y la besó en los labios

.- Gracias - Lo abrazó y logró que este cayera recostado en la cama

.- Ten cuidado con lo que haces... Los chicos deben estar por ahí - Rió él

.- Realmente no, ellos están en el centro comercial - Sonrió

.- Oh, ¿Hablas enserio? - Su mirada de volvió bastante pervertida - ¿Entonces qué dices si jugamos un rato? - Se posicionó sobre su esposa

.- Pero estás todo sudado - Le tocó los brazos. Realmente no le importaba, pero a pesar de los años, amaba molestar a su esposo

.- Eso nunca te ha molestado cuando estoy dentro de ti - Besó el cuello de ella

.- Q... ¿Qué?

.- Lo quien oíste... Ahora, ¿Por qué no me muestras ese cuerpo que la naturaleza te dio? - Sin pedir permiso, rasgó completamente la blusa de su esposa

.- ¡Joder! ¡Raph!

.- Sé que te gusta que haga eso, recuerda que me lo confesaste en una ocasión

.- Si... Pero...

.- Deja de hablar... Tengo cosas mejores en mente

Ella sólo se dejó llevar, sabía que su esposo estaba acelerado por el simple hecho de que no sabía cuánto tardarían sus hijos, así que la morena no diría otra palabra.

Al ver que no llegaban sus "pequeños", y luego de hacer el amor por cuarta vez consecutiva, ambos decidieron recostarse tranquilamente en la cama. Megan en un momento rió de la nada, cosa que extrañó a Raphael, así que este decidió preguntar:

.- ¿Tan feliz te dejé? - Se enorgulleció

.- ¿Qué? Jejeje, sí, me dejaste feliz... Pero no es por eso por lo que me estoy riendo

.- ¿Entonces?

.- Es porque recordé cuando los chicos eran pequeños y tú solías entrenarlos arduamente, ya que ellos, siendo de tan poca edad, no tomaban el entrenamiento con tanta madurez

.- Si... Es cierto... Niños consentidos - Murmuró

.- ¿Cómo es eso de "Niños consentidos"? - Lo observó - Que yo sepa, Akane es toda una niña de papi - Sonrió

.- Eso... No es cierto - Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado

.- Sabes que si lo es, si hasta cuando era pequeña le enseñabas a maldecir, y si lo hacía le decías un "Esa es mi niña". Y no lo niegues, porque sabes que es cierto

.- ¡Está bien! – Gritó, ya sin argumentos - Si, la he consentido mucho... Pero tú hacías lo mismo con Sonny

.- Lo sé... Es que a él no lo vi cuando nació, así que sentía que era mi obligación consentirlo... Aunque a Akane también la consentía bastante

.- De hecho, sigues consintiendo a ambos - Sonrió divertido

.- Lo sé... Pero son mis hijos y me encanta hacerlo

.- Corrección: Nuestros hijos. Que yo sepa, no los hiciste sola

.- Y que lo digas - Sonrió y besó a su esposo en los labios

.- ¿Sabes? Mañana yo no tengo entrenamiento, y tú no tienes que ir a la estación... Tendremos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde para ambos - Nuevamente su mirada y su sonrisa se volvieron pervertidas

.- Acabamos de hacerlo y ya estás pensando en mañana... No tienes remedio

.- Contigo nadie lo tiene - La acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla en los labios de forma salvaje

Ya por la noche, en el gimnasio de la mansión, Raph estaba junto a Meg intentando que sus hijos dejaran de pelear en el entrenamiento. Ambos adolescentes no habían dejado de pelear desde que llegaron del centro comercial. Era algo bastante insoportable para ambos adultos.

.- ¡Ya basta! - Gritó Meg - Vengan al centro - Cuando sus hijos llegaron al lugar indicado, la azabache los tomó de las manos e hizo que ambos se tomaran de estas - Se quedarán así hasta que aprendan a no pelear en los entrenamientos

.- Pero... - Intentó decir su hijo

.- Suéltense... Aunque no se los recomiendo - Amenazó nuevamente la de orbes marrones con los ojos entrecerrados en forma de amenaza

.- Si fuera ustedes, la escucharía - Rió su padre - Su madre no es de las que suele amenazar en vano, y eso ya deberían saberlo

.- Esta bien, ¿Pero cómo entrenaremos así?

.- Esa es la idea. Trabajen en equipo y descúbranlo - Sonrió nuevamente la madre de ambos - Ahora continuemos. Raph - Le indicó para que continuara, a lo que su esposo asintió

El resto de esa tarde, y hasta que llegó la noche, la pareja de hermanos no se habían podido soltar de las manos. Cuando iban al baño, le tenían que dar aviso a su madre para que ella se encargara de que no se tardaran tanto, tomando en cuenta que sus hijos tenían que soltarse cuando entraban.

Estaban cenando, y para ese entonces los hijos de la pareja de azabaches ya se habían acostumbrado un poco al hecho de tener a su hermano de una forma tan "cercana". Habían hecho todo juntos ese día, peleaban de vez en cuando, pero no tenían opción, tenían que mantenerse juntos. Su madre ya estaba teniendo compasión de ellos y a media noche los dejó que se soltaran.

Todos se habían ido a dormir, los mayores no iban a trabajar al día siguiente, pero sus hijos tenían que ir a la escuela y estos no se despertaban solos.

.- No entiendo cómo has llegado tan lejos en esto de la NFL - Mencionó Megan mientras se metía entre las sabanas de su cama

.- Ya sabes... - Raph se posicionó frente a la cama y observó fijamente a su esposa

.- ¿Qué cosa? - Sonrió con interés

.- Ya sabes... – Repitió y luego se aclaró la garganta antes de recostarse también en la cama

.- Vamos... Después de tantos años sabes perfectamente que puedes decirme lo que quieras – Sonrió

.- Pues... Por eso... Tú... Los chicos, mis hermanos... Amigas, padres... Cosas así... - El pobre ya parecía tomate maduro

.- Oowww, eres tan lindo... Bueno, a tu manera. Pero lo eres - Lo abrazó por el cuello

Luego de eso el hombre apagó la luz, después se acomodó y abrazó a la azabache por la cintura y así ambos se durmieron. Aunque a las tres de la madrugada, él se despertó a causa de unos movimientos extraños en su cama, así que se sentó y encendió la luz de su lámpara, luego observó a su lado y vio a su esposa removiéndose incomoda, sudando y con un semblante bastante asustado.

.- Am... ¿Meg? - Vaciló con respecto a despertarla, aunque luego de ver que ella comenzaba a hablar diciendo que la dejaran en paz, no lo pensó más y la movió ligeramente - Megan, despierta

.- ¡Basta! - Gritó al momento en que despertaba sentándose en la cama

.- ¿Qué sucedió, Meg? - Preguntó él con notable preocupación

.- Yo... Yo... Soñé con ella... – Observó a su esposo sin moverse de su posición actual

.- ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? – Posó su mano en la espalda de la azabache

.- Mona Lisa - Dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos

.- Pero ella no es tan tonta como para volver a acercarse a ti o a alguien de esta familia - Sonrió para tranquilizarla

.- Soñé que ella me atacaba a mí y luego a los chicos - Ignoró completamente el comentario de su esposo

.- Meg... Cálmate, por favor. Mona ya no aparecerá en nuestras vidas, eso ya deberías saberlo... Iré por un vaso con agua para ti - La besó en la punta de la nariz, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hasta salir de la habitación

Cuando volvió, vio a su esposa en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando él salió. Se adentró al lugar y al llegar junto a su esposa le extendió el vaso, a lo que esta lo recibió con las manos temblando.

.- Vamos, cálmate - Susurró él

.- Es que... Fue tan real... - Ella también dijo en un susurro antes de beber el contenido del vaso

.- Mira, me quedaré despierto hasta que tú te duermas. No quiero que te quedes en ese estado

.- Jejeje - Rió aún algo inquieta - Bien, gracias - Sonrió y dejó el vaso en su mesita de noche

.- Ven aquí

Ambos se recostaron y se abrazaron. Ella se durmió a los minutos después, mientras que él se quedó un rato despierto, asegurándose de que su esposa no volviera a tener otra pesadilla. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que la mujer ya estaba durmiendo con total tranquilidad, por fin él pudo dormir en paz.

A la mañana siguiente, a ambos azabaches los despertó la risa eufórica de sus hijos. Ambos se extrañaron, ya que aquellos jóvenes no se levantaban tan temprano por la mañana.

La pareja se puso de pie y fue a ver que hacían Akane y Sonny. Al salir de su habitación y luego ir a la de cada uno de los chicos, vieron que éstos no estaban. Acto seguido, fueron a la primera planta, encontrándose con ambos en el jardín. Meg y Raph fueron junto a Slash y Akane, y una vez afuera, vieron que toda la ropa limpia estaba colgando en un árbol frente a la casa. Todas las prendas esparcidas por cada rama.

.- Pero... - Raph puso un semblante serio y golpeó cómicamente a su hijo en la nuca

.- ¡Papá! ¡¿A qué vino eso?! - Se quejó el adolescente mientras tocaba la zona afectada

.- ¡¿Por qué mierda está nuestra ropa en ese árbol?! - Gritó

.- Es que estábamos jugando y reté a Akane a hacer que la ropa volara. Ella no sabía cómo hacerlo, y yo menos, así que tomé la ropa y la lancé por la ventana - Sonrió el joven preocupado por la reacción de sus padres

.- ¿Es verdad lo que dice Sonny, Akane? - Preguntó Meg a su hija

.- Si - Respondió la joven con la cabeza agacha

.- Entonces hay que sacar todo de ese lugar - Soltó Raph

En ese momento, el cartero de los Hamato se hacía presente en el lugar con su típica sonrisa. El hombre caminó hacia la familia, hasta llegar al lado de Raph. Los observó a ellos y luego al árbol.

Rick era el cartero desde hace muchos años de los Hamato, era una de las únicas personas a la que dejaban entrar al lugar, lo que lo hacía sentirse de maravilla. Aunque claro, no podía decir nada de lo que viera dentro del territorio Hamato. De lo contrario, harían que dejara el correo con los guardias, y no entraría nunca más.

.- ¿Ese es su brasier, señora Hamato? – Preguntó el cartero mientras que con su dedo índice apuntaba la prenda

Ella solo asintió mientras suspiraba pesadamente y mantenía su ceño fruncido.

.- Bieeeen – El hombre de las cartas alargó la "E" y levanto su mano, dándole a entender a Raph que quería que "le diera cinco"

.- ¿Qué te pasa? Es mi esposa de quien hablamos - Lo observó de mala manera. Aunque luego observó de pies a cabeza a Megan, la cual estaba intentando esconder el escote de su pijama - Pero si, lo sé. Está buena - Sonrió con orgullo y chocó su palma con la del cartero, a lo que la azabache rodó los ojos con suma molestia

.- No puedo, esto me supera - Y sin decir más, la azabache entró nuevamente a la casa

.- Meg, espera - Se volteó y vio cómo su esposa entraba a su hogar - Iré por ella. Tú encárgate de recuperar toda la ropa - Le habló a su hijo apuntándole con el dedo índice - Y tú - Ahora su dedo y su mirada se dirigieron a su hija - Ve a alistarte desde ahora, ya que siempre tardas demasiado - Luego de decir eso, entró al lugar. Si, se había olvidado por completo del cartero

.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? - Raph observó con ojos de cahorrito a su esposa

.- No sé... Hay muchas cosas que podrías hacer - Sonrió coqueta

Ambos estaban en la habitación. El azabache la había seguido hasta ese lugar.

.- Ya veo lo que quieres - Sonrió pervertido

.- Si... Esperemos a que se vayan los chicos y jugamos un rato, ¿Qué dices? - Se le acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna

.- No hagas eso - Tragó saliva

.- Entonces intenta hacer que tus hijos se den prisa, para que de esa forma llegues pronto junto a mí - Siguió acariciando las partes bajas de su esposo

.- L... Lo haré

.- Bien... Te esperaré - Lo besó en los labios, luego camino a la puerta de la habitación y sin quitar su sonrisa, salió del lugar

Los hijos de los azabaches ya estaban en la escuela, mientras que Raphael estaba de vuelta en su hogar. Entró a la cocina y se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa que había a un lado de la cocina. Su esposa entró y lo vio, a lo que sonrió, para luego acercarse.

.- ¿Quieres descansar, guapo? - Le susurró ella al oído

.- No es por cansancio que estoy así... Es sólo que me estresa que las madres de los compañeros de los chicos se me acerquen para coquetear

.- Ow, mi Raphie está estresado - Comenzó a ronronear - Tengo un remedio casero muy bueno para el estrés – Al parecer, había dejado los celos de lado

.- ¿Cuál sería ese remedio? - Sonrió de medio lado y su mirada se volvió lujuriosa

.- Te lo mostraré - Y sin decir otra palabra, se puso en cuclillas para luego abrir el cierre del pantalón de su esposo, seguido por quitar el botón

Bajó los pantalones de él y después su bóxer, encontrándose con el miembro erecto del hombre.

.- Mmm, me gusta lo que veo - Sonrió para luego introducir al amiguito del azabache en su boca

Los jadeos de él no se hicieron esperar, mientras que ella masturbaba con su boca y manos el miembro de su pareja.

.- ¡Joder! - Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo cuando su esposa mordió ligeramente la punta de su miembro

.- Veo que te gustó - Sonrió ella para después acelerar lo que hacía

.- Yo... Yo... Meg... ¡Aaagh! – Gimió después de unos largos minutos - Voy a...

.- He estado un buen rato así. Ya era hora

.- Meg... No es... Mentira - Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás

.- Hazlo - Sonrió con malicia

.- Aah... ¡Mierda! - Gritó a lo que se corría en la boca de su esposa

.- Bien... Aunque veo que tu amigo sigue despierto - Se puso de pie

.- Es porque necesita más - Se puso de pie rápidamente y en un rápido movimiento, tomó a la azabache y la recostó en la mesa de la cocina

.- Vaya, quieres ir rápido. ¿Por qué?

.- Tengo más lugares en mente, la cocina no será el único lugar en el que estaremos juntos - Sonrió y luego bajó los leggins junto con las bragas de ella

.- ¡Raph! – Gritó algo sorprendida por la rapidez con la que quería ir el hombre

.- Hagamos esto... No quiero que alguien lo arruine - Susurró antes de introducir su miembro en Meg

.- Raph... Yo... ¡Aaah!- Intentó hablar ella

.- No... No digas nada... Tú sólo disfruta

Ella le hizo caso a su esposo, disfrutaría de aquél momento, dejaría las palabras de lado.

El tiempo fue ajeno a ellos cuando ambos ya estaban en su límite. Después de unos segundos y entre gritos y gemidos, habían llegado al orgasmo, causando en ella leves convulsiones, las cuales duraron unos segundos. Habían acabado una de varias "sesiones" sexuales.

Raph estaba reposando con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras que Meg estaba entre las piernas de este, con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de él. Los dos estaban exhaustos, aunque eso no impidió que Raph relamiera sus labios y observara a su mujer como si esta fuera una presa para el animal que había dentro del azabache.

Estiró su mano, llegando hasta la feminidad de su esposa. Esta observó la mano del hombre y supo de inmediato lo que éste haría.

.- Ni lo pienses... Déjame descansar - Sonrió ella

.- Lastima - La imitó ante la sonrisa y sin decir otra palabra, introdujo sus dedos en la entrepierna de la morena

Comenzó a mover su índice y su dedo medio dentro de ella, mientras esta gemía ante el placer brindado por aquél robusto hombre con el que se había casado.

Los minutos pasaban y ambos seguían igual, ella tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, a lo que él aprovechaba para morder, lamer y marcar el cuello de ella.

Cuando ya casi terminaba, él se dio cuenta de eso, así que aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos e hizo que ella en sólo unos segundos después, se corriera.

Meg tenía la respiración bastante agitada y también su cuello estaba en la misma posición que hace un rato, Raph solamente sonreía mientras le besaba el cuello a esta. Ambos estaban candados, aunque ella más que él.

El teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar, a lo que la morena gateó hasta este para contestarlo. Una vez hecho, la persona del otro lado contestó.

.- Meg... Voy a tu casa, ¿No te molesta, verdad? - Habló Marco

.- ¿Molestarme? ¡Claro que no! - Sonrió

Raph no quería que su esposa perdiera el tiempo hablando por teléfono, así que también gateando se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se sentó en el piso y bruscamente la tomó por la cintura e hizo que se sentara en sus piernas, quedando ambos frente a frente.

La azabache seguía hablando con Marco, por lo que estaba preocupada por lo que haría su esposo. Este, tomó su miembro erecto y luego hizo que entrara en la feminidad de la de orbes marrones, y una vez dentro, pasó sus manos por debajo de las piernas de ella, terminando con estas sobre el trasero de la mujer; una vez allí, hizo que esta saltara sobre él.

.- ¿Cuánto... Crees que... Tardes? - Preguntó Meg con la respiración entrecortada y evitando a toda costa emitir un gemido

.- En unas dos horas... Am... Suenas bastante cansada, ¿Dónde estás?

.- Estoy haciendo algo de ejercicio en el gimnasio de mi casa, y mi entrenadora me está llamando. Hablamos luego, ¿Si? - Se mordió el labio

.- Si... Nos vemos luego - Finalizó la llamada

.- ¡Demonios! - Gritó ella a lo que saltaba ya por su cuenta sobre su esposo

.- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sigue gritando así! - Introdujo uno de los pezones de uno de los senos de su esposa en su boca, mientras que con una de sus manos pellizcaba y masajeaba el otro

.- Yo... Ay, Dios... - Lanzó el teléfono lejos, sólo quería disfrutar de aquel momento

Los minutos pasaban, y entre gemidos, gritos, maldiciones y besos fogosos, ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Él cayó de espaldas al piso y ella cayó sobre su pecho.

.- Vaya - Dijo él saliendo del interior de la fémina

.- Hmm - Gimió ella inconscientemente

.- No hagas eso - Susurró divertido

.- Jejeje, lo siento

En un momento Raph sintió un líquido sobre su miembro, al principio le extrañó, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que era su propio semen, el cual estaba saliendo del interior de su esposa.

.- Mejor nos levantamos... No sé cuánto ha pasado - Alcanzó la playera de su esposo y se la puso

.- Veo tus botones de pánico - Rió haciendo referencia a los pezones de Meg, los cuales se le notaban de sobremanera

.- Cállate - Sonrió – Y no tardes, ¿Si? - Lo besó en los labios y luego se puso de pie para irse

::::::::o::::::::

Marco ya había llegado a la mansión, estaba sentado frente a Meg en el salón, ambos charlaban amenamente hasta que llegó Raph para unirse a la conversación, a lo que el italiano cambió de tema drásticamente.

.- Vine por algo en específico - Habló el del tatuaje en el rostro

.- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó preocupada la de orbes marrones

.- Hace unas semanas atrás... Tuve un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla... Y tenía que ver contigo, Meg

.- ¿Conmigo?

.- Si... Era de ti y de Mona Lisa. Ella te lastimaba muy feo... Y bueno, yo quedé bastante preocupado luego de eso

.- Bueno, yo... - Ella iba a hablar, pero su esposo la interrumpió

.- Yo también tuve una pesadilla que tenía relación contigo y con Mona, Meg... Ella te asesinaba - Mencionó el esposo de la mujer bastante sereno

.- Que lindo, todos sueñan que me pasa algo grave... Que videntes que son - Intentó reír, aunque fue en vano

.- Tú también eres toda una vidente, digo, también soñaste con ella - Mencionó Raph

.- ¿Tú también, Meg?- Preguntó Marco con notable preocupación

.- Si - Suspiró pesadamente la azabache - Creo que si más personas, además de mí, lo sueñan, es porque es algo que de verdad es grave - Observó a ambos hombres

.- Bueno... Ella no se atrevería a acercarte a ti... ¿No? - Añadió Marco

.- Jejeje, esperemos que no - Le sonrió ella - Pero bueno. Cambiando de tema... ¿Es verdad que adoptarás a un niño, Marco?

.- Si, estoy muy emocionado por eso, ya que al no encontrar el amor y al no querer morir solo... - Habló divertido, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía preocupado por su amiga de hace años - Creo que tener un hijo será lo mejor

.- Eso es tan lindo – Sonrió la mujer

.- Lo sé - Sonrió con ternura - En fin, tengo que ir al orfanato en donde aguarda mi futuro hijo, así que hablamos otro día. Los vendré a ver dentro de esta semana, cuando estén sus hijos. Les tengo unos regalos a ambos - Se puso de pie

.- Jejejeje, está bien. Nos vemos

El italiano se despidió de la pareja, la cual, una vez a solas, decidieron que era hora de una siesta antes de que fueran por sus hijos a la escuela.

::::::::o::::::::

Ambos ya estaban esperando fuera del establecimiento a sus hijos. Charlaban amenamente con sus hermanos y amigas hasta que sus hijos salieran del lugar.

.- Vaya... Hay tantos recuerdos en este lugar - Aby se abrazó a si misma con algo de nostalgia

.- Si, incluyendo el hecho de que Destructor era el director en ese entonces - Rió Raph

.- Eso queda en segundo plano, ¿No crees? Aby se refería a lo más importante; Amistad, cariño, compañerismo... Amor - Meg sonrió pícara

.- A mí me parece extraño el hecho de que hayamos estado aquí un millón de veces y ahora, de la nada, a ustedes se les vinieron a la cabeza tantos recuerdos - Habló Karai cruzándose de brazos

.- Es que hay demasiados recuerdos... Sin mencionar que Dani viene a mi mente cada vez que venimos a este lugar - Dijo April

.- Ella está bien en África, con su esposo y su hija ella es feliz... Además hablamos todos los días con esa linda familia - Sonrió Meg

.- Si... Tienes razón - La pelirroja le devolvió el gesto

Los adolescentes Hamato ya estaban saliendo del establecimiento, mientras que cada uno buscaba con la mirada a sus respectivos padres. Las mujeres comenzaron a agitar sus manos en el aire para llamar la atención de los jóvenes, los cuales, al verlas, fueron rápidamente con ellas.

.- ¿Qué tan les fue hoy? - Preguntaba Karai a lo que saludaba a su hija

.- Bien... Digo, sólo un examen a nivel escolar, pero...

.- ¡Miwa! - La reprendieron sus primos enfadados

.- Está bien, lo siento

.- Ya hablaremos de eso - Raph frunció el ceño - De momento, vamos a casa, me muero de hambre

.- ¡Sí! - Dijeron los demás

::::::::o::::::::

Habían pasado tres días y para ese entonces nadie sabía absolutamente nada de Meg. Ella había desaparecido esa misma tarde sin dejar rastro alguno. Su familia la buscaba desesperadamente, necesitaban saber en dónde demonios estaba.

La mujer azabache había salido al supermercado aquella mañana, pero no había vuelto. Algunos miembros de la familia pensaron que tal vez estaba atrapada en el tráfico, mientras que los demás pensaban que podía ser algo peor.

Cuando la preocupación ya era mucho mayor y estaban listos para llamar a la policía, pero la llegada de una carta los dejó sin esa opción.

Esta tenía un texto escrito a mano, nada de letras mal cortadas de diversas revistas, simplemente estaba escrito con total despreocupación.

La carta decía:

"¡Hola, familia Hamato!

Sí, tengo a Megan, y ella no se irá tan fácilmente, ya que tenemos bastante que arreglar.

No llamen a la policía, o de lo contrario hare que 'mis chicos' violen y luego asesinen a su querida peli-negra.

En fin, la cosa es simple; No hagan cosas estúpidas y no le pasara nada a Megan. Una vez resuelto todo, ella volverá feliz con ustedes. Así que no tienen de que preocuparse... Creo.

Nos vemos.

Con amor, Mona."

Esa carta dejó despavoridos a todos, y si digo a todos, es a todos, ya que hasta los adolescentes sabían a la perfección quien era Mona. Aquella familia no se resignaría tan fácilmente, encontrarían a Megan pasara lo que pasara. De eso no había duda.

.- Hmm... ¿Dónde estoy? Me duele la cabeza - Se quejaba la azabache mientras abría lentamente los ojos

Esta se encontraba en una habitación bastante deplorable, la cual sólo tenía una cama, en donde ella se encontraba recostada. Se puso de pie sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido, sólo sabía una cosa bastante obvia; Ese no era su hogar.

.- Hola, Megan - Habló una voz

.- ¿Eh? - La nombrada observó hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que había más de una cámara de seguridad, y al lado de una de ellas se encontraba un pequeño altoparlante

.- Por si no te diste cuenta, yo soy Mona Lisa, y tú estás en la única habitación que quedó de mi antigua casa

.- ¡¿Mona?! ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda quieres lograr con todo esto?! - Le gritaba a la cámara

.- Hacerte un trato muy interesante - Sonrió con malicia a pesar de que la otra mujer no la pudiera ver

.- Yo no pretendo hacer ningún trato contigo

.- Si... Ya veremos - Mantenía su sonrisa - En fin, te voy a dar tu cena en un par de horas, mientras puedes dormir un poco más, porque dudo que tengas algo más que hacer - Rió - Hasta pronto

Megan estaba bastante alterada, pero no lo demostraría, sabía que eso quería la castaña. Simplemente fue hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta.

Los minutos pasaban y ella se desesperaba por salir de aquel lugar, y desde hace unos diez minutos estaba tamborileando con sus dedos su pierna, mientras que en su otra mano descansaba su cabeza.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y se puso rápidamente de pie. Pretendía correr hacia su libertad, pero antes de que pudiera hace algún movimiento, dos hombres la tomaron de cada brazo. Intentó liberarse aunque todos sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que la fuerza de aquellos hombres era mucho mayor que la suya.

.- Hola, Meg. Ha pasado un tiempo - Dijo Mona Lisa entrando a la habitación

.- Demasiado... Yo... - No pudo decir otra palabra aquella azabache, ya que vio un cambio completo en la otra mujer. Estaba mucho más guapa - Vaya, veo que la cárcel te hizo un bien enorme - Sonrió

.- Lo sé... Me gusta bastante mi cambio - Comenzó a hacerse risos con el dedo en el cabello

.- Aja – Puso cara de falso interes - En fin... Tengo cosas que hacer, así que si me dejaras ir...

.- Eso no se podrá, lo siento por ti... Si intentas escapar, mis chicos se encargarán de "darte una lección" - Hizo comillas con sus dedos mientras sonreía

.- Interesante... ¿Y qué quieres cambio? Digo, para dejarme ir – Imitó su gesto

.- A Raph - Esa respuesta era más que obvia - Ah, y de paso, también a toda tu familia - Eso fue algo que Meg no se esperaba

.- ¡Eso sí que no! Te puedo aguantar que sigas jodiendo con Raph, pero NADIE se mete con mis hijos – Parecía bastante molesta, y vaya que lo estaba

.- Si no cooperas, lamentablemente tendré que usar la fuerza... - Sonrió sádicamente - Pero como he cambiado en estos años, te daré otra oportunidad... - Puso su mano en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar - De acuerdo, mira, son las amm... - Observó el reloj que llevaba puesto en su muñeca - Cuatro... A las cinco vendré a preguntarte por tu decisión, si tu respuesta es un rotundo no, pues ellos se encargaran de ti – Señaló al par de hombres, los cuales sonreían como desquiciados - De lo contrario, me dejarás a tu familia y tú te irás para siempre dale país - Volvió a sonreír

Meg estaba bastante sorprendida, aquella mujer hablaba como si su familia fuera un objeto que puedes devolver al lugar en donde lo compraste.

.- Estás enferma – Rió la azabache

.- Tú piénsalo, yo me iré y te dejaré tu comida aquí. Si quieres come… O muere de hambre, como quieras - Salió y entro de inmediato con una charola con un plato de comida y un vaso con agua - Hasta pronto

Los hombres dejaron a la azabache en la cama, no sin antes decir un "Espero que tu respuesta sea un no. Quiero ver cuánto aguanta ese cuerpo", a lo que ella sólo hizo una mueca de asco.

Ya estaba sola y claramente no comería, ya que desconfiaba hasta de la comida, sabía perfectamente que aquella podía tener algo raro, así que se dijo a si misma que moriría de hambre antes de comer algo que le llevara la castaña, de la cual la azabache seguía sorprendida. Había sufrido un gran cambio para bien, era realmente impresionante. Su cuerpo era despampanante, su forma de vestir la ayudaba bastante, eso era algo que también había cambiado mucho en ella, ya que antes acostumbraba vestir con cosas lindas, pero estas no combinaban para nada. Su forma de maquillarse era como el de una profesional; ya no tenía un color rosa pálido en sus labios, ni tampoco esas sombras de colores fuertes en sus ojos, no, su nuevo maquillaje consistía en un delineado negro en sus ojos, acompañado por una suave sombra color dorado y un color rojo en sus labios. Sin mencionar el rubor muy bien puesto en los lugares necesarios.

.- Si puede tener a otro hombre, ¿Por qué demonios quiere al mío? - Pensó Meg

Después de lo que la azabache calculó alrededor de una hora, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver solamente a Mona Lisa. Megan no había intentado escapar; aunque le costara admitirlo, le era imposible salir.

La castaña observó a la otra mujer, la cual la miró con indiferencia.

.- No te veo nada cómoda... Terminemos con esto de una puta vez, ¿Quieres? Déjame con tu familia y vete, eso es todo lo que pido - Habló Mona seria

.- Pues pides algo imposible. Sin mencionar que mis hijos, mi esposo, mi familia y hasta mis perros y gatos no te tomarían como un miembro de la familia

.- Mientras esté con Raphie eso no importa

.- No lo llames así, a él no le gusta

.- Pues le gustará cuando estemos juntos

.- Dime... ¿Por qué sigues con lo de Raph? ¿Qué ya no tuviste suficiente en la cárcel por la estupidez que hiciste sólo para estar con él? - La azabache observó cómo Mona se sentaba en una silla frente a ella

.- Creo que sí... – Parecía arrepentida - Pero yo siempre he conseguido lo que he querido... Esta vez no será diferente – Adiós arrepentimiento

.- Mona... No seas tonta... Recapacita y ve lo que estás haciendo - La observó con lástima - Lisa, las personas buscan la herida que les dejó su pasado y la sanan. Tú no hiciste eso. Tú la buscaste y la convertiste en una fea cicatriz, llena de odio y rencor... Deja lo que haces... Mírate, estás más bonita que nunca, puedes tener al hombre que quieras... No entiendo que quieres lograr con todo esto

.- Que... Que Raph... Que él por fin se fije en mi - La castaña bajó la cabeza. Al parecer las palabras de la azabache lograron calar en su corazón

.- Sabes bien que eso no pasará - Soltó con tristeza

.- Lo sé... Pero... Aún tengo una esperanza, es por eso que te traje aquí - Levantó la cabeza y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos

.- Lis... - Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Poniéndose en cuclillas quedó casi a su altura - Con los años he aprendido mucho... Y entre todo, aprendí a perdonar y no ser tan rencorosa como lo era cuando nos conocimos por primera vez... A donde quiero llegar con todo esto… Es que te perdono... Por todo - Realmente le había costado, pero la azabache comprendió que no debía odiar a Mona Lisa, sino que simplemente debía hablar con ella, hacerla ver que lo que hacía estaba mal

.- No hagas esto... Yo te intenté asesinar, ahora te secuestré, y sin mencionar que intentaba hacerte la vida difícil cuando éramos adolescentes – Comenzó a sollozar

.- Tú misma lo has dicho… Cuando éramos adolescentes… Ya nada de eso importa. Éramos jóvenes e imprudentes… Ahora podemos remendar lo que hicimos, aún estás a tiempo de encontrar el amor, así como yo lo encontré hace años y el cual aún sigue en pie… Puedes formar una linda familia, Lis… Por favor… Recapacita – Sonrió bastante triste pero con sinceridad

.- Gracias – Se secó las lágrimas – Pero… Si te dejo ir… Me llevarás nuevamente con la policía – Se asustó

.- Jejeje, no… Le diré a mi familia que no diga nada, y si llamaron a la policía, pues les diré que me encontraba sola en medio de la nada y que llegué por mis propios medios a casa – Esta vez su sonrisa era bastante alegre

.- Por favor, dime que todo eso es cierto. Dime que no mientes

.- Te lo juro porque toda mi familia se muera, incluso mis mascotas – Mantenía su sonrisa

.- De verdad… Gracias, no entiendo como pude odiarte – Mostró una pequeña sonrisa

.- Jejeje, oye, si yo hubiera sido otra persona, también me hubiera odiado. Digo, no era un ángel cuando era adolescente. En fin… – Se puso de pie - ¿Qué dices si salimos de aquí? – Tomó la mano de la castaña y la ayudó a levantarse – Aunque… ¿En dónde están tus "amigas"?

.- ¿Hablas de Vanessa y Camile? Bueno, los padres de esas dos las enviaron a otros países después de salir de la cárcel, ya que al parecer no les hizo nada de bien estar tras las rejas – Sonrió

.- Genial, un peso menos – Imitó el gesto de la otra mujer

Ambas salieron de aquella habitación, rumbo a la camioneta de la castaña. Esta última dejaría a Meg a un lugar cercano a su casa, para que nadie sospechara nada, la azabache haría lo que dijo dentro de la habitación y no se hablaría más del tema en su hogar.

Hecho todo aquello, ambas se despidieron.

Se hicieron una promesa… Se volverían a ver, aunque mientras eso sucedía, mantendrían el contacto por otros medios.

La azabache llegó hasta su propiedad, y en todo el camino pensó en lo que habría pasado si no hubiera hecho recapacitar a Mona, o si la hubiera engañado para tratar de escapar, después de todo la había logrado convencer muy fácilmente a decir verdad. Quitó aquellos pensamientos para observar el entorno de "Las tierras Hamato", y para su fortuna no había ningún paparazzi a la vista, así que sin ser lenta ni perezosa, llegó hasta una pequeña caseta en la que los guardias se sentaban fuera del terreno y llamó a la puerta para ver si había alguien. Había una ventana, pero ella no quería que estos hablaran con su familia diciéndoles que había vuelto.

.- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó un guardia desde adentro

.- Megan... Megan Hamato - Habló con una sonrisa

.- ¿Megan? - A Tang Shen y Yoshi eran a los únicos a los que les gustaba que los llamasen "Señor" o "Señora", después de todo, no eran jóvenes como para que los llamaran por sus nombres de pila solamente

.- Necesito que me dejes entrar. Supongo que ya te habías enterado que yo había desaparecido, ¿No?

.- Claro, pero... Déjeme avisarle a su familia

.- No... Quiero que sea sorpresa - Su sonrisa se mantenía

.- Pero... Ay, está bien - Se resignó con un suspiro

.- Gracias

Se despidió del guardia y luego se encaminó hacia el interior de su casa, no sin antes decirles a los guardias de la entrada que estos debían quedarse en silencio también.

Al entrar, se aseguró que ninguno de sus perros estuviera cerca, ya que si estos la veían, se lanzarían sobre ella y arruinarían su "sorpresa". Al lograr cruzar todo el jardín sin ser vista por los canes, se adentró a su casa en silencio y vio a toda su familia en la sala. Estaban planeando la forma de rescatar a la azabache antes del anochecer.

.- De acuerdo, pero deberíamos ir a este lugar – Habló Donnie a lo que apuntaba con un lápiz una parte de un mapa de la ciudad que estaba sobre la mesa de centro

.- ¿Y si mejor prueban volteándose? – Habló Meg desde su posición con una enorme sonrisa

Los familiares de esta se voltearon y las sonrisas volvieron a sus a sus rostros, sus hijos gritaron un "¡mamá!", sus padres un "¡hija!", sus sobrinos un "¡tía!" y los demás sólo la llamaron por su nombre, antes de lanzarse a abrazarla. Todos estaban realmente felices por ver a la mujer, pensaron que no la verían en un largo tiempo.

.- ¡Joder, me preocupé por nada! – Le habló Raph sonriendo

.- ¡Idiota! Creíamos que algo malo te había sucedido – Le dijo Karai

.- Si… ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Donnie

.- Bien… Digamos que solucioné un gran problema – Sonrió la azabache

.- Ilumíname – Le dijo Aby

.- A todos – Está ves fue April

La mujer de apellido Hamato, les comenzó a contar lo que le había sucedido, de principio a fin, no dejó que ningún detalle se perdiera. Los demás estaban completamente sorprendidos, no esperaban que Mona Lisa fuera tan fácil de convencer, después de todo, Meg le dijo un par de palabras y la castaña ya la había dejado ir.

Luego de la pequeña historia, todos decidieron que era hora de hacer algo con la familia y amigos más cercanos, querían celebrar que todo estaba bien. Aquella fiesta quedó pendiente para la semana próxima.

.- Vaya… No me esperaba llegar hasta este punto de mi vida – Habló Meg una vez que se recostaba en la cama junto a su esposo

.- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso pensaste que en este punto de tu vida estarías con Marco? – Preguntó Raph de mala manera

.- Y a pesar de los años, sigues con tus celos hacía Marco, ¿Verdad? – Sonrió alegre, sabiendo que tenía razón

.- ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… Am… - Estaba perdido, sin tener una excusa y sin saber que hacer simplemente besó a su esposa, para luego, más abajo, morder su cuello – No quiero hablar ahora, ¿Si?

Ella no respondió, cosa que dio paso para que su esposo aprovechara la situación y tuviera diversión por gran parte de la noche.

Los días pasaron y llegó el momento de la esperada celebración, a los Hamato les encantaba celebrar por absolutamente todo, eran una familia realmente alegre. En aquél lugar, se habían hecho presentes absolutamente todos los amigos de la familia, desde Marco y su pequeño hijo, hasta Dani y su familia. Estos últimos pensaban quedarse en el país, cerca de sus amigos desde aquel día en adelante. No hace falta decir que los Hamato insistieron en que vivieran en su amplio terreno, ya que perfectamente se podía hacer otra, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Mansión.

Miwa estaba jugando a ser la dj, aunque más que un juego, parecía que la joven se lo estaba tomando en serio. El resto de su familia charlaba amenamente, y en el caso del resto de los menores, jugaban a lo que sea que se les ocurriera.

Megan y Raphael habían subido a su habitación, ya que éste le había dicho a su esposa que tenía algo para ella.

.- Vamos... Quiero sabe que es - Sonrió ella

.- Espera, preciosa... - Rió mientras sacaba una caja de terciopelo rojo de su amplio armario - Observa – La abrió y en esta había una pequeña almohada sobre la cual estaba un collar, el cual Meg nunca esperó conocer en su vida

.- E... Ese es...

.- El corazón del mar - Soltó él con el collar ya en sus manos

.- Pe... Pero

.- Obviamente no es el original, pero es exactamente igual, yo mismo me encargué de que lo fuera - Se acercó a ella

.- Es... Es precioso - Sus ojos se humedecieron - ¿Por qué lo compraste?

.- Simple... Quería darte algo que demostrara lo que siento por ti

.- Pero, Raph, sabes perfectamente que con sólo estar contigo me basta y me sobra - Le sonrió cuando este se le puso por detrás con la intención de poner el collar en su cuello, a lo que ella removió un poco su cabello hacia un costado

.- Pero yo quería algo más para ti… Sin mencionar que será una preciosa herencia para Akane cuando ya no estemos - Dijo mientras ponía el collar en su esposa - Listo

.- Yo... – Se ordenó el cabello y luego observó aquél hermoso objeto - Gracias - Sonrió

.- De nada - Susurró en el cuello de esta para luego abrazarla por la espalda

.- Raph... Ni lo pienses - Se enfadó ella al sentir la notoria erección de su esposo - Tenemos que bajar, están todos aquí y... - Fue callada por un beso

.- Pero yo quiero aquí y ahora, no se preocuparan por nosotros, juro que será algo rápido - Hablaba mientras metía su mano por debajo de la playera de la mujer hasta llegar a su seno derecho

.- Pero...

.- Si no quieres, simplemente detenme, yo no diré nada si lo haces - Sonrió él para luego lanzarse al cuello de la azabache

Ambos cayeron a la cama, ella jadeante y él regocijándose por eso. La mujer sabía que tenían que ir con los demás, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se quedara con aquél hombre con el que se había casado, aquél que le sacaba un gemido con tan solo un diminuto roce.

.- Meg, Raph – Se escuchó la voz de April del otro lado de la puerta - ¿Chicos? – Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Raph detrás de Meg, ambos de pie – Es hora de… - Se fijó en el cuello de la fémina y vio el hermoso collar que traía puesto - ¡Dios mío! ¿Raph te lo obsequió? – Se acercó rápidamente y tomó la joya entre sus manos – Es preciosa – Sonrió

.- Lo sé, Raph insistió en venir hasta aquí para dármela

.- Y lo entiendo, digo, no había que presumir, ¿Verdad? – Sonrió divertida – En fin – Dejó el collar de vuelta en el pecho descubierto de su amiga – Hay que ir abajo, todos los están buscando

.- Si, tienes razón, creo que no debimos tardar tanto, ¿O no, Raph? – Habló amenazante

.- Hmp – Sólo eso recibió por respuesta la azabache

Los tres adultos llegaron junto a los demás y disfrutaron gran parte de la fiesta, hasta que Raph, de la nada, entró nuevamente a la casa sin ser visto por nadie, para dirigirse a su habitación, y una vez allí, se sentó en el borde de la cama a meditar un poco. Realmente necesitaba estar solo en ese momento.

_(N/A: Este es el momento en donde deben escuchar la canción "Rest Of My Life" de Bruno Mars ;3)_

.- ¿Sabes, Spike?- Comenzó a hablar con sus ojos cerrados - Realmente siento como si todos los días despertara al lado de un ángel… Es más hermosa que las palabras que podría decir… - Sonrió y luego volvió a su semblante inexpresivo – Todos dijeron que esto no funcionaría, pero ¿Qué saben ellos? Años pasaron desde eso y todavía estamos hoy aquí… Nunca en mis sueños pensé que esto me sucedería a mí… - Tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a hablar – Mientras estoy aquí delante de mi mujer, no puedo contener las lágrimas en mis ojos… ¿Cómo pude ser tan afortunado? Debo haber hecho algo bien – Volvió a sonreír y abrió levemente sus ojos. Casi podía ver a su pequeño amigo de la infancia delante de él - Parece que fue ayer cuando por primera vez me dijo "Hola", es curioso como para el tiempo cuando estás enamorado… Nos costó una vida para encontrarnos el uno al otro... Valió la pena la espera porque hizo que finalmente la encontrara… Sigo pensando en que ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como yo puede ser tan afortunado? Quizás es gracias a ti… Tal vez tú me la enviaste… - Se puso de pie y observó fijamente a la personita frente a él; no estaba seguro si se estaba volviendo loco o si realmente su amigo le había ido a hacer una visita – Amigo… Si tú hiciste que entrara en mi vida, de verdad te lo agradezco… Y por eso y mucho más, prometo amarla por el resto de mi vida – Levantó un puño sobre su cabeza, agachó esta y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla

Bajó nuevamente las escaleras y observó cómo su esposa iba por algo de beber, así que sin ser lento ni perezoso, fue junto a ella para abrasarla por la espalda y luego decirle un ligero "Te amo", a lo que ella se volteó quedando frente a frente con él. Arqueó una ceja y lo observó dubitativa.

.- ¿Ahora qué sucedió? – Preguntó

.- Nada, ¿Acaso no le puedo decir a mi esposa lo mucho que la amo? – Sonrió de medio lado

.- Si, pero… Olvídalo, vamos con los demás, ¿Si? – Sonrió tranquilamente

.- Vamos, preciosa – La tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hasta los demás

La mujer no entendía absolutamente nada.

La noche paso lenta y agradable para todos, sabían perfectamente que al día siguiente volverían a encontrar otra excusa para celebrar el fin de semana, pero ¿Quién los culpaba? Siempre habían sido así y esperaban que sus hijos fueran iguales.

En fin, así termina una historia de muchas otras, en la cual también hubieron personajes buenos, personajes malos, gente que se volvió buena después de un tiempo; hubieron muchas emociones de por medio, entre otras cosas. Aquí termina una historia de un amor que realmente fue bastante lindo.

Por lo menos, así lo veo yo.

Por lo menos, así lo sintieron ellos.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por este fanfic, el cual me gustó mucho escribir. Aunque realmente no se imaginan cuanto me esforcé por intentar editar este capitulo para que no hubieran faltas de ortografía y esas cosas, pero el tiempo me jugó en contra nuevamente y no pude hacer nada, simplemente subirlo y editar una que otra partesilla, así que lamento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografía u.u**

**Quería agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes por el apoyo, los dibujos, las ideas, entre otras cosas, que me dieron en todo este tiempo, tanto por Facebook como por Inbox aquí en Fanfiction.**

**Volveré pronto, o más bien, el otro año, con nuevos fics, así que para las que me preguntaban si luego de este fic desaparecería de Fanfiction, pues no se preocupen, ya que tengo otro fic en mente, el cual poco a poco va tomando forma.**

**Sin nada más que decir, sólo un gracias inmenso para ustedes, les dejo aquí, la lista de las personitas que fueron desde mi primer hasta mi último comentario... Las amoooo! .3.**

**Y recuerden siempre tener un sueño, da igual si es adolescente o no, lo importante es que no dejen de soñar nunca.****;3**

**1.- BooyakashaGirl **

**2.- Luisa Tatis**

**3.- Daira-Sakamaki**

**4.- Tory-H**

**5.- Sara Mury 11**

**6.- Veronica34**

**7.- Noah**

**8.- Belen**

**9.- marita**

**10.- raphaelblue62 **

**11.- fati2-turtle**

**12.- jessy**

**13.- Bad Girl**

**14.- andyhamato99**

**15.- fernandahamato**

**16.- cookie-ninja432**

**17.- Andrea171**

**18.- ApritelloFan**

**19.- Daisy**

**20.- AliTMNT2**

**21.- lubeheme**

**22.- leonus2001**

**23.- Carito**

**24.- Anita**

**25.- **

**26.- Wozniak**

**27.- Ninja-Turtle-20**

**28.- MIJEMA1613**

**29.- UNA LECTORA MAS**

**30.- Carvi1364**

**31.- Amo tus fics **

**32.- Andy Potterhead**

**33.- Ixel C Wz Gorna**

**34.- Ellie**

**35.- Lucy**

**36.- Andrea**

**37.- Yae Konami**

**38.- Josefa**

**39.- Zoey**

**40.- Nath**

**41.- Zafira A. V**

_**(Si se repite alguien o si falta alguien, realmente lo siento, pero eran muchas TnT)**_

_**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_


End file.
